Princess Meets World
by Trelhu
Summary: Riley Matthews's older twin sister is perfect. Annoyingly perfect. Val Matthews is loving and kind and Riley loves her sister even if she gets on her nerves sometimes. Follow their story as they go through seventh grade and meet the world.
1. Val Meets World

**Val Meets World**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val Matthews opened her eyes and sat up in bed. It was the first day of her seventh grade year. She got dressed in a loose green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white converse. Then she went into her twin sister, Riley's, room. Inside was her sister and her sister's best friend, Maya Hart.

"Good morning, Ri." Val greeted "Morning, Maya."

"Val!" Riley cried "I want to go on the subway like you and Maya! I wanna be bad!"

Riley made a funny face that must have been her "bad girl" face.

Val laughed "Oh, Riley, are you sure you're ready for the subway?"

"Yes!" Her twin exclaimed.

"You think you're ready to walk past your parents and get on the subway?" Maya asked.

"I think I am."

"Let's see your face as you walk past Mom and Dad." Val commanded.

Riley made a very scared face.

"What are you making that face at us, Riley?" Maya pretended to be the twins's parents.

"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway!" Riley sighed "Out the window."

She and Maya crawled out the window onto the fire escape outside. Val rolled her eyes and left the room to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Val." Topanga Matthews kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead.

"Vallie!" Her younger brother, Auggie, shouted "Look! Mommy made waffles!"

"Yum!" Val sat down at the kitchen table "Where's Dad?"

"Keeping an eye on your sister." Topanga smirked.

"He caught her sneaking out then?"

"Yep, in fact I'm supposed to be up there supporting him. Eat quick, or you'll be late for school." Topanga went upstairs.

Val ate her waffles quickly and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye, Mom!" She called as she walked out the door "Bye, Auggie! Have a good day!"

She crossed the hall and knocked on the door across from her own. It opened to reveal her best friend.

"Hey Andi."

The girl across from her, actually named Andrea and hated the nickname Andi, scowled "Call me Annie."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Val put her hands up "Are you ready to go? We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

"Yep, I'm ready." Annie grabbed her own backpack and stepped out "Let's go."

The two friends linked arms and walked down to the subway. They boarded a train and stood near the doors.

"Hey, is that Riley?" Annie asked, surprised "I thought she wasn't allowed on the subway yet."

Yes, Val was allowed on the subway and her sister wasn't. In truth, it made sense. Riley was immature and youthful. Val was more, well, wise. She could handle herself better than Riley could and could deal with peer pressure without issue while Riley would give in to make herself seem "cool."

"She's not technically." Val explained "I think Dad told her she could give it a try today though."

"Hmm, well, she looks happy." Annie pointed.

Her sister was now sitting in the lap of some boy.

Val quirked an eyebrow and chuckled "Yes, she does."

A woman came up to Riley and they spoke for a moment before Riley walked back to Maya. They talked and Maya took Riley's hand off the pole she was holding onto and Val's twin went flying backwards and landed on the lady's lap. The woman picked her up and put her back on the boys' lap. Val and Annie laughed quietly and Val grinned to see her sister so happy.

At last they reached the school and headed to class.

Riley and Maya walked into class. Val and Annie were already sitting in their seats.

"You have to do the homework, Maya," Riley was telling her friend "This teacher's insane, a total nut job."

"Hi, honey." The twins father, Cory Matthews, stood in front of his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy."

"You're late to your father's class."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Matthews, you wrote her a note." Maya pulled out a piece of paper and waved it around.

"I did?" Cory asked.

"He did." Maya confirmed and handed the note to Riley.

"You did." Riley handed the note to her father.

Mr. Matthews read the note "Riley's late, deal with it. Oh! You got my signature down pretty good this time."

"It was easy, you write like a girl." Maya shrugged and took her seat.

"Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads. The Civil War!" Mr. Matthews smacked the blackboard.

"The Civil Bore!" Maya shouted.

"Thank you, future mini mart employee of the month."

"Would I be making more money than you?" Maya snarked.

Val giggled as she watched her father's face.

"The Civil War!" Cory went back to teaching "Anybody?"

Val raised her hand but Riley answered first "A war we fought against ourselves."

"What, you actually studied it?" Cory asked his daughter, surprised.

"No, I'm actually living it." Riley put her head down on the desk.

"People, people!" Farkle exclaimed "Are we here to learn it not?"

"What do you mean, Farkle?" Dad asked the boy.

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But, I'm also equally in love with Maya. Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's going to become the next Mrs. Farkle!" Farkle giggled maniacally.

"You don't want this." Maya glared.

"Bring it on."

"As fascinating as this is," Val smiled at her dad "Can we get back to the lesson?"

"I always thought he'd end up with back of the class Brenda." Riley ignored her sister.

"Ew, yuck!" Farkle gagged.

"Val, help me out here." Cory pleaded.

"Actually, Farkle, the great mystery of the universe is how you can love two people who couldn't possible be more different." Val replied.

"We're not so different." Riley defended.

Val stared at the two friends, they were as different as night and day. It was clear to anyone who knew them.

"May I overstep my bounds, Sir and Ma'am?" Farkle asked.

"You always do."

"Don't call me Ma'am."

Farkle got up and flipped Cory's nameplate over so it read 'Farkle.' "Riley is the sun, warm, bright, and lights up my whole day. Maya is the night, dark and mysterious. The night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30."

"At least someone gets a full night of sleep." Annie muttered, her head down on her desk.

Val reached over and poked her friend "Wake up. You can sleep in English."

"How could I love these two different women? How could I not? Thank you, I am Farkle!" Farkle continued over the girls conversation.

"So," Cory stood up from Farkle's seat and went back to his desk "We were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are."

The handsome boy from the subway walked into the classroom.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are."

Riley whipped around to face Maya "Subway boy!"

"I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." The boy introduced himself.

"Ah, new student, Mr. Friar?" Cory asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you're just in time for today's assignment. Take a seat, please."

Lucas Friar sat down behind Riley. She turned to look at the extremely cute boy and smiled strangely.

"So, now we'd..." Cory noticed his younger daughter staring at his newest student and turned her head back to the front "So, now I'd like you to open your books to page 48."

Everyone did so.

"Now I'd like you to turn to page one."

Again the class followed his directions.

"Now I'd like for you to read from page one to 48."

Everyone groaned loudly except for Farkle, who gave a "Yay." And Val who smiled at her father.

"Oh, too bad on you!" Cory teased "Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three-page essay on anything. Anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it."

"That!" Maya pointed her finger at Val's father "I'd fight for no homework. I come here everyday. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?"

"Whoo!" Riley stood up and Dad gave her a look "Not whoo!"

"He gets our days, let's take back our nights! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!" Maya stood up and started chanting as the rest of the class, minus Val, Annie, Lucas, and Farkle, joined in "This is it, kid." May told Riley "You wanna be like me? Stand up."

Riley slowly stood up.

"Riley," Dad asked worriedly "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a choice about who I want to be."

"Riley, I already know exactly who you are." Dad tried to reassure her.

"Oh, really, Dad? Who am I?" Riley asked.

"You're just like me."

Val slapped her hand to her forehead "Not what she wants to hear, Dad."

"Oh, yeah? Would you do this?" Riley started chanting "No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!"

She and Maya led the class out.

Maya turned back "Farkle, are you with us or not?"

"My education, or my women? My education, or my women?" Farkle debated out loud "Oh no! It's happening again, sir." And he fell back into the teachers arms.

Val shared a look with Annie and they both put their heads down on their desks in exasperation.

Val walked into the apartment "Warning, there's drama coming." She told her mother.

"Ma!" Riley stormed in.

Cory followed his younger daughter "Ma!"

"Whatever this is don't put me in the middle of the two people I love equally. Just kidding, come here honey." Topanga reached out her arms for her daughter.

Val rolled her eyes and mock sighed "I thought you loved us both equally."

"Of course I do." Topanga roped her older daughter into the hug.

"My teacher followed me home. Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Please say no!" Riley begged.

"She walked out of my class." Cory complained "She's trying to be Maya."

"Why would you want to be Maya?" Topanga asked.

"She's cool, she has a wild side, she does what she wants."

"But you're such a good person."

"Who cares about that?" Riley asked, frustrated "Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows all the rules and never gets in trouble like Val?"

"I was hoping."

"Hey!" Val glared "I'm not just some goody-goody."

"You think I'm well raised?" Riley asked her mother.

Topanga glanced at Cory "Half." She decided.

"How important is it that you don't understand me at all?" Riley asked and ran upstairs.

"Let's get married! Let's have a kid! Oops, that's two kids! Let's have another kid!" Topanga mocked her husband.

"Well, you listened to me you big stupid." Cory teased.

Val laughed at her parents then followed her sister upstairs. She had just reached the door to her room when Auggie ran past screaming at the top of his voice for their mom. With a sigh, Val opened Riley's door.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just that you and I are the twins, not him." Riley looked sad.

"Oh, hon, Maya's had such an influence on you."

"That's not a bad thing!" Riley exclaimed.

"I never said it was." Val put up her hands in surrender "All I'm saying is that being friends with Maya is gonna get you into trouble, but her being friends with you is gonna get her out of it. She's giving you confidence and that's a good thing. You just need to put that confidence in yourself and not into being Maya."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked "I'm completely confident in myself."

"Then why do you want to change?"

The next day Riley, Maya, Val, and Annie were sitting at a lunch table. Riley and Maya were having school lunch and Val and Annie had brought their own.

"Aww," Maya cooed "Look at him, looking for a place to fit in." She was talking about the new kid, Lucas.

"Do you think he'll sit with us?" Riley's eyes were full of hope.

Farkle slid into a seat between the girls "Ladies!"

"Farkle." Everyone replied in unison.

"Interesting lunchtime dilemma. Sloppy Joe? Or chicken pot pie?" He looked between Riley and Maya "Sloppy Joe? Or chicken pot pie?"

"That all you got?" Maya asked.

"That's it. Same time tomorrow?" Farkle smiled, got up, and left.

"There he is!" Maya pointed at the new kid "Invite him to sit down."

"With words?" Riley looked fearful.

"You're ready for this." Maya assured her.

"What do I say?"

"Hey, Lucas," Annie said suggestively "Looking for somebody special?"

"I can't say that!" Riley panicked.

"Hey, Lucas, looking for somebody?" Val suggested.

"To forward."

"Hey, Lucas." Maya advised.

"Like we're on a first name basis?"

"Hey." All the girls said together.

"Hey." Riley smiled, pleased with the suggestion.

"Hey back." Lucas took a seat next to Val's twin.

"Hey." Riley faced him with a weird look on her face "You're sitting here."

"Is that okay?" He asked.

Riley gave him a thumbs up "Would you excuse me for just one second?"

She turned towards Maya and they squealed loudly and shrilly for a moment then Riley turned back to Lucas. Unfortunately, the twins father had appeared from nowhere and was now kneeling next to poor Lucas.

"How ya doin'" Cory asked his daughter.

"Dad, you have a choice here," Riley told him "You can understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria, or-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do whatever you say next." Cory told her.

"But this is so innocent!" Riley protested.

"Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent?"

Maya raised her hand proudly "Right here!"

"Please don't embarrass me." Riley pleaded.

"He's gonna embarrass you." Val told her.

"I'm just gonna talk to Mr. Friar about geography." Cory turned to Lucas "You know, I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas, though. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?"

"That'd be El Paso, Sir." Lucas said politely.

"Aw, come on, Dad, look at him, he's so nice." Val tried to help her sister.

Cory ignored his eldest child and grabbed the back of Lucas's chair "Sounds great, let's go right now!" He started dragging the poor boy away from the table.

Lucas smiled at Riley and gave a little wave as he was pulled out of the cafeteria.

Riley and Maya got up too and went to throw away the remainder of their food. Val and Annie sat waiting for them to come back as they packed up their lunches.

The next thing they heard Riley say was "You think I did my homework?"

"You did do your homework." Val told her "You did Maya's too. I know because you asked me for help."

"Riley," Maya sighed "Don't save me. Let me be me." Farkle walked by with a plate full of food "Oh, you got two desserts?"

"Angels food cake?"

"And devils food cake? Let me guess who's who." Maya teased.

"Hey, Farkle's just hungry. Not everything is about you."

"Finally someone else realizes that!" Annie whispered to Val.

Back in history class, Lucas was back.

"Hi." Riley whispered to him " I'm glad you're back."

"Hi, me too." Lucas whispered back.

"Hi." Cory shoved his face between the two, effectively interrupting their conversation "Apparently, you have a better sense of direction than I anticipated." Riley put her head in her hands as her father did the 'I'm watching you' sign "You are a really good looking guy. Okay," He stood up "So, today we're going to find out if anybody in here believes in something so strongly, they'd fight for it. Maya."

"Yes, sir?" Maya smirked.

"Present your homework."

"Can't do that, sir."

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting against, sir."

"Oh, this could go on for a while." Farkle pulled out a sleep mask, snapped it on, and began to snore.

"I didn't do my homework either." Riley lied.

"Oh, really?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, we're the same now. I don't believe in homework." Riley smiled proudly.

"Guess what, Riley. That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." Cory told her.

Maya raised her hand "I have something to say."

"Wow, I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours Miss Hart." Cory bowed out of the way.

Maya stood up and moved in front of the desk "Get up, Farkle, you're gonna wanna be awake for this."

"Is it our honeymoon?" Farkle jolted awake.

"No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays."

"Oh! Farkle goes first! Farkle always goes first!" And Farkle ran out of the room.

"Alright," Maya said to the class "Everyone who did their homework, put it on your desk." She started collecting them.

"Careful there, Miss Hart." Cory warned.

"Are you sure about this?" Riley asked worriedly.

"I got this."

"Not a chance." Val told her when she reached her desk.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're planning." Val lowered her voice.

"Okay." Maya backed up and finished collecting everyone else's papers.

Farkle ran in with a dramatic diorama of some historic event complete with sparklers and tiny soldiers "The branding of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War and to peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Maya took a sparkler "Hey! That's a pivotal part of my diorama!" She stole another "And there goes Virginia."

"The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion, because there was no more homework." Maya got on a chair and prepared to burn the homework.

Val leapt up and grabbed the papers from her.

"Alright, alright, that's far enough, Maya. I get it!" Cory took the papers from his daughter.

"No homework, more freedom!" Maya shouted and raised the sparklers up in the air setting off the sprinklers and everyone started screaming "Okay, so those work."

"Is this all part of your presentation, or is this actually happening?" Farkle shrieked and climbed up Cory like he was a tree.

Lucas put his jacket over Riley's and his heads "Why didn't you stop your friend?"

"That's not what I do anymore!" Riley told him.

"You're better than that!"

Val sighed "This is what I told you last night, Riley. You need to have the confidence to be yourself and stop Maya from causing things like this. Because only you can get through to her and get her to stop."

"I'm just letting her be her!"

"And how's that working out for her?" Val shouted over the fire alarm.

They all looked over at Maya who was still standing on the chair, soaking wet and miserable looking.

"Miss Hart, you have detention." Cory told the girl "The principle will determine if it goes further than that."

"I deserve detention too." Riley protested.

"No you don't. You didn't do anything. And because you didn't do anything your best friend is now in very big trouble." He tried to look at Farkle who was sitting on his shoulders "Alright, Farkle, you can get down now."

"Actually, you're quite comfortable, Sir."

"Thank you, Farkle. GET OFF!"

"FARKLE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Val sat on the couch with her hair wrapped up in a towel after school. Her Mom, Dad, and brother sat at the kitchen table.

"Where is he?!" Riley stormed in.

Everyone pointed at Cory, slightly afraid.

"There is no way I'll let you break up my friendship with Maya." Riley declared.

"Is that what you think I want, Riley?" Cory asked.

"No. What you said you want is for me to make the world my own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for. This is my best friend. She's gonna get me into trouble and I'm gonna get us out of it. And I did, because here we are. Look at us, Dad. We're right here. My Civil War is over, Dad. I won. What happens now?"

The Matthews family, Farkle, Lucas, and Annie stood in the subway having a ceremony for Riley's "growing up."

"Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people." Cory stood like a host presenting an award "We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now, some may call this a New York City Subway pass. But you, Riley, can consider this a ticket to the world."

"You think I'm ready?" Riley asked nervously.

"You showed us you are." Topanga smiled at her younger daughter.

"I'm proud of you sis." Val grinned.

"Riley, I've already met the world. It's your turn." Cory told her.

Riley smiled and took the card. Val gave her a hug.

"Hey, this isn't so different from Texas." Lucas said "Look, there's a pony."

"That's a rat." Val and Farkle told him.

Two models walked by and Farkle said his signature line "Ladies."

"Farkle." They answered flirtatiously.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Maya asked Riley.

"Don't know. Big world."

"Ours now?"

"Yeah, but my dad I'd say I have to be home by five." Riley smiled.

"Don't worry. He wrote you a note." Maya handed her best friend a note as they stepped onto the subway.

"Next stop, Astor Place, 14th street, and the world."

The family was back in the subway waiting for Riley and Maya. When the girls stepped off the train threw seemed very surprised.

"You came back and waited for us?" Riley asked.

"Hey, we told you we were always gonna be there for you." Topanga smiled.

"You've got a twin. You're never gonna be alone if you don't want to be." Val told her sister.

"Yeah, Riley. It's not so easy handing over the world without making sure everything's gonna be okay." Cory turned and saw his old teacher Mr. Feeny.

"Well done, Mr. Matthews."

"Good job, Dad." Val hugged her father "You know we love you and I think you handed her the world very well."

**Word count: 3702**  
**I hope you like it. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	2. Val Meets Boys

**Val Meets Boys**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Talk to him." Maya ordered Riley who was texting Lucas.

"Why? We have a great text relationship." Riley protested.

"You know what's better than a text relationship?" Val asked.

"What?" Riley asked, getting excited.

"Talk to him!" Val and Maya said together.

"He's right over there." Maya pointed out the boy, also on his phone.

"Nooooo!" Riley whined "Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here, is if I go over there."

Val stole Riley's phone and Maya pointed her over to Lucas. Riley sighed as she slunk over behind Lucas. She hid behind the bench the boy was sitting on and popped her head up next to Lucas's.

'Hi!' She mouthed 'Hi! Hello!'

Riley looked sadly over to Maya and Val who mouthed 'Talk to him.'

Instead of using her voice, like a normal person, Riley took a long whiff from Lucas's neck. Val slapped a hand to her forehead as Maya beckoned Riley back over.

"How'd I do?" Riley asked, skipping over.

"You smelled him?" Val asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Riley chirped.

"You smelled him is what you did." Maya rolled her eyes.

"I walk through life the way I walk through life."

"Can we please talk about this?" Val asked and Maya nodded.

Riley walked into class, stealing her phone back from her sister, and sending off a text. Both Val and Maya looked at their phones.

"Nope."

"You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these." Cory waved a cell phone in the air "You use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Riley and Maya started eating each other, pretending to be zombies "Stop eating her." He ordered as a girl walked in to class "You're late, Miss Myzell."

"My goldfish died." Myzell said flatly.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about!" Cory put an arm around Myzell's shoulders "Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss. Yet, she does not seem in touch with her emotions."

"Excuse me," Myzell said, still in a flat tone "I am crying my eyes out. I'm gonna have to leave class early." And she walked out the door.

""Wow," Cory was surprised "She actually made it out the door this time."

Myzell came back in "I actually made it out the door this time!"

"Yes, girl!" Val high fived her as she walked to her seat.

"Dad, adjust and deal. Cell phones have been around for, like, ever." Riley pulled out her phone.

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cell phones." Cory sighed.

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here." Riley smiled, proud of herself.

"And I'm amazed you believe that." Val raised an eyebrow "I have 3,976 friends online and only half of them are people I know really well."

Riley sighed, how was her sister so popular? It wasn't fair.

Their father drew a line across the blackboard "This is a timeline of all human existence." He pointed to the beginning "Starting here is everyone who lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cell phone era, which started right about here," He drew a line close to the end of the long line "Pretty much destroys all of that. Way to go, you."

Lucas raised his hand "Sir, if I may take a different position?"

"Yeah, save me Mr. Friar, do I go to far?"

"Always, sir." Lucas smiled "I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in Texas."

"Yeah," Maya teased "How else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?"

"Maya!" Riley said, shocked.

"It's okay, Riley." Lucas assured her "I'm unaffected by Maya's views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says, 'Be like an eagle, and soar above the mockingbird.'"

Riley giggled "You're the mockingbird."

"I know. It kills me that I can't get to you." Maya growled at Lucas.

"Sorry, ma'am." Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to her.

Maya shuddered in annoyance and turned away.

Farkle raised his hand "Farkle time, sir?"

"Oh! I love Farkle time!" Cory said, switching places with Farkle.

"With all due respect to history, Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline, when Farkle and technology rule, and I will easily be able to make another one of you." Farkle pulled out a strand of Riley's hair.

"Ow!" She said.

"And another one of you." He pulled out a strand of Maya's hair.

"Ow." She said with a menacing glare.

"So, wait," Val raised her hand "Now there's four of them and one of you?"

Farkle's eyes got big "That's awesome. The future, you can't escape it! I am Farkle!" He bowed dramatically and went back to his seat.

"The assignment," Cory stood up and moved back to the front of the classroom "You can't escape it! I am teacher! Okay, so here's what you're going to do, guys. We're gonna split you into teams and discover whether or not technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's the twist. No computers!"

"What?!" Farkle slammed his hands on his desk.

"We're going old school. You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library."

"Where?" Riley asked, confused.

"That big building we walk past on the way to the subway." Val sighed.

"And here's another twist, because I trust you not at all...give me your cell phones." Cory held out his hands.

"No!" Riley clutched her phone to her chest in protest.

"Yeah." Cory said "Come on, hand 'em up. Hand 'em up. Okay, so our teams for this assignment. Maya."

Farkle dove into Maya's lap "What up?" Maya shoved him off.

"Val, you will be with Annie, and Riley..." He looked at Lucas "No! No!" The bell rang "No! Why did you have to come here?" Cory asked Lucas as he walked out.

"Sorry I make you uneasy, sir." Lucas smiled.

Riley came up to Cory "Oh, Dad, we don't even have our phones. I mean what could possibly happen?"

She walked out the door leaving her father staring at his older daughter in horror.

"What have you done?" Val teased "You've really stepped in it, Dad."

Riley, Maya, and Val stood in front of the lockers as Lucas and Farkle walked up to them.

"Hey, soaring eagle, you walking us to the library tonight?" Maya asked.

"Sure, if that's good with you?" Lucas said politely.

"Well," Val decided to have a little fun "Since you're Riley's partner on this assignment, I guess we should find out if it's okay with her."

Maya caught on "Riley?"

The girl stood perfectly still.

"Any thoughts that might come out of your mouth in word form?" Val asked.

"No, because you don't have your phone anymore, so what are you going to do to communicate, I wonder?" Riley put up two thumbs up in response to Maya's question "Oh, look at that, two thumbs up from Riley." Riley smiled widely "And a smiley face."

The Matthews family sat at the kitchen table eating dinner together. Auggie was telling his mother and oldest sister about his day.

"It was a good day. And then my friends treated me nicely. And then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing! And then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think because I'm growing." Auggie said, matter of factly.

Riley joined the conversation "It wasn't a good day. And then my friend pulled my hair out. And then my teacher took my phone away. And then my teacher was also my father!" She complained.

"At least you're growing." Auggie smiled.

Topanga shared a glance with her older daughter before turning back to Riley "Honey, please don't fall apart. Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." She pleaded.

"Hi, Riley." Auggie grinned widely.

"How ya doin'" Riley tried to ask nicely.

"Wanna hear about my day? It was a good day."

"Mom!" Riley turned to her mother.

"Forgive her, Auggie, She misses her telephone." Topanga teased.

"Well, then she can have mine." Auggie offered Riley a toy phone.

She took it and pressed a button "The cow goes moo..." The phone said.

"I'm not gonna make it." Riley put her head down on the table.

"That's what your father thinks." Topanga sighed.

"She can't." Cory commented.

"Honey," Topanga leaned forward "Please don't make your father right. It's no good for any of us when your father is right."

"She's right." Cory nodded.

Why are you really doing this?" Riley asked.

"Because I want you and your friends to become human beings. And I believe that by doing this, you guys can become human beings."

"Aren't you worried about Val?" Riley asked.

"Nope." Cory shook his head "Your sister, she's got this thing down. She actually knows where the library is."

The intercom buzzed "Hey, losers, it's Maya."

"Except her." Cory sighed "She has no hope of becoming a human being."

"You know what? I am going to do this. I can make it through this whole thing without making a text or call." Riley walked over and pressed the intercom button "Come on up."

"Of course you can, sweetheart. And you know what? You're already a wonderful human being, but every so often little tests like this are gonna come up." Topanga told her daughter.

"Why?" Riley whined.

"Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way, you guys are gonna learn a little bit more about yourselves."

"Beautifully put, Mom." Val smiled.

Maya entered "Yeah, like I've learned I'm actually ok with all of this."

"You don't miss your phone, Maya?" Topanga asked.

"I was the only one in class without a smartphone anyway, and now I kind of feel like everyone's even." Maya explained.

Annie came through the door "'Sup guys. Ready to go, Val?"

"Almost," Val told her friend "We're just waiting for-"

The intercom buzzed "Farkle."

"Almost ready." Riley said.

The intercom buzzed again "And Lucas."

"Ready now!" Riley fell over herself, knocking into Val on her way out the door.

"Okay, I guess we're going now." Val said, rubbing her arm.

She and Annie followed Riley and Maya out the door.

The large group of Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Annie, and Val walked into the library.

"What is this place?" Riley asked in awe.

"This is where the ancients stored all their wisdom." Farkle said.

"Really, Farkle? I thought you were smarter than that." Val teased.

"Look at all those..." Maya faltered, unable to think of the word.

"Books." Val sighed exasperatedly.

"Books." The others, minus Annie, said in awe.

"Look." Lucas pulled a book off a nearby shelf and blew the dust off of it 'Tales of Human Interaction.'"

"We'll take it." Maya grabbed the book "Thanks, quickdraw. Farkle, do whatever you do with that." She dropped it on the table.

"You mean read?" Annie asked.

Farkle grabbed the book and opened it to the first page "Chapter one..."

"Oh, I'm bored out of my mind. Let's go see a movie." Maya groaned.

"Shh!"

"Ah!"Everyone but Val and Annie screamed.

"There's one of those ancients now." Farkle slowly approached Ruth the librarian "Oh, wondrous gatekeeper of the knowledge, we are travelers from another time and space."

"Seventh grade middle school." Riley supplied.

"We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom." Farkle said trying to be impressive.

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked loudly.

"Shh!"

"There's no one here but us." Lucas said, looking around.

"Why do we have to shush?" Maya asked rudely.

"Um, it's a library?" Val said, it was kind of obvious.

"Let me handle this, Maya, she obviously likes it quiet." Farkle moved closer to Ruth "Hello, book-lady."

"Well, hello, and who might you be?" Ruth asked.

"I might be Farkle." Farkle flirted.

"Would you do me a favor, Farkle?"

"Oh, you know I will."

"Why don't you go over there," Ruth pointed to a far away part of the library "And shh!"

"Well, that was disappointing." Farkle sighed and dragged Maya over to the spot Ruth had pointed at.

"Hi, Ruth." Val smiled and waved.

"Valencia!" Ruth cried "Come here, how are you?"

"You know the book-lady?" Riley asked, surprised.

"Valencia?" Lucas asked.

"Her name is Ruth. And yes, we both know her." Val groaned "We're here all the time. And Ruth, you promised to call me Val."

"Sorry, dear." Ruth smiled sheepishly "Now, who's this?"

"This is my sister, Riley. We're here to do research on how technology has affected humanity." Val explained.

"Oh, you'll find books on that in section PN 3.0094" Ruth told them.

"Thanks, Ruth." Annie said and pulled Val away to the section

Farkle, Maya, Annie, and Val sat at a window, Farkle was reading from the book Maya had stolen from Lucas.

"People used to need places like this. Now we can hold everything that's here in a little device we can put in our pockets. I don't even need to look out this window to know what phase the moon is in or where the stars are." Farkle sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a phone like that. I just have the actual sky." Maya explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you. You're at a real disadvantage. That can be the basis of our presentation, okay?" Farkle smiled at his idea "Wanna read back the notes?"

"What notes?"

"You weren't taking notes?"

"No."

"You know what? Why bother? Without a computer all we have is a pencil and a pad." Farkle grabbed the notepad from Maya and stared at it in shock "Maya, I had no idea."

"Yeah, neither did I." Maya said softly.

"Maya," Val stood up and looked over Farkle's shoulder "That's beautiful."

Riley and Lucas sat at a table, awkwardly reading a book.

"My dad thinks we have no idea how to talk to each other." Riley tried to break the ice.

"What if he's right?" Lucas asked.

"Shh!" Ruth shushed.

"But we're not saying anything." Lucas protested.

"I know."

"Then why are you shushing us?" Riley asked, confused.

"Because I can't take it any more. Come here." Ruth beckoned Riley over "Couple of sweet kids like you and you sit there like a couple of lumps. You're a disgrace to every single story on these shelves."

"Okay, so what do I say to him?" Riley asked.

"Look around. Nothing here but books about boys and girls and men and women and what they say to each other. Open any one of them and you-" Riley tried to pick up a book "Not that one." Riley reached for another book "Oh, boy, not that one! Look, all these books have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Riley asked curiously.

"You start on page one, and each page brings you deeper into the story. What's your name?"

"Riley."

"What's his name?"

"Lucas." Riley smiled goofily.

"You like a good story Riley?" Ruth asked "Start at the beginning."

Riley nodded and walked back to Lucas "Hi."

On the other side of the library Farkle and Maya were talking, this time Maya was reading from the book.

"'Because it's not until you really looked at each other and made a human connection that you can even begin to know each other.'"

"Look in my eyes." Farkle ordered.

"No."

"Look in my eyes."

"No."

"Look in my eyes."

"No!"

Riley and Lucas were talking, having a deep conversation.

"I guess the thing I miss most about Texas is the pets I used to have." Lucas told Riley.

Val and Annie were listening from the next table over, staying quiet and listening closely.

"I had a hamster." Riley smiled, remembering.

"I had twenty-four horses."

"You win." Riley giggled "Tell me about them?"

"One day after school, Sofia was foaling." Lucas told her.

"That means she was giving birth, right?" Riley double checked.

"Not bad, city girl." Lucas teased "And there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo and he talked me through it. Anyway, that was all."

"More." Riley urged.

Lucas paused before continuing "Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?"

"Really?" Riley was amazed "I'd have liked to have been there for that."

"It was the coolest thing I've ever seen, and I was a part of it." Lucas looked deep into Riley's eyes "Riley."

"Lucas."

"I've never told anyone this before."

"Yeah?"

"I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian." Lucas whispered.

"That's cool too." Riley was slightly disappointed he wasn't going to confess any feelings for her.

"I delivered this beautiful palomino. I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone."

"That's okay, just keep talking."

Annie turned to Val and whispered "Are they cute or awkward?"

"A little bit of both. But mostly cute."

Back at the Matthews apartment Auggie was coloring.

"I colored a new picture." He announced to his parents who were sitting on the couch.

"Stay like this forever." Topanga begged as she hugged her little boy.

"Would you please, that'd be great." Cory joined the hug.

"The picture's over there." Auggie pointed at the wall which was covered in crayon "Mommy, Daddy, Val, Auggie, and no Riley."

Cory stared "Uh, Auggie I don't think-"

"It's beautiful!" Topanga exclaimed before turning to her husband "I think that's what you're supposed to do. I have no idea."

"And look at the 'fridgerator." Auggie gestured to the refrigerator.

"The new one?" Topanga asked in horror.

"That's our trip to the Jersey Shore." Auggie explained.

"It's beautiful. I think that's what you're supposed to do." Topanga gave a weak smile as Auggie went to his room.

Riley and Val entered.

"How was your night girls?" Cory asked.

"Thank you for sending us to the library." Riley smiled happily.

"Really?"

"Yes. Lucas and I did really well on the assignment." Riley paused "I think we connected."

"What do you mean connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?" Cory panicked.

"We, talked about stuff that was important to us. To important to text. Did you know that if you listen to someone they'll tell you stuff?" Riley sighed.

"Oh, boy."

"Friends talk to each other, but, real friends listen. Maya knows how to draw, and, I know how to be a real friend. You're a good teacher, Dad. You can keep my phone, as long as you want." Riley hugged her father and left to go upstairs.

Val burst out laughing at her father's expression "Beautiful, Dad." She wiped an imaginary tear.

"Congratulations, Cory." Topanga smiled.

"What did I do?" A horrified Cory asked.

"You, just taught our daughter how to feel." Topanga said proudly.

"I did that?"

"You did."

"I didn't mean to do that!"

"Well, you did."

"She has feelings now?"

"Mm-hmm." Val and Topanga said in unison.

"How many?" Cory asked nervously.

"All of them." Val said "Just like you and Mom."

"Well, put 'em back!" Cory demanded.

"We can't do that." Topanga explained.

"I have a way." Cory realized.

"There's no way." Val told him.

"I have a way."

The next day in history class Cory pulled out the box of phones and started handing them back out.

"Here you go, take your phone. Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone. Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you. Okay, guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up!" Cory clapped his hands joyfully.

Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas all stood up at the front of the classroom.

"I have always believed technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species. But when Farkle does rule the world, no matter what devices we come up with, we should also never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper and our own imaginations." Farkle took out Maya's drawing from the night before "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be. I keep looking at it. I'm fine."

"Thanks, Farkle." Maya was almost blushing.

"Look in my eyes." Farkle commanded and just like that the moment was gone.

"No."

Riley stepped forward "I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that I don't really have any friends in here. And you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends."

"Allow us to demonstrate." Lucas said.

He and Riley turned to each other.

"Hi." Said Riley.

"Hi." Said Lucas.

It was Val and Annie's turn next.

"Technology has been a barrier and a key." Val began "It has prevented us from connecting on a personal level but at the same time it has opened up a whole new world of possibilities at our fingertips."

"I use my phone to keep in touch with my family that lives far away." Annie said "Like my brother and my Dad."

"I use my phone for reading, research, and staying connected and safe when I'm out." Val said "But I also know that reading from a real book is better than reading on a phone or tablet, it's more real and honest."

"We do need to learn how to reconnect with each other." Annie explained "We need to become human again and break our gaze from our screens and look at the night sky and the sun and the sea."

"It is worth it, to see the world through our own eyes rather than a phone screen. We deserve to view the world in a beautiful light."

**Word count: 3645 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	3. Val Meets Sneak Attack

**Val Meets Sneak Attack**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Cory walked into the kitchen where Val and Topanga were busy making breakfast. He had shaving cream all over his face.

"Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?" Cory asked.

Auggie followed his father into the kitchen also with a face full of shaving cream "Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Aw, looks like Auggie's trying to be Daddy's little man." Topanga cooed.

Val chuckled.

"Yeah," Auggie smirked "So come over here and give Papa a smooch!"

"Oh yeah," Cory grinned "Come over here and give Papa a smooch!"

"No, I am in the middle of a case." Topanga protested "I have to be at the courthouse early and I really can't have shaving cream..." Her husband and son smeared their faces all over her cheeks "All over my face." Topanga finished.

"Nice job." Auggie congratulated his father.

"Pleasure doin' business with you." Cory shook hands with Auggie and Val, laughing, handed them each a towel to clean their faces with.

The intercom buzzed "Maya."

"Farkle."

Riley bounced into the room and pointed at the intercom "Those are my friends. I love my friends. It's a sunny day. I love a sunny day. I love my friends." She buzzed them in "I love my family. I love a sunny day." She hugged her father "I even love going to school."

Cory pointed at his younger daughter "Okay, what's going on with her?"

"I don't know." Val shrugged.

"Don't do anything." Topanga warned.

"I'm in a good mood." Riley snapped her fingers "This life thing? I think I've got it down."

This made Val giggle "Riley, we're twelve. We don't even have the the start of this life thing down."

Maya and Farkle entered the apartment and Topanga set down two extra bowls of oatmeal.

"Maya, oatmeal." She commanded.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya said.

"Oh, I wasn't asking." Topanga smiled.

"Yeow!"

"Farkle, you too."

"Thank you. But my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade and a strawberry shaped like a star." Farkle said as he closed the door.

"I'm going to the Farkle's! Who's with me?" Auggie cried.

"I'll make you a star strawberry." Val offered.

"Deal." Auggie agreed.

"Sit down and eat it, please." Topanga sighed.

"But it's still this." Auggie complained.

"Hey, Auggie, guess what?" Cory asked "It's Googly time!"

"No TV at the table." Topanga told her husband.

"You're right, Topanga. This table is about the discussion of today's events only. Riley?" Cory turned to his daughter.

"I woke up. I love everything. I sat here."

"Val?"

"I got up, helped Mom make breakfast, and if you don't eat it now I won't cook for a week." Val threatened.

Everyone started shoveling food into their mouths, even Farkle.

"All caught up, Googly time!" Cory said, mouth full and turned on the TV.

"Here comes Mr. Googly and his foogly boogly friends!" Everyone sang long with the theme song.

Auggie got up and turned off the television making everyone say "Hey!"

"I"m too old for Mr. Googly."

"What?" Topanga asked, confused.

"But, Auggie, Mr. Googly's your best friend." Cory grabbed Auggie's Googly doll and brought it over to the couch Auggie was now sitting on.

Topanga took the doll "Auggie, I'm your foogly boogly friend!" She pretended to be the doll.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Auggie asked the doll.

"Of course. You can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets." Topanga said in the doll's voice.

"I have a new best friend." Auggie whispered.

"Oh, really? Who would that be?"

"I don't wanna tell you who she is." Auggie whispered.

This pricked everyone's ears up and they all shouted "She?"

"I've said to much." Auggie whispered to the doll.

"Okay, why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend and none of us will listen." Topanga offered.

Auggie took the doll and held up five fingers "I'm this many. I'm done with you now. Goodbye." And he ran off to his room.

Val wiped an imaginary tear as Riley said "They grow up so fast."

Riley, Maya, and Val walked down the hallway, Riley talking excitedly.

"I was so worried about this new school year. New school, new people, I didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving, I'm thriving. I'm like a plant going like this." Riley made a weird pose "What was I so worried about?"

Maya looked into the classroom and saw Missy flirting with Lucas. Before Riley could walk in she put her hand over her friends eyes.

"What are you doing?" Val asked confused.

Maya pointed with her free hand into the classroom and Val peaked in. Her face turned pink with rage and Maya had to grab the back of Val's shirt to stop her from storming in and slapping Missy Bradford across the face.

"This is too easy!" Riley, oblivious, exclaimed "It's Maya. I know because I saw you put your hand over my eyes. I'll do you now."

She went to cover Maya's eyes but Maya stopped her "Oh, that's not the game."

"What's the game?" Riley asked.

"The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater." Maya told her nervously.

"Oh, Maya," Riley removed her friends hand "Bulldozers don't wear pink..." She looked in the classroom and saw Missy flirting with Lucas "Huh."

She walked away from the door and slid down the lockers. Maya dragged Val over, still holding tightly to her shirt.

"You okay?" Maya asked.

"You can let me go now." Val crossed her arms and Maya let go.

Val knelt down next to her sister "Oh, look what the bulldozer did to you." She said sadly "You want me to go put a stop to it?"

Riley shook her head "There are other girls in the world."

"There are." Maya nodded.

"And other girls, like Missy Bradford, are going to talk to Lucas."

"They are." Val agreed.

"I don't like that." Riley pouted.

Val and Maya exchanged a look "We know."

"I wish the world was just us."

"Then it is." Maya hugged Riley and Val joined in.

"Sneak attack, December 27, 1941." Cory started class.

"A date which will live in infamy." Farkle continued.

"A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?" Riley looked ready to cry.

"No, honey, you're in history." Val said.

"I'm history?" Riley looked at her sister in horror.

"Okay put your hand up." Maya lifted Riley's arm in the air.

"Yes, Riley? You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?"

"May I be excused?" Maya prompted.

"My eyes see my shoes."

Cory looked confused and looked to Val and Maya for an explanation. They both sighed and pointed over to where Missy was sitting, flirting, with Lucas. Cory nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Riley, you may be excused." Cory said.

"Forever?" Riley asked hopefully.

"No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to." Cory sighed.

Riley stood up and left the classroom, slumped over and defeated.

"It was another sunny day in paradise, before the sneak attack that changed everything." Cory continued.

Riley peaked through the window into the classroom, her face smushed against the glass. Val sighed and started to pray silently 'Please God, let her be calm and collected and not crazy.'

She could hear Missy saying "Do you like the movies? Dark at the movies."

"Depends on the movie." Lucas replied "Depends who I'm going with."

"Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me though, right?" Missy flirted.

"People who had viewed themselves as safe, no longer had any security at all." Cory ignored his younger daughter and the conversation that was interrupting his teaching.

"Just you and me, Missy?" Lucas asked.

"Just you and me Lucas." Missy reached out and touched the tip of his nose "Boop!"

Riley stormed in "Boop? That's the best you got?"

"Please be cool, please be cool, please be cool." Maya prayed.

"You don't think that I can do boop?" Riley asked, indignantly.

"How bad do you think this is gonna be?" Maya asked Farkle and Val.

"I think we should have some faith in our Riley." Farkle said.

"It's going to be worse than we can possible imagine." Val sighed and covered her eyes.

"I can do boop like you've never seen. Boop!"

Val peaked through her fingers to see Riley with her finger up Lucas's nose "Oh no." She groaned.

"Does anybody see this?" Riley asked, terrified.

"Everybody sees this." Missy smiled wickedly.

"Take your finger out!" Maya shouted.

"Please!" Val begged.

"Can't, can't move. Scared." Riley paused "Do you think Lucas knows."

Val nodded her head violently.

"Riley, I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know what's gonna happen." Maya sighed.

"Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Boy, Riley. I don't think I could do that even if I tried." Farkle suddenly stood up and moved over to Maya "Hey, Maya, boop!" His finger went up her nose "Oh no."

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war, and nothing would ever be the same." Cory raised his hands in defeat.

In the hallway, Riley was sitting in a locker. Gathered around her was Annie, Maya, Farkle, and Val.

"You want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked kindly.

"No, food would only keep me alive." Riley said sadly.

"Come on, little plant, come back into the sun." Maya pleaded.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here." Riley sounded like she was going to cry again.

"Riley, that's crazy." Val said.

"Nothing could possible be worse than what's already happened." Maya laughed.

As if she sensed the conversation and was summoned like a demon, Missy Bradford appeared.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you? Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything." Missy's voice was sickly sweet.

It made Val's blood boil "Shut up, Bradford." She hissed "We all know you're just doing this because you're a-"

Annie put her hand over Val's mouth making the girl growl in anger.

"We're not." Riley sighed.

Missy smiled evilly "Hmm, yeah, that's what I thought. So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

"I loathe you." Maya sneered.

"Well, Lucas doesn't. In fact, I think he's kinda into me. Shocker." Missy walked away.

"I live here now." Riley said sadly.

"Did you lick my hand?" Annie asked, removing her hand from Val's mouth and wiping it on her friends shirt "Gross!"

"Well that'll teach you to stop me when I'm going." Val smirked.

Topanga chased her youngest child through the apartment, trying to get him into his pajamas.

"Come on, PJ time!" She ran into the living room.

"No thank you." Auggie shouted, evading her.

"Oh, come on, what's tonight's thing?" Topanga asked exasperated.

"No more PJs!" Yelled Auggie.

"But they have Mr. Googly on them!" Topanga wheedled.

"I can't wear those anymore!"

"Why not?" Topanga sat her son down on the couch next to Cory.

"Because she won't like them." Auggie said like it was obvious.

Topanga raised her eyebrows "Hey, I'm the only 'she' who gets to see you your pajamas."

"You never know." Auggie shrugged.

"Auggie?" Cory said "Do us a favor and don't grow up so fast, okay?"

"I need to. I need to grow up and go to bed like Daddy does." Auggie protested.

Topanga laughed "How does Daddy go to bed?"

"Like this." Auggie flopped back on the couch "Ho Mama!"

Cory made a funny face "I don't do that."

"Yeah, you do." Auggie smiled.

"Every night." Topanga agreed.

"Yeah, but I do it better than that." Cory argued.

"If you say so." Topanga rolled her eyes.

Cory turned back to Auggie "Auggie, can I at least have my good-night kiss? Okay?"

"We're not going to do that anymore." Auggie patted his fathers shoulder.

"It's tonights thing." Topanga told her husband who looked heartbroken.

"Kissing's for babies. Men shake hands." Auggie stood up and shook his Daddy's hand "Goodnight Father." He shook Topanga's hand "Goodnight Mother." And Auggie left the room.

"What's happening?" Val asked, coming into the room.

"Don't take it personally, Cory, he thinks he's being an adult." Topanga ignored the question in favor of comforting her husband.

"How can he be? I'm not an adult! Val, please take Auggie his Mr. Googly." He handed his eldest child the stuffed toy.

"Of course." Val took the toy and left for Auggie's room "Auggie?" She saw him buried in a pile of blankets.

"Val?" His small voice came from the middle of the pile.

"It's me." Val smiled "Can you come out so we can chat?"

Auggie wiggled out of the blanket fort "I don't want Mr. Googly."

"Okay, then." Val put the toy aside "But can you help me understand why?"

Auggie sighed "I made a new friend at school."

"What's her name?"

"How'd you know it's a her?"

"Lucky guess." Val chuckled "So what's her name?"

"Ava." Auggie mumbled "Her name's Ava."

"Tell me about her." Val urged.

Auggie brightened visibly "She's this many." He held up six fingers.

"Really?" Val asked "Six years old? Auggie you playboy." She teased.

Auggie blushed "She's got pretty hair and blue eyes and I really like her."

"She sounds great, Auggie. But you know, changing for her isn't going to make her like you any better." Val said "If she likes you, and I'm sure she does, she'll like you for who you are. Warts and all."

"I don't have warts!"

"It's a figure of speech, silly. What I mean is that she'll like you no matter what as long as you're yourself."

"Thanks Val." Auggie smiled "Goodnight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and snuggled back into his blanket pile.

"Goodnight, Auggie."

Val left Auggie's room and made her way to her sisters. As she walked in she heard a bit of the conversation.

"I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up, and to grow up fast. So what do I do?" Riley asked Maya.

Val entered and said "Not you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Auggie want to be a grown-up too. He's go a new friend who's older than he is and he thinks that they'll be better friends if he's more grown-up." Val explained "It's silly, don't grow up to fast, Riles. Stay young while you can."

"Give me advice." Riley ignored her sister's advice and turned to Maya "You're a genius at this. Grow me up."

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Val asked rhetorically.

"Why?" Maya also ignored Val.

"Because everyone else is." Riley said "You are, Val is, even Auggie's growing up."

"That's not the way I see it." Maya sighed.

"How can you see it any other way?"

"Missy Bradford has decided to grow up fast. That has nothing to do with you." Val said finally gaining their attention.

"But what if Lucas takes her to a scary movie? "I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, won't you?" Barf! Barf, I say!" Riley exclaimed worriedly.

"Riley," Maya asked "Do you want Lucas to take you to the movies?"

"Alone? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Then what do you want from him?" Val asked.

"I don't know. I just, I don't want him with her. Am I jealous?" Riley asked.

"You wouldn't know how to be jealous." Maya said.

"Well..."

"Val!" Riley gasped "What do you mean?"

"Well, to me, it sounds like you like Lucas but you don't feel ready for a relationship, so you're holding back. This leaves the gate wide open for girls like Missy Bradford to flirt with him and try to get him to go out with them. You don't want Lucas to go out with them. The textbook definition of jealousy is feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages. You do sound a little jealous, but there's nothing really wrong with that as long as you don't let it influence or change you into a green eyed monster." Val finished and sighed "Just talk to Lucas, explain what you're feeling and hope that he'll understand."

"I just, I don't want him taken away from us. She's bad news." Riley said sadly.

"Then talk to him." And Val left the room.

The next day at lunchtime, Val and Annie joined her sister and Maya at the lunch table.

"So do you think he'll sit with us or her?" Riley asked.

"I try not to think to much about things I have no control over." Maya shrugged.

"Really?" Riley asked "Because that's all I do."

Farkle came up and joined the table "Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

"You better." Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him into a chair.

"So, you think he'll sit with us or her?" Farkle sneered on the last word.

"Farkle!" Val admonished "She's still a person who deserves...okay I can't even finish that sentence."

"Hey, what's up? Is there a seat with you guys?" Lucas asked, walking up to their table.

"Always room for you, buddy!" Riley smiled then turned to Maya and her sister "I said buddy, I'm not helping myself am I?"

Missy walked up and looped her arm through Lucas's "Well, you know, I was just thinking that if you and I are going to the movies together, I should find out what kind of snacks you like so I could buy some for you." She dragged Lucas over to another table "Because, I wouldn't want you paying for everything."

"You're toast." Farkle said.

"I know." Riley groaned.

"Are you saying she flirts better than you?" Maya asked, mockingly.

"Oh, nobody's better than Farkle." Farkle defended "I just don't think my young protege is ready for that monster."

"Hold up!" Val said loudly "What are you talking about?"

"Last night, after you left, Farkle came through the window and Riley asked him to teach her how to flirt." Maya explained.

"Riley, do you listen to a word I say?" Val asked in exasperation "Just talk to him."

"I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself." The genius decided, not listening to Val's words.

"You would do that for me?" Riley asked, thankfully.

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots." Farkle snorted "She's evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?"

"Hasn't changed in six years." Maya stated.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Farkle smiled and walked over to Missy and Lucas "Hello, lady." He flirted.

"Farkle." Missy greeted distastefully.

"Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with a," He laid his leg on the table and pulled up his pant leg "Man. Enjoy."

"Wow, look at you. You're next." Missy said sarcastically.

Farkle went back to the table "It worked, I'm next." He said, horrified.

"Riley, she's too good. You can't compete with her." Maya said.

"I don't want them together. I don't." Riley stood up and walked over to Missy and Lucas's table.

"Riley?" Maya asked nervously.

"Oh thank goodness, she's finally taking my advice!" Val cried.

"Lucas." Riley greeted.

"Riley."

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl." Riley said plainly.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, confused.

"I don't really know, but I think, if you actually spend time with her alone it's gonna change things for you know, all of us."

"Well aren't you just a concerned friend?" Missy snarled.

"Yeah, I am." Riley stood her ground.

"Well, with you around, how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?" She picked up her potatoes and threw them in her and Lucas's face, unaware that she had missed herself and hit Val who was advancing behind her "Food fight!"

"Hey!" Val shouted.

Missy turned around in horror, she knew as well as anyone that getting Valencia Matthews mad was a dangerous idea.

Cory came up to the group "No food fight! Detention this afternoon, the three of you."

"Oh no, both of us, alone." Missy simpered.

"Hey, guess what?" Val said, her voice low "He said three of us."

Missy turned white.

In detention that afternoon, somehow Riley had managed to get herself and Maya in, and set up place cards with everyone's names on them. Missy's was way in the back. Missy and Lucas came in.

"How you doin'?" Riley asked.

"What are you doing here?" Missy asked angrily.

Oh, I'm a bad girl." Riley grinned.

"Yeah," Maya pointed at Riley "You don't want to mess with this one."

Missy picked up a place card "What are these, place cards?" She mocked.

"Yep, I made them. You sit back there." Riley pointed at the back.

"I think this seat has my name on it, actually." Missy grabbed her place card and moved it next to Lucas's.

"Alright, guys. I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So, I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack." Cory started explaining the lesson from the day before "The world was at war and alliances were forged in battle and were made stronger because of that."

Farkle came through the door "What is this place?"

"It's detention, Farkle. It's not for you." Cory said.

"If my friends are in it, it's for me." And Farkle sat down at his usual desk, next to Val.

Val smiled and whispered something to him.

"Something to share with the group, Val?" Cory asked.

"Not anything you'd want to hear." Val smiled wickedly.

"Okay!"Cory said, scared by how much she looked like her mother "During this world war, the United States was put to one of its greatest tests, when it made a threat to our way of life but because we were united, we prevailed."

"Hey, Riley." Lucas leaned over to Val's twin "Missy invited me to go see a movie with her."

"I think she's aware of that, Lucas. No need to make her feel worse." Missy said sweetly.

"And I was wonderin' if you guys would like to come along with us?" Lucas asked, ignoring Missy.

Missy scoffed "I'm sorry, Lucas. That wasn't the invitation."

"Oh." Lucas looked at Riley "Well, then I'm sorry, Missy, but I can't go."

"What are you talking about?" Missy shrieked "Nobody's ever turned me down in my life."

"First time for everything." Val muttered.

"Well, see? These are my friends and I don't like doing anything without his friends. Right, Riley?" Lucas said.

Riley deflated slightly at being "just a friend" but said "Yeah...right."

Lucas turned back to Missy "Now, I certainly appreciate you're wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie and you showing me your leg and all but back in the 7th grade, I think maybe we'd have more fun just hanging out together." He smiled with every ounce of Texas charm he had.

"Boop." Maya smirked at Missy.

Missy got up and made her way to the back door, "Grow up." She hissed.

"Not yet." Riley responded.

As she walked out, a bag hanging above the door fell open and drenched Missy in a foul smelling something. Missy screamed. She turned around and her gaze settled on Val who was calmly filing her nails with a pleased expression on her face.

"You...!" Missy was speechless.

"Buh-bye." Val said, not looking up from her nails.

"Oh, she's leaving? Okay." Cory said "And Val, detention, tomorrow."

"Still worth it." Val smirked.

Riley turned to Lucas "Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"You know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" Riley asked.

"What?"

"Sometimes, all you have to do is trust them." They smiled at each other.

"When peace time came, the United Stated enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness. Detention over. You guys done?" Cory asked finishing his lesson.

"No, we're good right here." Riley said happily.

Cory smiled and left them in the room.

**Word count: 4065 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	4. Val Meets Father

**Val Meets Father**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Riley, Maya, and Val were in the hallway of John Quincy Addams Middle School. For some reason, there was a high school student sitting on the bench in front of them. Riley looked at her in awe.

"Look at that ninth-grade woman!" Riley exclaimed "She's putting on makeup. We're going to be ninth-grade women someday!"

"This thing goes to ninth grade?" Maya moaned incredulously.

Val smiled at her sadly and nodded.

"Nooooo!" Maya whined.

"Why that?" Riley pointed to the girl who had taken out an eyelash curler.

"Brings out your eyes." Val explained.

"Why would I wanna takeout my eyes?" Riley asked, very confused.

Maya rolled her eyes "She's not taking out her eyes."

"I think she is!" Riley said in horror.

"It's an eyelash curler." Allison, the ninth-grader, explained clearly sick of listening to them talk about her "It doesn't even hurt."

Riley took the curler from Allison "I have eyelashes."

Val pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Watch this." Maya told Allison.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Riley clamped the eyelash curler down on her lashes.

"Anybody else would stop." Val shrugged.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Riley kept screaming.

The twins father walked down the hall and saw his younger daughter screaming.

"Open it." He told her.

Riley did so "Thanks Daddy."

"Yeah, okay." Cory walked into his classroom.

"Yeah, okay." Riley handed the tool back to Allison and the high-schooler left.

"Ladies." Farkle slid onto the scene.

"Farkle." The three girls replied.

"School dance. I'm gonna put you both down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. You and me, me and you. When you're not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. So you may sit and wait until you dance with me again." Farkle ordered Riley and Maya.

"Yeah, none of this is happening." Maya told him.

Farkle looked dejected "Well, then may I have one dance with each of you?"

"Sure." Riley said kindly.

"Ha!" Farkle laughed "That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle." And he made his way into class.

"Hey, guys." Lucas walked up to them

Riley raised her hand excitedly "Lucas!" She shouted.

"Hand." Val said.

Riley lowered her hand but still spoke joyfully "Lucas!"

"Grown-up voice." Maya commanded.

"Lucas, hello." Riley said smoothly.

"Only takes three tries." Val whispered to Maya.

"Hey." Lucas smiled his ever charming smile.

Maya sauntered up to Lucas "Hey, heehaw. You going to tick-tock shake-your-body-time, cause you know, it's not a square dance, so, there's not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doing."

Lucas grinned "Well then, I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me."

"You're not playing this right!"

"Chill, Maya!" Val put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, well, that's certainly not my intention." Lucas moved Maya's pointing finger out of his face "I'll try harder next time."

"I will break you."

"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then. I certainly can't wait for it," Lucas tipped an imaginary hat "Ma'am."

Maya shuddered in annoyance and turned away.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?" Riley asked nervously.

"Thought I would, you?"

Maya gagged "You hear me?" She gagged again "You'll both be there. He'll be the one in a cowboy hat going like this."

She started doing a "country" dance. The bell rang.

"So, you going to class?" Lucas asked.

"Thought I would, you?" Riley smiled.

Meanwhile Val was leading the group of clapping kids that had gathered around the dancing Maya.

She laughed "Keep it up, Maya. They love you!"

"This isn't for you!" Maya stopped, then realizing the group was clapping for her said "Okay, fine." And she kept dancing.

Back at the Matthews apartment Riley burst through the door with Val following close on her heels.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Riley asked their mother who was sitting on the couch reading with Auggie.

"You can ask me a question." Auggie offered.

"It's a girl thing, Auggie." Riley tried to explain, but instead made her mother's face contort with nervousness.

"You don't think I know about girls?" Auggie asked, offended.

Riley sighed "Okay, I'm at a certain age where-"

"I don't care." Auggie walked away making Val laugh.

Topanga sat her younger daughter down "You're at a certain age?"

"You had to know this was going to happen." Riley told her.

"I know a lot of things are going to happen. Which one is this?"

"Makeup." Riley smiled.

"Oh. Good." Topanga sighed with relief.

"I can have some?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Ha! no."

"But Val wears makeup." Riley protested.

"Yes, well..." Topanga searched for the right explanation "Val is older."

"We're the same age! So why can't I have some?"

"Well, because makeup leads to other things, that I..." Topanga tried.

Riley interrupted "We have our first school dance on Friday night."

"And we're there." Topanga nodded.

Auggie peaked his head around the door.

Val noticed and looked at him curiously "What are you doing?" She mouthed.

Auggie put a finger to his lips silently telling his sister to keep her mouth shut.

"What's the difference between daytime makeup and nighttime makeup?" Riley asked.

"No difference. Because you're not wearing any." Topanga smirked.

"But what about when I do?"

"When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup-"

Riley interrupted her mother again "Friday?"

"No." Topanga shook her head "You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day, like Val does. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women."

I wanna paint my face!" Riley shouted making Val jump at the volume.

"Wait," Topanga realized the tragedy that was about to strike "The dance is Friday?" She looked at Val for confirmation.

"Yep." Val popped the _p_.

"You're doing that thing with your voice." Riley said nervously.

"But, Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone." Topanga reminded Riley of her father-daughter tradition.

Riley's mouth dropped open in horror "But it's our first dance, and Dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of times, right?"

"Your father thinks of it as a tradition."

"How bad is this?" Riley asked.

"Dad thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning." Val told her sister.

"Maybe he won't remember this year?" Riley said hopefully.

"Three days till Cyclone Day!" Cory shouted, entering the apartment.

"Yeah, not likely." Val said "Sorry, sis."

"When's my birthday?" Topanga asked her husband.

"148 days from Cyclone Day." Cory said like it was obvious.

"Good luck to you." Topanga smiled slightly bitterly, she was exaggerating, at her daughter.

Auggie ran up to his father "Daddy!"

"Auggie!" Cory mimicked and picked up his youngest child "Tell me stuff."

"Riley wants to wear makeup like Val." Auggie reported.

"Hey, you little spy." Riley accused.

"Don't call him a spy, he is not a spy." Cory scolded his daughter.

"I am a spy." Auggie pulled out a card that read _Auggie Spy _"You made me a card."

Cory turned back guiltily before smiling "Alright, he is a spy. And guess what? He's working for me and he just got promoted."

Cory handed Auggie a new card that clearly read _Auggie Super Spy_.

Auggie cheered and threw his hands in the air "Super Spy!"

"Dad." Riley stood up and moved closer to her father.

"Yeah?"

"Dad." Riley hugged her father.

Cory looked awkwardly over his shoulder at his son "Hey, Super Spy, tell me stuff."

Auggie leaned in and whispered "Riley wants to go to the school dance on, dun dun dun, Cyclone night."

"Oh." Cory's eyes widened with realization "Wow. It's the same night? I understand. I understand completely. I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance." He nodded at Riley.

"Try again." His wife told him.

Cory paused, his face crinkled with effort "I'm sorry you'll have to miss the dance." He turned to Topanga "Nope, same thing."

He sat down next to Val and put his arm around her shoulders.

"But it's my first school dance, Dad." Riley pleaded "Why can't Val go this time?"

"Don't drag me into this, I have plans for the dance already. Sorry, Daddy." Val stood up.

Cory dramatically clutched his heart in fake agony.

"Oh boy." Topanga sighed.

Cory seized his chest even tighter.

"I'm growing up, Dad."

"Oh boy." Val mimicked her mother.

"Goodbye." Cory flopped down on the couch

"You're breaking him!" Auggie cried.

"You were a great father to me when I was a kid. Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but there's just some things that Mom can actually teach me, like, what do you know about makeup?" Riley shrugged.

"I know it's what you're gonna have to do with me." Cory said, and tears in his eyes walked up the stairs to his room.

"Mom?" Riley asked.

"That went better than I thought!"

"Val?"

"You killed him. You completely broke his heart and killed him." Val said softly.

The next day the students were walking into Mr. Matthews's History class.

"Friar. Farkle. Hart. Matthews. You." Cory hissed at the younger twin.

"I-"

"Ferp!" Cory shut her up.

"Okay." Riley walked to her desk, defeated.

"Well, guys. I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you, and uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have "evolved" since the last quiz." Cory laughed at his own terrible joke.

There was a long moment before Farkle laughed "Ha!"

"Thanks, Farkle."

"Well, you were drowning sir." Farkle explained.

"Miss Hart." Cory started handing back quizzes "Mr. Friar. Nice work."

"Thank you sir." Lucas smiled.

"Mr. Farkle." Cory handed the genius his paper.

"Number 700! Huzzah!" Farkle pulled out a noisemaker and blew it in Val's ear accidentally.

She turned around and smiled sinisterly at the boy "You know, Farkle, if you really wanted to talk you could have just asked."

"Heh heh, sorry, Val." Farkle blushed sheepishly.

"Matthews." Cory gave his daughter her quiz.

"Thanks, Daddy." Val grinned.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." Cory moved forward to Riley's chair "You."

But Riley wasn't paying attention to him anymore she was looking at a very upset Maya "Are you okay?" She asked.

"He gave me an F." Maya said, stunned.

"That's nuts." Riley said "You're a solid D student."

Cory had finished passing out the papers and was back at the front of the room "Mr. Friar, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of... How did you put it?"

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas answered.

Maya raised her hand, her shock quickly turning to anger,

"Yes, Miss Hart?"

"You failed me."

"What?" Val asked in surprise "Dad, I know her work's not always A+ material but she tries hard. Why would you fail her?"

"Why don't we talk after class." Cory suggested.

"What's there to talk about? You failed me." Maya stood up "You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me."

"Aw come on, both of you gotta say that?" Cory looked at Riley.

Maya walked out the door.

"What do you mean? I lost you both? Maya," Maya turned around in the doorway "You do not walk out of here."

Maya shrugged and left. Riley raised her hand and lifted Val's arm in the air too.

"Go." Their father sighed and gestured to the door.

Riley pulled Val from her seat and out the door.

Maya was cleaning out her locker in the hallway.

"Redecorating your locker?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Nope, cleaning it out." Maya took a headless doll and put it under her chin before throwing it in the box "You want one? Because it's the last one you're gonna get."

Riley nodded enthusiastically and Maya took a small stick from the box and stuck it in the locker. Circus music started playing making Val look around in confusion for the source.

"What the-?"

"Maya, it's just one F." Riley said as Maya handed her a stick of cotton candy.

"How the-?" Val tried again only to be interrupted by Maya.

"It's not about the paper, Riley. Your dad failed me."

"Yeah, I know, and, I'm not going on the Cyclone, I failed him. Can we just call it even?" Riley tried.

"Nope, we can just call it I'm leaving." Maya retorted.

"Maya, I know you. You'll make a big deal about of this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym class." Riley reasoned with her friend.

"No, this time I mean it." Maya started to walk away.

"Alright Maya, I'll see you tomorrow." Riley called after her.

"No, you won't."

"You'll pick me up at seven!"

"I won't be there." That was the last thing Maya said before walking out of the school.

"She'll be there, right, Val?" Riley asked her sister.

"I don't know, Riley. She's upset and it seems like she has a valid reason to be. Do you get why she's so upset?"

"Because dad failed her?"

"Partly, but I think, to her, it seems like he's lost faith in her. Like he's abandoning her."

Back at the Matthews apartment that night, Cory was watching a video of him and Riley on the Cyclone.

Auggie walked up to him "Okay, buddy?" He asked sweetly.

"I lost the two most important girls in my life today." Cory said softly.

Topanga and Val looked up from their books and said together "How ya doin'?"

"Still got those two." Cory sighed.

"Thanks, Dad." Val said sarcastically.

"I'm hangin' on." Topanga replied.

"But I'll always be here for you, Daddy." Auggie sat down next to his father "Me and you, together forever."

"Awww!" Val cooed "Adorable."

"Thank you, Auggie. But you know that's really not the way it works, right?" Cory said wistfully.

"I know." Auggie cuddled up to his father.

Topanga sat down next to them "Aww, my two sad little men" She and Val wrapped them in a hug from both sides.

Auggie leaned around his dad and whispered to his mother "I'm not really sad, I'm just doing it for him."

"I know." Topanga whispered back.

"You got this?"

"I got."

Auggie let go of his father and grabbed Val's hand. He pulled her away and up the stairs.

"Are Riley and Daddy going to be okay?" He asked once they reached his room.

"Of course they are sweetie." Val assured him "They're always okay."

"Val?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you and Daddy have a tradition like Cyclone Day?"

Val paused "Auggie, you know how when I was little I was really sick?"

"Yeah?" Auggie asked "What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, when I was young, younger than you, I got really sick with something called pneumonia. Mommy and Daddy had to do a lot to take care of me back then. It meant a lot of time at the hospital and at doctors appointments. Riley kinda got left out a lot. I know Mom and Dad feel kind of bad about it now and I think they're trying to make up for it. I'm trying to let them. That's why Daddy and I don't have a special tradition." Val explained.

"But it wasn't your fault you got sick." Auggie pointed out.

"I know that. But in some ways I think Riley blames me for taking so much attention off of her as kids. We're over that now, we talked it out, but I want her to have just as much love and attention from our parents as I do. And if that means I have to go without as much for a while, I'm okay with that." Val paused for a moment "Does that make sense?"

"I guess." But Auggie didn't look convinced.

"What else is it?" Val asked.

"Does that mean Mommy and Daddy don't love me as much as they do Riley right now?"

"No, honey, that's not what it means at all." Val assured him "It only means that I don't get as much from them as you two do right now. One day it'll be different though and we'll all get the same amount of love from them. Right now, this only affects Riley and me. I promise it will never be a problem for you." The two hugged tightly.

Later that night Val went with her mother to her sister's room.

"How's it going in here?" Topanga asked as they entered.

"Mom," Riley whined "Tell Maya to come back to school. Regular school."

"Hmm, so, you don't like this, huh?" Topanga asked.

"Of course not! Maya always comes to school with me. She always picks me up at seven. I look forward to it." Riley exclaimed.

"Like a tradition?" Val offered.

"Yeah! Oh..." Riley's face crumpled in realization "You know, even though you're my mother and sister, that was creepy good."

"So, Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?" Topanga asked, sounding like a therapist.

"Oh." Riley said.

"Honey, you have to go to him. He feels bad. You have to go to your father." Topanga told her daughter.

"I feel bad. Will he come to me?" Maya asked.

"No. He's your teacher. He doesn't have to." Val explained.

"But he will." Topanga finished for her daughter.

"What?" Maya asked.

"He doesn't have to, but he will." Val reiterated.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because he's always there." Topanga smiled "Always."

Cory entered and held out his hand to Maya. She took it and he led her out the door down to the kitchen.

"Read it." Cory put the quiz from class in front of Maya.

Maya stood up "I don't wanna do this, Mr. Matthews."

"Sit down." Riley told her.

"You can't tell me what-" Maya protested.

"I just did." Riley said smugly.

Maya sat down.

"Thanks." Riley sat down next to Maya "Go ahead."

"Darwin animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles." Maya read aloud.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asked incredulously.

Maya pointed at her best friend "Does she have to be here?"

"What were you trying to do?" Cory asked.

"I tried to write it like I was smart." Maya said sheepishly.

"You are smart." Riley told her.

"What did you mean to say?" Cory asked.

"Darwin studied animals."

"What kind?" Cory asked.

"I don't know." Maya lied.

"She knows." Riley could tell when her best friend was lying.

"I don't know. You think I don't know what I don't know?" Maya scowled.

"I think you know more than you don't know, but you don't know that!" Riley shouted.

"You know what?" Maya slammed her hands on the table.

"What did Darwin study?" Val asked calmly.

"Birds." Maya replied without thinking.

"There you go." Cory said.

"Really?" Riley looked confused "I got that one wrong."

"You wanna be smart, Maya? Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly, and you're correct." Cory told her.

"That's all I had to say?"

"What was the name of his boat?" Cory asked.

"The Beatles."

"The Beagle, it's a tiny difference, but an important one. Because if you know it, Maya, you don't fail." Val smiled.

"I want to not fail." Maya said softly.

"What kid of birds did he study?" Cory asked.

"I doth know." Maya sighed.

"You do." Riley told her.

"Finches."

"And what else?" Riley asked.

"Finches and Mockingbirds."

"Yes." Cory grinned.

"Yes." Riley repeated, smiling even bigger.

"How did you know she knew?" Cory asked his younger daughter.

"I know she listens to you."

"I listen to you." Maya said like she was realizing it for the first time.

"Then you won't fail." Cory told her "And neither will I."

"How about some turkey sandwiches?" Topanga asked, entering the kitchen.

Maya bounced out of her seat "Darwin didn't study turkeys. He studied Finches and Mockingbirds. His boat was the Beagle."

"And for extra credit?" Cory asked.

"Galapagos. The islands he studied were the Galapagos." Maya said proudly.

"Because she listens to me." Cory beckoned Maya over "Hey, Maya. Watch this."

He wrote on her test, changing the F to an A.

"You're giving me an A?" Maya asked, astounded.

"No, I'm giving you a C+. But I want you to see just how easily an F can become an A."

"Nothing to be ashamed of anymore, Maya." Riley hugged her friend.

"My dad doesn't live with-" Maya began but was cut off by her best friend.

"It's okay."

"He's got this new family." Maya sighed.

"Maya, you don't have to..." Val told her.

"I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you. If you give me an F, if you decide I'm not worth working on..." Maya trailed off.

Cory smiled sadly "Maya, take a look around you. We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?"

"I just don't wanna fail, Mr. Matthews. Thank you." Maya hugged him.

Riley joined the hug "I don't wanna go to the dance. The dance doesn't matter to me at all. I want to go on the Cyclone with you more than anything in the world!"

"You're going to the dance." Cory told her.

"Yay!" Riley whispered.

"I'm going to chaparone." Cory grinned wickedly.

Riley raised her hand "What's that mean?"

"Hand." Val said.

Riley put her hand down "What's that mean?"

"Grown-up voice." Maya commanded.

"Lucas, hello." Riley's face turned to one of horror.

Cory pointed at his daughter "What's that mean?"

At the dance Riley was awkwardly swaying side to side with Lucas's hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders.

"You're a really good dancer, Lucas." Riley blushed.

"Thanks, so are you." Lucas replied.

"Look, everyone's copying us." Riley giggled.

That was true for everyone except for Farkle and Maya who were doing a fancy tango. And Val who was waiting by the gym door. Farkle and Maya danced up to Riley and Lucas. Lucas was wearing a cowboy hat.

"The hat's just for me, isn't it? You actually put thought into our little game, don't you?" Maya asked teasingly.

"I actually do." Lucas smiled and put a rose in Maya's mouth.

She shuddered in irritation.

Farkle stole the rose and shuddered back.

Cory took to the stage "Well, guys, it looks like the night is winding down. We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go, I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance. A father-daughter dance. May I please have this dance?"

He began to dance with Maya and soon held out his hand to Riley. Val still waited by the entrance, not paying attention until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Val."

"Annie!" Val launched herself at her friend and wrapped her in a hug "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Bu I did." Annie smiled and hugged her friend back "And I brought friends."

Standing in the doorway was...

**Word count: 3706 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment,**  
**Vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **  
**P.S.**  
**Can you tell me who you think Val should end up with in the comments? **

**A. Lucas**  
**B. An OC**  
**C. Farkle**  
**D. Zay (when he comes in)**


	5. Val Meets the Truth

**Val Meets the Truth**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas/Romeo leaned over about to kiss Riley/Juliet.

Farkle burst onto the stage "Back off!"

Lucas was very confused "What meanest thou? Spear carrier... who havest no lines." He tried to keep the play going.

"You tried to kiss my woman. This I cannot allow. Prepare to die!" Farkle pointed his fake spear at Lucas/Romeo.

"Farkle, what are you doing? It's 'Romeo and Juliet.'" Lucas finally broke character, getting exasperated.

"Well, now it's 'Romeo and Juliet and Farkle.' I play Farkle." Farkle smiled proudly.

"Dude, I'm supposed to kiss the girl. Shakespeare said." Lucas said, slightly upset.

Farkle turned to the audience and shouted "Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?"

From the cheering crowd Maya stood up and cried "Yeah, you kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier."

"Hark!" Farkle beckoned the blonde to the stage "You cometh uppeth here and getteth kissed too."

Everyone, led by a laughing Val, cheered louder.

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind, seriously." Maya went up on stage and lay down next to Riley "How you doing?"

"I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this." Riley sighed.

After the director had come out and stopped the show before Farkle could kiss either of the girls, the actors came out and walked down the hallways to rousing cheers. Everyone got loud cheers except for Farkle.

Still, Farkle shouted "Thank you. Thank you, Farkle Nation!" As he walked down the silent hallway.

"Farkle, come here." Maya ordered.

"Maya, don't. He thinks he was good." Riley pulled her back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fix that." Maya told Riley.

"But you can't tell him the truth. You'll crush him."

"Oh, I can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid." Maya smirked.

"I'm not afraid. I'm nice." Riley pouted.

"You're saying I'm not nice?" Maya prompted.

"No, I'm afraid to say that." Riley said nervously.

"Tell him the truth. You know Farkle." Maya pointed out "You know what will happen if you don't."

Farkle came up to the two girls and Riley squeaked as she turned around to see him right behind her.

"Farkle. You were so- What are the best words?" She tried.

Maya rolled her eyes "He killed the play. Those are the words. Those are the only words. You killed the play. Tell him."

"What? What does she mean?" They could see Farkle's heart breaking on his face.

"She means you killed it, Farkle. Killed It! Showbiz talk" Riley gently punched Farkle's arm.

"I actually I thought I ruined the play. If you would've told me I ruined the play, I would have believed you." Farkle said and Riley raised her finger to speak but Farkle kept talking "I would have been crushed, but I would've believed you."

Riley sighed and said "How could I crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?"

"I'm a good actor? What if I'm better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever lived, and I never knew it? That would be sad." Farkle pretended to cry "Wah. It's okay, it's okay. I was acting. Thanks, Riley, my public awaits. Hello, everybody!" He ran back to the crowd of students.

"You can't lie to him, Riley. You're gonna break our little Farkle." Maya told her friend.

"Oh, I will not. I didn't do anything. This will all go away." Riley waved it off.

Then Farkle reentered, tap dancing.

Val walked up to the two girls "What did you do?"

"And I think... You broke him." Maya sighed.

In history class the next day, Maya was playing with a locket around her neck, not paying attention to Cory's lesson. Riley noticed.

"Nice locket." She said.

"You likey?" Maya asked playfully.

"If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past, we should spend some time finding out what truth is." Cory ignored the conversation between the two.

"Where'd you get the nice locket?" Riley asked.

"Shh, I come here to learn." There was a pause before Riley and Maya burst into giggles.

This made Val look up from her notes and glare silently. Maya stopped laughing.

"All through history, people have suffered consequences for telling the truth." Cory continued.

"Is that real gold?" Riley continued to question her friend.

"Don't know. Doesn't matter."

Cory kept going "They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth."

This caught Riley's attention "So sometimes it's better not to?"

"But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, there are, Mr. Friar. But in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out." Cory looked directly at a guilty-faced Riley.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things, Val shoved her notebook in her bag and ran out the door.

"What's with her?" Farkle asked the class at large.

He got a collective shrug from everyone but Riley and Maya who were still having their own conversation as they walked out of the room.

"So... Where'd you get the locket?" Riley asked.

"France." Maya replied.

"You were in France?" Riley asked in awe.

"Si, senor."

"You didn't go to France because if you went to France, you would have brought me back a croissant." Riley said, please with herself.

Maya pulled out a croissant "Bing!"

"Ooh. Piping hot." Riley started to take a bite "Wait a minute. Where did you really get this?"

"I found it on the street." Maya smirked.

"Bleah!" Riley spit out the bite she'd taken "Come on, where'd you get the locket?" She pleaded.

Maya opened her locker "My father sent it to me."

"He did?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Did you just tell me?" Riley asked.

"I just told you." Maya confirmed.

"Then I believe you." Riley nodded.

"So this is over?"

"Like it never happened." Riley smiled "I do, however, have one question for the locket. Where'd you get the Maya?!"

"You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya was offended.

Riley sighed "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Why don't you just call me a liar?" Maya shot back.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Oh, you think that's important?" Maya got an idea.

"I do."

"Did you think Farkle was good in the play?"

There was a melodramatic gasp from behind them, Farkle was pointing at two people at the end of the hallway. Val was standing with a boy, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Gasp!" Riley and Maya said together.

That night Val was at Annie's working on homework, or so her family thought.

"Shut up, Eric." Val teased her male best friend.

"You shut up, _Valencia_." Eric Adams smirked.

Val leapt on his back and started pulling gently on his ears "Don't call me that!"

"Get off!" Eric shouted playfully "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Val flopped off him and landed hard on the couch "Wimp." She teased.

"Shut up." Eric smiled "Come on, let's finish this project."

"No." Val whined "Let's not. Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

"You wanna meet my family?"

"Um...and have your dad throw me out? No thanks."

"He won't throw you out." Val laughed "Okay, he might try and throw you out."

And looking at him, you wouldn't blame a father. Eric Adams was tall and strong. He was also handsome. He was two years older, a freshman in high school, too. But he was nice and smart, he was Annie's cousin and spent a lot of time there so he and Val had gotten to know each other over the years. When he showed up at the dance the week before, Val had been so happy to see him again. He'd been living in LA for the past year and Val had missed him a lot. But he'd moved in with Annie and her family.

"Fine," Eric groaned "I guess I have to eventually."

"You've gotten away with it for three years. It's time." Val pulled him up and dragged him across the hall.

Inside the Matthews residence everyone was eating dinner when Val pushed open the door.

"Hey guys." She greeted "I brought a friend, is it okay if he joins us for dinner?"

"HE?!" Cory freaked.

"Yes, he. This is Eric Adams, he's Annie's cousin." Val explained.

"Can we get back to me now?" Riley asked her father "I want to skip ahead in your truth lesson. Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?"

"No." Cory paused "My feelings?"

"No."

"The always truth." Topanga set the chicken dinner in front of her husband "Well, what do we have here?"

"Chicken." Topanga replied proudly.

"This is why I help cook most of the time." Val whispered to Eric.

"I'll tell you right now, Topanga, this was never a chicken." Cory laughed.

"Why don't you just eat it, Honey. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it after." Topanga almost growled.

"Oh, great teller of the truth," Riley said dramatically "please demonstrate how you're going to get out of this one."

Topanga cracked her knuckled ominously.

Cory leaned over to Auggie "Psst, what'd you get?"

"S'ghetti and meatballs." Auggie said with his mouth full.

"Ooh, yum. Yum that! Why this me?! Why yum him?!" Cory asked and his wife moved the chicken closer to him "All right, fine, I'll eat it. Here we go." Cory paused "Have we prayed? Have we prayed as a family? We haven't done that in a while."

"Go ahead, pray." Topanga told him.

"You're gonna need it, Dad." Val sighed and took a bite of the chicken "Hmm, it's getting better, Mom."

Oh, I'll pray. The world is a beautiful place... Full of many beautiful things." Cory looked up "Look what she did to your chicken!"

"Eat your dinner, Honey."

"Okay." Cory looked up again "I'll see you soon." And he took a bite.

"Well, what do you think?" Topanga asked.

"Um, you know, from eating this chicken, I'll tell you right now how this chicken died. It ate this chicken."

"It's much better than my mother's cooking, Mrs. Matthews." Eric said.

"Aw, I like him." Topanga smiled.

"You know, Daddy, sometimes when I don't want to eat something, Mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane." Auggie told his father then zoomed some spaghetti into his mouth "And I like that."

"That's very sweet, Auggie, but Daddy's a little too old for Mommy to feed him." Cory chuckled.

Val sighed as her mother picked up the whole chicken and made motor noises as she pushed it in her husband's face.

Eric leaned over to her "You're family's interesting."

"Welcome to the my world."

Later that night after Val and Eric had gone back to his place and finished their project, Val came home. Her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Cory asked.

"Across the hall with Eric and Annie. We had a project to work on. You said it was okay after dinner." Val pointed out.

"Well..." Cory spluttered "Don't you have an answer for everything?"

"Dad, relax." Val said and set down her backpack "Nothing is going on between Eric and I. We're just friends. I've known him for years."

"Then why haven't we met him before?" Her mother asked.

"Frankly, he's been a little scared to meet you guys. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I always will. But you can be a little intimidating, Mom." Val shrugged "He's heard tales of the great Amazonian Warrior." She teased.

Mrs. Matthews turned pink "Well, he seems like a nice boy. He was very polite at dinner."

"I don't like him." Cory shook his head rapidly.

"You don't like any boys." Val paused "Except maybe Farkle."

"Ya got me there." Cory sighed "Look, Val, you're young. Stay in Neverland. Don't be tempted by this older man." He said in disgust.

Val burst out laughing "Older man?" She chortled "He's only two years older than I am and he's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about yet, Daddy."

Still giggling, Val went upstairs.

Cory turned to his wife "Yet?!"

The next morning Riley was sitting in her bay window when Maya came in.

"There's a serious pigeon following me." Maya declared.

"How you doing? Hey, here's a new thing. Where'd you get the locket?" Riley pressed.

Maya dodged the question "He's a very sneaky pigeon, but I'm onto him."

"Because it's gold, it's expensive, and my curiosity gets the better of me."

"So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon. And you know who came over? A squirrel. I didn't say hello though, because I was already in my thing with the pigeon." Maya sat down next to Riley.

"I need to know if you're stealing things." Riley said slowly.

"You don't think my dad sends me stuff?"

"Maya, you've cried to me because your dad doesn't send you stuff." Riley reminded her.

Maya paused "Sometimes I walk around the village and I pass stores and I look in windows at things I know I'll never have. So one day, I saw this sitting in a lost-and-found basket. Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?"

"Who knows?" Riley shrugged "I don't have a criminal mind. I don't think like you people."

"I walked by the window for months. Nobody claimed the locket, okay? It sat there like a kid that has no- like an orphan. So I claimed it. It's mine now." Maya started to fiddle with the locket.

"It's not. You took something that doesn't belong to you." Riley protested.

"How come you don't tell Farkle the truth, but you have no trouble telling me?" Maya asked.

Then a pigeon fluttered onto the windowsill and stared at Maya.

"And you stop judging me." Maya ordered and the bird flew away.

"Hey, my father tells my mother the truth, even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face." Riley said "And Val brings boys to dinner even though she knows Dad will freak out."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yep, I was thinking about you." Val walked in.

"Same boy we saw you with yesterday?" Maya asked.

"You saw us yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, that's Eric. He's Annie's cousin, we've been friends for years."

"And now you're dating?" Riley asked.

"No, Riley, we're not dating." Val sighed.

"You know I love you both, right?"

"Thanks." Maya said "I love you too."

"Then why do you want to end up in the slammer?" Riley asked, upset.

"What did I miss?" Val asked, very confused.

"Riley thinks I stole this necklace, but I didn't. It sat in the lost and found for months and no one took it so I did." Maya told Val.

"Here we go." Val sighed.

Riley stood up "You won't do well in the slammer."

"I will so." Maya argued.

"You won't pack right. And you'll forget to bring shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost-and-found. And I think... You're gonna get toe fungus! And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not your shower shoes." Riley cried "They're not!"

"Riley!" Val said sternly "Calm down."

"That's adorable." Maya giggled.

Riley turned back to her friend and sister "I think you're a thief. And you're a liar." She said to them.

"That's not." Maya said.

"You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth? I'm not, and I now await your praise." Riley held out her arms waiting for a hug but Maya crawled out the window "Maya?"

"You messed up, Riles." Val said.

"But I told her the truth!" Riley said sadly "Dad said to always tell the truth."

"But calling her a thief?" Val cocked an eyebrow "Not the smartest move. And calling me a liar? Definitely a bad decision."

"Why?"

"Because, Riley, to Maya that locket represents something. I don't know what but it's important to her." Val sat down next to her sister "To Maya that locket is something she's never had. Something of value and worth. But that's not all. Usually lockets themselves aren't what's valuable. It's like with people. They can be pretty or handsome or beautiful, but that doesn't really matter. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"Forget it. You'll figure it out."

At school that day Riley walked up to Maya who was standing at her locker.

"I got something to say to you."

"I can't hear you. Baddada dadaa dadaa.." Maya put her fingers in her ears and started to sing.

"I'm talking to you." Riley said loudly.

"Da da dadaa. Whata whata whata, waa waa waa."Maya danced into the bathroom then came back out "And... Go."

"Whether or not you're a thief, or not a thief, or you stole the locket or you didn't, it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to somebody else. And you have to tell the truth about it because you are upsetting the universe. And the universe is going to have the truth come out anyway." Riley told her.

Standing to the side was Val. Lucas walked up to her.

"Do you think she's right?"

"Huh?" Val asked.

"Do you think the universe will have the truth come out no matter what?" Lucas asked.

"That depends." Val shrugged "If you're thinking of the Farkle situation then definitely."

"No, I'm not thinking of Farkle this time." Lucas sighed "Is there someplace quiet we can talk? I need to get something off my chest and everyone says you're a really good listener."

"Sure." Val grabbed his arm "Come on, I know the perfect place."

She led him to a janitor's closet and pushed open the door "Hey, Janitor Harley, can we chat in here for a minute?"

The janitor nodded "Keep it quick though munchkin." And he left.

"How'd you do that?" Lucas asked.

"He's an old family friend." Val shrugged and grabbed two buckets "Take a seat." She sat down on one.

"Okay." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck nervously "So, you know I'm from Texas, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the reason I left, it's not really because my dad's job transferred him here." Lucas sighed.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Val asked kindly.

"I have to tell somebody," Lucas said sadly "But can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. Unless you're planning on doing something dangerous that'll hurt somebody."

"Don't worry about that. I'm never gonna do anything like that again." Lucas smiled.

"Okay, now I think you'd better tell me." Val said "What happened?"

"I had this friend back in Texas, his name was Isiah, Zay. He got in trouble a lot. I had to get him out of trouble. I got in a fight one day. The other kid, well, he wound up in the hospital. I got expelled and was out of school for a year." Lucas explained "My family moved here to get away from it all. But now, I really like Riley but I want to leave my past in the past. Do you think that's possible?"

"With Riley? I don't know. Keep it a secret forever and maybe you could work. But with something like this, I think it's best to tell her. Before anything goes to far." Val said softly.

"So you think I could get away with leaving it behind me?"

"No. You can't get away with something like that. You have to choose to leave it behind. After you do that there is nothing else you can do. If the universe wants the truth to come out, it'll come out. The best thing you can do if that happens is stay strong and remember that it is in the past and you're different now."

"How do you know I'm different?" Lucas asked.

"Let's just say, I'm good at reading people."

That night, Val was sitting on the couch with her father who was reading a cookbook.

"I'm looking at this book. It's a cookbook about chickens." Cory said to his wife, who was in the kitchen.

"Dad." Val warned.

"You wanna do this?" Topanga asked.

"I do. Kiss kiss?" Cory made a kissy face.

Topanga scrunched up her nose and smiled "Nope nope. Wanna see where this goes."

"Me too. So... Topanga, look at all these recipes about chicken with pictures. Fried chicken, Barbecued chicken..." Cory showed her the book.

"Uh-huh, right, got it."

"Orange chicken, Chicken a la king." Cory's mouth started to water.

"Sure, right."

"Chicken Marsala, Teriyaki chicken."

"Great, sure."

"General Tso's chicken, Chicken Tikka Masala!"

"You're point?"

"Well... Topanga, I think you must admit I have been very careful to span the gamut of many international chicken selections." Cory smiled.

"If you stop right now, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Seriously, Dad, stop." Val complained "You're making me hungry."

"Braised chicken..." Cory ignored his wife and daughters warnings.

"Uh-huh. Right, sure."

"Chicken Cordon Bleu, Chicken pot pie."

Topanga turned to her son who was coloring in the kitchen "Auggie, you've been watching us, right?" Auggie nodded "Your thoughts on the subject?"

Auggie got up and patted his father on the shoulder "Good luck."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Val picked up her little brother and took him back to the table "Show me what you drew."

"Look, Honey, it's Auggie's big book of dinosaurs." Cory picked up the little book "Look at that. Wow. Look, and right here on page... Nine is your chicken. It's a pterodactyl. Now it says here it died out over 65 million years ago. That might explain why your chicken was a little dry." Topanga stood up and took her husbands hands "Oh. This is nice. Oh, are we taking a walkie?"

"Yeah, we're taking a walkie. You see, Honey, my truth is that from the moment I met you... I adored you. And there is nothing you could do or say that could ever change that." Topanga smiled.

Cory realized she'd led him out the door "You're locking me out of the house now, aren't you?"

Topanga nodded excitedly "That's right! That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" And she shut the door in his face.

Val was sitting in her room playing with Auggie on the floor when she heard a tap on her window.

"Who do you think that could be?" She asked Auggie playfully.

Val got up and opened the window. Her father crawled in.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Daddy." Val smirked "Couldn't get your key to work?"

"Nope."

"That's cause Mom is smarter than all of us combined. In fact..." Val opened the door to reveal Topanga standing there with her arms crossed "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie."

Cory waved nervously and bolted out the window.

"Thanks for the help, Val." Topanga smiled.

"No problem, you know he's gonna try Riley's room next, right?" Val smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll let him think he's safe for a while. Your sister has a lesson to learn anyways."

"You're so smart, Mommy." Auggie hugged his mother "We're the favorites, right?" He whispered.

"You're certainly the most normal ones." Topanga said as she walked out.

The two sibling played for another few minutes before Auggie stood up.

"I wanna make Daddy some s'ghetti and meatballs."

"You want some help?" Val offered.

"You can make sure I don't burn the building down." Auggie offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two walked into Riley's room with the plate of cold spaghetti and meatballs. Val had offered to heat it up, but Auggie wanted to do it all himself.

"Hey, Auggie, is that for me, Buddy?" Cory asked when they entered.

"I made it for you." Auggie smiled.

"He did it all by himself." Val said proudly.

"Oh, Auggie, thank you so much. Thank you. (sits down and looks at the plate) Look at this, ooh. This looks good." Cory took the plate and took a bite "It's- It's cold s'ghetti."

"I know it's better warmer, but I don't know how to do that." Auggie shrugged.

"I offered to help but he wouldn't let me." Val pulled her little brother into a hug.

Cory pulled Auggie away from Val and hugged him too "Auggie, I appreciate that you did anything for me at all."

"You said that very nice. Why didn't you say it that way to Mom?" Auggie asked.

"What? But all I did was tell Mom the truth."

"Then why did you get cold s'ghetti?"

"Whoa." Riley and Maya said together.

"Whoa. Auggie, are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" Cory realized.

"Whoa. Auggie, are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" Riley asked.

"Auggie, are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?" Maya questioned.

"Do you people realize that I'm only" Auggie held up five fingers "this many?"

Maya gave him a high-five and he ran out of the room. Val stayed put.

"So, Riley, something you wanna say?" Val prompted.

"I'm sorry I called you a thief, Maya." Riley apologized.

Val rolled her eyes "Close enough. Not what I meant, but close enough."

The three girls walked around school for hours looking for Farkle, finally they found him laying facedown on the set of "Romeo and Juliet."

"Farkle, I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you." Riley said, running up to him.

Maya jabbed him with the fake spear "Farkle."

"Farkle's gone. He gave up the chess club. He gave up the chemistry club." Farkle moaned.

"What happened?"Riley asked.

"You happened." Farkle sat up "You told me I was good. Well, I just auditioned for the next play."

"Are you gonna be in the next play?" Riley asked hopefully.

"I'm not even allowed to watch the next play."

"I'm sorry you stink." Maya said and Val nudged her sharply in the ribs "Ow!"

"I'm sorry I could never hurt you." Riley said.

"I'm sorry you stink." Maya repeated.

"I heard you!" Farkle sighed.

"Well, it was very important."

"You made me think I was this great actor. You filled me up with confidence that I was really special. You made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic." Farkle stood up and moved towards the girls.

"Farkle..." Riley began.

"Thank you." Farkle leaned in and kissed Riley right on the chin "Mmmm... Mwuah!"

Then he walked away.

"Well... that happened." Val smirked.

"Is it over?" Riley's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Can we talk about this?" Maya asked.

"No." Riley pleaded.

"Because that was your first kiss and it was with Farkle." Val giggled.

"He missed." Riley pointed out.

"Still counts!" Val laughed.

Maya continued for the laughing Val "Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, "Hey, Riley, who was your first kiss?" you're gonna have to say..."

"Eyes, look your last." Lucas walked on stage.

"Oh, yeah!" Riley lay down on the "bed" and folded her arms over her chest.

"Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas smiled.

""Hi." Riley grinned shyly.

"Hi." Lucas grinned back.

"How long you been here?" Riley asked.

Lucas sighed "Yeah, I saw the whole thing. I just can't believe that little guy stole my moment... Again."

Hopefully Riley asked "You thought that was your moment?"

"No."

"Oh." Riley sounded disappointed.

"My moment will be my moment." And Lucas walked away, leaving Riley a smiley, giggly mess.

"How you doing?" Maya lay down next to her best friend.

"I like that we end up in situations like this."

Val walked to the subway with Annie after school that day.

"How's Eric settling in?" She asked.

"He's great. He joined the swim team and the school paper." Annie told her "Is anything going on between the two of you?"

"Annie, no." Val said "I know I had a crush on him when I was little but I'm over it. I also know you love to play matchmaker and I'm telling you to leave it alone."

"But you would be so cute together!"

"Annie..."

"Okay, okay."

**Word count: 4763 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	6. Val Meets Popular

**Val Meets Popular**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Look what's happening; look what's coming." Riley was freaking out in the middle of the hallway.

"What's coming, crazy?" Maya asked calmly.

"Invitations... to the seventh grade parties. It's begun. We could be party girls. I'm going to need a party-girl walk." Riley did a crazy walk down the hall.

"Yeah, that's not it." Maya told her.

"You know, there is going to be boys at these parties. But not just any boys." Riley said slyly "No, opposite-sex boys. They're the best kind. Like that one!"

She pointed to Val who was talking to Eric as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, you sound ready for this." Maya chuckled.

"Oh, I am. And I may just be the first girl who crosses over from our side of the room to the..." Riley smiled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be me/you." The two said at the same time.

"You know what pretty-boy hipster is handing out invitations to...don't you?" Riley asked.

"A party." Maya said.

"Membership cards to the popular club."

"What?" Val asked walking up to the two as she waved goodbye to Eric "What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just let it be a party?" Maya asked.

"Ah, parties." Val sighed "Will the problems never end?"

"Because this is it, right here. This where you go one way and I go the other way. You get the invite and you marry pretty-boy hipster and I end up marrying Anthony Delveccio and we buy things in bulk. You're gonna be popular. I'm not." Riley started petting Maya's hair " Good for you. Good girl. Bye-bye, Maya. Bye-bye."

Pretty boy hipster tried to hand her an invitation but Riley pushed it in front of Maya. Pretty boy hipster moved the invite back in front of Riley.

"Yay! For me. Maya, I know you didn't get one, but is it okay if I'm really happy?"

"You go get 'em, tiger." Riley did her party girl walk into the classroom " I love you, but you're a lot of work." Maya then mimicked the party girl walk Riley did and followed her into the classroom.

Val took a deep breath "Yeah, you both are."

Riley slammed the invitation down on her father's desk "Boom!"

"You got invited to something?" Cory picked up the envelope.

"So much for genetics, baby." Riley smiled smugly.

"Ooh, seventh grade party. Yup, I didn't get invited to a whole lot of these. Good for you. I'm proud of you. Boy-girl party?" Cory asked.

"Yep."

Riley and Cory slammed their hands on the desk and shouted "You can't go."

Maya stepped forward "May I approach?"

Again in unison, father and daughter spoke "Hurry, please."

"I'm gonna keep your young'un out of trouble, sir." Maya bounced up and down.

"Hart, you are trouble. Why would I want my young'un anywhere near the same party you're gonna be at?" Cory asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't. Say it. You know you wanna say it." Maya urged.

"You can't go if Maya's invited." Cory shouted.

Maya pointed to Riley who said "Maya's not invited."

"Then you may go." Maya smiled, pleased with herself.

"Thanks, Daddy." Riley smiled so hard her face almost split in half.

"Alright, good day, everybody. Class dismissed." Maya shouted and most of the class stood up to leave.

"Sit down!" Cory yelled.

"Sit down." Riley and Maya mimicked.

Everyone, including Riley and Maya, took their seats. Val was already there.

"So, there's this guy Damocles who really really wants to be king. One day, he gets an invitation to come sit on the throne and actually hang with royalty." Cory started teaching.

"No!" Riley screamed.

Maya smiled evilly "'Sup, Riles? Pop's lesson hitting a little too close to home?"

"Nope, what he's saying has nothing to do with me. Yes, I've been invited to hang with middle-school royalty, but nothing bad could happen." Riley folded her hands on her desk.

"I'm sure you're right." Cory said then turned to Farkle "Farkle!"

"When Damocles sat on the throne he noticed a sword hanging over it, help up by a single tiny thread." Farkle told the class.

"Maya?" Cory asked.

"Be careful what you wish for?"

"Why?"

"Being what other people want you to be is just a sword hanging over your head." Maya smiled.

"Good." Cory turned to his younger daughter "Riley?"

"Nothing to do with me." She smiled.

"Oh, honey." Val let her head fall onto her desk.

Riley, Maya, and Cory had gone so Maya and Cory could drop off the "party girl." But that night, Val had her own plans. She went over to Annie's and they got dressed up, did their makeup and hair, and headed to a nearby hotel.

"Are you excited?" Annie asked her friend.

"Not really." Val moaned "You know I hate these big parties your parents throw."

"Yeah, I do too." Annie shrugged "But I don't have a choice, so you don't have a choice."

The two walked into the fancy hotel lobby and groaned in unison. It was full of stuffy business men and trophy wives. Annie's parents owned a big company that made everything from toys for kids to makeup. They liked to throw parties for any little reason. This time it was something to do with a takeover of a smaller company. They made Annie go to the parties and, so she wouldn't suffer alone, Val went with her.

But her parents didn't know all the details of the parties.

Like the champagne (not that Val ever drank any) or the men that flirted with them. And they couldn't cause a scene without Annie's parents getting involved and getting mad at them. Neither girl liked it when they were mad at them.

"Well, here we go."

Annie and Val linked arms and made their way through the crowd, socializing and networking.

Val got home late that night. She slumped to her room and swung the door open. Riley was inside.

"Val, Val!" She cried "I need your help."

"Why?" Val moaned in protest "Riley it's almost four in the morning. Why are you up?"

But Riley was busy taking in her sister's appearance. A beautiful, fancy dress, that their father would probably never let either girl wear. But here Val was, in the dress. Her hair done up and makeup fancy.

"Where were you?" Riley asked.

"Out." Val said shortly.

"Out where?"

"Just out, Riley!" Val sighed "Look, what do you want?"

"Were you at a party?" Riley asked, horrified "Without me?"

"Riley, you wouldn't have enjoyed it. I know I didn't."

"But you were at a party?" Riley yelled.

Cory and Topanga came running in.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Cory shouted, holding a frying pan like a weapon.

"Val went to a party and she didn't get back until just now!" Riley cried.

"We know, sweetie." Topanga sighed "Val told us about the party."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well look how you're reacting!" Val finally said "You're acting like a spoiled child who doesn't want to share their toys."

"But you should have told me!" Riley started to tear up.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Riley. It's my life." Val said softly "Look, if you really want to know, it was a party. But not a middle school party."

"You went to a high school party?"

"No! It was a party for Annie's parents." Val ran a hand through her hair "They throw these kind of galas all the time and Annie invites me. I only go so she doesn't have to deal with it all by herself."

"So you basically went to a ball?" Riley shrieked.

"Val?"

Everyone turned to face the figure in the doorway. Auggie stumbled into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Great job, Riley." Val said angrily "You woke him up."

"I can't believe you never invited me!" Riley was to mad to think about anything else "I'm your sister, your twin!"

"I didn't invite you because I couldn't. The power to invite people doesn't lie with me." Val turned to her parents "Now, can I please goto bed? It's been a long night."

"Of course, honey. Riley, Auggie, come on, let's get back to bed." Topanga picked up her son and beckoned her daughter to follow, but Riley didn't move "Riley, now."

"You love her more than me!" Riley wailed "That's why she can go to real parties and dress like that and be perfect at everything!"

"Riley, I'm not perfect-" Val protested but Riley cut her off with a hard smack across the face.

Val stood there, holding her cheek, stunned. Cory's face was red and Topanga had her hand over her mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Riley quickly realized what she'd done and tried to apologize.

"Stop. Talking." Val's voice was dangerously low "How dare you?"

"I'm sorry, Val. Please, I'm sorry!" Riley's eyes filled with tears.

"No." Val put up her hand "You don't get to cry."

"But-"

"I. Don't. Care." Val's voice trembled slightly "I'm going to bed. So everyone get out."

Everyone fell over themselves to get out of the room.

The next day Val walked past her parents, out the door, and to Annie and Eric's apartment with an angry, red slap mark on her cheek.

"Val-" Topanga tried to say but her daughter ignored her.

She stalked into the apartment across the hall and dropped like a stone on the couch. Eric came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

Val looked up, showing the handprint on her cheek.

Eric gasped "What happened?" He asked, rushing over to her, dropping his toothbrush in his haste.

"Riley." Val said bitterly "She found out about the party last night and got real pissed."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to go to a real party and she got a nerd party last night." Val sighed.

"Don't take offense to this, Val." Eric said softly "But your sister seems really self-centered."

Val laughed dryly "No? Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah." Eric said "So she hit you?"

"Yeah."

Eric stood up and made for the door "I'm going over there."

"Oh, no you're not." Val grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch with her "Annie, come here! I need you to help me stop Eric from killing my sister!"

"Why would Eric kill-?" Annie walked into the room and stopped short at the sight of Val's face "Aw, Hell no. Who did that to you? No wait, it's obvious. Riley did it, didn't she?"

Val nodded.

"Oh, she's gonna get it!" Annie pulled her cousin away from Val's grasp and led the way to the Matthews apartment.

"No! Wait!" Val shouted running after them.

The cousins had burst through the door and were storming up the stairs, leaving Cory, Topanga, and Auggie watching in horror. Val came through the door a second later and chased the duo up the steps.

Eric was first into Riley's room "Where is she?" He asked the girl sitting in the bay window.

Maya stared at him in shock "You're that boy we saw Val with. What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" Annie snarled, popping around her cousin.

"Riley? Why?"

Val crashed into the two and knocked them over. Maya gasped as she looked up.

"What happened to you?"

"Riley happened."

"No way. Riley wouldn't do that! She wouldn't hurt you." Maya protested.

"She found out I went to a party with Annie last night and she got upset." Val explained.

"Now where is she?" Eric asked angrily.

"I don't know." Maya put up her hands "She was missing when I got here."

"Then she's probably already at school. I'll see you there, Maya. I gotta find something to cover this up." Val gestured to her face.

"Um...bye." Maya scrambled out the window.

"Bye." Val sighed "Come on Annie, help me find something to hide this."

Val and Annie walked into the history classroom just behind Maya who now had Farkle in her grasp.

"Okay, Farkle. Where is she?" Maya growled.

Farkle smiled weirdly "Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?"

"This look like affection to you?" Maya raised her fist.

"It takes it however it goes." Farkle touched his jawline "Right here, nurse."

"She wasn't there when I tried to pick her up this morning and I couldn't find her in the halls. What'd you do with my girl?" Maya asked threateningly.

"Maya, release the Farkle."

"Oh my God." Val groaned at Riley's outfit "Is this what you needed last night?"

She was dressed like a Harajuku girl. She wore a brightly colored wig and massive glasses.

"What is wrong with you?" Annie asked in horror "You do realize you're completely disrespecting an entire culture, right?"

"Farkle didn't do anything except open my eyes to what the world really thinks I am." Riley ignored Annie and Val.

"A Harajuku girl?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Yes, because I figured if what I am is nerdy-geeky, I'm going to set the nerdy-geeky world on fire." Riley said, waving her hands in the air.

"You take it." Maya told Cory who had just walked in.

"Nope, beyond me. All yours." Cory stared at his younger daughter, horrified.

"Val?" Maya pleaded

"I'm not talking to her right now." Val shrugged and took her seat.

"Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's express fairy queen? Ha!" Riley did Farkle's signature laugh.

"Ha!" The nerdy-geeky boys from the party mimicked.

"No, please." Maya begged "The one guy was two guys. The sword fell. This is the way you're gonna go? You're gonna embrace this?"

"Deal with it. I've gone over to the dork side." Riley smirked.

"This isn't you." Maya said.

"This is her." Farkle replied.

"They love this me." Riley grinned goofily.

"I'm not changing you back." Maya threatened.

"Oh, yes you are." Cory said.

"Why aren't you making Val help?" Maya asked.

"Because, Riley didn't treat her sister well last night. Let's leave it at that. Now my daughter's going through this week's crazy, you get in there."

"Father, may we continue with the lesson? I seek knowledge." Riley asked.

"Never mind, leave her alone."

"Look at her!" Maya shouted.

Cory shrugged and ran over to two boys "All right, what do you guys know about girls?"

"Mostly we're terrified of them, sir." One boy said.

"So we try to keep our distance." The second finished.

"Well, then I choose express fairy nut job." Cory raised his hands.

Riley lifted her arms in the air and the boys around her cheered.

"Aw come on!" Val groaned "It's gonna be us, isn't it?" She asked Maya.

"Yep. Let's fix this."

The next day, Riley, still dressed as a Harajuku girl, sat in her bedroom's bay window with Farkle. Maya came through the open window.

"Okay, I'm gonna take one last shot at this while I believe Riley is still in there and not completely under the spell of-" Maya said.

Farkle pointed at the two girls "Ladies."

"Farkle!" Maya grabbed his arm

Farkle stood up "She's one of us now, Maya."

Maya pulled him back down "She's one of me, Farkle."

"You're not letting her reach her full potential." Farkle said loudly.

Maya turned to Riley "The world I know wants you to be yourself. In my world, it needs you in it."

Farkle turned Riley to face him "You're one of us now. And I've decided to prove it by letting you help the John Quincy Adams' spelling-bee team to the regional finals."

"Really?" Riley asked, surprised.

"I'm right about you, Riley. I know I am." Farkle smiled.

"Thank you, Farkle." Riley smiled back and turned to Maya "Sorry, Maya. The world wants what it wants. And right now, the world wants me like this."

"This isn't over, Farkle." Maya warned the genius.

An obviously scared Farkle said "I'm not scared."

"Oh really?" Val said from the doorway.

"Val!" Riley cried joyfully "You came to see me!"

"Not talkin' to you, Harajuku."

"Now I'm kinda scared." Farkle admitted "But I'm still right about Riley."

"Both of you, get out. I need a word with my sister." Val ordered.

Maya grabbed Farkle by the arm and dragged him out the window.

"Val, can I please apologize?" Riley asked "I didn't mean to hit you. I was upset and I was wrong and I'm sorry." She hung her head.

"I'm sure you're sorry." Val sighed "But, Riley, do you understand that these parties wouldn't be a good place for you?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Riley, you listen to people. You do whatever you're told and that's not always the best idea. Do you remember what I told you? About having the confidence to be yourself?"

"Yes." Riley nodded.

"Then why are you changing yourself and dressing like a Harajuku girl?" Val rolled her eyes "You still aren't confident in yourself. At these parties there are creepy old men you would like nothing better than to have a pretty girl on their arm. They will ask you to do stuff you and I don't fully understand yet. And it's important that you have the confidence and power to say no."

"Then why do you go?" Riley asked.

"Because," Val explained "Without me there, Annie would have to suffer through it alone. And I don't want her to be taken advantage of when I could be there to do something about it. That's why we never leave each others sides at those parties."

"Why couldn't you and I do that, then?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't run away from me at the first chance you got." Val laughed "No. It's safer if you wait on the real parties until you're ready."

"But I am ready!"

"No, honey, you're not. Look what happened when you went to a nerd party. You let it change you completely."

Riley looked down, ashamed "But they like this me." She mumbled.

"Some people like it. But what about what the people most important to you think? Me, Maya, Mom, and Dad?" Val pointed out "We hate it. And you're being incredibly disrespectful to the culture. Look, I can't make you change back, but think about what it's doing to your friends and family."

And Val got up and left her sister sitting in the bay window, thinking.

"Welcome, to this qualifying round of the city regional spelling bee between our own John Quincy Adams Middle School" Cory announced and there was slight applause "and Einstein Academy." There was more applause for the opposing school.

"Formidable opponents. And Smackle." Farkle snarled.

"I will destroy you." Isadora Smackle smiled proudly.

"I am energy, you can't destroy energy. Ha!"

Smackle leaned forward and mouthed 'I love you.'

Farkle turned to Riley "Riley, get up there and show us who you really are."

"Okay, Ms. Matthews." Cory started "Your first word is -" Maya placed a card on top of the one he was reading "Maya, you can't-"

"Check out the word, Dad." Val walked in behind Maya.

"Maya, Val, what are you doing?" Riley asked nervously.

"Hey, Farkle's not the only one with a master plan." Maya smirked.

Cory read the word and smiled "Ms. Matthews, your word is Harajuku."

Riley's eyes got wide "Excuse me?"

"Harajuku." Cory repeated.

"Uh, may I have the meaning of the word?"

"Oh, you don't know? Then let me tell you. It's a real neighborhood in Japan, where authentic Japanese girls have created an authentic look and life for themselves that is unique to them." Annie stood up from the crowd "It's a beautiful place that I've actually visited."

"Country of origin?" Riley asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Val raised her eyebrows in frustration.

"Can I hear it in a sentence?" Riley was almost begging.

"Yeah. 'Stop pretending to be a Harajuku girl, because you're not; you're Riley.' R-i-l-e-y." Maya walked up to her friend.

Cory looked at his watch "Five seconds, Ms. Matthews, or you're eliminated."

"What do you mean 'eliminated'?" Riley wondered nervously.

"It means you won't be a part of the group anymore." Farkle told her.

Riley turned to face the audience "Harajuku, something I'm n-o-t." She looked at Farkle "Sorry, Farkle. It was a lovely party and your friends are really cool."

"We are?" One of the team asked.

"We've never been called that before." His little friend said, smiling.

"Thanks, Riley. We feel the same way about you." Farkle told Val's sister.

Riley took off her glasses and the wig she was wearing and sat down in the front row with Maya "Well, I guess we're back to where popular is gonna be kind of hard, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. And let's not try so hard to find out." Maya leaned her head on Riley's shoulder and Riley put her head on top of Maya's.

"Hey, Val?" Riley asked as her sister walked by them "Why did you help me? Aren't you mad at me for hitting you?"

"Riley," Val sighed "I'm always gonna help you. You're my twin, so for better or worse, I'm stuck with you. But I don't want some cheap, fake version of you. Yes, I'm still mad at you and, you know, I probably will be for a while, but the more you can be yourself then the sooner I can forgive you. I can't forgive someone who lies about who they are."

Riley was silent as she and Maya watched Val walk away and joined Annie and the boy she'd brought to dinner. The one Riley had accused her of dating. What was his name? Erin? No, it was Eric, wasn't it?

"Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Val's always gonna be cooler than me, isn't she?"

"Not to me."

"Thanks, Peaches."

**Word count: 3662 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	7. Val Meets Maya's Mother

**Val Meets Maya's Mother**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

The next week, Val was still sorta mad at Riley but her sister was slowly earning her forgiveness. They were in art class that day working on drawing a bowl of fruit. Riley sat between her sister and Maya.

Farkle sauntered in "Why draw a bowl of fruit when you can draw a man?" He whipped off his bathrobe and Val shrieked, covering her eyes.

Riley and Maya both shouted "NO!" And shut their eyes too.

"Well, looky here. The male physique." The art teacher, Ms. Kossal, said.

"Why, thank you, art lady." Farkle bowed.

Val peaked through her fingers and saw that Farkle was not, in fact, naked. But was wearing a one piece striped bathing suit.

"Oh, honey." She muttered, pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Hey!" Farkle said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna post it anywhere." Val said calmly.

"Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" Riley interrupted.

Ms. Kossal took a long look at the handsome boy "Because nobody looks like that." She grabbed Farkle by the shoulders and sat him down on a stool "Get used to this. Get used to this right now. When drawing a 'Farkle', start with the eyes." She instructed.

"I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show." Farkle flexed his "muscles."

Riley looked over at Maya's paper "Maya, you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes."

"See, you know what my problem is? I don't listen. By the way, you're drawing Lucas." Maya pointed her pencil at Riley's sketchpad.

"Oh. Well, that's the first time I've ever done that." Riley smiled.

Val looked over and flipped a page of her sister's sketchbook "Mm-hmm."

On it was a bowl with fruit that had Lucas's face on each fruit. Maya flipped to the next page and there was a drawing of Lucas riding a horse in a suit of armor.

"Do I need help?" Riley asked.

The girls on either side of her both nodded their heads violently.

"All right, I know these are works in progress, but let's see where we are." Ms. Kossal started walking around the room, looking at the artworks.

"Maybe we'll become famous artists. We'll go to Paris; drink coffee in outdoor cafes." Riley sat down on the edge of the table and pretended to drink from a cup "How do I look?"

Maya vocalized a tune as she started to draw. When she finished she held up a cartoonish drawing of Riley wearing a beret and sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Fine, make fun of me. I am a serious artist who belongs in Paris." Riley turned to Lucas who was walking by "Bonjour, Lucas."

Lucas spoke in French "_(Hello, Riley. Maybe someday you and I will go to Paris together.)_"

Riley stared at him in silent shock "Bonjour, Lucas." She said again.

"You two are adorable." Val leaned her chin on her hand "Really, truly, adorable."

Riley sat back down as Ms. Kossal walked by their table and said "Oh my gosh!"

"See? I am an artist. I am finally something." Riley grinned excitedly.

"Maya, Val!" Ms. Kossal exclaimed.

"What a life I'm having." Riley's voice turned dark.

"Maya. My goodness." Ms. Kossal said "This is brilliant!"

"Farkle's in a bird's nest!" Riley pointed out.

"It's a work of surrealism, Riley. It's how this artist's mind views the subject." Ms. Kossal explained.

"I'm a bird to you?" Farkle asked.

"No, you just...need to be protected." Maya said slowly.

"You love me."

"Leave me alone."

"And Val, this is simply beautiful!" Ms. Kossal placed a hand on Val's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ms. Kossal." Val smiled.

Riley looked over at Val's artwork. It was Farkle sitting on a throne, wearing a crown and velvet-looking robe lined with fur. The throne sat on top of the world and Farkle had a happy smile on his face. Riley groaned quietly. Why was Val so good at everything?

"Val, Maya, there's a school exhibit coming up. I want one of each of your pieces in it." Ms. Kossal commanded.

"What about my piece?" Riley tried.

Ms. Kossal paused, looking at the drawing before she looked back at Riley "That's a cute top."

Maya shook her head "No thanks, Ms. Kossal, I don't draw for other people to look at, but thank you."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Ms. Kossal. Thank you though." Val said "I just draw for myself."

"I'd appreciate you thinking about it, okay?" Ms. Kossal told the two.

Farkle got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed, Farkle?" Riley asked the genius.

"Gym class. That should go well, right?"

Riley stormed into the Matthews apartment "They've been lying to you, Auggie." She sat down at her place at the table "Your artwork would not hang on a single refrigerator outside this apartment."

Val followed her sister in "You're being overdramatic."

"You said I was a little genius." Auggie turned to their mother accusingly.

"Oh, you are a little genius." Topanga hugged the little boy.

"You said I was a little genius." Riley pointed out.

"Well, I only had Val to compare you with, honey."

"Maya and Val are going to be a famous artists and everybody speaks French but me." Riley cried.

Auggie began to speak in French "(_My sister Riley. You're a very simple girl and people like you.)_"

"You are going to change the world with your brilliant mind." Topanga hugged her son again.

Riley glared at her mother.

"You have a such a cute top." Topanga said quickly.

Cory looked up "Are there any more of these mashed potatoes?"

"That's what your thinking about right now?" Riley asked, incredulously.

"Riley, this whole 'what-am I-good-at' thing? I've been there my whole life. It's a waste of time. You know what's not a waste of time?" Cory held up his spoon "Mashed potatoes. You know why? They never let you down. They're the best in the world at what they do. So don't be mashed potatoes, because they're better at that than you could ever be."

"How are you helping me?" Riley asked.

"Can I eat a meal?"

"What about you guys? Do you have any talent? Did I inherit anything from you two?" Riley begged.

Topanga snorted "Should we tell her?"

"You think they're ready?" Cory giggled.

"Your father has a gift for-" Topanga began.

Riley interrupted "Gimme! Gimme. I'll take anything."

"-Close-up magic!" Topanga finished.

"Hah?"

"That's right. He's a close-up magician. Yay." Topanga waved her hands in the air slightly.

"What is a- What is that?" Riley spluttered.

"What is that? Oh, I don't know." Cory stood up and walked over to Auggie "Maybe it's a little something like...I go over to this guy over here-" He patted Auggie's shoulders "Hi. How are you? Good. And then I ask a little question like, Hey! Where's the salt? Anybody seen the salt?"

Auggie looked around the table "I don't see the salt, Daddy. The salt's gone."

"Is it, Auggie? Is it gone? Or is it-piddly-pobbly-pa-poom!" Cory wiggled his fingers as if he were performing magic.

Auggie reached into his pocket and pulled out the salt "What the...?"

"That was already there." Riley said.

"I swear, Riley. I swear!" Auggie slammed his hands on the table.

"Do it right now with the pepper." Riley tried.

"Pepper? Nobody could do pepper." Cory rolled his eyes "Peppery-poppily-pa-poom!"

Auggie took the pepper out of his pocket "Why aren't you famous?!"

"See? He's very good. You come from a very talented family." Topanga told her younger daughter.

"Close-up magic? Really? What am I supposed to do with that? Mom, could you please help me out with something that I could actually use? Do you have a talent?" Riley begged.

Topanga snickered.

"Does she?" Cory asked "Does she? Your Mom-"

"Don't you dare." His wife warned.

"Your Mom's hips don't lie!" Cory burst out.

"Cory Matthews!" Topanga shouted teasingly.

"Whoo-hoo! Do it, mommy!" Auggie cheered.

Topanga crossed her arms "No, no, no. No, I am not gonna do it." She stood up "All right, fine. I'll do it."

"Okay, do it! Yeah!" Val called, laughing.

"It goes a little something like this" Topanga put her hands on her hips and moved them in a circle "Ay yai yai yai, ay yai yai yai, ay yai yai yai, ay yai, ay yai yai yai."

Riley slammed her head down on the table. Val patted her sister's back.

Their father stood up and copied his wife's movements "Hey, Riley, _pa-poom!" _He wiggled his fingers magically.

Riley took the salt out of her pocket making Val laugh.

The next day was career day at school and Riley was still in a bad mood.

Their father stood at the head of the classroom "All right, future history makers. Welcome to career day. Now there are a lot of ways to make your mark on the world."

Topanga walked in "Hi, Riley. Hi, Val."

"Oh great, Shakira is here." Riley rolled her eyes and looked over at Maya "Where's your mom?"

"She won't be coming." Maya sighed.

"But she told you she was coming." Riley protested.

"Yes, she did."

"Riley, leave her alone." Val leaned over to her sister "She doesn't have to tell you anything."

"Okay, guys, our first guest today is a lawyer, and I likes her." Cory leaned on his desk "Hey, lawyer lady, how's about we go out sometime? I get off work every day at 3:15...Except Tuesdays. I got playground."

"So I am an attorney. I got here through a lot of hard work in school. By the time I was your age, I had 350 'A_s._" Topanga smiled proudly.

There was a knock on the door.

Riley whipped around "Your mom- There she is."

Cory opened the door and Stuart Minkus strode in.

Cory gasped "Minkus."

"Topanga!" Minkus grinned.

"Stuart." Topanga acknowledged.

"Topanga!" Stuart repeated as he walked over to his son.

Farkle looked at Stuart "Father."

"Farkle." Stuart wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Wait a minute." Lucas put up his hands, stopping everything.

"Yes?" Farkle asked.

"He's your father?" Lucas looked so confused that Val started giggling uncontrollably.

Stuart put his face next to his son's "Look at us."

"Your name is Farkle Minkus?" Lucas was stunned.

"Don't wear it out." Farkle smiled.

"I don't know how you could." Lucas twinkled.

"How do you look so cute?" Val sighed.

Stuart walked to the front of the classroom "Sorry I'm late, everybody. I had helicopter problems, 'cause I have a helicopter. Do you have a helicopter, Cory?"

"Nope. Do you have a Topanga, Minkus?"

"Nope, because she chose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she chose you." Stuart sighed.

Topanga stepped forward "Stuart, please. Aren't we a little too evolved to still be competing with each other?"

"Of course." Minkus laughed.

Topanga joined in "Of course."

"Go!" The two adults shouted together and raced to their children.

"Between the two of us, Riley and I have 1260 'A_s. Ha!_" Topanga bragged.

"That's remarkable, Topanga. Between the two of us, Farkle and I have 1261." Stuart smirked.

"Ha!" Stuart and Farkle did the Minkus Laugh.

Topanga whirled around and glared at her husband.

"I- I had to, Topanga. He's a lot smarter than I am." Cory exclaimed.

"Forgetting someone, Mom?" Val teased.

"Oh, right. Sorry honey. Between the three of us, Val, Riley and I have 1,389 'A_s. Ha ha!_" Topanga cackled "And they're both taller than me. They've been taller than me since the day they were born!"

Stuart adjusted Farkle's posture making him look taller. Still not as tall as the two girls, but taller.

"Well, very nice. Good for you guys. So this is what Career Day is really all about." Cory chuckled.

"Yeah, I love it every year." Maya said sarcastically.

Cory leaned down in front of her "I'm sorry, Maya. Maybe your mom just got a little busy."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her best friend.

Maya sighed "I'm always okay." Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand next to herself and Val "Yeah, thanks."

Minkus and Farkle came up to the girls"So these are the two ladies you tell me keep chasing you, huh?"

Val quirked an eyebrow "What am I? Invisible?"

"Please." Farkle whispered.

"Fine." Val sighed and stepped back.

"Yes, sir. It is us." Riley said.

"Not doing it." Maya said loudly.

Val and Riley both elbowed her.

"Yes, sir, it is us. We hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby minkii." Maya said flatly.

"Why won't you guys show your art?"

Riley, Maya, and Val were sat in the bay window after school and Riley was desperately trying to get her friend and sister to explain their reasoning to her.

"Because I'm- I'm fine believing that nothing much is going to happen for me. Otherwise I'm full of hope. You hope for things, you get disappointed." Maya sighed.

"What reason could your mom have for not showing up, Maya? You're right; I did expect her." Riley crossed her arms angrily.

"And I didn't. See? Only one of us is disappointed." Maya explained.

"And only one of us will never let this go. You know that." Riley stood up.

"I don't expect out of life what you expect, Riley." Maya stayed sitting at the bay window.

Val sighed, she knew this would turn into the Riley and Maya show. Still, someone needed to be the voice of reason.

"What do I expect?" Riley asked.

"You expect...good things. You expect people to keep promises and people to show up." Maya shrugged.

Riley frowned and sat back down "You don't?"

"Riley, I'm not one of those dreamers like you."

"If your mom saw your art, doesn't it make sense that she'd be proud of you?" Riley prodded.

"Yeah, it makes sense to you. Riley, you need to be okay with this. Do you understand that finally something is beyond your control? Look, I know you can't control your twisted need to fix people's lives." Riley fixed Maya's jacket "I'm begging you." Riley brushed Maya's hair behind her ear and moved her hands so they were sitting on top of each other.

Riley then looked at Val, who sighed "I'm not showing my art and you're not telling Mom or Dad."

"Why not?" Riley whined.

"Because then they'll make me show a piece and I don't want to."

Val stood up and left the room. A smile spread across Riley's face.

"Oh, no." Maya groaned.

The next day, in Cory's class, they were learning about...

"The Korean War."

"Genghis Khan!" Farkle shouted.

Cory's face scrunched up in confusion "What?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen." Farkle shrugged.

The door swung open and Katy Hart, Maya's mother stood in the frame.

"Hello, Cory Matthews. I am so sorry for interrupting." Katy said, leaning on the doorframe.

Maya paled "Oh, no."

"Nothing to forgive, Katy. Class, this is Maya's mother, Katy Hart." Cory smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Maya asked "It was yesterday."

"Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair." Katy grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Career day." Maya groaned.

"Yesterday I was trapped... in my vehicle... in the rushing flood waters of the mighty Colorado river! To make matters worse, I just found out I was about to have a baby any second. So I crawled myself through the sunroof and I said, "Let's do this thing." Then I commenced to deliver my own baby until finally I heard that wonderful, magical sound." Katy made a weird popping sound then mimicked a crying baby "'Mama? Are you my mama?'"

"Maya?" Val asked.

"Soap opera. She was auditioning for a soap opera."

"Can you believe I didn't get it?" Katy scowled.

"Yes!" The class as a whole responded.

Katy gave a false laugh "Yes. I am an actress. Are there any questions I can answer for anyone?" Farkle raised his hand "Ah, yes, the Farkle."

"Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Farkle asked.

"Anyone else?" Katy said quickly.

Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes, the pretty, young man right there."

"Yeah, thanks. Um, why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Lucas asked and Val threw a wad of paper at his head "Hey!"

"Hey, wonder boy? Shut up." Val hissed "She obviously doesn't want to answer that question."

A girl in the back, Sarah, spoke up "My dad says actors are a bunch of people who never grew up."

"And what does your father do?" Katy chuckled.

"He's a director." Sarah said, pleased with herself, only to get hit in the face with another wadded up ball of paper "Hey!"

"Is he? Well, I'm sure your father never gave me a job either, which is the real reason I wear this outfit every day. Well, I'll just be going now." Katy sighed and left the classroom.

Riley stood up and followed her into the hallway.

Val stayed in her seat for a moment before Maya got up and made for the door. Val sighed, got up, and trailed after her.

"Hi, mom." Maya said, stepping into the hallway, Val two steps behind her.

"Hey, Maya." Katy tried to smile.

"Could I ask you a favor?" Maya asked.

"Of course, anything."

Maya took a deep breath "I think it works best for us when you go on your imaginary auditions and chase our imaginary father. I appreciate your coming, I do. And I'm not humiliated. I'm not. I'm- I'm okay. You okay?"

Katy nodded.

"Good." Maya turned around to head back to class and Val stepped out of her way, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as she passed her.

"Yeah, this is just how we are. For me to think any other way is just acting, and I'm not that good." Katy muttered.

Riley stepped forward, looping her arm through her sisters "We were raised by Topanga and Cory Matthews. They're maniacs. They'd walk through an avalanche for friendship, for the sake of family. I got that from them. I got a talent. How about that?"

"You can't fix this, Riley." Katy sighed.

"Oh, but she'll sure try." Val grimaced.

"Yes, I can. There is an art show here, tomorrow night. You need to be there." Riley told Katy.

"Sure." Katy said.

"We expect you there." Riley smiled.

"I understand." Katy said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Don't disappoint us!"

"Hey, Riles, cover for me for a few minutes?" Val asked.

Riley nodded.

"Thanks." Val dashed after Katy "Ms. Hart! Please wait."

Katy stopped and looked back "What do you need?"

"I need to tell you something." Val looked her friend's mother deep in the eyes "I know you think you're helping Maya by keeping your distance but you're not."

"Excuse me, but I don't think it's your place to tell me how to parent my daughter."

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna anyways. Maya is going places, and if I know my sister she's gonna be with her every step of the way."

"See, she's better off with you and your sister."

"No, she's not. Yes, we love her and she and Riley complete each other in a really scary way, but you know what? She misses you. Maybe she doesn't always show it in the best way, but she loves you to pieces and she wants to see you more. You wanna help your daughter and my best friend go places? Then be there for her. That means being a constant support for her journey and her goals. No more being late or excuses." Val finished with a sigh "Just think about it, please?"

Later in art class, the class was drawing Riley.

"Drawing a woman's face is different than drawing a man's. Look for subtle differences. The lips are different." Ms. Kossal touched Riley's face as she spoke.

"No matter what, don't get mad at me, okay?" Riley said anxiously.

"I could never." Maya said.

"What did you do?" Val asked.

Ms. Kossal closed her student's mouth "To paint a young woman's lips, she needs to stop flapping them."

"Because if I have any talent at all, it's this, so don't get mad at me." Riley pleaded.

"I could never."

"What did you do?"

"Because when the mouth is moving, it will affect all the sketches. And they all come out like this." Ms. Kossal held up two pictures of Riley with a giant mouth "Except for these two. You two don't listen to a word I say, do you?"

"Uh, it's not because I'm disrespectful." Maya said nervously.

"I'm just drawing from memory." Val shrugged.

"It's because you're artists. I'm glad you both decided to display your work. I got your notes in my teacher's box." Ms. Kossal smiled.

"That's the thing you're not supposed to get mad at." Riley grinned.

"The exhibit starts at 6:00. It's thrilling seeing your art displayed, you won't regret it." Ms. Kossal walked out of the classroom.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" Maya said.

Riley kept grinning nervously "I-It's not because I'm disrespectful. It's because you're an artist."

"Yeah? Then let me paint you something." Maya picked up a brush and painted Riley's face green.

The class, and Val, scurried out. In the hallway, Lucas walked up to the fuming Val.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." Val ground out "My sister has betrayed my trust again and I'm pissed."

"Why? She gave you a chance to display your art, which is really good, by the way."

"I know, but I didn't want to display my work. The fact that she did it without my permission is what is upsetting me." Val groaned.

"Oh." Lucas frowned "So you're upset that she's not being considerate of your wishes?"

"Exactly. And now I have to make a new piece. That's gonna take forever." Val groaned.

Riley and Maya came out of the classroom covered in paint.

"Oh, my God." Val sighed "What is wrong with you two?"

"Val?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Riley?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Val raised an eyebrow "Riley, I told you I didn't want to display my art. Why would you do this?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you?" Riley tried.

"Right now, I don't really care."

And Val walked away.

That night at the showcase Maya sat next to her picture, Val on her other side with her picture. A couple parents came up to them and both girls smiled at them. Then Riley, Lucas, and Farkle came up to them.

Riley smiled "How's it going?"

"It's going fine." Maya said.

Val turned away from her sister.

"What does your mom think?" Riley asked but Maya gave her a confused look "She never showed up?"

"It's just you guys." Maya shrugged.

"Are you telling me your mom never showed up?" Riley frowned.

"No. But of course you guys did." Maya pointed to the twins parents.

Topanga came up to Maya's painting "Hey, Maya. Wow, you really have some talent. Look at that place."

"I bet it's got great mashed potatoes." Cory said wistfully.

"Look at that lady, why can you only see half of her?" Farkle said quickly then Lucas wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's face "Oh."

Riley rushed out of the room.

"And Val, this piece is simply gorgeous." Topanga smiled "Who's the dancer?"

Her picture was of a dancer in a single spotlight doing an arabesque.

"No one important." Val sighed.

"You guys really don't have to stay." Maya tried to tell Cory and Topanga.

"Are you kidding? We love supporting the middle school art scene." Cory smirked.

"Yeah, we even bought a drawing." Topanga held up a drawing of Riley with her mouth wide open from class "You have to wonder who this silly, little weirdo is." Riley walked up beside her mother and opened her mouth wide "Aw... It's our silly, little weirdo."

"Thank you for staying with Maya." Riley hugged her mother.

Cory smiled "Always."

Cory took Topanga by the hand and led her away.

"I couldn't get her to come and I'm very disappointed." Riley walked up to Maya.

"I know, you expect too much." Maya told her best friend.

"This is hard on me."

"You need a hug, darling?"

Riley nodded and Maya wrapped her in a tight bear hug.

When they pulled away Riley still looked sad "Maya, I was wrong."

"No, Riley, you were right." Maya patted her on her shoulder.

"I'm very confused."

"I showed my work." Maya shrugged "People liked it. It made me feel like I could be something someday."

"You will be. You are now." Riley told Maya.

Maya smiled lightly "Thank you, Riley."

"You're welcome. Do you want half a tuna melt?" Riley asked, holding up the box.

"You know why she gave this to you?"

"Why?"

"She knows it's my favorite thing there. She knew that you'd share with me."

"I'd be happy to give you the whole thing."

"I know you would." Maya looked at her painting of half her mother "I'll be just fine with half."

Val sat with Auggie on her lap, looking at her painting.

"It's pretty, Val." Auggie hugged his sister "Who's that dancer?"

"That's me, Auggie."

"You dance?"

"Sometimes." Val shrugged "Call it a hobby."

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Auggie squeezed his big sister "I'll see you at home."

He hopped off Val's lap and walked back to his parents. Val sat there for a few more minutes, staring at her portrait. She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she'd told her parents that the dancer was nothing, but she wasn't.

Annie and Eric came over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Annie asked, putting her arm around her friend.

"I'm always okay, Annie. Thanks for checking though." Val smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Eric reached up and wiped her eyes as the tears spilled over "Hey," He whispered "Your art is beautiful and so are you. You are a talented dancer, artist, and person. I think you're really great."

"Thanks, Eric, Annie." Val dabbed at her eyes "You guys are the best friends a gal could ask for."

"Yeah," Annie flipped her hair "We know."

"I love you guys." Val said softly.

"We love you too." Eric wrapped the smaller girl in his arms "We love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

**Word count: 4226 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	8. Val Meets Smackle

**Val Meets Smackle**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Ancient Greece-" Cory started his class.

"What that? What that that?" Riley interrupted pointing at the present her father held.

"What thi-this?" Cory pointed at the pretty wrapped gift he held "This is a present."

Riley smiled "Is it for me?"

Maya crossed her arms "What's your game, Matthews?"

"Game? I mean no game. I just want to know who here wants this present." Everyone in the class raised their hands except for Maya making Cory look at her "Oh, Maya, what? You assume by playing hard to get, I'm gonna give it to you?"

"Well, yes. That's one of the many arrows in my quiver." Maya said, rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

Farkle shuddered "Medieval talk- What are you doing to me, woman?"

Val looked at him weird "What?"

"Riley." Cory set the present down on Riley's desk.

"Yay!" Riley cheered, opened the box, and pulled out a small wooden horse "'The Trojan horse'?" She said incredulously.

"Surprise." Cory held out his arms.

"This isn't a present. This is one of your life lessons wrapped up in a class lesson wrapped up in a box of nothing." Riley threw the horse behind herself angrily.

Val ducked the flying wooden toy and shouted "Hey!" She crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at her sister's head.

"How you doing, honey?" Maya asked, concerned.

"I'm all worked up." The twins said together.

"I know." Maya nodded.

"You assumed because it was all neat and pretty that something good was inside. Ancient Troy was protected by walls. The Greeks couldn't get in, so they built a big wooden horse and left it behind. What do you think the Trojans did?" Cory asked.

"They left it there because they were afraid that somebody was trying to teach them something." Riley scowled.

"They captured it as a trophy and brought it inside. That night, the Greek soldiers crawled out of the horse and defeated Troy. What have we learned here?" Cory asked and Lucas raised his hand "Mr. Friar."

"Don't make assumptions based on what you see?" Lucas offered.

"Riley, listen, I'm sorry I made an example of you. So here's a gift for you." Cory pulled out a smaller, wrapped gift.

"Ooh- No! I want to- No! Pretty ribbon- No!" Riley fought with herself.

"I'll take my chances with that, sir." Lucas said, raising his hand again.

"No, Lucas. You have to assume it was no good because the first one was no good. Aren't you all proud of me, dad?" Riley grinned, pleased with herself.

"No!" Val and Cory shouted together.

"Riley, that's not the lesson." Val groaned and put her head down on her desk.

Lucas read the card aloud "'Get out of detention free.'"

"Ooh, I could use one of those. Gimme that and I won't call you 'Ranger Rick' all week." Maya offered.

"Here you go." Lucas passed the blonde the card.

"Thanks, Ranger Roy." Maya smirked.

Lucas sighed "Lemme guess. Ranger Roy is filling in for Ranger Rick?"

"All week. And now..." Maya turned to Cory "you."

"Oh, is something gonna happen to me?" Cory had planned this all out with Val that morning and he knew exactly what would happen.

"Yes, it is." Maya stood up and started to dance "A d-d-d-d, a d-d-d-d" She climbed on top of the desk "a d-d-d-detention. But not today. Boom!"

"Read the card." Cory told her.

"Huh?"

"Card." Val said.

"Say 'get out of detention free' then give worthless card to Maya then watch her dance on my desk." Maya read from the card.

"In conclusion, Val?" Cory called on his oldest to finish the lesson.

"Never assume. Look more deeply. Just because something is wrapped up all pretty, doesn't always mean it is." Val said from her desk, admiring her nails.

"You two were in on this!" Maya realized, looking at Val and Lucas.

"I'm Ranger Roy and I'll be here all week." Lucas tipped an imaginary hat.

Maya shuddered angrily.

"Sorry, Maya. Dad made me." Val shrugged.

"Hey! It was your idea!"

That night was the N.Y.C. Interscholastic Debate. Farkle's team was competing against Einstein Academy.

"...in conclusion, school uniforms reduce individuality which will be unnecessary in the real world when you're all working for me. Thank you. I am Farkle!" Farkle raised his arms and bowed deeply.

From the audience Riley said "I don't understand debate."

"I say you do." Maya told her.

"Okay."

"I like debate- exploring two sides of the same thing- good and bad, light and dark, right in front of you at the same time. Where else are you gonna get that?" Lucas asked.

Val gestured at the two girls who sat next to them.

"Oh, right here. Look at you." Lucas laughed.

"And now from Einstein academy," Cory started reading from a notecard "'undefeated this season, 72 pounds of raw intellectual power! She is who your mama wishes she gave birth to!' The one, the only... Smackle!"

Smackle burst through a paper banner and started punching the air and dancing.

"You're goin' down, chump!" Smackle grabbed the microphone and started her speech "Wearing a uniform makes you surrender to conformity and sacrifices uniqueness, which is our most valuable freedom. Don't let anybody tell you what to wear. Don't let anybody tell you what to be. Smackle, the one and only, out."

"Whoo!" Val stood up and cheered "Preach it, sister!"

Farkle stared at his friend in shock. Val slowly sat down mouthing 'Sorry.'

"Well, before I announce the winner, let me remind you all that our final debate of the season will be held right here next week, where our thought-provoking topic will be 'Is beauty only skin deep?'" Cory announced as the judges passed him the paper with the winner on it "Great, thank you. So the winner of today's debate is...Isadora Smackle, Einstein academy."

Over the applause Riley said "It looks like our debate team could use some help."

"Yeah, Smackle's definitely got game." Lucas grimaced.

"She beats Farkle every time. You think he's gotten used to it by now?" Riley asked.

Farkle was on the floor moaning in agony "It hurts!"

Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Val stood up.

Maya started to lead the way over to their hurting friend "Nope. Good thing we're there for him. Being there for him is the most important thing we can be-" A waiter walked by with a plate of melon balls "Melon balls."

"Ooh!" Riley's eyes got big.

Maya seized Riley's hand and dragged her after the waiter. Val looked at Lucas, who shrugged and went after the two girls.

Val walked over to Farkle and Smackle.

Smackle was saying "Valiant effort as usual, my arch-nemesis. Perhaps a smoothie would take the sting out of my latest victory."

"Yeah. Perhaps you're right. I'll go see." Farkle stood up.

Smackle pushed him back down "Smackle, you fool. You forgot how literal he is. Farkle, I meant would you like to get a smoothie with me?"

"I ship it." Val whispered.

But Farkle sunk her ship "Isadora, what part of 'Arch-Nemesis' do you not understand?"

"Farkle, you might find this hard to believe, but I am a significant amount of fun. Would you like to see my fun face?" Smackle offered.

Val knew Smackle pretty well actually and knew that she started making her fun face the moment she had started speaking. And, knowing Farkle, he'd mess it up somehow. Not that she didn't love that little genius.

"That would be of interest to me. Proceed." Farkle said.

"I'm doing it!" Smackle shouted.

Riley came up to the group and Riley said "Well, Farkle, good job being smart and everything."

"Thanks for coming, Riley. Sorry you had to see me lose again." Farkle frowned sadly.

Riley hugged the little genius "Wonderful debate, Farkle. A memory that will live with me right up until the next thing happens." Farkle hugged her back then hugged Val.

"Good debate, Farkle. You know, if you need some help with the next topic I'm always here for you." Val whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Val. I might just take you up on that."

"Well, Smackle, good job being smart and everything." Riley said as Farkle walked away.

Smackle sighed robotically "I am sad."

"What?" Riley turned back to the small girl.

"Farkle and I are perfect for each other. Why does he prefer you?" Smackle asked sadly.

"I don't know. If I knew, I'd stop." Riley said, sounding upset.

"Well, there's nothing left to do now but get a smoothie all alone and continue this good cry I'm having." Smackle started moving away.

Riley called her back "You're crying?"

"Yes." Smackle moved her hands at her eyes "A-wah A-wah."

"I don't think that's actually-" Riley said.

Smackle cried louder "A-wah A-wah..." And started muttering gibberish.

"Look, I am going to ask you something really fast and then I'm going to regret it. You wanna come to my house?" Riley turned away "Ooh."

"Yes, I would like to come to your house. There is much I can learn from you." Riley tried to hug the girl but was failing miserably when Maya walked up.

"Oh, no! I already have a weird friend." Maya groaned loudly.

"She means me." Riley said, pleased.

"No!" Val fake gasped "That couldn't be you."

Topanga and Val were in the kitchen making a chocolate pound cake. Just as they set it down on the table Auggie opened the door and walked in.

"Auggie?" Topanga asked, noticing his sad expression.

"Why-y-y-y?!" The little boy ripped off his shirt revealing a white tank.

"Whoa! Auggie, what's the matter?" Val asked, hurrying over to her little brother.

"Does this have something to do with- ucch- Ava?" Topanga asked.

"Ava!" Auggie wailed "Even when I think of her backwards she's still Ava!"

He opened the refrigerator and got out a can of whipped cream. Then he threw himself down in a chair at the table in front of the cake. Taking the whipped cream, he sprayed it all over the pound cake.

"Okay, tell me what happened right now." Val ordered.

"She's through with me." Auggie howled and shoved his face in the whipped cream and cake.

"Oh! Yay! Even when I think of it backwards it's still Yay!" Topanga cheered and her son and daughter stared at her "Okay, tell me what- ucch- Ava did."

Auggie started hyperventilating "She said we might not be together for the rest of our lives!"

"Easy! Calm down, Auggie, it'll be okay!" Val rushed to reassure her baby brother.

"Okay, deep breath, honey." Topanga sat down next to the crying little boy.

"She thinks there could be...others." Auggie wept.

"Honey, of course. That's only natural." Topanga told him calmly.

"No, it's not. You're supposed to meet somebody and fall in love and be together forever." Auggie insisted.

"Mom!" Val hissed "Not helpful for a heartbroken five year old!"

"Oh, honey, who put that crazy idea in your head?" Topanga asked.

"You and Daddy."

"Huh. I wonder how many people the idea of Cory and Topanga has ruined."

Auggie raised his hand "Me!"

"Come on, Augs, let's go get you cleaned up." Val lifted the little boy and carried him to the bathroom.

She washed his face and dried his tears.

"Thanks, Vallie." Auggie hiccuped.

"No problem, Auggie. Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Auggie started shaking his head but slowly changed to nodding "I just love Ava so much. Why doesn't she love me the same way?"

"Auggie, sweetie, you're five. True love is really difficult to understand, even for grown-ups." Val said softly.

"But Mommy and Daddy understand it." Auggie protested "So do you and Eric."

"Oh, Auggie, Eric and I aren't dating." Val told him.

"Well, you should be." Auggie frowned "I may only be this many," He held up five fingers "but I know love when I see it. I knew I loved Ava the minute I saw her. But now she's done with me..." Auggie trailed off into tears again.

"She might not be done with you." Val suggested.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Val nodded "She might just need a break. That's completely normal, and afterwards, with a love like you two have, you'll end up together in the end. That's how fairytales go. And if anything's a fairytale, its our lives. Look at Riley."

Auggie stopped crying "You're right. Riley and you are both really great. Maybe everything will be okay."

"Love you Auggie." Val hugged her little brother.

"I love you too, Val." Auggie returned the hug then pushed her off "Don't push it."

Val walked into her sister's room just in time to hear Maya complain "Why do I have to be a part of your campaign to befriend every little woodland creature?"

From the bay window Smackle said "Which woodland creature am I in your mind?"

Maya hesitated "You're like a little gopher... chipmunk combo deal."

"Maya, Smackle needs our help." Riley told her friend.

"Yes. I need you to teach me the equation for beauty." Smackle looked at them pleadingly.

"Smackle, you're already beautiful." Val told her, coming into the room.

"Why?" Maya whined, ignoring Val.

"Smackle loves Farkle." Riley explained.

"Why?" Maya asked incredulously.

"But he prefers you both to me because you're both aesthetically pleasing. I, on the other hand, am less aesthetically pleasing, but am superior in every other area." Smackle boasted "I could understand it if he loved Val, but you two?! Come on!"

"No thanks," Val put up a finger "Farkle's my friend, nothing more."

Maya pushed Val's hand down "Okay, so you want us to make you beautiful?"

"Yes, but I don't expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five seconds." Smackle said sadly.

Riley looked at her nails like she'd seen Val do "Let me know when it's four seconds."

"Go!" Maya shouted.

"I'm... pretty?" Smackle asked staring into a mirror.

"You were always pretty, Smackle. Now you're just conventional." Val told her with a sigh.

"You're the hottest little gopher-chipmunk in the whole forest." Maya told the girl, ignoring Val's comment.

Riley handed Smackle a hand mirror "Who's the genius now?" She boasted.

Riley and Maya flipped their hair together and said "Stop it."

"My outward appearance now seems to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populace." Smackle said, staring into the mirror.

"Then why are you still talking like you don't know what you look like?" Maya asked.

"Ah, my speech. That's an easy fix." Smackle set the mirror down on Riley's dresser.

Riley shook her head "I don't think so."

"Awesome, like, giggle, question, omigosh."

"What?" Val's mouth was hanging open in confusion.

"Do you wanna lay that out again for us normals?" Maya asked.

"Observations reveal that if I merely insert 'awesome,' 'like,' 'omigosh,' and giggle at everything like it's a question, I will assimilate into the general teenage population." Smackle smiled.

Maya snickered "It's not that easy, Smackle."

"E=mc2" Smackle said.

"What did you do that for?" Maya groaned.

"Like "E" totally equals M. !" Smackle giggled "Omigosh, awesome!"

Maya leaned her head on Riley's shoulder "E=mc2"

"I understand the universe." Riley leaned her head on top of Maya's.

The two mimicked an explosion and Val rolled her eyes "Come on! We learned about this yesterday in science! And Smackle, you don't need to change how you look or talk or act for a boy. That's absolutely ridiculous. And if you don't stop, well, you're going to loose some friends."

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Smackle asked sadly.

"No." Val shook her head "I will always be your friend and I will always be there for you because I care about you. But you have other friends and they prefer the real, original, one of a kind Smackle."

"Thanks Val," Smackle smiled softly "But this is me now."

The girls, Maya, Riley, Val, and Smackle, walked into their history classroom where debate team was practicing. Maya was wearing Smackle's glasses.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted them as they entered.

"Farkle." Riley, Maya, and Val replied in unison.

Lucas stared at Maya "Maya, why are you wearing glasses?"

"They're Smackle's. I'm just holding them for her...on my face." Maya explained.

"We want to see if people will treat Maya differently now that she looks smart." Riley continued.

Val rolled her eyes and sat down "She doesn't look smart, she looks blind."

One of the debate team members stood up and moved towards Maya "Hello, Suddenly-Approachable-Woman. What's your prescription? Mine's 20/800. I can basically only hear you."

"I don't have a prescription. Although I must say, you guys are looking a lot less blurry." Maya said, squinting.

"That means you probably need a prescription." Val pointed out.

"That's the nicest thing any girl's ever said to us." The debate boy whispered to his other half excitedly.

Maya took off the glasses "I liked you better blurry."

"That's the second nicest thing a girl's ever said to us." Debate boy shouted.

"I think you look nice any way you are, Maya." Farkle smiled at their blonde friend.

"Thanks. You wanna go out with us?" Maya asked.

Farkle fainted to the floor "Out like 'out on a date'?"

Maya patted his head and helped him up "Aw, no. Out like out there with me and Riley because there's someone else we want to introduce you to."

"Yep. We think you'll really like her." Riley grinned.

"I have a very specific taste in girls." Farkle quirked an eyebrow "Is she one?"

"Uh-huh." Riley giggled.

"That'll do it!"

And Farkle followed the girls out. Val stayed in her seat for a moment before Riley ran back in, grabbed her sister's hand, and pulled her out the door.

"Presenting your date from the modeling runways of Paris, France-" Riley said, standing in the doorway to Svorski's Bakery, presenting Smackle.

"The new face of Geek Chic-" Maya continued "Isadora Smackle."

"Wow!" Farkle stared in shock "You made her over?"

"You know, just us girls playing with our hair and clothes." Riley smirked.

"Is that all you think girls can do?" Val glared at her sister "Because that's so shallow, conceited, and wrong."

Smackle ignored Val "Are you finally intrigued by me, Farkle?" She asked.

"I'm intrigued that my friends don't realize that you are an evil genius." Farkle frowned.

Riley chuckled "But a pretty evil genius, don't you think?"

"This is debate preparation, isn't it?" Val realized.

"What?" Maya deadpanned.

"The next debate is 'Is beauty only skin deep?' Smackle doesn't want to be like you guys. Smackle only wants to win. You ladies have been played." Farkle said sadly.

"Is this true, Smackle?" Riley turned to the girl.

"Affirmative."

Maya stepped forward, punching her fist into her palm "Riley, do I please have your permission to mess her up now?"

"Negative." Riley put out her hand to stop Maya.

Farkle stood up "Smackle, did you assume this outward change in your appearance would not affect your inner self?"

"Of course, it won't. I am Smackle. But look, four red nails and one blue one. I don't know why." Smackle held up her hand "That said, how could any outward change possibly affect the inner Smackle?"

Lucas came over to the group "Hi, guys. Wow, Smackle, you look great."

Smackle giggled then stared in horror "Did that just come from me?"

Farkle got an idea "Smile at her." He told Lucas.

Lucas smiled.

"Omigosh. Omigosh, I just said 'Omigosh.' Like, awesome. Question?" Smackle questioned.

"Are you okay, Smackle?" Riley asked, concerned.

"I don't understand what's happening to me."

"I don't either, but it's interesting." Val smiled.

Farkle smiled evilly "Why don't you sit next to her, Lucas?"

Lucas sat next to Smackle.

"No one that's ever looked like you has ever sat this close. Are you sitting here because you want to be my mate?" Smackle whispered.

"I'm sitting here because the seat was empty." Lucas said slightly nervously.

"You smell like pine trees."

"Thank you?"

"Our feet are touching." Smackle smiled goofily.

"You're doing that." Lucas pointed out.

Farkle laughed wickedly "Hmm, Smackle, would you mind telling me, what is the square root of 36?"

"Who cares?" Smackle asked, staring starstruck at Lucas.

"Excellent. Lucas is on our debate team. Will that be a distraction to you?" Farkle asked.

"Should be, yeah." Smackle sighed.

"Good. Let's go. We've got a debate to prepare for." Farkle stood up and dragged Lucas out the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go catch up with them." Val stood up and chased the two boys out "Freeze, Farkle!"

"Val!" Farkle spun on his heels and Lucas knocked into him "Ow!"

Val stalked up to the two boys "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked innocently.

"You're seriously gonna try to win by throwing Smackle off her game?" Val scowled "That's not winning! That's cheating."

"I'm not cheating." Farkle defended "I'm using an asset. Lucas asked to join the debate team before all this happened and we let him, so we're gonna use him."

And with that, Farkle grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him away.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Farkle!" Val shouted after him.

Val sat in her room with Auggie on her lap reading a book on dinosaurs when her little brother got up.

"Sorry, Val." He said "I've got an appointment with Riley and Maya in the bay window."

"Okay, Aug. Something going on?" Val asked.

"I'm worried about Ava."

"Still?" Val smiled "I thought we decided you'd be okay."

"I will, but they're really good at making us feel better." Auggie smiled "You wanna come with me?"

"I'll always stick with you." Val hugged Auggie tightly.

When they broke apart Auggie grabbed his big sisters hand and pulled her into Riley's room. They sat down in the bay window and waited for the two girls to arrive. But when the window opened, it was not Riley and Maya who crawled through, but Farkle.

"Hi, Auggie." Farkle waved "Hi, Val."

"Hi, Farkle. Riley's not home." Auggie told the genius.

"So what are you two doing sitting in the bay window?" Farkle asked, confused.

"I just wanted to see if sitting in the window would fix my woman trouble. Riley always sits in the window. But I think it only works for her." Auggie explained.

"Well, that could be because Riley has such and active and creative mind." Val said "She's very smart."

"What happened?" Farkle asked the little boy.

"Ava said we might not be together forever."

Farkle looked over to Val and mouthed 'Ava?' She mouthed 'Girlfriend.' Back at the boy.

"And you expected that you would be?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, because I'm only" Auggie held up five fingers "this many and I still have high hopes."

Topanga entered and Farkle high fived Auggie as he hopped off the bay window and hugged his mother.

"If you like her, she must be really something." Farkle smiled.

Topanga winced "Oh yeah, she's really something. You know, Farkle, we have a front door."

"I know, but I'm here on business." Farkle told her.

Riley and Maya walked through the door.

"Okay, who's first?" Riley asked.

"I am." Auggie raised his hand, then looked at Val and grabbed her hand, lifting it up "We are."

"Farkle, do you have an appointment?" Maya asked.

"No, I'm a walk-in."

"I'm sorry, Farkle. Feel free to read one of our waiting room magazines. We're jammed." Riley sat down next to Auggie and Val, Maya sat down on their other side "Go."

"I want to be with Ava until I die." Auggie told them.

"She doesn't feel the same way?" Riley frowned.

Auggie threw up his hands "She's vague, man. She's messin' with my mind."

"But it doesn't matter what she says, it matters what she does." Riley smiled.

Maya cocked an eyebrow "Did she actually break up with you?"

"No." Auggie said.

"What?" Topanga almost shouted "Wait a minute. Auggie, I assumed you guys broke up."

"Oh, Mom. You should never assume. Didn't Dad teach you that?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, don't you get the home versions of these lessons? You're married to the guy." May pointed out.

"Of course, I do. There's just so many of them." Topanga's face crumpled "Oh no, I married Feeny."

Riley turned back to Auggie "So, how is Ava messin' with you?"

"She says we might not be together forever. But she also says we might." Auggie sighed.

"So you still have a girlfriend." Maya said slowly.

"And I let you eat cake and whipped cream." Topanga groaned.

"Hmm, so I had a pretty good day!" Auggie smiled and Topanga patted him on the back.

She picked him up and they left the room. Val was about to follow when Farkle grabbed her hand.

"Val, will you stay?" He asked nervously.

Val studied his nervous face before nodding and flashing him a small smile.

"Next!" Riley called and Farkle pulled Val back to the bay window "Yes?"

"I'm tortured." Farkle admitted.

"What about?" Riley asked.

"Smackle's not gonna be at her best at the debate." Farkle explained.

"Why not?" Maya asked.

Farkle sighed "Because you made her better. Except you didn't."

"You want us to change her back?" Maya nodded in understanding.

"If we do, Farkle, you'll lose the debate." Riley said.

"I only want to beat her when she's really her. She's the best arch-nemesis I could ever have." Farkle smiled happily.

"Otherwise, if you beat her, it doesn't count." Maya said with a small smile.

"You're pretty smart, Maya."

"Even without the glasses?"

Val wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulder and beamed at Farkle "Even without the glasses. And Farkle, by the way, I'm joining debate with you guys."

Val was almost late to the debate. Just as she walked in, she heard Farkle complaining to Riley and Maya and hurried over to them.

"You promised you'd change her back." Farkle was very upset.

"We tried." Riley protested.

"She wouldn't go for it." Maya finished.

Farkle stopped Smackle as she walked by "I didn't want to win this way, Smackle. I hope you enjoy being beautiful."

"Oh, I do." Smackle smiled deviously.

"How the once-mighty have fallen." Farkle turned to the audience "The nation of Troy was charmed by a beautiful wooden horse. They neglected to consider what was inside. And they lost everything because of outer beauty. Don't be fooled by a pretty wrapper. I mean, who keeps the wrapping paper?"

Riley raised her hand "I wear ribbons."

"Okay." Farkle conceded "And our concluding statement will be made by Valencia Matthews." Val glared at him "Sorry, Val Matthews."

"There can be absolutely no debate that the quest for outer beauty at the expense of one's inner self is a road to personal destruction. People make assumptions. I've been labeled a princess and perfect. People think that because I'm pretty I'm not smart, but here's a secret; I _like_ school and I do pretty well. You might look at me and assume princess. I look at me and I know I'd better get good grades, because what's on the inside has to be more important than what's on the outside to get into a good college and into a good life. Because beauty is not skin deep. Thank you."

The audience clapped wildly.

Smackle stood up and, in a Valley Girl accent said "Omigosh, I'm so totally unprepared and scared."

"We finally got her." A boy on Farkle's team smiled wickedly.

"Maybe that's what you would assume I would say, considering the effort I put into my appearance." Smackle went back to normal.

"Uh-oh." The kid said.

"I'm here to argue today that beauty actually is skin deep. So I've done some research and I've learned... that it is. When you get compliments from people who don't ordinarily compliment you, when people look at you differently, packaging does matter. I wasn't pretty, then I was. This is a world where "pretty" seems better somehow. Which is too bad, but it's not debatable. However, I also learned that if you get swept up by what you are on the outside you can lose who you are on the inside. Even though it is easy to be fooled by the beauty of a Trojan horse, its real power comes from the army within- intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage. That army is the real you, no matter what you look like. So even though beauty may be skin deep, beauty is nowhere near as important as the army inside. And I'll try not to forget that." Smackle put on her glasses "Well, look at all of you. You're all very deeply beautiful. Especially you, Farkle. Thank you."

The crowd went crazy.

"She beat us." Lucas said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." Farkle smiled.

"Because she's right." Val smiled "She is beautiful inside and out, and so are all of you." Val walked over to Smackle "Great job, Smackle. I think you'll make an excellent opponent at the next debate."

"Thank you, Val." Smackle giggled "I think you're going down."

"Not without a fight."

**Word count: 4900 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	9. Val Meets Brother

**Val Meets Brother**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val followed Riley and Maya into the Subway. All three girls were wearing cheerleader outfits, having just come from tryouts. Riley had made them try out every year since they were old enough. Every year, Val would be pulled aside by the coach and offered a place on the squad, but every year she would refuse to do it without her sister.

"Well, another year we're not going to be cheerleaders." Riley sighed.

"Why do you make me do these things? Pom-poms are stupid and pyramids made of humans freak me out. And what are these?" Maya asked, looking down at her exposed legs.

"These are your legs." Riley explained.

"Have you ever seen anything so white?"

"Nope, never." Val deadpanned.

"One time when I looked into the sun." Riley shrugged.

"These need to be put away. We have to go to Demolition right now and get clothes. Because you know they're gonna find out we took these things." Maya commanded.

"But my curfew's in fifteen minutes." Riley protested.

"But they're having a sale. Vintage t-shirts." Maya wheedled.

Riley gasped "Ooh, I do love t-shirts that other people have already loved."

"You are the only person I know that has to be home by seven." Maya said, exasperated.

"Not Val?" Riley turned to look at her sister.

"No, my curfew is nine." Val sighed, preparing for another fight.

"Oh." Riley paused, her face crumpling in anger before she smoothed it away "It's ridiculous. They treat me like a baby."

"Who?" Maya asked.

"Ma-ma da-da."

"Well, when you still call them that can you blame them?" Val rolled her eyes.

"It's time I was treated like the woman I am." Riley declared, ignoring her sister "I am going to Demolition!"

"That's the spirit!" Maya headed for the stairs but turned around when she realized Riley wasn't following her "You're not really coming, are you?"

"Nah. Wait. You know what? I am. I am old enough to stay out past seven o'clock." Riley leaned in and whispered to Maya "What's the damage for this, in your professional opinion?"

"Broken curfew? Chump change. Whole thing blows over by Wednesday." Maya shrugged.

"Worth it! Let's do this!" Riley cheered.

"Great! See you Wednesday." Maya led Riley out then poked her head back in "You coming, Val?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Val walked into the apartment just in time to hear her father say to Auggie "Come on, Auggie. Just pick a babysitter."

"Why do you have to go anywhere? Aren't you happy with me?" Auggie stuck out his lower lip.

"Knock it off." Topanga told her son "It's our anniversary."

Auggie thought about it "All right. I'll give ya three hours. And bring me back an Auggie bag."

"Okay, deal." Cory nodded.

"All right. So how about Shelly from down the street?" Topanga suggested.

"Smelly Shelly?"

"He's right. How about Anna Stephonopoli?" Cory offered.

"'Wanna play monopoly?' No, Anna, I don't. Okay? I don't." Auggie shook his head.

"Val, can you babysit Auggie tomorrow night?" Topanga asked.

"Sorry, Mom, Annie has a party she invited me to. You know I have to go." Val said, ruffling her brother's hair "Next time, okay buddy?"

Riley burst in "I'm late, I'm late, I know I'm late!"

The twin's father checked his watch "Seven minutes."

"Say nothing. Keep walking." Maya pushed Riley past her parents but Riley ducked away.

"No. This is a thing. Deal with your bad girl." Riley ordered.

Topanga decided to humor her younger daughter "Okay, where were you?"

"Demolition. It's an alternative store. Where rebels go! And I bought this t-shirt I don't think you'll entirely approve of." Riley held up a shirt with the word 'Bleh' on it "Bleh!"

"Edgy." Topanga nodded.

"Wait!" Val shouted and felt her pocket "How'd you pay for that?"

"Oh, I, um, borrowed your wallet." Riley turned pink.

"Riley!"

"I'm sorry." Riley hung her head "I just wanted to be cool."

"Stealing isn't cool." Val shook her head and held out her hand "Give it."

Riley handed her sister the wallet.

Val checked the cash "That t-shirt was forty dollars?!"

"Uh-huh." Riley sighed.

"You can pay me back, right?"

"Uh..."

"Forget it, Mom?" Val turned to her mother who handed her eldest two twenties "Thanks."

Val left in a huff.

"Uh, Riley, what's going on?" Cory asked, very concerned, not only that his daughter was stealing from her sister, but that she didn't seem the least bit remorseful.

"I am too old for a seven o'clock curfew. I reject it!" Riley misunderstood and started to cheer "Reject it! Reject it! Won't even respect it!"

"Didn't make the team again, huh?" Topanga asked.

"No!" Riley did a little jump.

Cory shook his head "Every year."

"Okay, look, Riley, your father and I gave you a 7:00 curfew because we knew that even when you got all rebellious you'd still be home by 7:30." Topanga smiled.

"What?" Riley looked shocked.

"Yeah. So when you come in here at 7:07 acting all dangerous, it's hard-" Cory lost it and started laughing "I'm sorry. I can't even keep a straight face."

Topanga started giggling with her husband.

"What are you laughing at? I'm outta control!" Riley flailed her arms wildly.

"Maya, you couldn't keep her out any later than that? I mean, what kind of bad influence are you?" Cory asked.

You're right." Maya narrowed her eyes "I gotta up my game. This'll look great in my room." She grabbed a couple pillows and left.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Cory said, pointing after the blonde girl.

"I want to be taken seriously. I deserve a later curfew." Riley demanded.

"Okay, fine, but I'm your teacher, and I want you to get proper rest. I don't want your schoolwork to suffer." Cory pointed out.

"And I'm your attorney, so, please state your case, Ms. Matthews." Topanga stood up and faced her daughter.

"I submit to the court, 10:00." Riley tried.

"Ha! The court laughs in your face." Topanga chuckled "Not even Val has a 10:00 curfew. She can only stay out later when she talks to us beforehand."

"The legal system is a joke!" Riley cried.

"Your new curfew is 8:00." Topanga told her.

"God bless America!"

"I want a later curfew too." Auggie piped up.

"Why?" Cory asked.

"Where do you want to go at night?" Topanga questioned.

Auggie smiled "Wherever you go."

Topanga kissed his cheek loudly.

"Does that mean I can come to your 'nanoversary'?" Auggie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, honey, mommy and daddy haven't been on a date for, like three weeks and four days." Cory gasped in horror.

"Guys, guys. It's not just the curfew. I want you to think of me as more of a grown-up." Riley interrupted.

"I have an idea." Auggie said, visibly brightening.

"Define 'grown-up.'" Topanga smirked.

"I can go buy t-shirts whenever I want."

"And how do you make the money to do that?"

"I don't have to. I'm a kid." Riley said, proudly.

"Riley, grown-ups have responsibilities." Cory tried to tell his daughter.

"Idea idea idea! Idea idea idea!" Auggie shouted, jumping up and down.

"What's the matter, Auggie? Is no one believing that the little kid could possibly have an idea about how we could raise our older child?" Cory joked.

"Let Riley be my babysitter." Auggie suggested.

"Holy moly! All hail August Matthews!" Cory started to bow down to the little boy.

"Yeah!" Auggie cheered.

"King of apartment 26!"

"Whoo! Long live me!"

"Auggie, you think your sister's ready for that kind of responsibility?" Topanga whispered.

"I would put my life in her hands." Auggie said seriously.

Riley smiled, finally she was beating Val at something "Aww, Auggie, you really want me to babysit you?"

"Yes. I trust you. Catch me!" Auggie started to do a trust fall.

"Ten bucks an hour." Riley dodged her falling brother to try and get paid.

"The king's on the floor."

"Five bucks an hour." Riley offered.

"It's all going to Val. You owe her forty bucks." Topanga pointed out.

"Hey, Auggie, you really want Riley to be your babysitter?" Cory asked, helping the boy sit up.

"Riley makes me smiley."

Val was getting ready for Annie's parents party. When she had done her makeup and hair she went to help her mom get ready for her date. Topanga was in Riley's room when Val came in with her makeup kit and a hairbrush.

"Ready, Mom?" She asked.

"Bring it on." Topanga grinned.

Riley sat on her bed while Val helped her mother with her makeup. She watched closely as Val brushed a light blush on Topanga's cheeks, applied eyeliner with expert skill, and handed their mother a nude lipstick to put on. Riley wondered how long it had taken Val to get so good.

Topanga went into the closet and put on a gorgeous black dress. When she came back out the girls were speechless.

"Well, how do I look?" Topanga asked, slightly nervously.

"Wow. You look wow." Riley exclaimed.

"Wow is good?"

"Wow's amazing." Riley paused "When am I gonna look wow?"

"Oh, honey, you already do." Topanga hugged her younger daughter.

"Yeah, but not with the bam! And the boom! And the you know." Riley smiled "Daddy's going to love the way you look."

"Thank you, honey. But you want to know one of the reasons I married your father?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

"He loves me no matter how I look."

"That may be." Val smiled widely "But you're gonna knock his socks off tonight."

Val and Riley accompanied their mother down to the stairs where Auggie and Cory stood waiting. Cory's tie was tied in a sloppy bow.

"Wow." Auggie gasped at his mother.

"Wow." Cory agreed.

"And bam, boom!" Riley shouted, waving her arms.

"Absolutely. You look stunning." Cory kissed his wife's cheek "Happy anniversary, Topanga."

"You too, Cory. What's up with the, uh..." Topanga looked at the tie, unsure what to say.

"Oh, Auggie did it."

"It's magnificent." Topanga smiled.

"No going to my room until I tell you, okay, Riley?" Auggie told his sister.

"Deal." Riley looked at her mom and dad "Aw, look at you two, all dressed up. Going out for dinner?"

"Ba ba Sushi." Topanga smiled.

"Ooh, you hipster!" Riley exclaimed.

"And then a horse-drawn carriage and a play." Cory wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Ooh, you 80-year-old man."

"And then jazz night at mudbone." Cory tried to seem cool.

"Now we're playin'!" Riley cried.

"Nice save, Dad." Val winked.

"That's why I married him." Topanga told her children.

"Yeah, we're sophisticated adults." Cory grinned stupidly.

"With a sophisticated babysitter, right?" Topanga quirked an eyebrow.

Riley put her hands on Auggie's shoulders "The kid's in good hands."

"We're sure he is." Cory led Topanga to the door.

"We trust you completely." Called his wife.

"Good night." Cory shut the door.

Riley shook her head "Yeah, I don't believe this for a second."

"No way." Val agreed.

"I don't blame ya!" Topanga reentered.

"Yeah, let's talk." Cory sat his younger daughter down on the couch.

"Man, you just can't get out of here without the life lesson thing, can ya?" Riley asked.

"Oh, please, like I had something planned." Cory scoffed and pulled out an egg "Say hello to your new best friend."

"Hello, egg." Riley looked at the egg.

"Not this one again." Val groaned "You did the same thing to me the first time I babysat Auggie."

"Oh, yes again." Topanga nodded "You gonna introduce us, Riley?"

"Okay, um, mom, this is Amanda McScrambleface." Riley introduced.

"McScrambleface?" Val raised her eyebrows.

"She is lovely." Topanga smiled.

"Oh, mom, you, too?" Riley gasped.

"Yeah, I'm with him."

"Draw a face on her." Cory said, holding out a marker.

Riley took it and started drawing "Okay, we're doing the whole 'take care of an egg' thing? 'Cause I've seen this."

"Not the way they're gonna do it." Val groaned.

"Yeah, there's a big twist at the end." Cory grinned "So, uh, tell us about your new friend, Riley. What are her hopes, what are her dreams?"

Riley looked at the egg "Amanda makes friends very easily. Everybody likes her. She's a good egg. We're going to go backpacking through Europe someday."

"Wow. Okay, well, before you do, may I hold her?" Topanga asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure. She's a people person." Riley did a funny voice "Hi, wiley's mom. You wook wow."

"Thank you, Amanda. That's very sweet." Topanga looked at her husband with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on!" Val cried "Don't do this to her."

"Do it." Cory ordered.

Topanga threw the egg onto the coffee table, smashing it to bits.

"No! What is the point of this horrible lesson?" Riley wailed.

Val gently patted her sister on the back and handed her a tissue.

"This is an egg you knew for a minute. We're giving you responsibility for our child." Cory told her.

"We all love him. Don't drop him." Topanga said, threateningly.

"So, clean Amanda up and have a good night!" Cory and Topanga walked to the door and left.

"Bye!" Val called.

She turned to go upstairs but Riley grabbed her hand "What time will you be back?" Her younger sister asked.

"I shouldn't be too long. Annie said we only need to stay for about an hour. But we might go out to eat with Eric afterwards." Val replied "Why?"

"Maya's coming over to watch the season finale of Red Planet Diaries."

"What?! Riley, you can't have friends over when you're babysitting." Val pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But every babysitter needs a babysitter's best friend." Riley defended.

"No. Every babysitter needs to spend their time babysitting the baby." Val glared "If you feel like you need someone else to do this, then too bad. I already have plans tonight, I can't get you out of this. Auggie's gonna be heartbroken, he really wanted to spend some time with you tonight."

"Val, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, because I know that you're not." Val sighed heavily "I have to go finish getting ready."

She pulled her hand from Riley's grip and hurried upstairs. As she passed Auggie's door she paused and thought 'I have to tell him.'

Val knocked softly.

"Riley, I said no going in my room yet!" Auggie shouted through the door.

"It's me, Auggie." Val called "Can I come in?"

"Val!" The door flew open "Look what I did for Riley and me!"

The room was decorated to look like a pirate ship, Auggie was waving around a foam sword and wearing a captain's hat.

Val smiled "Oh, Auggie, it looks great. But there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Riley...um...Riley invited Maya over tonight." Val said softly "I'm so sorry, but she wants to watch the season finale of some show with her."

"What?" Auggie's little face crumpled and he looked like he was about to cry "But-but we were supposed to hang out together."

"I know buddy." Val held out her arms and Auggie dove into them "I'm sorry. I'll come back as quick as I can and I'll play with you, if you want."

"Can you stay?" Auggie's lower lip trembled "Please?"

"Oh, sweetie, I wish I could, but I can't let Annie deal with the party on her own. It wouldn't be good for her. I won't be gone long, I promise." Val stroked his hair gently "I'll only be gone an hour and, when I get back, we can play."

"Okay." Auggie gave a little hiccup.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He sniffled "I'm just sad."

"I know. I know you had high hopes for tonight and I'm sorry that this messed them up." Val stood up "I'm always here for you, Aug, you know that, right?"

"I know, I love you Val."

"I love you too."

Val went to the party, but she had a terrible time, the whole time she was just worried about Auggie. Finally, the hour of torture was over and Val and Annie got in the car to go home. When Val got to the door she found it locked, so she knocked.

"Who is it?" Riley called.

"It's Val, open the door, please." Val responded.

The lock clicked open and Riley and Maya stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Why did you tell Auggie?" Riley demanded.

"Because he deserved to know." Val rolled her eyes "Now can I come in? I told Auggie I'd play with him when I got back."

"Why should we let you in?" Maya asked.

"Because it's my house." Val tried to shove past the girls, but Maya stopped her "What? You think you can keep me out of my own home?"

"Not think, can." Maya smiled and shoved Val outside, making her trip on the hem of her dress and fall, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Maya Penelope Hart, you open this door right now or else!" The door didn't open "Fine."

Val went to the fire escape that led to her window and climbed up it, which was hard in her high heels, she tried to open the window but found it locked. As Val peered inside, she saw Maya throw a lamp to the floor and smash it. Riley tore the curtains from the window and froze when she saw Val's livid face. Her room was destroyed.

"I didn't want to do this, but..." Val pulled out her phone and dialed her mother.

_"Val?" _Topanga asked when she answered the phone_ "What's going on?"_

"Hi, Mom, I'm so sorry to disturb your date. But Riley and Maya are trashing my room as we speak. Do you have any advice?"

The door to Val's room flew open not even a second later and there stood a fuming Topanga and Cory.

Val waved through the window.

"Riley Matthews!" Topanga shouted "How dare you?"

Cory dashed over and opened the window "Are you okay, Val?"

"I'm fine, Dad, just a little cold. How did you get here so fast?"

"We were in Auggie's room." Cory explained "He's very upset."

"I think I know why." Val glared daggers at her sister and her friend.

"You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady!" Topanga shouted "You will clean up this mess and pay for anything and everything you have broken. Maya I will be calling your mother. She needs to know what kind of child she's raising."

"Actually, Mom, I'd prefer to clean up myself." Val spoke up "I don't exactly trust Riley to do anything at the moment."

"Fine, but Riley, you are still paying for everything broken in here."

"But Mom!" Riley cried "Val betrayed me! That's why we did it!"

"I told Auggie what you were planning tonight, nothing more." Val said, her voice level and dangerously calm "It is not my fault that you are a awful babysitter and a worse sister."

"But-!"

"Shut up, please. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you. Mom, Dad, I'll stay at Annie's tonight and see what can be salvaged tomorrow." Val grabbed a pair of pajamas and clothes for the next day, her hairbrush, and what makeup hadn't been destroyed and walked out.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Riley. I thought we raised you better than this." Topanga sighed.

"But-!" Riley tried again.

"No. Go to your room and think about what you've done. But first, give us your phone, computer, all of it. You will get them back when you have paid Val back and learned why what you did was wrong." Cory held out his hand.

"What?" Riley screamed, clutching her phone to her chest "You can't!"

"We pay for it, we can." Topanga scolded "Now hand 'em over."

Reluctantly, Riley passed her parents her technology and sulked out of the room. May tried to follow her but Topanga stopped her.

"No way, Maya. You're not getting out of this that easily. We're calling your mother, now. And you're gonna be there when we do." Topanga pulled out her phone and dialed Katy's number.

Maya hung her head, ashamed.

**Word count: 3381 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! There will be a Valentines Day special posted soon!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	10. Val Meets Valentines Day

**Val Meets Valentines Day**

**I don't own Girl Meets World! Also the idea for this chapter came from one of my fantastic followers. BTW I started this chapter before I finished the last, so it does not take into account what happened in that chapter.**

Valentines Day was tomorrow. Val loathed it. Every year, she had to hide the piles of valentines she got so Riley wouldn't get jealous. This year, she was really hoping people other than Maya, Farkle, and herself got Riley gifts.

Val walked into John Quincy Adams Middle School and groaned quietly to see all the sparkly red, white, and pink decorations. It looked like a barbie doll threw up in the hallway.

"Still hate Valentines day?" Annie asked, walking up to her friend.

"Haven't I alway?" Val muttered, rubbing her temples, all the bright pink was giving her a headache.

"Val!" Riley, bubbly as ever, bounced up to her sister with Farkle, Maya, and Lucas "Do you like the decorations? We spent all morning putting them up."

"They're really something, Riley." Val looked at Maya who seemed as if she was about to be sick "Are you okay?"

"So much glitter..." Maya shuddered "It's everywhere...Save yourself."

"Maya, you said you liked my decorations." Riley's smile slipped into a frown.

"I do, darlin', but it's a bit much." Maya said, gesturing to the massive cutout hearts swinging from the light fixtures.

"You like it, don't you, Farkle?" Riley asked, turning to her other friend.

"Honestly, Riley, I think I've inhaled so much glitter that I lost some IQ points."

"Lucas?" Riley's eyes were full of love and hope "You think it's good, right?"

"Um...sure." Lucas gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Are you kidding me?" Annie asked, astounded "This place looks like a fairy princess palace!"

"That's exactly what we were going for!" Riley bounced on the balls of her feet "I'm so glad you like it!"

"Like it? I hate it! It's disgusting and I swear, if I see one more ounce of glitter I'm gonna-!" Val put her hand over her friend's mouth, shutting her up.

"Okay, so we'll see you in class." Val said and pushed Annie through the door to her father's classroom.

The moment the door swung open, a box of glitter fell from it's spot on the doorframe and dropped onto the two girls. The box hit Val's head, catching her off balance and knocking her to the ground, her head bouncing off the door handle as she went down.** A/N This has actually happened to me. Not fun.**

"Ouch!" Val gasped, blinking hard, trying to get her bearings.

"Matthews!" Annie stood there covered from head to toe in glitter.

Everyone looked at Riley who stood behind her sister and Annie, looking terrified. Lucas and Farkle were hiding on either side of the door, trying to avoid Annie's wrath. Only Maya stood by Riley.

"Val!" Cory shouted, noticing her on the floor "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Val tried to stand up then sat down heavily "Ooh, no I'm not."

She put her hand to her hairline and winced. There would be a killer bruise there later.

"Don't move, Val. Don't shake your head, don't try to stand up, just stay there." Cory said, panicking slightly "Farkle, go get the nurse." The boy dashed off to the office "You're gonna be fine, Val, just wait here."

"Val, I'm so sorry!" Riley gasped, moving forward but slipping on glitter and landing on her butt "Ow!"

"Riley!" Maya said loudly.

Val winced again "So loud, so dizzy..."

Riley started to cry "Daddy!" She wailed.

"Riley!" Lucas shushed her "Be quiet! Loud noises aren't good for head injuries. Mr. Matthews, I have some first aid training, I can help."

"Thank you, Lucas." Mr. Matthews allowed the Texan to kneel down in front of Val and look into her eyes.

"Val, follow my finger slowly, okay?" Lucas started moving his finger in front of her face.

Her reaction time was much slower than it should have been.

"Lucas?" Val slurred "What's going on?"

"I think she's got a concussion, Sir." Lucas said, straightening up "She's showing a lot of signs, slurred speech, headache, slow reaction time, and confusion to name a few."

"What about me?" Riley whimpered "Daddy? What about me?" She shouted.

Val put her hands to her pounding head and covered her ringing ears. She muttered unintelligibly as Annie glared at Riley.

"You did this. You hurt my best friend!" She whisper screamed, so as not to cause Val anymore pain "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Riley screamed "It's not my fault!"

"Riley, be quiet!" Cory said sternly, trying to get the situation under control.

The nurse arrived and quickly passed Val an ice pack and some Tylenol.

"You should be fine, but you need to lie down for a bit. Mr. Friar, can you help me get her to the office? Try not to jostle her." The nurse commanded.

Lucas helped Val up, wrapping his arm around her waist. Half guiding her, half carrying her. He helped her to the nurse's office where he laid her down on the small bed.

"Will she be okay?" Lucas asked, turning to the nurse.

"She'll be fine, it's just a mild concussion from what I can tell. I've already called her mother to come pick her up."

"Can I stay with her, until Mrs. Matthews comes?" Lucas pleaded "Please?"

"Alright, but go straight back to class afterwards." The nurse commanded.

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you." Lucas sat down in a chair next to the bed "How are you feeling, Val?"

"Ugh, I've been better." Val muttered "They should have put up a sign or said something before we walked through that door. That would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Val?" Topanga came in and hurried over to her daughter "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Mom. Just a little dizzy and sore."

"She has a minor concussion, Mrs. Matthews." Lucas said.

"How did this happen?" Topanga asked.

"She and Annie were walking into class and a box of glitter fell on them. The box landed on Val and knocked her down. She hit her head on the doorknob as she fell." Lucas explained.

"Why was there a box of glitter above the door?"

Lucas looked down "It must have been part of Riley and Maya's decorations. I didn't know it was there or I would have warned them."

Topanga sighed "Thank you, Lucas, for telling me. I'll have a talk with Riley about safety. Can you help me get Val to the car?"

"Certainly." Lucas helped Val up and draped her arm over his shoulders.

He helped her out to the Matthews's car and helped her in.

"You know," Val smiled "I'm not an invalid. I can walk."

"Yeah, but you're very unsteady, and I wanna make sure you're safe." Lucas grinned "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Well, you're very sweet." Val teased "Thank you, Lucas. And please, try not to blame Riley. She didn't know this would happen."

"Why do you defend her like that?"

"What do you mean?" Val asked.

"I mean, I know she's your sister, but after everything she's done to you, calling you a liar, saying you made up being bullied, why do you defend her?"

Val took a deep breath "She's not my sister, she's my twin. Without her, I'm half of myself. We complete each other. Riley might not realize it, but she needs someone who will tell her the truth, no matter what. Maya won't do that. Neither will Farkle. They love her, sure, but they want her to stay the same innocent little girl she was when we were kids. She can't be that forever. I want her to grow and change and become better for it. I think I can help her with that. I know I'm not perfect, nobody is, but together we're the best we can be."

"Wow." Lucas breathed "I never thought of it like that."

"It's hard to explain, if your not a twin you can't ever quite understand the bond between us." Val sighed "I'm not doing a very good job explaining, am I?"

"No, that's perfect."

Val slept the rest of the day and that night. When she woke up the next day she felt much better. She got ready for school, using concealer to cover the purple bruise which was forming on her head, and chose to wear sneakers rather than heels for stability today.

She put on a red sweater with a black lace collar, a black skirt that was shorter in the front than in the back, and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, putting a black headband on to hold down the flyaways.

Carefully, Val made her way downstairs where her mother had tried to start cooking pancakes in the shape of hearts. Key word being tried. The pancakes looked more like lopsided ovals with odd bumps.

"Val? What are you doing up?" Topanga asked.

"I got up to help you make breakfast. I know pancake art isn't really your thing." Val gestured at the now burnt pancakes "Here, let me."

Val took the griddle and scraped the smoking remains into the trash. Then she took the batter and poured it in the shape of a perfect heart.

"Val, you don't have to-" Topanga tried to tell her daughter.

Val cut her off "I know I don't have to, I want to."

"You're a lifesaver, Val." Topanga sighed in relief "I thought I was gonna burn the house down."

"Nah, you'd have been fine. The pancakes, maybe not so much." Val teased, flipping the pancakes.

Topanga laughed softly "You're probably right."

Riley entered the kitchen and, seeing Val up and about, threw her arms around her sister "Val!" She shrieked.

"Riley." Val mimicked, jokingly "Are you happy to see that I'm okay, or that I'm cooking?"

"Both!" Riley smiled "I'm so glad you're alright though."

"Yeah, minor concussion, not that big a deal. I just shouldn't be reading or on my phone too much."

"Why?" Riley asked, confused.

"It's not good for the brain." Val explained "That's all I understand."

The door banged open and Maya came in "Val!" She shouted "You're cooking!"

"Yes, I'm doing fine, Maya, thanks for asking." Val rolled her eyes "Sit down and have a pancake."

"Ooh, they're heart shaped!" Riley squealed.

Both the girls grabbed plates and Val flipped pancakes onto each of them.

"Yay!" Riley cheered "Thanks Val."

Auggie and Cory joined their family downstairs. Auggie rushed into Val, hugging her tightly. She felt little teardrops on her shirt and knelt down.

"Auggie? What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you Val." Auggie wiped his eyes "I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh, Auggie, I'm always okay. You don't need to worry." Val kissed his forehead and smiled "Now, I made you a heart shaped strawberry with your pancakes, do you want to try it?"

"Yes!" Auggie pumped his fist "Thank you Val!"

"Anytime, Auggie." Val passed him a plate with the strawberry and two pancakes on it.

Auggie immediately started shoveling food into him mouth and mumbled a "Thank you!" Through his mouthfuls.

Val laughed aloud and passed her father a plate of food too "Enjoy, everyone."

Within five minutes everyone had cleared their plates, with the exception of Topanga who ate more daintily.

"What's next?" Riley asked.

"What's next?" Val was astonished "Nothin'! You ate all that food in five minutes? And you have the nerve to ask me what's next?"

"Um..." Riley tried to think of an answer.

"Hey, isn't it time for school?" Cory jumped up "Let's go, girls!"

Val grabbed her bag "I'm taking the subway with Annie. I'll see you there."

"Maya and I are taking the subway too." Riley bounced on the balls of her feet "Bye Mom, bye Dad."

She grabbed Maya's hand and dragged her out, ignoring her friend's shouts of "I wanted seconds!"

Val kissed her parents on their cheeks and headed out. She knocked on Annie's door and it was flung open almost immediately.

"Val! Thank goodness! You're okay, how do you feel?" Annie hugged her best friend then grabbed her by the shoulders and looking her over.

"I feel fine, Annie, don't worry. It's a little bump that's all."

"Okay, but if you need to sit down or anything today, let me know right away."

"Of course, now come on, or we'll be late." Val smiled.

Val and Annie walked into the school and towards their lockers. Val opened hers and was bombarded by a pile of cards, chocolates, and candy hearts.

"Another year and you've got the most valentines of anyone in school." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Quick, help me hide these before Riley sees them!" Val hissed.

"Every year you hide your valentines, why?"

"Because I don't want Riley to feel bad, or left out, or jealous." Val explained, shoving valentines into the extra bag she'd brought for this vert purpose.

"Why?"

"She's my sister! She may not be the best sister, but she's mine and I love her and don't want to fall out with her. Now help me!"

"Fine." Annie groaned "But you're giving me some of that chocolate."

Working together they got all the valentines into the bag, having to yank and tug at the zipper to close it. They sighed in relief once all the cards were in and Val handed Annie a box of chocolates she'd saved from the bag.

Val then grabbed her bag and pulled it down the hallway towards her first class, it wouldn't fit in her locker so she'd have to drag it around all day. As she entered her father's classroom, she started handing out small boxes of candy hearts to everyone in the class, wishing them a happy Valentines Day.

She may not have liked the holiday, but that didn't mean she didn't want everyone else to enjoy the day.

Riley stormed in, complaining "Why didn't I get any valentines?"

"Riles, Lucas, Farkle, and I all gave you valentines." Maya sighed "Isn't that enough?"

"No! I should get valentines from everyone, I give them all valentines!"

"Riley, be careful." Val warned "You're starting to sound very bratty."

"Oh really?" Riley sneered, looking at her sister "And how many valentines did you get?"

Val bit her lip and pulled the bag of gifts out from under her chair "I'm going to regret this."

She dumped the bag out on the floor and shook it hard to get all the candies out.

Riley's jaw dropped "W-what?" She asked.

"Yeah, these are all the valentines I got this morning, before school started." Val muttered "I was going to give you some, but now..."

"Why did you get so many this year?" Riley screeched "I always get more than you!"

"No, Riley, I've always hidden the valentines I get from you because I knew you'd get all jealous and mean. But this year, I've had enough. You're not being very nice today, Riley, and I'm tired of you thinking that you deserve the world."

"Hey!" Maya scowled "You're not being very nice either!"

"That may be, but I'm concussed because of the two of you and neither of you seem to care. I have been so careful to hide the valentines I get every year because I didn't want to hurt you, Riley. But every year you get so insufferable and awful, and I'm sick and tired of it." Val took a deep breath and handed her sister an armful of gifts "Here, if it'll shut you up take these. It's not like I want them anyways."

"I don't want your hand-me-downs!" Riley shrieked "I want my own valentines!"

"What is going on in here?" Cory asked, coming into the classroom.

"Nothing, Dad." Val rolled her eyes.

"Val got more valentines than me!" Riley tried to tattle.

"Are you fighting over that?" Cory asked, astounded "Riley, that's ridiculous. Val always gets valentines and so do you. What's the big deal?"

"She got more than me!"

"Sit down, Riley." Cory rubbed the bridge of his nose "I have a class to teach."

Riley stomped to her chair and sat down.

"Thank you. Now today we're going to be talking about King Henry the Eighth and his many wives."

"Divorced, beheaded, li-i-ive!" Vla sang softly.

"What?" Cory asked, confused.

"Nobody gets my references." Val smirked.

**Word count: 2685 words**  
**Happy Valentines Day! I know this chapter is a little late but I hope you can forgive me. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Lots of Love,**  
**The Author **  
**P.S. **  
**I hope you had a wonderful Valentines Day. **


	11. Val Meets Home for the Holidays

**Val Meets Home for the Holidays**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

It was Christmas and Riley had almost paid Val back for all of the stuff she'd broken. Val had joined the cheerleading team to try and cheer herself up. Today, Val and her mother were cooking for Christmas dinner. Correction, Val was cooking, Topanga was handing her ingredients and pans to be useful. Cory was decorating the tree and Riley was sitting on the couch, moping.

"Honey, this is the first year hosting the holidays. Is your mom gonna go easy on me?" Topanga asked.

"Do you want comfort or truth?" Cory asked.

"Comfort." Topanga took a break from the kitchen and walked over to her husband.

"It's gonna be hideous."

"I said I wanted you to comfort me!"

Cory hugged his wife "It's gonna be hideous."

Riley hopped up "It's Maya first time with us I need the holiday to go good for her."

"Well, I need the holiday to be good for your mother" Cory retorted.

Topanga and Val shared a look before shouting "Liar!"

"Liar!" Cory pointed to himself "I need the holiday to be good for Shawn, Shawn's coming!" The intercom beeped and Cory threw himself against it "Shawn?"

"Maya."

"Shawn?" Cory tried again.

"Oh what's the matter? Your boyfriend not here yet?" Maya asked through the speaker.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cory shouted.

"So what are we gonna do with this Cory and Shawn 4 Evah Ornament?" Topanga asked, holding up her husband's favorite ornament.

"Oh, that goes right in front of the Cory And Topanga Wedding Ornament." Cory hung the ornament in front of the other.

"My whole life." Topanga shrugged and Auggie walked in "Auggie wanna help with dinner?"

Auggie nodded and hurried over to Val who handed him a spoon to lick.

Maya walked in "I don't believe he really exists." She shrugged.

"He's real, Maya. I've known the guy my whole life and he's real" Cory exclaimed

"You're fun to play with." Maya sat down next to Riley "Riley, I got you a present." She handed the brunette an envelope.

Riley tore it open and read aloud "A donation has been made in your name to the Maya new winter coat fund. Thank you, its beautiful" She complimented.

Maya flaunted the new jacket she wore "I'm glad you like it, I don't know to get for people. What's the deal with this mysterious Uncle Shawn?"

"I don't see him a lot. I don't thinks he likes me" Riley said sadly.

"Riley." Cory sighed.

"No, she's right, Dad. Uncle Shawn doesn't treat her the same as he treats Auggie and I." Val called from the kitchen.

"How could somebody not like you?" Maya asked.

"Ask him and let me know."

The intercom beeped and, again, Cory threw himself against it "Shawn?"

"No, it's your parents." Grandpa Alan's voice came through.

"Rats." Cory muttered.

"Let me explain how a speaker box works."

Grandma Amy's voice floated in "These holidays are important to me, Alan. How much of a disaster do you think this is gonna be?"

"Let me explain how a speaker box works."

"Hideous already!" Cory threw his arms open wide.

Topanga held up a pot "How about I throw this pot at you?"

"How about I take that pot away from you, Mom?" Val gently took the pot away.

"They don't think your real but I know you are." Cory murmured to his ornament.

Topanga grabbed another pot and threw it at her husband. She missed and it hit the wall instead.

"She tried to hurt you Shawn." Cory stroked the ornament tenderly.

The doorbell rang and Auggie made a mad dash for the door, throwing it open and revealing Grandpa Alan and Grandma Amy "Grandma! Grandpa!" The little boy shouted.

"Here's ten bucks, like me better." Grandpa said, handing Auggie the bill.

"Here's cookies." Grandma handed Auggie a plate of her delicious cookies.

"Thanks, here's ten bucks!" Auggie swapped the money for the cookies.

"And that's how you do that." Grandma Amy tucked the money into her pocket.

"Riley! Maya!" Grandpa embraced the two girls "And Val, how are you? How's the cooking going?"

"Great, Grandpa, and don't worry. Dinner will be delicious." Val hugged her grandfather tightly.

Topanga walked over to her mother-in-law and hugged her.

Grandma Amy smiled and said "Topanga, I just know you're gonna pull off the most fantastic holiday."

"Oh, Mom, I just heard you outside."

"How?" Grandma Amy asked, still smiling.

"I explained that to you." Grandpa Alan told her.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, let's take a look at what you're doing wrong." Grandma pushed Topanga towards the kitchen where Val was stirring a pot "Valencia! Darling, merry Christmas! The food smells delicious, thank you for all your hard work."

"Thanks, Grandma, but Mom's been a big help." Val smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure she has. Now let's see what you've got made already."

Grandpa Alan hung up his coat and looked at the family "Ah, wow! Look at all these kids. You know it wasn't that long ago I had kids around the house."

Uncle Josh walked in and tossed his father the keys "Yeah, just this morning, wasn't it, Dad?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, you."

Maya grinned "Boing!"

"Ha, that's my Uncle, Maya." Riley laughed.

"Sweet, I would be your Aunt!"

"Not in a million years, Hart." Val called waking away from the kitchen and Grandma Amy "Hi, Uncle Josh, how's life?"

"Pretty good, Val. How about you?" Josh grinned and hugged his niece.

"I'm doing okay. I joined cheerleading, so that's fun."

"Oh, did you finally get to join the cheerleaders Riley?" Josh asked.

"No." Riley muttered sourly "Only Val got asked to join."

"Maybe next year, kiddo." Josh ruffled her hair.

Auggie ran up to Josh "Joshie!"

"Auggie!" Josh picked up the little boy and set him on his shoulders "Come here!"

"I love it up here!" Auggie cheered.

Cory walked up to the two boys "Ma brotha'!"

"Ma brotha'!"

"How is it possible we're brothers?" Cory asked.

"Because...it's a surprise!" Josh shouted in his father's face.

"Stop doing that." Grandpa Alan shook his head.

Josh threw his free arm around Grandpa Alan's shoulder "Aw, Dad, so proud of himself. He get's into movies for like a quarter."

Riley and Maya stood up from their seats at the table "Uncle Josh." Riley greeted, hugging him.

"Riley."

Maya pulled Riley away and hugged Josh "Uncle Josh."

A now very uncomfortable Josh shook his head "Uh...I'm not your uncle, Maya."

"Even better."

"Get off him, Hart." Val gently tugged the blonde off her Uncle "It's not gonna happen."

"It's-It's been a while." Uncle Josh tried to make small talk.

"It sure has." Maya grinned.

"Well...boy, you grew up gorgeous."

Val smacked her palm to her forehead, grabbed Uncle Josh's arm and pulled him into the kitchen "If you're gonna make comments as cheesy as that, you can help me make a cheese platter."

"You are not going to be my Aunt." Riley crossed her arms and frowned at the smiling Maya.

Maya started to sing "I can't hear you! Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-duh."

Cory sat down next to his father on the couch "Happy holidays, Dad. I'm glad you could make it."

"Aw, thank you, Cory." Grandpa Alan hugged his son.

Auggie walked over and sat down on Cory's other side "Happy holidays, Dad. I'm glad you could make it."

Cory chuckled "Well, thank you Auggie."

Uncle Shawn poked his head in the doorway. Val saw him and smiled widely, ready to go say hello, but he held a figure to his lips, shut the door quietly and moved towards the couch where Josh was now sharing the cheese platter with his brother, nephew, and father.

Shawn sat down next to Auggie "Gee, Cor, I thought you'd be more excited to see me."

Cory looked up, gasped, and screamed "YAY!"

The two best friends embraced and crushed Auggie, who was sitting between them, in the process.

"I told you he was real!" Cory shouted at Maya.

Auggie wiggled his way out from between the two men and gasped for air "I'm okay, I'm alive!"

Topanga and Val opened their arms for the little boy and he ran into them, huffing and puffing.

"So, that's us, huh?" Maya asked.

"So I've been told." Riley nodded.

Josh stood up "Hey, Shawn, am I cooler than you yet?"

"Oh, not yet, but I'm getting nervous."

The two hugged and Topanga released herself from Auggie and Val and walked over to Shawn.

"Hey, Mrs. Cory." Shawn smiled.

"Hey Mr. Cory." Topanga hugged him.

Cory then stood up and, putting a hadn't on each of their shoulders, said "You two. How great is this? My favorite person in the world...and my wife."

"You need a tissue for those tears, Dad?" Val joked tossing him a box of Kleenex.

Cory nodded "Thank you." And blew his nose loudly.

"My whole life." Topanga smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, Shawn." Grandpa Alan stood up "How ya doin'?"

"I keep moving, Mr. Matthews." Shawn hugged Alan.

"Oh, we're glad you're here." Grandma Amy walked over and hugged him too "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded.

"Good luck with that."

"Grandma!" Val complained "I'm helping so the food will be delicious."

"Val." Shawn walked over to the girl "I'm sure it will be. It already smells great."

"Thanks, Uncle Shawn." They hugged.

Shawn reached behind her and swiped a cookie. When Val realized she gently smacked his arm and laughed.

Riley and Maya stood up "Hi, Uncle Shawn." Riley greeted.

"Yeah, hey, kids." Shawn waved awkwardly, then ducked away back to Cory.

"'Yeah, hey, kids.'?" Maya asked incredulously.

"It's getting better." Riley assured her friend "Last time it was just..." She did a head jerk.

"Maybe he's just not a big talker." Maya tried.

"Cor, time to talk." Shawn said from beside the tree "We got a lot to catch up on."

Val watched as Maya guided a sad Riley up the stairs.

Val walked over to her father and Shawn, who were sitting in the living room bay window, just in time to hear her father pressuring his best friend.

"Hey, Shawn, come on. Why don't you move back to the city?" Cory asked "The apartment above us is for rent."

"Cor, this is real life, not a TV show." Shawn smiled at his friends antics "I'm not your wacky neighbor."

"You're not the wacky Uncle either. That's Uncle Eric's role." Val joked.

"But ya could be!" Cory shook his finger at the pair "It's the 'Cory and Shawn Show'!" He started singing "Cory and Shawn in the b-i-ig city and nobody talks but them."

"I'll be a cop and you run the deli and nobody talks but them." Shawn joined in.

Val rolled her eyes as the two men as they posed back to back with their arms crossed.

Riley and Maya walked up to the trio.

Maya stood, shoulder back and serious "I wanna talk to you." She said to Shawn.

"Did you not just hear our song?" Cory threw his hands in the air dramatically and sat down next to Val.

"What's that?" Shawn asked, jabbing his thumb at Maya.

"That's Maya. She thinks she's tough." Cory smirked.

"Scram."

"Okay." Cory scooted away slightly.

"Watch it, Hart." Val warned "Leave him alone."

"What're you gonna do about it? Call your Mommy?" Maya was edging dangerously close to the line.

"What's that?" Shawn asked again.

"Maya's still mad she got in trouble for her and Riley trashing my room." Val explained.

"What?!" Uncle Shawn shouted "Why would you do that? That's not okay, Riley."

"I know." Riley hung her head "Mom and Dad have already talked to me. And they called Maya's Mom."

"Did you at least have the sense to ground her, Cory?" Shawn turned to his best friend.

"Of course. She's grounded for an extra two months since it happened so close to the end of the year." Cory nodded.

"Good."

"I've heard stories about you." Maya tried to steer the conversation away from the current topic and back to the one she wanted to discuss "You're great in the stories. I don't see it yet."

"Okay." Shawn was easily distracted.

"Riley and I are the best friends on this planet."

"Well, that's cute. 'Cause Cory and I are the best friends in all of existence. Which includes your crummy little planet. Cory and I finish each other's..."

"Sentences!" Cory screamed.

"Take it easy there, Dad." Val patted his shoulder gently.

"Yeah?" Maya smirked "That all you do?"

"Because Maya..." Riley slid onto the widow seat, knocking Val off.

"Ow!"

"And I..." Maya ignored Val.

"Can read..."

"Each other's..."

"Minds. Ready?" Riley asked and Maya nodded turning to her "What am I thinking of? One, two, three!"

"Pizza!" Both girls shouted together "One, two, three, clouds! One, two, three, Farkle!"

Topanga came over and helped Val up "You okay, honey?"

"Fine, Mom, don't worry. Let's go take the turkey out of the oven." Val said, brushing herself off and casting a quick glare at her sister.

Josh, Auggie, and Val were decorating a sleeping Grandpa Alan with ornaments.

Josh passed Auggie a star "Hold this, will you?"

"Should we be doing this?" Auggie asked, concerned.

"Absolutely." Josh and Val said together then cracked up as quietly as possible so as not to wake the man.

"What's the difference between having a younger Daddy and an older Daddy?" Auggie passed Josh back the star.

Josh thought for a moment "Younger Daddy doesn't fall asleep in the middle of a party." He shrugged.

Auggie and Val immediately pointed over towards where Cory was snoozing on, the also sleeping, Shawn's shoulder.

Maya stomped over and shouted in Shawn's ear "How could you possibly not like Riley?"

"Maya." Riley tried to stop her friend.

"What is she talking about?" Shawn asked, rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"'Sup, losers, your day just got ten times better!" Annie burst into the apartment "Ooh! I smell cooking!"

"Annie!" Val leapt up and hugged her friend "Thank God."

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Shawn was now very confused.

"Sorry, Uncle Shawn, this is my best friend Annie." Val grinned.

"And, Matthews, you have got to learn to deal with people not liking you. For instance, I don't like you." Annie smiled, pleased.

Val smacked her arm "Could you at least be nice? It's Christmas."

"What? You don't like me either?" Riley freaked out.

Val grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Shawn said loudly.

Riley took a deep breath "Whenever you do come here, it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me and then you leave."

"I talk to you." Shawn said calmly "I'm talking to you right now."

"When's my birthday?" Riley asked "What's my favorite color?"

"Riley, that stuff doesn't matter." Uncle Shawn rolled his eyes.

"It does matter." Maya nodded vigorously "Tell us what you know."

"Girls..." Cory sighed "Shawn knows your birthday, Riley."

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"He knows."

"Dinner, everybody!" Val called, after tasting the soup her mother had made.

Shawn set down his fork after he and the Matthews family had finished stuffing their faces with Val's delicious Christmas dinner.

Topanga glared viciously at everyone "Five minutes?" She asked "That dinner took us two days to cook. You animals ate it in five minutes!"

"It's okay, Mom." Val smiled "It means they liked it."

"What's for dessert, Mom?" Riley asked.

Topanga looked pleadingly at Val who sighed then nodded.

"Nothin'! I want you to sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured, and then maybe I'll give you a cupcake." Ranted Topanga.

"Well, I thought it was great, Topanga, Val." Shawn sighed, patting his full stomach "Thank you. I don't get a lot of home-cooked meals."

"How's the job going, Shawn?" Cory asked, making small talk.

"Oh, you do something?" Maya snarked.

Shawn chuckled "Yeah. I write for a site called 'Hit the Road.' Got to a lot of different places and tell you if it's worth a weekend."

"I-I go on that site." Maya stuttered.

"Restless little spirit, huh?"

"No, I just think about-"

"Other places?"

"Sometimes." Maya nodded.

"Yeah..." Shawn agreed

"Yeah..." Maya squinted at him threateningly "You take the pictures too."

"I do." Shawn shook his head "How'd you guess that?"

"I draw pictures." Maya told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna say 'yeah' last, okay?" Shawn smirked.

"Very mature, Uncle Shawn." Val joked.

"Yeah..." Shawn nodded.

Silently, Maya mouthed "Yeah..." Back.

"Okay, that's it." Riley leaned into the conversation "When's my birthday, Uncle Shawn?"

Shawn looked pleadingly at Cory who said "He knows, Riley."

"You keep on saying that." Riley shook her head "Why won't he answer? What did I do?"

"Besides trashing my room, you mean?" Val muttered.

Shawn stood up, tree his napkin down on the table, and headed towards the door.

Halfway there, he turned and said "You coming, or what?"

Riley smiled at Maya and they linked arms before following Shawn out.

After a while, Riley, Maya, and Shawn came back to the apartment. Val was sitting on the couch with Auggie while the grownups and Josh washed dishes.

Riley opened the door and walked in "Get in there." She ordered Uncle Shawn.

"Uh, Riley, you do not command a grown man." Cory told her.

"You."

"Who, me?" Cory did a weird pose with his hand on his chest.

"Both of you." Riley nodded "Go to my room."

"This would never happen on the 'Cory and Shawn Show'!" Cory hissed as he obeyed his younger daughter's orders.

Val, Josh, and Auggie on his shoulders walked into Riley's room.

"Oh." Josh said "Well, we interrupt two grown men in a girl's bedroom window, with this special announcement."

"Mom says to come down to open presents." Auggie smiled.

"We now return to two grown men in a girl's bedroom window." Josh started to sing "They're two grown men in a girl's bedroom window and nobody thinks that's weird. A-wink."

"I would never watch that show." Auggie commented.

Josh and Auggie left the room, but as Val made to follow, Riley pushed her back in.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Val said, exasperated.

"You can help them."

"Okay," Val threw her hands up "You've convinced me. I'll help."

"See, cool Uncle's already taken." Shawn gestured at the door which Riley had shut behind Val.

Val moved over to the bay window "I haven't sat here in weeks."

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Well, it started with Riley hitting me, then Riley called me a liar, then she and Maya trashed my room. I'm sure I'm forgetting stuff but that's just off the top of my head." Val crossed her legs and smiled "I'm over most of it. I mean, I'm still not happy about it and I haven't forgiven her, but I'm getting to a place where it's possible. Overall, Riley and I haven't been on the best of terms lately, so I stopped coming with her and Maya when they did their bay window sessions."

"Ladies." The window slid open to reveal Farkle.

"Farkle." Val greeted.

"Oh, excuse me, Val, do I have the right window?" Farkle asked, very confused.

"Minkus?" Shawn gaped.

"Yes." Farkle nodded.

"Cory, what's this here?" Shawn asked, pointing, slightly afraid, at the small boy.

Cory chuckled "Shawn, this is Farkle Minkus"

"Get outta here!"

"I'm Stuart Minkus' son." Farkle confirmed.

"Minkus reproduced?" Shawn was astounded.

"Breath, Uncle Shawn." Val reminded him.

"Yeah, what do you think? He was cloned in a lab or something?" Cory laughed.

Stonefaced, Uncle Shawn gestured to the boy "Look at him."

The adults looked at Farkle who gave them a smile.

"Huh." Cory said "Farkle, have you ever actually seen your birth certificate?"

Farkle looked down "Huh. If you'll excuse me, I have some questions I need to take care of."

He left the window and Val shut it behind him, giggling.

"You know he's very nice actually." She told Uncle Shawn.

"Wow. I mean, even Minkus?" Shawn asked "Hey, Cor."

"Yeah."

"What's it like to have children?"

"Shawn," Cory sighed "My life began when Val and Riley were born."

Shawn rubbed his hands together "Riley's right. I moved out of the city because every time I came here it reminded me of what I didn't have."

"Shawn, find someone." Cory said, leaning forward "Begin your life."

Riley walked in "Thank you. You and you have served your purpose." She grabbed Cory and Val's arms and pulled them away from the bay window.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cory asked.

Riley moved over to the window and opened it, pulling Maya inside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Ask him about his parents." Riley commanded her best friend.

"Riley?" Cory asked as his daughter joined him and Val.

"Look at them." Riley gestured to the two sitting awkwardly in the window seat "They're us."

"Come here." Cory smiled "Was this your idea?"

"What do you think?" Riley smiled.

"I think you are the new king." Cory said, placing his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I did learn from the best." Riley complimented.

As Riley reached for the doorknob Shawn spoke up "Uh, Cory? What's going on?"

"Riley, what are you trying to do here?" Maya asked.

"You got this, buddy." Cory told his best friend.

Riley mimicked her father "You go this, buddy."

She left with her arms around her father's shoulder. Val stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Val-?"

"This is something you have to do for yourselves. And it's okay, Uncle Shawn. I know you'll always be there when I need you."

Val left, shutting the door behind her.

The family sat in the living room, happily opening gifts.

"Topanga," Cory walked up to his wife "We had an amazing childhood together. But it's over now. It's better now. This family you've given me...Topanga, it's everything. Am I everything to you?"

Topanga looked over at where Val sat playing with Auggie and his new toys and where Riley, Maya, and Shawn sat on the large armchair, watching them.

"My whole life." She put her hand on her husband's chest.

Cory pulled out a gift and passed it to her.

"Oh, Cory, there is no greater gift than hearing you say that. What else could you have possibly gotten me?"

"A massage at the spa and gift certificates for going out to dinner all next week."

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!"

"So what did you get me?" Grandma Amy asked Grandpa Alan.

He tossed the gift he'd gotten his wife behind the couch "Same thing."

The couples in the room embraced.

Auggie looked up at Val, who was watching Maya talk to Uncle Shawn.

"Are you okay, Vallie?" The little boy asked.

"How many time do I have to tell you, Auggie?" Val smiled and pulled her little brother in for a hug "I'm always okay."

"That was a pretty cool thing you did." Josh sat down next to them "Giving up Shawn for Maya."

"She needs him more than I do. Look around. I've got two great parents, loving grandparents, fantastic aunts and uncles, and amazing siblings. Maya has almost none of that. Sure her mom loves her, but she doesn't express it well. Shawn has the ability to and he needs to learn how. A little parental guidance, might just make Maya a better person in the long run." Val said softly.

"But, you know it's okay to be sad about it, right?" Josh asked.

"Of course, I'm sad. But then I remind myself of all that I have this Christmas and I feel just a little bit better." Val stood up, grabbed two presents and walked over to Riley and Maya "Here you go, guys. Merry Christmas."

Slowly they opened the gifts and gasped. In Maya's was a complete art sett of pastels, paints, and colored pencils. In Riley's was a small makeup kit and book on how to properly apply it.

"Val, I-"

"If you ever need any help learning how to use it, I'm here for you, Riley. And Maya, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Paint beautiful things."

Val walked back to Josh and Auggie who smiled and hugged her as she sat down.

"Way to be the bigger person, Val." Josh commented "You know, you're very mature."

"I sometimes wish I didn't have to be, but I am. It's me now." Val smiled lightly "I'm okay with that. Merry Christmas, guys."

**Word count: 4119 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	12. Val Meets Game Night

**Val Meets Game Night**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Cory, Val, and Topanga sat at the kitchen table. Riley sat on the arm of the couch across from them.

"Family game night." Cory grinned "My favorite night of the month. Just me, my family, and my 'jama pants."

Riley's slippers squeaked as she marched over to her father "Why do you guys have to make such a big deal about game night?"

"Because game night is sacred, Riley." Cory explained "I know this is gonna come as a shock to you, but there's gonna come a day where you start to prioritize friends over your family."

"What? No." Riley scoffed guiltily.

Maya opened the door "Did you tell 'em yet? Did he freak? Did she tell you? Did you freak? Show me what you did. Freak out for me."

"Oh, no." Val groaned "Riley, you didn't."

"Why would I freak out?" Cory asked, confused "I don't freak out. What did you do?!"

Riley smiled tightly as the door opened again and Josh and Auggie walked in.

"Family game night, now with extra family!" Auggie exclaimed, leading the older boy in.

Maya twirled her hair flirtatiously "Well, hello."

"Well, hello." Auggie flirted back.

"Hi, Uncle Josh." Val walked over and hugged the boys "Aw, look at these two cuties. Breaking hearts?"

"All the time." Auggie responded slyly making Val laugh and pinch his cheeks.

"You are too cute."

"I know."

"Auggie didn't wanna miss game night." Josh explained to the Matthews parents "We never made it out of the city. Oh, here's your money." He passed Cory a bill.

"Hey, this is a dollar. I gave you a hundred."

"With that kinda money, you think we're not gonna buy steaks?"

Auggie sat down next to Val at the table and pulled up his shirt, revealing his full stomach "Thank you, Papa!"

"You know what?" Cory stood up "My brotha'!"

"My brotha'!" Josh and Cory hugged and laughed.

"Listen, you're here for game night. You're family, you're in."

The intercom buzzed "Farkle."

"And Lucas."

Cory's face turned to one of horror as Riley skipped over to the box and said "Come on up."

"Topanga." Cory said, shocked "It's happening. I thought we had a few more years."

"Calm down." Topanga told her husband.

"No calm!" Cory cried "It's happening right now! Riley invited her friends to family game night!" Cory stood up "Riley, shnookums. Um, you're gonna have to start to prioritize what's more important to you, your family, huh? Or your friends? There is only one right answer."

"Why do I-?"

"Wrong answer."

"Have to choose between-?"

"Wrong answer."

Before her father could interrupt again, Riley said very quickly "I love my friends and I want to hand out with my friends."

There was a knock on the door. Riley skipped over and opened it, revealing Farkle and Lucas.

"Welcome to family game night, friends."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong answer!"

"Get rid of them." Cory commanded his younger daughter.

"Why do you have to be you all the time?" Riley asked, exasperated.

"Ya think it's easy?" Cory turned to his wife "Say goodbye to this daughter, honey. She has chosen her friends over her family."

"Why can't we just play with her friends?" Topanga asked.

"Because, Topanga," Cory explained slowly "the second she allows Dr. Turtleneck and Mr. Howdy into our household, our family was compromised by interlopers."

Riley turned around and carried her bucket of popcorn over to the living room table. She knelt down next to her friends who all had their heads resting on their hands, watching the conversation.

"Maybe we could just come back another time?" Lucas offered.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have walls." Cory laughed "I told you we needed walls, Topanga."

Josh walked over to the kids "Dr. Turtleneck, I presume?" He said to Farkle.

"How could you tell?" The turtlenecked boy asked.

"Oh, because-" Val gestured wildly for him to stop "You just seem like a doctor to me." Josh finished lamely.

"Thank you." Farkle grinned.

"Thank you. And you must be..."

"Howdy." Lucas greeted the older boy.

Cory picked up the game "See this? 'The Family Game. The game for Families.' Not the Friends game, a game for friends. I saw that game. I didn't buy that game. I bought this one." He tapped the box "Because I used to have a family!"

"Will you stop?" Topanga sighed.

"How could she choose her friends over us? I mean, did they burp her? Did they change her diapers?" Cory jumped up on the couch.

"We haven't yet, but we will when she's old." Farkle faced Cory and smiled innocently.

"Speak for yourself, honey." Topanga sat down next to Riley on the floor "I know that I have the absolute love and loyalty of my children who like me fine and always will."

"Absolutely, Mom." Val walked in with Auggie "And it's good that you know it."

"Everybody's here. Everybody plays." Riley told her mother.

"Cory, flipping out is only gonna make things worse. Do you really wanna drive her away?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, Dad. If you let her have her freedom and her friends it doesn't mean that she loves you any less." Val told her father.

"Yeah, Dad." Riley stood up and climbed onto the couch with her father "It's like what you were teaching today.

"I was teaching about the American Revolution, Riley." Cory gestured to her friends "How is this anything like the American Revolution? How?"

"Let's think." Riley said, completely serious.

"Rewind! Rewind!" Val sang.

_Flashback_

In class, Cory peaked out from behind an old American flag with 13 stars on it "The American Revolution. Imagine England as a father, and America, it's child. Knowing it's time to break away. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Revolutionary War."

Farkle burst through the door in a splendid regal outfit complete with a crown and cape "Subjects. It is I, King George the Third, ruler of the British Empire. Now where is that rebellious John Adams? Who dares choose his American friends over his King?"

Riley ran in, wearing a dark blue coat and her hair tied back in a messy ponytail "Here I am!" She shoved Farkle aside "John Quincy Adams!"

"Riley, uh, you're actually John Adams." Cory corrected.

Riley slide onto the desk next to her father "Who's that?"

"John Adams was the father of John Quincy Adams."

"But our school is John Quincy Adams."

"My school was John Adams."

Riley looked confused "Your school was the father of mu school?"

"Does that make sense to you?" Cory asked.

"None of this does." Riley sighed.

"I'm also gonna be your teacher next year."

"You're kidding me."

"Will someone please give me my entrance cue?!" Val's voice came from the doorway.

"Now back to our story." Cory push direly off his desk and back to the performance.

"It is I, John not Quincy Adams." Riley pointed to the class "Wait," She went back to the desk "Why'd they name the school after this guy? I mean, he must have done something."

"He did." Cory assured her "He did something, we're gonna get to it."

"If someone doesn't say my cue soon I'm gonna come in anyways!"

"So, John Adams," Cory stood up "Where are your rebel friends?"

"With me as always."

Lucas stepped into the doorway wearing a light blue coat and a funny hat.

"Hark! Here's one right now."

Lucas saluted the class.

Riley leaned against him "Lookin' good, Georgie Washington."

Lucas straightened up awkwardly "John, you're embarrassing me."

Riley threw her hand in the air "Good. Now for the...Do I really have to say all this, Val?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh." Riley groaned "Fine, the ten dollar, founding father without a father. Got a lot farther by being a lot smart by being a self starter, blah blah, blah! What's your name, man?!"

"Alexander Hamilton! My name is Alexander Hamilton, and just you wait, just you wait!" Val stepped through the door in a brown waistcoat and her hair, like Riley's, was tied back in a ponytail.

"Now, may I introduce, he is crazy smart, he's rocking granny glasses, the old kite flyer himself, Benjamin Franklin." Riley introduced Maya's character.

"Why does she get that and I get blah, blah, blah?" Val asked Lucas who shrugged.

"I'm not doing this." Maya called.

"Come on, we can't start the revolution without you." Lucas pleaded.

"Fine, but nobody look at me." Maya ordered.

"Okay, nobody look at Maya!" Riley teased.

Maya slowly walked in. She wore a half bald, grey haired wig, old fashioned glassed, and a green waistcoat.

The whole class burst out in giggles.

Farkle moved next to Maya "Why, Benjamin Franklin, can you feel the electricity between us? Huh?"

"When do we get rid of this guy?"

"Right now!" Riley exclaimed "King George, the American colonies want their freedom."

"You belong to me, and I will never let you go!" Farkle shouted "It's the King's law."

_End Flashback _

"You belong to me until you're 18." Cory and Riley stood nose to nose on the couch "It's the law."

"Whatever you say, King George." Riley retorted.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What's the matter?" Maya asked "Pops doesn't like Pops' lesson?"

"Yeah." Riley joined her friend and stepped off the couch.

"Listen guys, not everything I teach you in class applies to our lives."

"It does, every time, Sir." Lucas nodded.

Josh stood up "Okay, game's all set up. We doin' this thing, or what?"

Cory crossed his arms and pouted "No."

"Yes." Riley told him.

"Do you guys even know how to play the family game?" Cory asked skeptically.

Maya stood up "Let me teach ya." She pushed Cory onto the couch.

"Okay."

"Because I'm always here and you can't get rid of me." She pointed to Topanga and Val "Always wins." She pointed to Riley "Always eats to much popcorn and says, 'I'm never eating popcorn again.'"

With a mouthful of the stuff, Riley said "But it's so delicious."

Auggie grabbed his Uncle's arm "Would you be on my team, Uncle Josh?"

"Try and stop me."

"Okay, I'll stop you, you're on my team." Maya pulled Josh out of Auggie's reach.

"He's my Uncle!" Auggie whined.

"He's my husband!"

Auggie put his hands up in surrender "Congratulations."

"You have invented a new kind of stupid." Val muttered under her breath so the blonde couldn't hear her.

Farkle read from the instructions "It says here the goal is to get in one of the four success squares with your teammate."

"And then you win. It makes this sound." Auggie hit the button and a triumphant chorus played.

"I win!" Val and Topanga said together.

"Oh, it hasn't happened yet." Topanga smiled sheepishly.

"What's the big circle in the middle for?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, we don't go there." Riley told him "If even one person goes in there, then you have to play the long game."

"What's the long game?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know, we've never played it." Riley explained.

"Intriguing. Should we find out?"

"No, it takes forever." Topanga groaned.

"And you don't get to hear this." Cory hit the button and the horns played again.

"I win!" Chorused Val and Topanga.

"Okay, something's wrong with us." Val whispered.

The doorbell rang and Topanga said "I win! Oh, my goodness."

"Now, who could that be?" Cory asked, throwing his arms in the air.

Auggie opened the door and there stood a little blonde girl.

"Hi, Auggie." She waved "Hey, you're playing a game? Can I be on your team?"

The two linked arms and came back inside.

"Auggie, who's this?" Val asked.

"Oh, right, Val this is Ava."

"Oh, so you're the famous Ava?" Val smiled "You seem like a nice little girl. I'm glad you and Auggie are friends."

"Yeah, I always seem nice at first." Ava shrugged "But my Mommy says once you get to know me, I'm a disaster."

"Me too, kid."

"You're on your own, pal." Auggie told Uncle Josh "My woman's here."

"Sure, Auggie." Cory sighed "Bring your woman in. Let's bring in everybody. Why don't we put up signs on the telephone poles next to the cats and the dogs. Matthews family game night. Only not really, it's kind of everybody family game night! Isn't it? Huh? Isn't it?"

"There's the freak out!" Maya shouted happily "Best show in town. Do you feel better now, buddy?"

"I do, thank you." Cory said, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"Well, well." Maya said, sitting between Josh and Cory "Looks like everybody's all partnered up except for lil ol' us. Huh. I could pick you." She leaned towards Josh "Or I could pick you." She looked at Cory "Or I could pick you." Josh again "Or I could pick you." Cory batted his eyes at the blonde "Yeah, well you see, you represent homework and no fun, while you are so handsome it kinda makes my eyes hurt."

"Okay." Josh stood up to get away from Maya "Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna be the game show host, is what I'm gonna do. Cause they stand." Maya stood up too "And they move."

Maya tried to follow Josh around the table but Cory grabbed her and pulled her back onto the couch "Hiya partner."

"Oh boy."

"Well, I guess there'll be two hosts tonight, since we're uneven." Val stood up and joined Josh.

"And game show host makes sure everyone follows the rules and plays fair." Josh grabbed the money Ava was trying to pocket "Especially this one."

"Ava!" Auggie hissed.

"Shh." Ava shushed him "I'm doin' this for us, baby."

"Okay." Val passed Josh the box with the directions on it and he read "The object of this game is to create a family, protect it, and get safely through a world of obstacles that will test how strong your family is. The winner of the short game is the first team to end up in one of the four success squares with a car and a house."

Ava turned to Auggie, arms crossed "Get me a car and a house."

"I'm tryin'!"

"Okay. Um, Maya and I up first. We'll go first." Cory said, reaching for the die.

"Oh, says who?" Riley asked, grabbing the dice.

"Says the King of the castle."

Riley and Cory once again got nose to nose, standing on the couch over Lucas.

"Just because you're the King, doesn't mean you get to make all the rules." Riley grabbed her father's shoulder to steady herself.

"Oh, yeah? That's actually the first rule in the King's handbook!"

Lucas stood up breaking the arguing pair apart "Well, it's been a lovely evening. And now I need a hug from my Mama."

"Mama?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Lucas looked at Josh "What do you call your Mama?"

"MA!" Josh honked "Try it out."

"Ma..." Lucas tried weakly "Nah, she'd put me in the shed."

"You know what?" Riley asked, drawing the attention back to herself "Dad, you may be the King, but I am going first."

She rolled the dice and Cory gasped dramatically.

The game had begun and Val sat next to Josh on the arm of a chair.

"Four, five, six, and as usual I will choose the fatherhood path." Cory grinned "Bing, bing, bing, bing , and the pink square means...I get a daughter."

"Actually, Sir, Farkle and I already own that square." Lucas told his teacher.

"So...?"

"So, your daughter's ours."

Riley started grinning widely.

"Excuse me?" Cory asked, astonished.

"Let him talk." Riley giggled.

"According to the game, we get your daughter." Lucas explained.

Riley tried to jump out of her seat but her mother held her back.

"Josh! Val!" Cory complained.

"She's not Riley Matthews anymore, my brotha'. She's now Mrs. Dr. Howdy Turtleneck."

Lucas held out his hand for the card. Slowly, Cory placed it in his hand but didn't let go.

Lucas gave a slight tug "Uh, Sir, you're holding on a little tight."

"You really need to let go, Sir." Farkle joined in.

But he was too late. The card ripped in half and Val clutched her neck.

She whispered to Josh "Since I'm older, don't they technically own me?"

"Don't tell your Dad that, he might have an aneurism." Josh whispered back.

"You killed my daughter!" Cory cried.

"My turn." Ava shouted, drawing the focus away from the distraught Cory "I pick six."

"Uh, Ava, you need to roll the dice." Topanga told the little girl.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Ava counted, moving her game piece.

Topanga stood up "Josh, Val, objection."

"You take it." Val whispered to the older boy.

"I'm going to allow it." Josh smirked.

"Why?"

"Because she cracks me up." Josh laughed.

"I get a..." Ava grabbed a card "Make your own luck card. Take over someone's family business. Choose one player to send back to start. I choose...hmm...One Topanga, two Topanga, three Topanga, four, five Topanga, six Topanga, seven Topanga, or...Topanga!" Ava pointed at the lawyer "Wee! Poom!" She moved the game piece back to start.

Topanga glared "This stinks."

"This had to be done, Mommy." Auggie told her.

"It's okay, my love bug. Luckily, my team always wins."

"Yeah, when I'm on it." Val whispered to Josh.

"And my teammate has a turn, and I'm sure she's going to use it to help me."

Riley rolled the dice and moved her game piece.

"Right, Riley?" Topanga smiled "Sweetheart?"

Riley looked at her card then at her mother "Mom, I really hate to do this but I have a go to Europe with a friend card. And you're all the way back there. And I've never been to Europe."

"I wanna go to Europe." Ava demanded.

"Get off my back!" Auggie slammed his hands on the table.

"Wait," Topanga's voice betrayed her heartbreak "You're leaving me?"

"Mom, it's not personal. I just go this card and-"

"Wait, you're leaving me?" Topanga's voice was slightly upset now.

"Here it comes." Cory sighed.

"I am your mother. I have your absolute love and loyalty. What do you think, you're talking to him?" Topanga waved in her husband's direction.

"Hey, Farkle. How do you do that again?" Cory asked the genius.

"Hah!" The boy honked.

Cory nodded "Hah!" He tried.

Topanga raised an eyebrow and Cory looked back at Farkle.

"Now you run, Sir."

Cory stood up "No, actually. now I go right over here which is exactly where I belong." He climbed over the couch and sat down between Riley and Topanga.

"Well, this game just got real." Josh said "Will the daughter go off on her own or does the mother hold onto her forever?"

Riley shook her head "I'm sorry, Mommy." She slid over on the couch so she sat next to Maya "Partners?"

"Forever." Maya linked their arms.

"Riley?" Topanga asked.

"Mom, I am just playing a game. Isn't that what you want me to do? Win?"

"Not without me."

"Hey, Topanga." Cory wrapped an arm around her shoulders "You and me."

Topanga glanced at Riley then looked back at Cory "You and me. Let's win this thing."

"You and me." Maya said "Let's win this thing."

"You and me." Farkle mimicked.

"I just wanna go home." Lucas sighed.

Auggie turned to Ava "You and me. It's way past our bedtime! Yeah!"

"This isn't a game to them at all, is it?"

Riley and Maya were talking strategy when Val walked in.

"No, it's not. Riley, you're their child." Val sighed "They want you to love them."

"But what about you?" Riley asked "You're the oldest."

"But they know they have my complete love and loyalty in life and in the game. I know how important this game night was to Dad and I thought you did too, but I guess you just didn't care enough." Val explained.

"But I do care." Riley protested "I love them but I also want to spend time with my friends, what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing is wrong about wanting to have friends and spend time with them." Val assured her "It's knowing when it's a good time to spend time with them or with your family. This wouldn't have happened if you had asked Mom and Dad if you could invite your friends but just doing it without permission has consequences. For instance, you left me without a partner."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know." Val smiled softly "You just don't always think things all the way through."

"Then how do we possibly win?" Riley asked.

"You don't win." Maya told her.

"You just play with them." Val finished "It's game night."

"Their favorite night of the month." Maya continued.

"You know, Hart?" Val patted the blonde's shoulder "You have your moments."

"Thanks. And Val, I'm sorry we destroyed your room. It was wrong, I know that now." Maya apologized.

"Thank you, Maya. You're really growing up." Val smiled "Take the chance to make this right, Riley. Do what I know you can. Be a good person."

Val left the room.

Topanga and Cory sat in the window seat in the living room.

"I just thought you get more time with them." Topanga sighed "She and Val are 12, and they're gonna be gone in a blink. He's five and already been married 20 years." She gestured to Auggie.

Ava licked her thumb and rubbed a smudge from Auggie's face.

"He gets that from me." Cory smiled "Listen Topanga. We've been a team all our lives, so now we're a team in this game, that's not so bad, is it?"

"You just get so much of the girls and you do such a great job teaching them, Riley's so much like you. I just want to know that I've made an impression on her."

"Every parent I know who has kids this age tells me this is when they head towards their friends. But eventually, they make their way back." Cory smiled and Topanga rested her head on his shoulder.

Riley and Maya came downstairs, following Val.

"Oh, look at that." Cory pointed to the girls "They're already back."

Josh clapped loudly "Break's over. Game on!"

_Flashback _

Riley was waving the old American flag wildly "Game over! God bless America!"

Farkle was laying on the floor "How could you do this?" He wailed "My kingdom! I have nothing left."

"Actually, Farkle, you still have India, Ireland, Australia, Shakespeare, Dickens, The Beatles, and Six." Val told him "But America got Lin Manuel Miranda so it kinda evens the playing field."

"Oh, yeah. Who needs you anyway?" Farkle asked Riley.

Riley threw her arm around Farkle's shoulder "You know you do."

"The Revolutionary War ended in 1783 leaving a rift between England and the United States." Cory told the class.

"But we love each other now, though, right?" Lucas asked.

"We do." Cory confirmed "But it took some time. In fact, it wasn't until 1814, when another American helped mend that relationship. His name, Riley, was John Quincy Adams."

"Oh." Riley realized "That's what the kid did."

"That's right. See it took the next generation to bring everybody together."

"So people that go to war can actually become friends?" Riley asked.

"Revolution is a short moment in time. But if you play the long game correctly, everybody can end up just were they're supposed to be." Cory smiled at the class.

"Someone has to get a 12." Cory complained "Anything but a 12. Nobody throw a 12."

Riley rolled the dice "12!"

"Oh, thank goodness, it's over!" Lucas cried.

"No, it's not." Riley shook her head "I'm not going for the success square. I'm going for the circle in the middle. We are going to play the long game."

"What?" Lucas sounded devastated.

"You could win." Topanga said, stunned.

Josh spoke into a kitchen utensil "Dude, why would you do that?"

"Because tonight, the family game is not about winning." Riley smiled.

"Uh, say what?" Topanga asked.

"Mom," Riley put her hand on her mother's shoulder "I was only trying to beat you because I want you to be proud of me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I wanna be like you."

"You do?"

"A killer shark who always wins?" Riley asked like it was obvious.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Topanga started to tear up and hugged Riley.

"So tonight," Riley gently broke the embrace "Let's find out what happens when you play the long game."

Lucas groaned loudly "I'm never gonna see my Mama again."

"I wanted someone to land in the success square." Cory muttered "I kinda wanted to hear..." He pressed the button and the trumpets played.

"We win!" Val and Topanga said together.

"Seriously help us." Topanga ordered.

Val passed Josh the box again and he read off it "In the long game, the players all play together to conquer the game itself."

"So we're all on one big team then?" Cory clarified.

Riley stood up "If you'll let us be. And Dad, I promise that nobody is going anywhere."

"Well, Riley, you know what?" Cory asked, standing up too "If these are the people you've chosen to leave us for someday, they're welcome to play with us anytime. You've made some wonderful choices."

"You're gonna buy the friends game?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Cory nodded.

Topanga stood up too "Can we play that one with you guys?"

Maya joined the standing group "Anytime you want."

"You're a good King." Riley told her father "And Val, you're a good Hamilton."

"You're a good John Quincy Adams." Cory told her.

"Oh, the kid who brought everyone together." Riley remembered.

"Yeah." Val smiled.

"Told ya'." Riley grinned and moved her piece into the middle circle and a horn sounded "Who's joining us?"

"We are." Cory and Topanga sat down on the couch.

Hours later, Val was dozing softly, her head on Lucas's shoulder, covered with a fuzzy blanket.

Josh circled the table, speaking into the spoon like a microphone "Well, birds are chirping. Sounds of a sleepy city coming to life as the sun peaks it's smiling face..." He looked at Maya who grinned tiredly "Yeah, okay. Upon eight tired game players. And if Auggie Matthews can roll a two, then we will finally find out what happens when you win the long game."

"Nobody can roll a two." Topanga shook her head.

"We pick two." Ava said.

"You know what, Ava?" Topanga sat up "I finally like you."

"Okay."

Ava moved her game piece and the game chimed.

"That's its?" Riley asked, unimpressed.

The game chimed again and began to whir.

"Hold on." Cory said.

The middle circle lifted up and began to glow brightly, sending a rainbow of colors flowing around the room. Everyone leaned in, grinning as beautiful music played. Finally the platform the circle rested on receded into the game board and the bright lights vanished.

Josh lifted his fake microphone to his mouth "And as everyone is joined together, we see that in the long game, friends become family."

"It's not a game at all." Riley realized.

"What is it, Mommy?" A sleepy Auggie asked.

"It's life." Topanga smiled.

"Life is the long game?" Auggie asked, still confused.

"Yeah, bubba." Cory nodded "Life is the long game."

Everyone started getting up, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before school the next day. Val sat down next to Lucas.

"So, what did you think of Matthews family game night?" She asked.

"It was actually pretty cool." Lucas told her "Especially since you were here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

What neither kid realized was, Riley and Maya were listening to the conversation.

Riley sighed, she did love her sister. But it was hard when Val got everything. All the attention, all the friends, all the boys...Riley wanted just a sliver of what her sister had.

Val thought to herself 'I do like Lucas, a lot. But Riley likes him, after everything, I think they'd be a better fit than Lucas and I.'

**Word count: 4678 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	13. Val Meets Master Plan

**Val Meets Master Plan**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Riley sat in the bay window. Maya crawled through and was immediately bombarded by her best friend's questions.

"Happy 14, Maya! How's 14? Tell me what it's like to be 14, but don't leave anything out." Riley demanded.

"So far it is a lot of work." Maya sighed.

"Because you know I'll be there soon, and I want to know what I have to look forward to." Riley pointed out.

"Happy birthday, Maya." Val said, walking into the room with a brightly wrapped package "I hope you like it."

Maya took the gift and tore the paper away "Oh, my gosh! Val, I love it."

It was a new jean jacket splattered with different colored paint. It had gold buttons and green embroidery on the sleeves.

"I'm glad you like it. So...tell us about 14? What's it been like?"

"Well, if you're like me, you can look forward to your mother forgetting your birthday." Maya rolled her eyes.

"What? No!" Val gasped "She couldn't have."

"Oh, no she did not!" Riley tried to get up and crawl out the window but Maya grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back into her seat.

"Where you goin', honey?" She asked.

"Must talk to your mom." Riley repeated her actions, trying to get up and being pulled back into her seat.

"Must not get involved." Maya said sternly.

"Why do you tell me these things if you don't expect me to fix them?" Riley asked.

"When you're 14, you'll understand." Maya smiled.

"How could your mother forget your birthday, Maya?" Riley sighed.

"I've stopped trying to figure it out. She was already gone when I woke up this morning. She probably just took an early shift at the diner." Maya shrugged.

"Rather than be there for your birthday? Uh-uh." Riley tried once more to go out the window but this time both Maya and Val grabbed her.

Maya took the small gift out of Riley's hand and opened it "Riles, a friendship ring." She gasped.

"Yeah." Riley smiled.

"Two of them?"

"Yeah!"

"In case I lose one."

"No."

"Well, anybody else would have just gotten me one." Maya pointed out.

"No." Riley smiled widely.

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah."

"One for each hand."

Val slapped her hand to her forehead making the blonde look at her.

"What?"

"You'll figure it out eventually." Val jokingly rolled her eyes "Happy birthday, Hart. Have a good one."

She got up and went downstairs.

Sitting on the couch in the living room was Uncle Shawn.

Val grinned, snuck up behind him and yelled in his ear "Boo!"

He jumped out of his skin and clutched his chest dramatically "Val, you scared me." Shawn reprimanded.

"Well, you should have told me you were coming to visit." Val pointed out "Then I could have scared you sooner and this would all be over with."

Riley and Maya came downstairs.

Riley hugged Shawn tightly "Are you really here?"

"Yep, I'm here." Shawn grinned.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley gave him one last tight squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"Hey, there. Hey." Shawn greeted Maya awkwardly.

"Hey."

Shawn moved forward and wrapped Maya in a bear hug.

"Okay." Maya smiled over his shoulder.

"It's her birthday. Squeeze her good." Riley told Shawn.

"That's it, a little more." Val coached.

"Can't breathe!" Maya gasped.

"Okay, let her go." Val laughed.

Shawn let Maya go and patted her on the back "Happy Birthday, kiddo. You doing something special?"

"This is it." Maya shrugged.

The door opened and Cory and Topanga came in carrying a cake box.

"Honey, hide the cake before Maya gets here." Topanga said, looking over her shoulder at her husband.

Cory was walking backwards "I know, but you know what we should do? We should bring this cake to Maya's mother just in case she forgot to get her own kid a cake."

"Oh, you think that could actually happen?" Topanga asked, noticing Riley, Maya, Shawn, and Val standing behind Cory.

"Honey, I grew up with Shawn Hunter. Remember his mother? She forgot where she lived. See, my biggest worry is that forgetting to give your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live." Cory laughed.

"Oh, that's not your biggest worry anymore."

"Maya's behind me, isn't she? Why is everybody always behind me?" Cory sighed "Okay, Maya, I'm not going to turn around because I'm all embarrassed, but you know how much I like your mother."

"I know you do. You always defend her." Maya told him.

"Because at least she's not-"

"No, everything's fine! Stop talking." Topanga interrupted Cory.

"Shawn's mother! What a cuckoo." Cory was on a roll "'Ah, it's Tuesday! I better run away!' You have to laugh, huh, Topanga? Nice face."

Topanga was making a horrified face. Val groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You want to turn around or you want me to turn you around?" Topanga asked.

Cory shut his eyes quickly then opened them again "How you doin', Shawn?"

"Well, it ain't Tuesday, so pretty good."

"Shawny!" Cory tossed the cake box in the air and Topanga quickly caught it as the two old friends hugged "Ah! How you doin', buddy?"

"Just here doing a photo essay 'Weekends in New York for under $100.'" Shawn paused "It's impossible. Can I stay here?"

"We found him on the couch. Can we keep him?" Riley begged.

"Wait a minute. Who let you in?" Topanga asked, passing the cake to Val.

"I have a key." Shawn shrugged.

Topanga whipped around to glare at her husband "You gave him a key?"

"Fine, I'll give you a key." Cory conceded.

"You love me." Topanga smirked.

"I do love you. You have the key to my heart." Cory pulled Topanga in for a quick kiss.

Riley turned to Uncle Shawn "So who has the key to your heart?"

"Yeah, you ever been in love or what?" Maya asked.

"Stop asking questions. Please. Can't we just enjoy being together?" Val muttered.

"Angela time?" Shawn asked the adults.

"Seems unavoidable." Topanga shrugged.

"Angela. Spill it." Riley ordered.

"Yeah, was she all tortured poet-wanderer-female-you type?" Maya questioned.

"You guys want to know how they fell in love?" Cory asked.

Riley and Maya nodded vigorously.

"He went through her purse." Topanga told them.

"What?" Riley gasped.

"I can explain that." Shawn said hurriedly.

"Girls, trust us, it was very romantic in high school." Topanga smiled.

"No it wasn't." Val laughed.

"So basically he fell in love with a concept?" Riley asked,

"It was doomed from the start." Maya nodded.

"Never let me do that."

Maya put her hand on her friend's shoulder "I would kill it immediately. That's what best friends are supposed to do. Ring power!" Maya shouted.

"Ring power!" Riley joined her.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

"What?!" Val mimicked their tone.

"So, where's Angela now?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Shawn shrugged "I tried to make it work."

"But you couldn't commit?" Maya responded with an understanding nod.

"No." Shawn shook his head "You know, people have it all wrong about me. I was all in. She's the one who left. I got left."

Maya paused "Yeah, I... I get a lot of that too. Who's on your list?"

"Mother, father, girlfriend." Shawn listed off.

"Wow. What is it with us?"

Shawn laughed "What is it with us?"

Riley's eyes brightened as she got an idea. She made eye contact with her twin who seemed to get the same idea and nodded.

"Bay window! Bay window right now! Not you." She pointed at Maya.

"But, it's my birthday." Maya pouted.

"Yeah, we know." Val stood up and linked arms with her sister.

"You." Riley pointed at their mother.

"Really?"

"And you!" Val pointed at Cory.

"Oh, boy!"

Riley, Topanga, Cory, and Val sat, squished in the bay window in Riley's room.

"Okay, I have heard all of the stories. But tell me the truth, mom. When you guys were my age, was Dad really that good at schemes?" Riley asked.

"Schemes?"

"You know, rackets, scams, pulling stuff on people, changing their lives." Val offered.

"Cory Matthews was the best there ever was." Topanga smiled.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Well, because when he believes in something, his will is stronger than anybody's." Topanga explained.

Cory put his hands up "I'm retired."

"But what if we believed in something?" Riley raised her eyebrows, gesturing to herself and Val.

Topanga turned to her husband "Your move."

"Riley, you want to pull me back in the game, then this has to be monumental. A scheme of schemes. Schemetata de schemetata." Cory ranted.

"What's that mean?" Riley asked.

"He's making it up." Val told her.

"A scheme that makes the angels sing. Otherwise, I'm out forever. You hear me?! Now you've got one minute, Riley, Val." He put his hands out "Wow me."

"We want Shawn to be Maya's dad." Riley and Val told him in unison.

"Wow." Cory was stunned.

"Riley, Val, you can't just want Shawn to be Maya's father. Your Dad can't possibly make that happen." Topanga looked at Cory "Can you?"

"Tough one." Cory thought about it "It's the stuff legends are made of. But if we can pull it off, it would make the angels sing."

"I want to do this with you, Dad. Teach me. I want to do it for Maya." Riley urged.

"Why do you wanna do it, Val?" Topanga asked.

"Maya may have made some big mistakes in her past, but I think Shawn will help her be a better person in the future." Val explained "Besides, she needs to know that not everyone in her life is gonna leave her. Think about it. Her Mom wouldn't even come to her art show. Shawn would. Deep down, Maya is a really good person. I want her to discover that for herself and if Shawn can help with that, then I think we should help them get there."

"Girls, I don't want you to get your hopes up. But if there is anyone in the world who has a chance of pulling this off, it's him." Topanga told them.

"Well, the best master plan involves how well we know our two subjects." Cory said, thinking aloud.

"We got rings." Riley smiled.

"So do we." Topanga showed off her wedding ring but Cory rumbled on "Shawn gave me mine when I was 25 years old. Your mother won't let me wear it." Cory frowned "Okay, so the next step in our plan is we need a cutting-edge tech guy."

"Ladies."

"Farkle." Everyone said.

"Want to see my new computer watch?" Farkle held up his wrist "Sure, it looks like an old calculator watch, but I updated the hard drive and added an interesting new feature."

The watch spoke in Riley's voice "Riley is within five feet of you."

"Hey, that's my voice!" Riley said loudly.

"Yeah, I've been recording it for years. But don't worry, I would never take advantage of it." Farkle assured her.

Riley's voice came from the watch again "I love you, Farkle."

Cory shrugged "Well, I guess we found our tech guy."

"So the team's complete." Riley grinned.

"Not quite yet, Riley." Cory shook his head "See, the best master plan usually involves a distraction. And usually it comes in the form of a pretty face."

"Oh, you guys!" Topanga flipped her hair and smiled.

Lucas poked his head through the window "Hi, everybody."

Topanga grabbed his chin and looked at him closely "Yeah, okay."

"That's how you think of me?" Lucas asked, slightly offended.

"A lot of the time, yeah." Riley said.

"Not at all." Val said at the same time.

The sisters shared a look and burst into giggles.

"Okay." Lucas shrugged.

Maya and Shawn sat on the couch talking.

"I never knew what happened between my Mom and Dad. She just tells me not to be upset with him and never wants to go into details." Maya explained sadly.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Because she did something to make him leave. You and I are the ones that get left, not like her. That's why we understand each other, right?" Maya finished as Riley, Val, Cory, and Topanga came back into the living room "Where have you been? It's my birthday. And when did you guys show up? You've all been in there talking for the past hour?"

"Actually, we said what we needed to say in 10 minutes. Looks like you two have been talking for the past hour, though." Riley smiled.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't let us in your room, so it's like you trapped us out here." Maya pointed out.

"Uh-huh. So of course we've been talking for the past hour." Riley said.

Farkle looked at his watch "Actually, according to my watch, it's only been-"

Maya's voice came from the watch "Maya is within five feet of you."

"What the-?"

Maya's voice spoke "Danger danger!"

Maya took the watch and broke it. Farkle pulled a second watch out of his pocket.

"I love you, Farkle." Maya's voice said.

"Yeah, okay." Farkle grinned.

"Riley, I thought we were doing something for my birthday." Maya sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure something's going to happen." Val muttered.

Shawn stood up "Hey, Cor. Do you know Maya's mother missed her birthday?"

"I do. I do know. That's why I bought Maya a cake." Cory nodded.

"What, that's it? That's all you did?"

"Well, you know me, Shawn. I don't like to meddle." Cory shrugged.

"What?! What's become of you?" Shawn gasped.

"I'm retired. I'm out."

"What?" Shawn asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

Maya pointed "You two, window!"

"Us?" Topanga asked, feigning shock.

"Whatever for?" Cory asked innocently.

"You four." Maya pointed at Riley, Cory, Topanga, and Val.

"Us?" Val asked.

"Window now." Maya commanded.

Shawn grabbed Cory's shoulder "The Cory Matthews I knew would have immediately taken this little girl under his wing and become kind of a father figure to her."

"I'm old." Cory said.

"He's tired." Topanga joined in.

"You're pathetic." Shawn groaned.

"I'm tired!"

"He's old!"

"Come on, man! We were kings! This could be the return of Cory and Shawn." Shawn tempted.

"Hmm."

"Come on! Let's you and me fix things between Maya and her mother." Shawn practically begged.

"Hmm. You don't think we're too old for such high jinks and shenanigans?" Cory asked.

"Is Maya not worth it to you?"

"Is she worth it to you?" Val asked.

"Yeah. I like her very much. Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Shawn asked, Cory, Val, and Topanga all gave him a look "Yeah, what can I say? I like people that remind me of me."

"Do I remind you of you?" Cory grinned.

"No."

"You know, if this were the old days, I probably might consider visiting Katy..." Cory sighed.

"Her mother's name is Katy." Topanga explained.

"...In the diner where she works."

"The Nighthawk Diner over on 17th street." Val continued.

"But again," Cory shrugged "I'm too old."

"He needs his sleep." Val nodded sympathetically.

"Well, I don't. And I'm disgusted with you." Shawn frowned.

"He just needs a little nappy before bed." Topanga called after Shawn as he walked out the door "Good job." She whispered to Cory.

Cory started at snore.

"Seriously?" Val rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

Lucas stood twirling a rope in his hand "You want to see a rope trick?" He asked Maya.

"Maya, it's important that you know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good." Riley told her friend.

Farkle pushed a button on his watch and Riley's voice came through "Maya, it's important that you know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good."

"Farkle." Maya said, warningly.

"I'm the wonk!" Farkle shouted excitedly.

"Okay, I get it." Maya rolled her eyes "Now what is so important?"

"You want to see a rope trick?" Lucas asked again.

"Will you stop distracting me with that? It's not like I actually believed you're a real cowboy." Maya snipped.

"Yeah, 'cause if I was, then I could do this." Lucas quickly tied Maya up.

"Not bad, cowboy." Val smirked, walking into the room.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Lucas tipped his imaginary hat, blushing slightly.

"Why did you tie me up?" Maya asked.

"Oh, Shawn's going to meet your mother." Riley said, nervously.

Maya growled "Why would you want him to meet my mother? My mother drives men away. This will end up just like my father, Riley! Shawn will run for the hills!"

"Run for the hills? Who says run for the hills?" Riley asked.

Maya growled again, louder this time.

"Run for the hills!" Rileys shouted.

She, Lucas, and Farkle made a mad dash for the door. Val stepped calmly out of the way.

Maya snarled "Why don't you run?" She asked the girl now standing alone in the room with her.

"Because I'm not scared of you, Hart." Val sat down next to her "Since you're stuck here, why don't you answer a couple questions for me?"

Maya sighed "Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Why don't you want Shawn to meet your mother?"

"You know why. She scares men away. This will happen just like it did with my father." Maya groaned.

"You don't want to lose Shawn."

"What?"

"You don't want to lose him because you think he could be your father figure." Val said softly "You think he's the kind of guy you'd like your father to be."

"I-I don't know." Maya admitted "I like how Shawn is nice and cares about me. But I don't want him to meet my Mom."

"You're scared."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Don't worry, Maya. I won't tell anyone." Val promised "But you know, it's alright to be scared of losing people. But keeping them to yourself is another issue."

"I know." Maya's eyes got a little wet "I just don't want to lose Shawn like I lost my father."

"You didn't lose your father, Maya. He lost you. Because if he could see you now, he'd be sorry he ever left you."

"Thanks, Val."

"Anytime, Hart." Val left the room.

After a while Riley went up and freed Maya. They both came back down, arms linked.

"We just wanted to give you a birthday you'd never forget, Maya." Topanga said sadly.

"I appreciate it. I do. Some things are just impossible." Maya sighed.

"I used to not believe that." Cory shook his head "I still don't."

Shawn and Katy came through the door.

"Happy Birthday. Everything you think is wrong." Shawn said loudly.

"I asked you not to tell her. Why would you do this?" Katy shouted, grabbing Shawn angrily.

"Because she deserves to love the parent who stayed." Shawn said softly.

"What?" Maya sounded nervous.

"Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Maya. All right? All this time she's just been protecting him for you." Shawn explained.

"Mom? You got left?"

"I'm sorry."

"She's one of us. Come here." Shawn held his arms out for the blonde girl.

"I couldn't afford to get you what you wanted without working a couple extra shifts, but I got it, honey. Shawn helped me." Katy smiled.

Maya gasped "A locket?"

"Yeah." Katy nodded.

"Where is it?" Maya asked, excited.

"It's in my purse."

"I'll get it." Shawn said, stepping over to the bag.

"You can't go through my purse." Katy said sternly.

"Let him!" Riley and Maya shouted.

Val laughed loudly "Trust me, Katy. Just let him get the locket."

"Did you see what I did there, Cor? I got Maya and her mother together." Shawn said happily.

"Yeah. You did great, Shawn." Cory grinned.

"Well, I'd be happy to include you in my next scheme." Shawn offered.

"Sorry, buddy. I got me some new partners now." Cory wrapped his arms around his daughters.

"So you're with them now, huh?"

"Me and my girls." Cory nodded "You're on your own."

"Come on! What fun is pulling off schemes by yourself?" Shawn complained.

"Oh, it's you and me now?" Maya asked, stepping up behind Shawn.

"Well, hey, I'm in the market for a new partner in crime." Shawn nodded.

Maya looked him up and down "Yeah, all right, I'll try you out and see how you do."

Topanga walked up to the group carrying the birthday cake she and Cory had gotten that morning "Cake time."

"Happy Birthday, baby girl. Make a wish." Katy whispered.

Maya squeezes her eyes shut and blew out the candles in one gust. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Val smiled "Happy birthday, Maya. I'm glad it was a good one."

**Word count: 3457 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	14. Val Meets Farkle's Choice

**Val Meets Farkle's Choice**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Riley and Maya were doing morning announcements. Val and Annie were sitting in class watching.

"Hewo, I'm Miley Flatshoes and these are your flurning amousenits." Riley said on screen "Today's lunch in the cafamatorium will be hot males."

Maya burst out laughing.

"Yes, please." Annie whispered to her friend, who gently smacked her arm to shut her up.

"Hot tamales...I'm hoping." Cory said to the class with a worried look on his face.

From offscreen they heard Farkle enter "Hello, news lady."

"Carpool." Riley pointed.

"Far-carpool?!" Maya laughed again.

Farkle sat down nest to Riley at the table "And here's your Farkle science moment. The Junior Entomology Society has once again nominated me for a Buggie Award for my research paper on the Orange Dancing Spider."

"Um, no thanks." Val muttered, she hated spiders.

On the TV, Maya said "Congrats, Dr. Farklestein. I hope this is your year."

"Oh, I never win." Farkle sounded dejected.

"Awesome." Maya kept a fake smile on her face "Wish I could go, but I don't wanna and I'm sure tickets are impossible."

"I have two."

"Then I just don't wanna." Maya shook her head.

"Awesome." Farkle mimicked Maya from earlier "Which one of you will be Farkle's choice? I'm telling the world. Farkle must finally choose between his sweet angel whose smile lights the path to goodness or my dark demon who unleashes in me something so terrifying I really wanna know what it is." Farkle moved to stand over Maya.

"Thanks, and I'm not gonna be there when you find out, Carpool." Maya told him.

"And there it is, John Quinciatti." Riley said to the camera making Maya giggle again "Flankle juices bequeen Yama and symelf."

Maya fell out her chair laughing.

"Yama?"

Maya continued laughing from her place on the floor.

Riley and Maya were now back in class after finishing the hilarious morning announcements. Cory stood at the front of the class.

"Who's the greatest ally of the United States?" Cory asked "Farkle?"

"I'd like to help you, Sir, but I got a lot of things on my mind." Farkle shrugged.

"Are you tense, Farkle?" Cory asked nervously "Is it Buggie Award season?"

"Yes, and I know that once I've chosen between Riley and Maya for the dinner, I'll actually be letting the other one go."

"I'll go. I'll go right now." Maya offered.

"I think it will be sad when Farkle doesn't love us both the same." Riley reasoned.

"It'll be more than sad." Val whispered "It'll be a complication."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked quietly "We all knew this day was coming."

"We did, but I don't think Riley did." Val sighed "She wants things to always stay the same and when things change she gets, well, let's be nice and say antsy."

They were pulled out of their whispered conversation by Farkle fake sobbing "Farkle."

"What?" Val groaned and put her head down on her desk.

So who is the greatest ally of the United States?" Cory asked, drawing attention back to the lesson.

"Ask Farkle." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Farkle started to stand up but Val put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him "I got this, buddy. Take a breather."

Farkle nodded and sat back down.

Val stood up "Canada. The answer you're looking for is Canada. You wanna explain why?"

"Look," Farkle said to Riley and Maya, interrupting the class again "I really want one of you at the Buggies with me to pick me up when I loose again to my arch-nemesis Smackle."

Riley snorted "Smackle? What kind of parents name their kid 'Smackle,' Farkle? Oh."

Val groaned and put her head down on her desk again. Her sister's inability to see how things she said would affect people really got on her nerves sometimes.

"It's just interesting that all of our thoughts turn to other allies first when Canada is right next to us." Cory pointed out "Perhaps it's because we know they'll always be there for us that we take them for granted."

"Story of my life." Val hummed.

"Farkle, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Riley." Maya said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Maya." Riley retorted.

"I decide! You hear me?" Farkle shouted "This game is Farkle's choice. Prepare to go through the emotional gauntlet of love."

Riley and Maya looked at each other then said in unison "Okay."

Val walked into the house and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table, Auggie on the couch with Ava and some friends, and her mother talking to a blonde woman.

"Judy, I'm so glad you were able to join our little book club. Auggie is such a fan of your daughter Ava." Topanga told the blonde.

"Book club?" Val turned on her heel but Auggie had seen her.

"Val!" He jumped up.

"Auggie, hey, I guess I'm here for book club now, huh?"

"Yes please." Auggie stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh, I can't say no to that face." Val scooped her little brother into a tight hug.

Topanga and Judy walked over, Judy was saying in a ridiculous British accent "Oh, and Auggie is such a lovely little girl as well."

Auggie looked up at Judy, very offended.

"Auggie is a boy." Topanga told Judy.

"Oh." Judy took a closer look at the curly haired child "I've never really looked at her. And who's this?" She gestured at Val.

"This is my oldest daughter, Val."

"Val, is that short for something? Valerie, perhaps?"

"Valencia." Val muttered.

"Ha!" Judy snorted "What a name for a lovely girl."

"Thanks?"

"Okay, everyone," Topanga tried to start the club and distract Val from the inevitable anger that was brewing "I hope we all enjoyed our first book, 'Murray the Marvelous Moose.' So who would like to start?"

"Ava." Judy said immediately.

"Oh, boy." Val and Topanga sighed together.

"Murray Moose discovers his self worth in a world constantly challenging his sense of..." Ava paused and looked at her mother.

"Identity." Judy fake coughed.

"Identity." Ava mimicked her mother, including the cough.

"Mmm. An interesting and I'm sure well-rehearsed interpretation." Topanga fake smiled.

"What are you implying?" Judy asked.

Topanga copied the awful British accent "I'm not implying anything." She went back to her normal voice "I'm saying it right in your face."

Val attempted to diffuse the situation "So, who has a different take? Auggie?"

"I ated one of the pages."

"I'm not with him for his brains." Ava shook her head, Auggie bent over and Ava grinned "Look at that tush."

"Um, ew." Val gagged.

"Ava!" Topanga scolded.

"I'm okay with it, Mom." Auggie gave her and Val a thumbs up.

"All right, Ava, would you like to read an excerpt from the book?" Judy asked.

"One day, Murray the Moose woke up and didn't want to be a moose anymore." Ava read.

"So good. So good. That was really very good." Topanga said quickly "Yes, now Auggie, it's your turn."

Auggie looked up at Topanga "I like it better when you or Val reads to me, Mommy."

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Judy asked snobbishly.

"Am I, Mommy?" Auggie asked.

"No!" Val and Topanga spoke together.

"It's alright, Topanga." Judy leant forward "It's a scientifically proven fact that boys develop at a different pace."

"I'm gonna scientifically put my foot in your face if you don't shut up." Val growled.

"Val." Topanga warned "Go help your father with his juice box."

Val groaned and went over to Cory who was struggling to get the straw into the juice box.

The next day, Val and Annie stood at their lockers. Riley and Maya sat on the bench nearby. Farkle walked up to his locker and opened it.

"So, did you text him last night?" Riley asked.

"No. We agreed not to." Maya shook her head "Farkle's choice, remember? Did you video chat?"

"Absolutely not." Riley defended "We agreed to do nothing to influence him."

"That's the deal." Maya smiled

"Who are you talking about?" Annie asked, confused.

"Farkle, they're talking about Farkle." Val sighed "I told you this would be a complication."

"Ladies." Farkle said, leaning on the bench.'

"Farkle." Riley, Maya, Val, and Annie said in unison.

"Thanks for the text, Maya." Farkle said and Riley pinched Maya's shoulder "I enjoyed the video chat, Riley." Maya pushed Riley off the bench.

"What happened last night on your speed dates?" Val asked "Why are they acting so weird?"

"I'm gonna need some time to myself to make this difficult choice." Farkle told them.

Riley popped her head up from behind the bench "And Maya and I agreed we would do nothing to influence your decision."

"Yeah." Maya opened her locker and pulled out an. enormous spider.

Val shrieked and leapt into Annie's arms. Annie dropped her and Val scrambled away from the arachnid in Maya's hands.

"Lookie what I found." Maya held the spider in front of Riley's face "You forgot to scream."

"Thank you." Riley screamed and ran to hide behind Val.

"An Arizona Blonde Tarantula." Farkle said in awe.

"Well, of course."

"You can't do this, Maya!" Riley shouted from behind Val.

"What I love about this species, it's the perfect mate for-"

"For my Orange Dancing Spider." Farkle finished, taking his own spider out of his locker.

"Yeah."

"This is completely unfair!" Riley called.

"Get them away!" Val shrieked.

"It's okay, hun." Annie sighed "They won't hurt you if you stay over there."

"Look at these two." Farkle pet the spiders legs gently "So vastly different and yet so wonderful together."

"Well, of course." Maya said as the spider she was holding started to crawl over to Farkle's.

"They seem to really-She bit his head off! Oh my heaven! She bit his head off!" Farkle cried.

"Just like our lives are gonna be together." Maya said sweetly.

There was a loud thump and they turned around to see Annie supporting Val who was dizzy and very pale.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"No. Maya is not the only one who likes spiders, okay?" Riley stomped around her sister "I happen to love them too."

"Really?" Maya asked skeptically "Then you would have no problem if I put this spider on your head and you wore it like a hat?"

"A hat, you say?" Riley said nervously.

Maya reached up and placed the spider on Riley's head.

Val shivered in disgust "Oh, my God, ew."

"I know this is out of your comfort zone, Riley. I'm really impressed you would do this for me." Farkle complimented "Yeah, I still can't decide who I'm bringing to the Buggies. You're both still even."

Riley and Maya sighed. Cory walked up two the group with his coffee mug, taking a long slow sip from it.

"Hi, Dad, this spider is laying her eggs in my brain." Riley said, smiling tightly.

"Yeah, okay."

"Once again, ew." Val shuddered.

"Val, come down here and help us act out a book for Auggie's book club!" Topanga's voice rang through the house.

"Coming." Val called back.

She walked down the stairs and saw Judy glaring at her mother.

"Ah, good, Val, You know the part?" Cory asked.

"Every word."

"One day, Murray the Moose said..." Topanga began.

"I'm tired of being a moose." Cory said in his moose voice "I wanna be a porpoise, like you Penelope, and swim in the sea."

Val pretended to be Penelope "But, Murray, do you even know how to swim?"

Cory shook his finger "Let's find out! Sploosh! Oh!" He dove into the carpet "Help me! Help me, Penelope!"

"Okay, I will gather all of my ocean friends." Val grinned "Come on, ocean friends, help save Murray!" She gestured to the kids to jump on Cory.

"And all the ocean friends worked together and saved Murray." Topanga finished as the children dog piled on her husband "And Penelope said..."

"Oh, Murray, we love you for who you are!" Val giggled.

"I love you, Murray!" Auggie shouted.

Ava tossed her book away "Sorry, Mommy. I love you too, Murray!" She joined the dog pile.

"Primitives." Judy sniffed "Look at the time. Ava, let's go." She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Ava pulled back "I like it when Topanga throws me out."

"Excuse me?" Judy gasped.

"Oh, me too." Topanga walked over and picked up the little girl "Wheee!" She set Ava down outside the door "Get out." She said in a scary voice to Judy.

"Slam the door!" Ava ordered.

"Sla-" Judy began but Topanga slammed the door in her face.

"And then Murray decided he wanted to be a penguin." Topanga continued the story.

Cory started to waddle around singing "Doo da, doo da, doo da, doo! Doo da, doo da, doo da, doo!"

"Best book club ever." Auggie hugged his mother and sister.

That night Farkle and Riley sat in the bay window. Farkle was wearing a white tuxedo. Riley was still in her clothes from that day.

"Thanks for coming over right before your big night." Riley smiled "This bay window is very special to me, Farkle, and I enjoy sharing it with people who are special to me. Like you."

"Thank you." Farkle shifted uncomfortably "I feel like I'm sitting on sacred ground. I mean, this is where you and Maya share so many moments together."

Riley sighed "Tee-hee-hee-hee-tee." She fake giggled.

"There's that giggle I love." Farkle grinned "What made you laugh in that weird fake way?"

"Well, I was just picturing you at this diner with Maya. I mean you guys so don't belong together." Riley flipped her hair and batted her eyes, trying to flirt

"You don't think we do?"

"Not at all."

Farkle paused "Do you think we do?"

"I don't know." Riley said, innocently then slid over to sit much closer to the boy "Do you?"

There was a thud at the window and they looked over to see a very angry Maya squishing her face against the glass.

"Ignore that big bird!" Riley shouted.

"My bay window!" Maya called as she tried to open the window.

"Locked! Ha. Locked." Riley laughed.

Maya got an idea. She stood up and walked towards the window next to Riley's. Val's window.

"Oh no." Riley stood up "Excuse me for a moment."

She dashed out of her room and flung open her sister's door. Val stood in a gorgeous white dress that faded to pale blue the closer it got to the bottom.

"Riley!" Val shrieked "Knock next time!"

"Sorry, no time." Riley quickly locked her sister's window, just as Maya reached it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm locking Maya out." Riley explained.

"Yes, I can see that. But why?" Val rolled her eyes.

"Because I wanna go with Farkle to the Buggies." Riley finally noticed her sister's hair, dress, and makeup "Do you have another party to go to with Annie?"

"No, as a matter of fact." Val unlocked the window "You both better hear this."

Maya crawled in "Thanks."

"I meant to tell you guys." Farkle sighed, coming in through the open door "Val is going to be my date tonight."

"What?" Riley and Maya asked shrilly.

"But, Farkle, you love us, not Val." Maya pointed out.

"That's why it's not a date. I'm his friend and I'm going with him to support him." Val explained.

"But-!"

"Riley, I don't want to be the reason your friendship with Maya falls apart." Farkle told her "I still love you both and now I realize, I can't choose between you. I love you both too much."

"Farkle, can I have a word with them before we go?" Val asked.

"Of course." Farkle left.

"I get that you're both probably furious with me. But think about it this way, Riley, you and Maya still get the same amount of love from Farkle for the rest of your lives because he's not choosing." Val said softly "He's choosing to protect your friendship because he knows how important it is to you. I think you should be grateful to him for that. He cares about you both so much. Just remember that I do too, okay?"

Val slipped on a pair of small heels and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Farkle." She greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

Farkle wrapped her in a hug "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For defending me to them. I couldn't stand it if they hated me."

"No one could ever hate you, Farkle. You are one of the most caring, sweet, smart, and kind individuals I know."

"Thanks, Val."

"Anytime."

Val and Farkle arrived at the Buggie Awards and took their seats. They were given headbands with antennas on them.

The Announcer began the ceremony "Live from the fabulous Chanticleer Hotel of Weehawken, it's the 67th annual Buggie Awards! And now your host, Miss Jane Lynch!"

"Oh, my God!" Val gasped "I love her!"

Jane Lynch walked on stage to thunderous applause, waving and smiling "Ha ha, the Buggies. Yup, I'll host anything. Oh, look at this crowd. My goodness. Jennifer Lawrence, Leo DiCaprio...Not here. But look who is here, we've got Milton. Hey kid. And of course Smackle!"

"You." Smackle pointed at the tall woman.

"No no, you, lady." Jane chuckled "And where is our perennial hopeful? Oh, there he is. Well, I am hoping this is your year, kid. 'Cause I love ya, Farkle."

"Giant lady." Farkle greeted.

Jane Lynch laughed "Alright. Let's get to our first award of the evening. Here to present the Buggie for best terrarium design, Liam Hemsworth and Anna Kendrick's science teacher!"

The evening went on until "Well, it's been a giggly fun five hours, hasn't it? Before we get to our final Buggie Award for this evening, umm...A tribute to those we've lost this year. Ladies and gentlemen...In memoriam."

Miss Lynch started singing and Val took Farkle's hand as his eyes started to tear up at the pictures of the lost bugs, arachnids, and insects.

"I'm gonna miss 'em." Jane said, as the video and her song ended.

"Okay, we're out. Going to commercial."

Smackle stood up and walked over to Farkle and Val "Farkle."

"Smackle."

"Hi, Smackle." Val waved "Good to see you again."

"You too, Val. Well well, here we are once again. Hope you didn't waste your time writing a speech." Smackle taunted.

"You lack modestly, my arch-nemesis."

"And I see you lack your usual companions, my arch-nemesis." Smackle retorted "Are you finally available? Not that I care."

"How do you know I'm not with Val?" Farkle asked, confused.

"Val texted me to tell me you were just going as friends." Smackle shrugged.

"It looks as though I might be." Farkle said sadly "And I care very much."

Val wrapped an arm around his shoulders "They'll get over it. Trust me."

Smackle sighed "It doesn't have to be like this, Farkle. You and I can rule the world together."

"You and I?" Farkle asked "Smackle, we're both evil geniuses. Science dictates that like forces repel."

"That doesn't mean you can't be together, Farkle." Val pointed out "Love isn't an exact science."

"Oh, my dear arch-nemesis, Val is correct, science does not dictate emotion, not that I have any." Smackle wheedled.

"Your theory intrigues me, Smackle. I've never looked at you in this way. I will do that now." Farkle leaned in close to Smackle's face and she smiled "No, repelled. I shall avert my eyes."

"And we're back in three, two, one..."

Miss Lynch stood up "I will now present the final award of the evening for High Achievement in Research. And our two finalists are, once again, Smackle of Einstein Academy. Hey, who's your date for this evening, Smackle? Is that handsome gentleman your father?"

"He's my Uncle. Daddy said no." Smackle sighed.

"Sure." Jane Lynch nodded "And of course, Farkle from John Quincy Adams. And who, may I ask, Farkle, is the lovely woman you have with you tonight?"

"This is Val Matthews. My best friend." Farkle took Val's hand and smiled "Thanks for coming with me, Val."

"You only had to ask." Val grinned "You are one of my favorite people in the world, I would do anything for you."

"That was heartwarming." Jane Lynch said "Now onto the award presentation. Okay, the National Junior Entomology Society is pleased to present the golden Buggie to...Smackle!"

Farkle looked down, disappointed "Sorry you came all this way just to see me lose again, Val."

"Farkle, you're always a winner in my book."

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for, you know that?"

"Oh, I know. But it doesn't matter, because you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Aww." Farkle pulled Val in for a quick hug and she felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes drop "Don't get soft on me now, Val." Farkle teased.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have a best friend like you."

Even though Farkle didn't win the golden Buggie, he realized he had won anyway, because Val would always be on his side.

**Word Count: 3569 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	15. Val Meets First Date

**Val Meets First Date**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Cory walked down the stairs to the hallway "Ah, the end of the year. The weather changes, kids pair off, first love. It amazes me how the power of love sometimes guides the perfect couples right into each other's arm."

Yogi leapt into Darby's arms.

"And sometimes it does that. But it's still first crush and I love this time of year. Probably because I don't have to worry like those poor sap, seventh grade father." Cory laughed "Wait a minute!"

Riley shut her locker and turned around. Lucas walked down the stairs and smiled awkwardly at her.

"No-oooo!" Cory shouted.

He dashed over, picked up his second daughter, and carried her into the classroom. He set her down heavily in her seat.

"Dad, are you out of your mind?" Riley asked.

"Oh, is it that time of the year? Spring fever? You're worried about all the love in the air?" Val asked.

"Yeah-huh." Cory nodded then turned back to Riley "Riley. It's time for the talk."

"This should be good." Annie muttered.

"In front of the whole class?" Riley cried.

"Yeah, give her the talk let's see what you know." Maya laughed.

"No." Val pleaded.

"Okay. When a daughter-"

"Stop." Val and Riley said together.

"Excuse me." Cory said.

Lucas was walking towards the back door. Cory rushed over to the door and slammed it shut, pressing himself against it.

"Not today, Chachi." He snarled.

Lucas shoved the door open, pushing Cory back behind the door "Sir, you've known me all year. You like me, admit it."

Cory shook his head violently "I don't wanna."

"I'm one of the good kids. What are you so afraid of?"

"Okay." Cory raced over to the board and erased the word 'Belgium' from it.

"No!" Farkle screamed, standing up, wearing a Belgium shirt and waving a Belgium flag.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." Val gently sat the boy down "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay, guys. It's the seventh grade spring fever, which leads to dating, which leads to movies, which leads to popcorn, which leads to putting your hands together in the dark touching popcorn, which leads to holding hands, which leads to that!" Cory pointed to Yogi and Darby who were rubbing noses.

"That's adorable." Val giggled.

"Oh, I am not ready for this." Cory picked up Yogi and moved him back to his own seat "Come with me. Come Here. Come on, no, come one. Come with me."

"No, my OTP!" Annie complained.

"Riley, Val, I am begging you stay in Neverland, okay? No growing up." Cory begged.

Farkle raised his hand.

"What do you want?"

"The way I see it, i'm in an interesting position here." Farkle commented.

"How do you figure, Farkle?" Cory asked.

"Let's approach this as a scientific equation. You're scared of Lucas going out with Riley, right?" Farkle asked.

Cory scoffed "Oh, does it show?"

"Yeah, He's good looking and athletic."

"He's thirty six!"

"Can I say something?" Lucas asked, putting his hand up.

"No!" Cory shouted "Continue, Farkle."

"Give your daughter to me. I'll Give you four oxen and my best milking cow." Farkle offered.

Cory looked back and forth from Farkle to Lucas.

"Are you actually thinking about this?" Riley gasped.

"It's a good deal." Cory pointed out.

" I will decide who I go on my first date with at such time as somebody asks me." Riley said, standing up, and crossing her arms.

She looked expectantly at Lucas who quickly lowered his gaze.

Val and Annie walked down the hall with Eric in toe.

"Why are you so clueless?" Annie asked, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, Annie?" Val faced her friend "I'm not clueless."

"When it comes to love, yeah, ya are." Eric disagreed.

"Seriously? You're supposed to be on my side."

"Dude, Lucas likes you." Eric said, looking deep into Val's eyes "I might not like it, but he does."

"What?"

"You're like my sister. Of course I don't like it." Eric sighed.

"No, no, I get that. I meant what do you mean Lucas likes me?" Val raised an eyebrow "Lucas likes Riley. Doesn't he?"

"No!" Annie and Eric shouted, making the whole hallway stare at them.

"Sorry." Val groaned "They have no volume control button. Go back to class. Which is where we should be going."

"Not until you listen to us." Annie said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. Talk, but can you hurry? We're gonna be late for class." Val begged.

"Alright. Lucas likes you." Annie said bluntly "He does not like Riley like that."

"You're crazy."

"No, I have eyes." Annie smirked.

"Even if Lucas liked me that way, I don't think I could go out with him." Val shook her head.

Eric groaned and threw his head back "Why not?"

"Because Riley likes him."

"You can't let your sister dictate what you do, who you like, or anything else about your life." Annie sighed.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Annie and Eric shouted.

"Ugh, you guys don't get it." Val put her hand over her eyes "Riley is my sister, yes. And sisters have these unspoken rules. I can't steal her crush. It-it wouldn't be right."

"But he doesn't like Riley, he likes you!"

"He spends more time with Riley." Val pointed out.

"Yeah, and with Farkle. You think he has a thing for tiny geniuses?" Eric joked

"Or what about Maya? Maybe he's the spunky blonde type." Annie giggled.

"Okay, guys, I get it." Val muttered "All the same, unless he can come out and tell Riley that he doesn't like her, I don't think I can go out with him. And I'm not sure I'd want to."

"Why not?" Annie groaned.

"Honestly? I don't think I'm ready to date anyone." Val explained "We're in seventh grade. I think I'd want to wait until at least high school before I date anyone. That includes Lucas."

Annie and Eric exchanged a look before Annie piped up "Okay, I can understand that."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Shut up!" Annie teased "But you should tell Lucas that."

"If he asks me out, I will. Now, come on, we're gonna be late. See you later, Eric."

"Bye."

Val pulled Annie into their classroom and Eric sighed "How is that girl so blind?"

Riley and Maya were in the hallway at their lockers.

"Why do you think he wouldn't put his hand up?" Riley asked.

"Because he knew your Dad wouldn't call on him." Maya offered.

"Life used to be so simple, Maya. Wake up, Brush my hair, Eat cereal, Pick up the bowl of cereal that I dropped." Riley groaned.

"When did all of this pressure happen?"

"Boys have it easy, they get to ask."

Lucas and Farkle sat on the bench in the hallway, watching Val, Annie, and Eric.

"Girls have it easy." Farkle sighed.

"Yeah, we gotta do all the asking." Lucas complained.

"All they have to say is no." Farkle pointed out.

"Well, they could say yes."

"They could do that?"

Riley shut her locker door "Oh yeah, they wouldn't last a day in our shoes. Waiting for them to get the courage to ask us."

"And then doing the vacuuming and ironing the babies." Maya rolled her eyes and shut her locker too "Riley, this isn't the 90s anymore. You want something you go get it."

"You're telling me you're not a little bit afraid of this?" Riley challenged.

"No."

"You're saying that if you had feelings for somebody that you wouldn't be nervous?" Riley asked.

"No, the only thing that makes me nervous is that the thing that everybody wants to happen never happens because everybody's too afraid to make it happen." Maya said.

"You know what I was afraid of?" Farkle asked, turning to his friend.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You."

"How come? You like Riley and Maya, not Val." Lucas pointed out softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you liked Val at first." Farkle shrugged "I know we're good friends and all, but I've always considered you a bit of a threat. Just like I know you've always considered me a bit of a threat."

"Yeah, you keep me up at night." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"But now I realize you're actually the solution to my Riley-Maya dilemma."

"How do you figure, Farkle?"

"I just never asked one out because I knew it would break the heart of the other." Farkle explained.

"What if I asked one of 'em out? For you, of course." Lucas asked.

"Bye-bye, I get the other one." Farkle smiled.

"What if I asked the other one out? Again for you."

"Hello, I get the first one. How long do you wanna keep doing this?" Farkle raised his eyebrows.

"Well, there's only two of them."

Riley and Maya walked up to the boys.

"Hey Ranger Rick." Maya greeted.

"Hey, other one."

"You wanna go out with me?" Maya asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, his mouth dropping to the floor.

"What?" Riley mimicked.

"Do you wanna take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens, or what?" Maya offered.

Farkle ran over to Riley and linked their arms "Okay, you and me 'cause I don't care."

Riley's jaw was on the ground.

That afternoon, Riley sat in her bay window, her mouth hanging open. Val knocked at the door and came in.

"Riley?" She asked "You okay?"

Riley's mouth stayed open and no sound came out.

"Okay." Val reached over and shut her sister's mouth but it flopped back open "So that's not gonna work this time, huh?"

Maya crawled through the window, sat down, and copied Val, trying to shut her friend's mouth. Riley tried to bite her.

"Yeow!" Maya yelped.

"Riley!" Val admonished.

Riley ignored her sister and pointed to the window "Back traitor."

"Traitor, Me? Could this possibly be because I asked Lucas out?" Maya asked, innocently.

"You asked Lucas out?" Val asked.

"You asked Lucas out." Riley nodded.

"What? You're upset?" Maya teased.

"I'm beyond upset. I'm whatever the next one is." Riley flailed her arms.

"What? You think he's cute?"

"He's a'ight." Riley smiled.

Val snorted "You've got it bad, girl."

"What? You wanted him to ask you out?" Maya asked.

"Maybe, but now you ruined my eight-year plan."

"Eight years?"

"Riles, you've been all goofy about Lucas since the day you fell in his lap on the subway." Maya pointed out.

"You pushed me." Riley stated.

"And now I have pushed him." Maya grinned.

"What do you mean?" The sisters asked in unison.

"Don't worry about it." Maya smirked.

"I am worried. I am worried about our friendship which you called into question on this day." Riley shouted.

"And that's my cue to leave." Val said, standing up "Good luck, Riles."

She walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen counter with her mother. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Cory, who was grading papers got up and opened it.

"You!" He gasped.

Lucas stood at the door "Me." He mimicked.

"Auggie's not home right now." Cory's smile was completely fake.

"Yeah, I'm not here to see Auggie." Lucas shook his head.

"Riley's not home either." Cory lied as Riley and Maya came down the steps and stood behind him.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley greeted.

"That's right, I lied right in yo' face." Cory shouted, pointing at the tall boy in his doorway.

"Actually, Mr. Matthews, I'm not here to see her either." Lucas shook his head.

"You're not?" Cory asked.

"You're not?" Riley sounded very disappointed.

"I want to do this the right way. So first, I'm here to talk to you, Sir." Lucas explained.

"I want to do this the right way too, Lucas. No!" Cory slammed the door in Lucas's face.

"Dad, be nice." Val scolded.

"No!"

Lucas pushed the door open "Mr. Matthews, would it be possible to speak with you alone?"

"About homework?" Cory asked.

"No."

"About a grade?"

"No."

"Then this has nothing to do with me and you've come to the wrong place. Good day." Cory waved.

"Actually-" Lucas put up his finger.

"I said good day, sir." Cory shouted.

"But I need to talk to you." Lucas protested.

"Is this about a historical event? I can only speak to you about historical events." Cory said.

"Yes." Lucas lied.

"Well, then go right ahead." Cory sighed in relief.

"I'm asking you permission to ask out your daughter." Lucas asked quickly.

"You tricked me!" Cory yelled.

Lucas grinned "That's right I lied right to yo' face."

"Get him, Topanga." Cory said, turning to his wife.

Topanga smiled and walked up to the boys "My pleasure. Lucas, you are about the most charming young man I have ever met."

"Yeah!" Cory shouted, then looked very confused.

"But as delighted as I am that in this day and age you would come to get our blessing. Do you really think Riley is ready-" Topanga continued but Riley interrupted.

"Yes!"

"Riley, be cool." Topanga told her daughter.

"Yes." Riley nodded.

"Actually-" Lucas tried to say.

"Topanga, we really need to talk." Cory whispered to his wife.

Maya stood up "Mr. Matthews, we really need to talk."

"Good help me." Cory begged and sat down.

"When a father turns a certain age, things will start happening to you that you don't understand. It'll confuse you, but it's a magical time." Maya explained.

"Shut up!"

"Look, don't worry. This is all normal and it's just your body's way of telling you that you are a woman." Maya poked Cory's arm "Look, If it makes you feel any better, don't think of it as a date. Think of it as a beautiful fantasy world that only includes the two of them and not you anymore."

Topanga walked over to Maya "I appreciate you, Maya. I think you're pretty fierce."

"Hey, kiddies." Uncle Josh came through the open door.

"Uncle Boing." Maya giggled and fell over but Val caught her.

"You gotta get over this, hon." Val groaned.

"My brother!" Cory shouted, pointing at Josh.

"My brother!" Josh hugged Cory "Hey, I come with good news."

Maya started to regain her senses and said to Val "Thank you, I'm good."

"I'm joining N.Y.U. Pre-college program so i'll be here all summer." Josh announced.

"Okay, I'm not good."

"I gotcha, girl." Val said, catching the blonde as she fell again.

Cory stood up "Josh, would you do me a favor and explain to your niece that she is way too young to go out on her first date?"

Josh walked over to Riley "Niece, what kept you going so long? Welcome to the party, guys. Enjoy" He nudged her closer to Lucas.

"Actually-" Lucas tried again.

"Get out of my house!" Cory shouted, cutting off Lucas.

Maya straightened up "I'll go to the party with you, Josh"

"Still too old for you, Maya."

"Three years, what's three years in the history of love? They found some cavemen footprints, a man and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important."

"Wow, Maya." Josh said, unnerved.

"Keep looking at me." Maya smiled crazily.

"Oh, you know what's really important is I have my first appointment with my campus advisor downstairs." Josh dashed out the door.

"So, I have everybody's permission except Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked, finally getting the attention back on himself.

"Lucas, I like you. I really do. But do I look like the kind of guy that would let his child go out on a date this young?" Cory asked.

Auggie ran in with Ava "I put a ring on it."

"What?" Topanag laughed.

"We're engaged." Auggie grinned and Ava held up her hand to show a sparkly ring on her finger.

"Let me tell you why you're not engaged." Topanga said, kneeling down in front of the two kids.

"Let me tell you why we are. Sing it, Baby." Auggie pointed to Ava.

"Look at me. I'm Ava Morgenstern... Matthews!" Ava sang and ended her song with jazz hands.

Topanga grabbed her hand "What? Oh my gosh. Look at this ring. It looks just like mi- Hey! Give me this!" She took the ring off the little girl's hand.

"Yeah, it's Auggie's grandma's ring." Ava said.

"It's actually my ring."

"Oh, you're not Auggie's grandma?"

"Ava honey, are you looking at me? You looking right into my eyes? Okay good, I got something to say, ugh."

"Easy, Mom." Val said, pulling her mother away from the child.

"Eww." Ava said.

Farkle came in "Greetings, Matthews, I've come to ask Riley out on her first date now that Maya has asked out Lucas."

Cory turned to Maya "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because nobody does nothin'."

"You lit the fire, huh?" Topanga asked.

"Somebody had to push these two kids together." Maya shrugged.

"Have I told you lately I think you're pretty fierce?" Topanga smiled.

"What's going on?" Farkle asked.

"What's going on, Farkle, is that this kid here wants my blessing." Cory walked over to Lucas "You want it?"

"I do, Sir."

"Then you got it."

"Really?" Lucas was surprised.

"Really?" Riley was shocked.

"Really?" Topanga smiled.

"Really?" Farkle looked around "'Cause I got a cow in the elevator."

"Really? What-? Why, Farkle?" Val asked.

"I offered my best milking cow in class, figured I'd better deliver."

"On one condition." Cory said, stopping the conversation.

"Uh-oh." Maya muttered.

"I want this to be a double date. Okay? If you are gonna go out with him." Cory moved Riley towards Lucas "Then you are gonna go out with him." Cory moved Maya next to Farkle.

"Actually-!"

"That works for me because you're Riley or Maya." Farkle smiled, interrupting Lucas.

"Dad, you can't just tell her who to go out with on her first date." Riley protested.

"Oh, don't think of it as a date, Maya. Think of it as a magical time and a journey to include pfft!" Cory blew a raspberry in Maya's face.

"So-" Lucas glanced at Val.

"Yes." Riley nodded.

"Riley-"

"Yes."

"I'll fix it." Maya sighed.

"I don't-"

"Hold on!" Val shouted "Lucas, hallway. Now."

Lucas shrugged and followed the girl into the hallway "Yes?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy." Val groaned and rubbed her face "Today, Annie and Eric told me you like me."

"I do."

"And I have to be honest, but-Wait, what?"

"I do. I like you, a lot."

"Lucas-"

"Please, I came here to ask you out."

"Lucas, I can't." Val said sadly.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, getting a little upset.

"Because Riley likes you. She is practically in love with you. My going on a date with you would crush her and ruin our relationship." Val sighed "I love my sister, I won't be the one who breaks her heart."

"I hear you, I understand." Lucas said gently "But I don't like Riley like that. And of all the reasons you've given me why we can't be together, none of them are about your feelings towards me."

"Lucas, I can't let my feelings dictate what I need to do." Val said "Maybe I like you, but I don't think I could date you or anyone. Not for a long while, at least. I'm just not ready."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Val sighed "I haven't been clear. That's on me. But I can't go out with you. Please go back inside and ask Riley out. She deserves you far more than I ever could."

With that, Val walked into Annie and Eric's apartment, leaving Lucas heartbroken in the hall.

Val flopped down on the couch with a loud groan.

"What's the matter?" Eric asked, coming in with a bowl of pasta in his hands.

"You were right." Val mumbled.

"What?"

"You were right." Val said, louder.

"You're going to have to be more specific. I'm right about a lot of things."

"Lucas."

"Ah." Eric sighed "Give me a minute." He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed another bowl of spaghetti "Here, comfort food."

"Thanks. God, I feel like Angelica after Satisfied."

"What?"

"You really need to listen to Hamilton."

**Word count: 3389 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! **  
**Love,**  
**The Author **  
**P.S. **  
**I will be continuing the second season in this book! Also Val and Lucas will get together in the end. **


	16. Val Meets the New World

**Val Meets the New World**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"How long are we avoiding this?" Maya's voice echoed throughout the Matthews house.

Val sighed, her room, being right next to Riley's, meant she could hear everything through the thin walls. She got up and walked next door to her sister's bedroom.

"What are you avoiding?" She asked standing in the open doorway.

"Not avoiding nothing." Riley lied "Just life moving on beyond that thing that happened between me and Lucas."

Maya started to make kissing noises.

"I know what it was, you do not have to fish-face at me."

Maya squished her cheeks and the kissing sounds got louder.

"You still haven't talked to him about it?" Val asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Other things are happening. Life got over it. Why can't you guys?" Riley sighed.

"Life isn't over it." Maya exclaimed "Haven't you noticed everything's stopped? Nothing is happening."

"Everything's happening!" Riley gestured wildly around her room.

"It's really not." Val shook her head.

"Riley, until we talk about," Maya make the kissing noise again "Nothing's ever happening again."

"Oh that's the talk of a kook." Riley scoffed.

Maya shrugged and sighed daintily.

"Ladies." Farkle slid into the window.

Riley gave him a quick hug "Yay!"

"Well that's settled then." Farkle said.

"Are you here for a reason, Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I've got two tickets to a concert but there's three of us. So who do I take?"

"Wow," Val gasped sarcastically "I've never seen this before. Whatever will we do?"

"You see, that right there is a very original situation." Riley ignored her sister "There will be many twists and turns that no one will see coming."

"I liked the way you hugged me, Riley." Farkle told her "I'm taking you."

And he left the window.

Riley shook her head, shocked "I did not see that coming."

"Really? 'Cause I did." Val muttered.

"So we're back." Maya smiled "Subway car, you lock eyes, you fall into his lap, you grab Lucas by the face. You start moving towards him and-"

"Riley!" Cory shouted, coming into the room past Val.

"Yay!" Riley screamed "Did I do something? Am I grounded? Do they have to leave? You have to leave."

"No, we're glad you're all here." Topanga told them "We need you to babysit Auggie."

"They need us to babysit Auggie." Riley said, thrilled.

"Been there, done that." Maya groaned.

"Things could happen twice." Riley argued.

"Unless it's an emergency, we don't want to hear from you." Topanga ordered "Call Val instead."

"Hey! Who says I don't have plans that night?"

"Do you?"

"No." Val sighed "But still."

"What could happen?" Riley asked "I'll tell ya. We'll put too much soap in the washing machine, and then we'll find a puppy and say, 'Can we keep him?' And then his owner will show up. It will be this hot guy that Maya will totally like."

"Yay!" Maya grinned.

"But then he will move away because Maya can never be happy."

"Boo!"

"You see, we have a lot going on today."

"Tomorrow." Cory clarified.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we need you to babysit tomorrow." Topanga explained.

"Today we got nothin'." Cory shrugged.

Val smiled "I'll watch Auggie tomorrow, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Val." Cory kissed his oldest child's head and he and Topanga left the room.

"So, you got Lucas by the face and..." Maya was interrupted by Auggie walking into the room.

"Help me!" He wailed.

"Yay, Auggie!" Riley cheered, rushing over to the little boy "Do you have any problems that I can help you with?"

"Well, I made a new friend at school what if Mom doesn't like him?" Auggie asked "What if she picks him up and puts him in the hallway? Like Ava! What if no one is ever good enough for Mommy's little boy?"

"Ava's a bit of a special case, Aug." Val smiled.

Riley pulled Auggie's head onto her shoulder "This is a thing."

"Eh, not a whole thing. We check back on this twice tops." Maya shrugged.

"I would be involved in it."

"Completely your Mother and sister's thing." Maya pointed out.

Riley thought about it "Yeah. Scram."

"Riley!" Val admonished "Be nice!"

"You too." Riley said, getting up and pushing her siblings out of the room.

"Well!" Val spluttered as her twin shut the door in their faces "Come on, Auggie. Let's go get some snacks."

The bell rang and Cory started class.

"The new world." He spread his arms "People who lived their whole lives in a certain place travel to a new land of new feelings and new opportunities."

Riley and Lucas looked up in horror.

"Having no idea how to behave in this brand new society." Cory continued.

"Lucas, what did you tell him?" Riley hissed.

"Nothing, I am also very uncomfortable." Lucas whispered back, avoiding eye contact with Val.

"Wait, Mr. Matthews doesn't know Riley kissed Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"No." Maya shook her head, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"So everything he says is making them uncomfortable?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Shall we take advantage of this?"

"Unless somebody is gonna stop us." Maya looked pointedly at Val.

Val shrugged "They gotta deal with it sometime."

"Then how could we not?"

"I will begin." Farkle stood up "So, Mr. Matthews, tell me, after you've had the courage to close your eyes and take the face of the new world in your in your trembling hands..."

"Yeep!" Riley squeaked.

"What are you trying to say, Farkle?" Cory asked.

"Are you supposed to be a couple next?" Farkle threw his hands in the air "Or what?"

"Huh?" Cory was still very confused.

"What?" Riley asked, horrified.

"Huh?" Lucas was equally as terrified.

"Oh, you don't understand my question?" Farkle asked, looking around "Perhaps my dear friend Miss Maya Penelope Hart could help me out."

Maya turned to face Farkle, a very scary look on her face.

"Penelope." The girl next to Maya, Sarah, whispered giggling.

"Farkle." Maya ground out.

"It came out. It just came out. It came out. It just came out." Farkle defended putting his hands up and sitting back down.

"Penelope?" Lucas asked, leaning towards Maya.

Maya raised her eyebrows "Really, Huckleberry? You wanna play with me right now?"

Lucas quickly shook his head "No."

"'Cause you've done quite enough, haven't you?" Maya blew a silent kiss.

"Maya." Lucas warned.

"Maya." Riley elbowed her sister.

"Ow! Oh, right, Maya." Val frowned sternly at the blonde.

"Mr. Matthews," Maya said, ignoring her friends "I think what Farkle is trying to say is once you've kissed..."

"Yeep." Riley squeaked again.

"The shores of this new world I bet your friends from the old world would wanna hear about how the new world is, and if you don't tell them, well that's just selfish."

"What are you trying to say, Penelope?"

"Are you supposed to be a couple next, or what?" Maya groaned.

"Alright, what's going on here, guys?" Cory asked, getting suspicious.

"Nothing!" Riley quickly shouted "Could we just please, for once, read from the book?" She opened her health book and read aloud "'The boy and the girl had no idea if the changes they would soon be facing. Everything was different including their own bodies.' What the...?"

"Health book, Riley." Val sighed "You're reading your health book."

"Word of warning page 73." Farkle said "I don't understand. It makes no sense. It looks impossible."

"Riley, what is going on here?" Cory finally shouted over the noise.

"Farkle kissed my hand!" Maya called out, trying to get her friend out of the mess she'd gotten her into.

"You did?"

"It was glorious." Farkle confirmed.

"It was. I went home and questioned everything." Maya nodded.

"Okay." Cory turned back to Riley "And where were you while all of this hand kissing was going on?"

"Nowhere, with no one, doing nothing, with nobody." Riley tried to lie.

Cory seemed to get what had happened. He walked over to Lucas and looked him right in the eyes, up close and personal.

Lucas grinned sheepishly and bolted out the door, leaping over a desk to get out faster.

"He can do that?" Annie asked softly.

"Apparently." Val nodded.

"And you still don't want to be with him? What is wrong with you?"

"It's not that I don't want to be with him. It's that my being with him would break Riley's heart." Val whispered.

"You need to learn how to be selfish, you know that?" Annie sighed.

"I know."

"Auggie now?" Riley asked.

"I don't see where else we can go." Maya shrugged.

Riley shut her locker door and jumped when she saw Maya standing right behind it. Riley turned away but found her path blocked by all the other girls in the class with the exception of Val, who was sitting on the bench with Annie watching everything happen.

"Everybody stop looking at me." Riley begged.

"Tell us." Sarah ordered.

"I don't kiss and tell." Riley said, crossing her arms.

"Did you kiss?" Darby asked.

"Yes." Riley blurted out.

"Tell." Darby leaned in.

"And take your time." Sarah commanded.

"Nothing happened. Back me up, Maya."

Maya turned around, wrapping her arms around herself and making kissy noises.

"That's inaccurate. Val." Riley pleaded.

"I wasn't there, Riles." Val shrugged "And I don't think you want to hear my advice just yet."

Maya squished her face and made more kissing sounds.

"Yeah, that's pretty good." Riley shrugged.

"So are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sarah asked "What are ya?"

"What are ya?" Darby echoed.

"I don't know, do we have to be something?" Riley's eyebrows scrunched together.

"And it's my turn." Val said, standing up.

"No, I wanna see where this goes." Annie hissed pulling her friend back down.

"Well, you did kiss him." Sarah pointed out.

"What are ya?" Darby repeated.

"Look, it just happened." Maya said "She's not really sure what it all means yet."

"You guys are meant to be together." Darby whined "Like me and Yogi!"

Yogi ran down the hall and jumped into Darby's arms. She carried him off like a princess.

"Will Lucas and I ever have what they have?" Riley asked.

"Boy, I hope not." Maya winced.

"Okay, I'm stepping in." Val said, trying to get up again.

"No, you're not." Annie pulled her back down "This is just getting interesting."

"I will not act under peer pressure." Riley declared.

"Go Riles! I've taught you well." Val smiled proudly.

"Unless you think I should." Riley whispered to Maya.

"Never mind." Val put her head in her hands.

The girls gathered around Riley and pushed her towards Lucas, who was standing at the top of the stairs being carried towards Riley by Farkle and Darby.

"What are you?" Darby asked, insistently.

"What are we?" Riley asked Lucas, shyly.

Lucas glanced at Val who was avoiding eye contact with him and talking to Annie.

He sighed when she wouldn't look at him "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are we?" Riley asked, very nervous.

"I don't know, you wanna?" Lucas closed his eyes briefly and peaked too see Riley's very nervous face.

"I don't know, you think, maybe?" Riley smiled shyly.

Lucas stammered for a moment before choking out a lame "Wanna?"

"Are they weird or adorable?" Sarah asked Val and Annie.

The two shared a look before responding in unison "Weird."

"No," Darby joined them "Me and Yogi are weird. They're adorable."

"Agree to disagree." Val shrugged.

"What just happened?" Riley asked "Do I have my first boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Farkle turned to Maya "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Maya grinned "Can't wait to see what happens next."

Farkle got down on one knee facing Maya, opened a ring box, and revealed an enormous diamond.

"Jeez, Farkle, where'd you get that?" Val asked.

"It's my Mother's." The boy grinned.

"Sparkly!" Maya gasped in awe.

"Okay, here we are." Riley said "What do we do now?"

She was sitting next to Lucas on the bench in the hallway. Everyone was crowded around them except for Val, Annie, Farkle, and Maya.

"You go on a date after school." Sarah told the two.

"You sit there and look at each other all stupid." Darby explained "Like this." She demonstrated with Yogi.

"Please?" Val begged Annie "Let me help them."

"Nope, still too interesting for interference." Annie said, shaking her head.

"Stop, nobody's telling us what to do!" Lucas burst out "We're not you. You're you. We're us. We do what we do."

"Yeah, we do what we do." Riley joined in then leaned closer to Lucas "What do we do?" She whispered.

"That's it!" Val sighed "I'm getting involved. Riley, come here."

Riley hopped off the bench and came over to her sister who quickly pulled her inside Janitor Harley's closet.

"Yes, Val?" Riley asked.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're giving in to peer pressure." Val motioned for Riley to sit on a nearby bucket "I thought you were finally getting to a place where you were confident enough in yourself that you wouldn't do this anymore."

"I'm not giving in to peer pressure." Riley protested "I'm just doing what they think I should be doing."

"Why?" Val asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Because they know more than me." Riley shrugged "Darby has been going out with Yogi all summer, Sarah's had two boyfriends, and Maya's street smart."

"I'm not saying that they don't know more than you," Val began "But they don't know you. What are you comfortable with?"

"I-I don't really know." Riley stuttered.

"I know, but honestly, I don't think you're ready for a boyfriend. I don't think any of us are. I know I'm not. And, Riley, all this pressure will crush you. It will hurt and it won't be good. I don't want to see you hurt, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." Riley smiled "But I really do like Lucas."

"I know."

"And I don't want another Missy Bradford to swoop in and steal him." Riley continued "What do I do?"

"Talk to Lucas, play the long game, wait for the right time." Val said sternly "I honestly don't know the right answer, Riley. But I do know that trying to be together right now isn't the right decision."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's not what you want."

Val walked into the apartment after school.

"Hey, Val, how was your day?" Her mother asked.

Topanga was holding a little boy on her lap that Val didn't recognize.

"Crazy, who's this?" Val smiled.

"Doy." The little boy grinned.

"Doy?" Val asked.

"Doy." Doy confirmed.

"Okay, then. How do you spell that?"

"D-E-W-E-Y." Doy spelled out "The W is silent."

Val looked at Auggie.

"Just let him be Doy." Her brother begged.

"Okay, hey, Doy." Val knelt down next to him "Do you know what my name is?"

"What?"

"Valencia."

Doy started to giggle madly at that.

"It's pretty funny, huh?" Val chuckled softly "But do you know what it means?" Doy shook his head "It's a Spanish name that means brave and strong. My parents gave me that name because they knew I could be brave and strong too. I go by Val though."

"Why?" Doy asked.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons." Val explained "First, it's shorter. Second, I prefer it. There doesn't need to be any more reason. If you want to be called something other than your given birth name, I will call you whatever you want me too. Do you understand?"

Val aimed this last part at her mother.

"Yes, Val." Topanga playfully rolled her eyes "Go on, get out of here, Doy."

She helped him off her lap and he and Auggie ran upstairs.

The front door opened and Riley and Lucas walked in, awkwardly holding hands and standing several feet apart.

"Thank you very much, Lucas. I had a wonderful time." Riley said flatly.

"You're welcome, Riley." Lucas responded uncomfortably as he saw Val, Cory, and Topanga watching them "I also had a wonderful time as well."

"Um, what are you kids doing?" Topanga asked "You guys look really awkward and stiff. Is this about that kiss I heard about?"

"What?" Cory shouted.

"You're about to see why my day was crazy." Val grinned.

Topanga stood up "Everybody pressuring you to be something you're not ready for?"

"Not ready!" Cory cried.

"Please stop holding hands. You look crazy!" Topanga ordered and Riley and Lucas dropped their hands "You two are a part of the best group of friends I have ever seen. And if you're gonna let some stupid, outside pressure hurt that, then you're not anywhere near as smart as I thought you were."

"But sometimes the right pressure can turn into a diamond." Riley protested.

"Yeah, and the wrong pressure turns you into dust. Do you wanna be dust?"

Riley looked around "I don't wanna be dust. Lucas?"

"I really like you, Riley." Lucas said, a pained expression on his face.

"We always have such a great time together." Riley smiled.

"We should break up." Lucas said plainly.

Riley paused, processing "We should break up, right now." She agreed "This has been my longest relationship."

Lucas smiled in relief "Hey, Riley, do you have to be home?"

"No, we could go somewhere and talk." Riley suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah, like you used to when it was easy." Topanga said.

Riley and Lucas left, Topanga shutting the door behind them.

"Not ready!" Cory shouted again.

Val tugged his arm and pulled him back down into his seat "Easy there, Dad. They're just friends. And something tells me they will be for a long time."

**Word count: 2953 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And wash your hands! I want this virus stuff to end!**  
**Love you all and hoping you stay healthy,**  
**The Author **


	17. Val Meets the Secret of Life

**Val Meets the Secret of Life**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Riley skipped through the halls of the school, Maya and Val followed her.

"Y'know what I like? Life. And I like it when it doesn't change." Riley cheered "We should sing our happy song."

"We don't have a happy song." Maya told her best friend.

"We should have a happy song." Riley insisted.

"We will never have a happy song." Val shook her head.

"Not with that attitude."

The girls walked into their history classroom.

"So you don't want anything to change?" Maya asked.

"No, I don't like change." Riley shook her head "Change fills my pockets with pennies of uncertainty."

"What?" Val asked, confused.

Cory interrupted the conversation by starting class "All right. So should we actually learn about what happened in Belgium in 1831?"

"No!" Farkle shouted.

"No?" Val questioned "Farkle, you always say you know everything except Belgium 1831 and once you learn that you'll know everything, now we might actually learn about it and you don't want to?"

"I always get my hopes up and then something happens to hurt my little Farkle heart. Well, this time I refuse to believe." Farkle crossed his arms and put his chin on his desk.

"In 1831..." Cory began slowly.

"Yes? Wait!" Farkle turned to Riley "Anything going to suddenly happen to you?"

"No changes, lovin' life." Riley grinned.

Farkle turned to Lucas "Anything going to happen to you?"

"Nothing ever happens to me." Lucas shrugged.

"Val?"

"Nope, I don't think so." Val shook her head.

"Maya?"

Maya snored in response.

"Oh my gosh. This is it." Farkle gasped.

"In 1831... Belgium-"

"What? Y'all started without me?" A dark skinned boy entered the classroom.

"GET OUT!"

"Someone in this room is going to be very surprised to see me." The boy grinned and looked around, his eyes finally settling on Lucas, which Val noticed.

Innocently, Riley asked "Is it me?"

"Don't know, sugar, but could you get any cuter?" The boy leaned forward to smile at Riley.

Riley blushed "Well I can't answer that."

"You got a transcript, kid?" Cory asked.

"I do. Check out them grades. Here, let me sing 'em to you. De, de, de, de, de, de... de" Then flat "F."

Maya nodded "Yeah, I know that song."

"Isaiah Babineaux. From Austin, Texas." Cory read the transcript aloud.

Everyone looked at a very uncomfortable Lucas "What are you doing here, Zay?"

"Well, the first thing I'm doing is waitin' for a better reaction from you." Zay frowned.

"Maya, something's changing." Riley said nervously.

"Okay, Mr. Teach, where do I sit? You know, usually I'm more of a back row kind of guy." Zay looked to the back row where Brenda smiled and waved excitedly "Whoa. That's unusual."

"Have a seat right there, Mr. Babineaux." Cory gestured to the seat behind Val, next to Lucas.

Riley turned to face Lucas " Lucas, do you know this Isiah?"

"Yeah, tell 'em, you know me good." Zay grinned, taking a seat on top of his desk.

"How 'bout we talk later, okay?" Lucas tried to stay calm.

"Well, Mr. Babineaux, if you work out as well as last years new student" Cory pointed to Lucas "we're happy to have you."

"Wait. What? Lucas, you're doing okay here?" Zay asked.

"Why wouldn't he be okay here?" Riley's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Not currently on probation? No disciplinary actions? They just let you wander free?"

Val turned around to face the boy "Hey."

"Hey." Zay immediately turned flirty "What's your name?"

"Call me Val."

"Val? That short for somthin'?"

"It's none of your business what it's short for. But you, however, are quickly becoming my business since you decided to mess with my friend. Now sit down, shut up, and we can all talk later." Val's smile was sickly sweet and her voice oozed honey.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"What?!" Cory shouted.

"Dad, chill."

"Dad?"

Val glared at Zay and he sat down quickly.

"Okay new guy's all settled in and there's still class time left so do it! Do it while I'm still tingly!" Farkle commanded.

Cory began again "So, In 1831, Belgium declared-"

"What is the secret of life?"

Farkle's face turned an ugly shade of purple as he glared at Yogi, who had spoken.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Farkle." Yogi stood up "I know I'm not your daughter, but I too have value in this world. What is the secret of life?"

Cory stared for a moment before he chuckled and picked up the eraser.

"Don't do it! Put that eraser down and no one gets hurt." Farkle shouted.

Cory grinned and erased the chalkboard.

Farkle screamed and started to bang his head on his desk when Val grabbed his shoulders and held them to stop him from hurting himself.

"Easy, buddy, it's gonna be okay." She whispered gently.

"Thanks, Val."

"Yogi has asked the primary riddle of the universe: What is the secret of life? People spend their whole lives trying to figure it out. I was lucky. I had a teacher who cared about me to make sure I knew. Lucas, You got an opinion on this?" Cory asked the boy.

"Yes, What do you got, Mr. moral compass?" Maya teased.

"Did you just call Lucas Friar your moral compass?" Zay smacked Lucas's shoulder "Ha, they called you moral compass!"

Lucas turned to face his old friend. Val looked at the new boy too, an angry glare present in her eyes.

"Okay." Zay sat back.

"Something bad is going to happen, Maya." Riley said.

"Yeah. It occurs to me you're trying to tell us ranger Rick was a little different back in Texas." Maya mused.

"A little? What do they know, exactly?" Zay asked "'Cause I wouldn't wanna say anything wrong. They know you're a year older, right?"

"Yeah." Lucas lowered his head "Now they do."

"Shut up!" Val hissed.

"Oh, yeah, it's my fault. Look at you!" Zay looked at Val "So you know about him?"

"I know everything I need to."

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"Okay, that's enough, Mr. Babineaux." Cory said sternly.

"Oh, so you know about him too?"

"I know all about Mr. Friar." Cory nodded.

"Excuse me?" Riley repeated.

"Riley, you're shaking." Maya said, worriedly.

"Dad? Val? You know something?"

"Back in Texas-" Lucas began.

"Lucas! Are you sure?" Val asked.

Lucas nodded and continued "Back in Texas I did something. I had to leave."

"It was great! I mean, they threw him out of the whole school!" Zay cried.

"What?" Riley gasped.

"I came here to get a new start. Nobody knew me here." Lucas explained.

Zay grinned and raised his hand "I know him."

Riley's eyes were slightly wet "Do I know you?"

Riley and Maya walked over to Val and Annie's table during lunch.

"Look! We don't know the story yet, let's know the story before you go to Rileytown." Maya tried to reassure her friend.

"I'm not going to Rileytown. I'm calm." Riley said, sounding very tense.

"I like it worse when you're calm. C'mon. Be you." Maya lifted Riley's hand and waved it around "Y-Y-Y-Yay." She said weakly.

Lucas sat down next to Val across from Riley.

"Deny it." Riley demanded.

"Riley." Lucas tried to say.

"Tell me whoever this Zay kid is, that he can't just come and change you from the Lucas we know. Tell me nothing changes." Riley begged.

"That's all you have to do, Lucas. You hear me? I just called you by your actual name for the first time ever. That's how important this is to me. Because it's important to her. Deny it." Maya pleaded.

Val sighed "Riley, things change, it's part of life. You have to learn to be okay with that."

"I can't." Lucas said, over Val.

"I like you. I went on my first date with you. Do you think it's right to let me like you without telling me who you are?" Riley asked.

"You know who I am. I'm ranger Rick. We rode on a white horse." Lucas protested "I asked for your father's permission just to go out with you. Who does that?"

"Were you thrown out of school?" Riley asked.

"Yes."

"For a whole year?"

"Yes."

Maya pointed to the Texan "I finally like you."

"You told me you wanted to be a veterinarian. You told me you gave birth to a horse." Riley cried.

"That had to hurt." Maya smirked.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" Riley questioned.

"It's not something I'm proud of. I thought I could start over. I guess I was wrong. I guess you do something and that's the end of you." Lucas shrugged.

"You think that's what I'm upset about? Whatever you did? Then I don't know you. And you don't know me."

"Why are you acting like this?" Lucas asked, angrily.

"Friends talk to you and real friends listen., remember? I would have listened, I'm your friend. Whatever you did , why wouldn't you trust me with it? People who care about you are supposed to trust you with stuff." Riley stood up, leaving her tray of food on the table, and left, pulling Maya with her.

"Annie, can you give us a minute?" Val asked.

Annie looked between her best friend and Lucas before she nodded, stood up, and left with her lunchbox in hand.

"Why is she so upset?" Lucas asked, looking at Val "I don't want to ruin our friendship, because I like having her as a friend."

"I know you do." Val assured him "She's not upset about what you did, she's upset that you hid it from her. She might also be upset that Dad and I both knew and didn't tell her."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when you told me about it?" Val asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do." Lucas recalled.

"Well, do you remember what I said?" Val paused "I said that you probably couldn't keep it from Riley and the longer you did, the worse it would be when the truth finally came out. You couldn't have kept this a secret forever, it's just not possible."

"I know." Lucas hung his head sadly "I just wanted everyone to see me as who I want to be, not who I was."

"Lucas," Val shook her head "there's a line from a song that now is stuck in my head, thanks to you. 'Just be, who you wanna be. Never let 'em tell you who you ought to be. Just be, with dignity.' That means you are who you want to be. Nobody can change that unless you let them."

"What is that song from?"

"You're not ready for that yet." Val stood up "Look, I down know exactly how to help, not because now I have a feeling Riley is gonna have another problem with me, but because I'm not my sister. I don't know exactly how she wants you to react. My best advice is to explain and apologize."

"Thanks, Val. I'm sorry Riley's gonna be mad at you again." Lucas sighed.

"It's not your fault." Val smiled "We're all young, we make mistakes. You couldn't have known Zay was gonna come here and spill the secret. Don't blame yourself."

Val took her lunchbox and left the cafeteria in search of Zay, they needed to have that talk. Finally she found him, talking to a kid.

"And then I was all like whatever!"

"Excuse me, can I have a word with him?" Val asked, coming up behind Zay and making him jump.

"Sure, Val. See you in math." The boy scurried away from them.

"Hey," Zay's face was slightly nervous but he stood his ground "You're not gonna yell at me about class today, are you?"

"No, but I do want to talk to you." Val grabbed his hand and led him to Janitor Harley's closet "Hey, Janitor Harley, can we borrow this place for a bit?"

"Sure, Val, you doing okay?" Harley asked.

"I'm fine." Val smiled "Don't worry. Just need to have a chat."

Harley nodded and left.

"How'd you get him to leave?" Zay asked, amazed.

"He's, well, not exactly a family friend, but he's a good guy. He lets me use this as kind of a therapy room."

"I don't need therapy." Zay protested.

"Who said the therapy is for you?" Val quirked an eyebrow "Sit." She gestured to an upside down bucket and Zay sat "Look, Lucas is trying really hard to make a new life for himself. I know you've known him longer than any of us, but he's different now than he was in Texas."

"How do you know what happened?" Zay asked "Did your Dad tell you?"

Val shook her head "Lucas told me. My Dad wouldn't betray a secret like that. Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that I don't want Lucas to lose himself again. Can you help me make sure he stays true to himself?"

"You want my help?" Zay was shocked "Why? I'm the reason he got kicked out!"

"But you can change too." Val smiled "You are Lucas's friend and he's loyal to his friends. He needs us to trust him."

"I do trust him."

"I never said you didn't." Val put her hands up "But he doesn't trust himself. He trusts in the fact that we trust him, and that's what gives him the confidence to be himself."

"So, I need to prove to him that I trust him?"

"No, you don't need to prove anything. You just need to be there for him, like he would be for you, when he needs you to." Val stood up and made for the door but paused and turned around "You know, Lucas doesn't blame you for his getting kicked out."

"I know." Zay sighed "But he should."

"Why?" Val asked, coming back to sit across from the boy.

"Because it's all my fault." Zay started to fidget "I'm the reason he got in the fight, I'm the one who needed Lucas to get me out of trouble, and if I hadn't he would never have had to leave Texas and we'd still be best friends."

"Hey, breathe." Val commanded, knelling in front of the panicking kid "In and out, match my breathing."

After a few minutes, Zay calmed down "Sorry you had to see that." He whispered.

"No, don't be sorry, I get like that all the time."

"Is that how you knew what to do?"

"Yeah." Val brushed her hair behind her ear "It sucks, but that's life with anxiety."

"Is that what that was? Anxiety?"

"I'm not a professional, but it sure seemed like a very minor panic attack." Val nodded.

"That was minor? It felt like the only thing in the world." Zay chuckled weakly "How do you deal with it?"

"There's a few ways to calm down, here give me your number and I'll send you links to teach you." Val offered.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now come on, we'd better head to class."

That afternoon, after school Val came home and, avoiding Riley, headed to her room to do her homework. It didn't take long for her twin to burst through the door.

"You knew?!" She shouted.

"Knock, Riley." Val sighed, exasperated "And yes, I knew."

"How much?"

"All of it."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Riley screamed.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell." Val shrugged.

"You said that about Farkle too!" Riley complained "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you what happened."

Riley pouted "Why not? I deserve to know. Lucas is my friend."

"Just because he's your friend doesn't mean he needs to tell you everything." Val frowned.

"Yes, it does." Riley crossed her arms "When you're friends with someone you don't lie or keep secrets."

"Lucas never lied. Neither did I. You never asked. And the secret was his to keep. He trusted me to keep it too and I did. If Maya told you a secret and asked you not to tell me, you never would."

"I guess." Riley uncrossed her arms "But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad."

She stomped out of her sister's room.

"It never does."

"Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?" Cory asked in class the next day.

"How is this anything?" Riley asked.

"Three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle said, doing the calculations on a piece of scrap paper.

"Wrong!" Cory pointed to the genius.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"You're wrong." Cory repeated.

"I'm wrong? You're a history teacher teaching English, science, whatever you got going on at home. You waltz your wife in here on career day." Farkle ranted.

"She's a respected attorney."

"My father said she should've been my mother!"

"Gross!" Val gagged.

"What do you want from me?" Cory sighed.

"Mr. Matthew teaches us about a lot of things. He's open-minded that way." Lucas said looking pointedly at Riley.

"He can be open-minded because he knows who we are." Riley responded primly.

"Oh. She took us all out." Lucas chuckled.

"I teach this way because in my old school I had a very strict teacher." Cory told them.

"Did he teach history, English, or math?" Zay asked.

Cory paused, thinking "I don't know. But in his class there was no talking. No interruptions."

"So you didn't like him?" Zay questioned.

Cory shook his head "I loved him."

"Then why don't you teach like him?" Farkle asked.

"Because I would never try and be like him. I could only fail. I only succeed you guys if I get my teaching across as effectively as he does."

"You do." Maya told Cory, then turned to the class "He does."

"Thank you, Maya." Cory smiled "And I will now. Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes."

"He thinks it's math class! Somebody stop him!" Zay pointed at Farkle "You, what's your name?"

"Farkle."

"What'd you call me?" Zay asked angrily.

"Hey, watch it." Val warned "Be nice."

"My name is Farkle." Farkle clarified.

"Who would do that to you?"

"So your assignment today is to wash a car, together." Cory kept the class going.

"With them?" Riley glared at Lucas and her sister.

"Especially with them." Cory nodded.

"If you do it correctly, You will find the answer is three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle said, matter-of-factly.

"If you do it correctly, You will find the secret of life."

It was Maya's turn to wash the car, she'd been at it for almost 20 minutes. Val's time had been seven minutes and 32 seconds. She was rather proud of herself.

"Done." Maya finally announced.

"Amazing." Farkle said.

"How long?" Maya asked.

"Nineteen minutes, forty-two seconds. You are the worst car washer in the class."

Maya threw her rag on the ground "Oh, You mean no one will ever ask me to wash a car for them? Say it."

"You're a genius." Riley conceded.

"Oh stop." Maya flipped her hair.

"The only two who washed the car in six minutes and eight minutes was Riley and-" Farkle read from his notes.

"Lucas?" Val asked.

"Was it Lucas?" Maya joined in.

"Could it have been Lucas?"

"Lucas?" The two girls said together.

"Yeah, Lucas." Farkle nodded.

"I'm not washing a car with him." Riley said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are, in three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds and I will go back to your father and say, Ha!" Farkle jabbed Riley in the chest "Now pick up that hose!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Fine!"

Farkle turned to Lucas "Now pick up that bucket!"

"Yes, sir." Lucas saluted sarcastically.

"And... Go!" Riley and Lucas started to clean the car but Farkle stopped them "No, no. Work together. The equation doesn't work if you don't work together."

"Riley, I could use some water over here to rinse this off." Lucas asked.

"Oh. Water? You want some water?" Riley turned around, hose in hand.

"Yes, please."

"Oh, Huckleberry, Huckleberry, Whatever bad, bad things you did at your school, you are still a Huckleberry." Maya shook her head.

"Why? You need water to rinse off-" Riley sprayed him in the face with the hose.

Lucas gave an undignified shriek and leapt over the car's hood to escape the flood of water being shot at him.

"Tell me what you did!" Riley demanded.

"Nothing this bad!" Lucas called.

"They threw you out of school!"

Farkle stormed up to Riley "Wash the car! You're supposed to be washing the car! Why aren't you washing the car? Wash the car!"

Riley almost sprayed the boy in the face, but stopped herself.

"Okay." Farkle backed off.

"When are you going to tell me what you did? You told Val, why not me?"Riley went back to shouting at Lucas.

"Fine! You want me to tell you what I did?" Lucas stood up, hands up in surrender.

"Everything!"

"Okay. Good girl, Just give me the hose, and I'll tell you. Good girl." Lucas slowly took the hose from Riley.

"Fine. Thank you." Riley said, handing him the hose.

Maya and Val both smacked their hands to their heads and groaned.

Lucas smirked "No, thank you."

"Maya!" Riley shrieked.

Lucas sprayed her with the hose.

Zay climbed out of his hiding spot in the car and walked over to where Maya and Val were sitting on some buckets "Wow. Yours is a lot of something."

"She's a lot of work." Maya smiled tiredly.

"What happens to her when you're home, sick?"

Maya shook her head "Oh, I could never get sick."

"That's when I step in and make her go home for the day." Val explained.

"So, just between you and me what did Ranger Rick really do? Did he tip over a cow? Did he put eleven gallons in a ten gallon hat?" Maya asked, jokingly.

"I already told you too much and he'll tell you what he wants to tell you." Zay sighed.

Val patted his shoulder.

"You were really best friends?" Maya asked.

"Oh, there were never better best friends." Zay grinned.

"I think there were and if Riley was coming from Texas, at least she'd tell me what happened." Maya told him.

"Like I said something happened."

Riley screamed louder as Lucas got a perfect shot in her mouth.

"Your friend's a fountain."

Maya sighed and stood up to start walking over.

"Actually, she's my twin." Val whispered.

"Seriously? The teacher is your Dad and your sister is the fountain?" Zay joked "That's some life you've got there."

Val laughed "Isn't it?"

The class trooped back into the classroom where Cory was waiting for them. When they had all taken their seats he began. Zay was missing, having walked off after talking to Val.

"Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together? Farkle?"

"They were snapping towels at each other! I said, "The car's not even dry yet!" and they went..." Farkle imitated the hose "Whoa! She's the fountain!" He gurgled.

"So, not three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds?" Cory raised his eyebrows.

"I was 'Wruh'"

Cory smiled "Excuse me?"

"I was 'Wruhh!'" Farkle repeated.

"Well... Takes a big man to admit when he was 'Wruhh!' There is no answer to this equation. Except on paper. Except in a math class. Which this isn't."

"Is there an answer in life?" Lucas asked.

"Ah. Now we have arrived at the secret." Cory said with a grin.

Riley sat up straighter "Lucas' secret?"

Cory shook his head "Bigger than that."

"Riley, sometimes things come out when they're supposed to come out." Lucas told the brunette.

"As long as you're not different than I think... because I think a lot of you." Riley smiled.

"I used to be different than I am now."

"What happened?"

"I came here."

"And there's your answer, Yogi. There's the secret of life." Cory spread his arms "People change people. No matter what I teach you in here, learning from the people you care about is more important than words on any page. That's why I let you talk in here sometimes. That's why it's interesting. Mr. Babineaux might've appreciated that, if he was here. Where's your friend, Mr. Friar?"

"I don't know. I can't always be responsible for him." Lucas rubbed his temples.

"Sure you can. But maybe in a different way." Cory told the boy.

"Look! Zay's mouth is what gets him into trouble. He may act tougher than he is, maybe. But he's my friend. And I care about my friends. Riley, you understand that better than anyone. What was I supposed to do?" Lucas shouted then quieted "I'm sorry, again. I'm working on it, okay?"

"Lucas!" Zay's voice came from the hallway.

"Oh, not again..." Lucas groaned "I'll be right back, sir."

"Lucas?" Val asked.

"I'm okay." He tried to assure her.

"Lucas?" Cory asked.

"I'm okay, sir. If I manage not to come back expelled, you have all changed me." Lucas said, leaving the classroom.

"Dad? Val?" Riley asked, looking between her father and sister.

They both sighed and left the classroom. Riley, Maya, and Farkle followed them.

Out in the hallway, Zay was being held up against some lockers by the school's resident bad boy, Joey.

"I did it again. I'm sorry." Zay apologized to his friend.

"It's okay, Zay. Get outta here." Lucas told him.

Joey let him go, but wouldn't let him move, he instead leaned against the boy, pinning him to the lockers. He wiggled a bit before releasing Zay.

"Are you kidding me? I had a neck in my hand. I liked it. I miss it. You my new neck?" Joey asked, pointing at Lucas.

"Are you the one? Because there's one in every school, isn't there? So, in this school your the-" Lucas rambled.

"Yeah, It's me." Joey confirmed.

"Daddy, are you going to stop this?" Riley whispered.

"Not yet."

"I couldn't help but notice your pointy boots. Back in Texas we appreciate a nice pointy boot. They can end a fight real quick." Lucas quickly pinned Joey against the lockers " Unless somebody knows how to put his heel on the soft part where all your toes are."

"Ow." Joey said flatly.

"Now I'm sure you'd like to throw a punch. Except I got both your wrist and I'm as strong as a horse. I don't even work at it. I just am." Lucas told the older boy

"The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you let go."

"Yeah. I know it'd be simpler to just start takin' shots at each other, But I'm going to tell you something, and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're going to be the one on the floor. And I'm going to be the one who walks away."

"Oohhh!" Maya shuddered.

"He's going to be a veterinarian." Riley nodded.

"So, I'm going to do you a favor. And let you keep your reputation. Now I'd like you to keep mine," Lucas released Joey " otherwise we're going to be twenty and still be in middle school. You want that?"

"I am twenty." Joey growled, but he walked away all the same.

"So, I could've taken him right?" Zay asked, coming up behind Lucas.

"Sure." Lucas chuckled "Why do you keep finding yourself in these situations?"

"Well, I like knowing you have my back." Zay sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him.

Lucas joined him "What are you doing here, Zay?"

"Maybe I miss my best friend, okay? Maybe I had a friend in Texas and he moved away and I miss hanging out with him and I convinced my entire family to-"

Lucas cut Zay off "Your dad got transferred?"

"Yeah, same as you." Zay nodded.

"Look, I'm glad you're here, buddy but.. I don't want to keep being the same guy you knew in Texas."

"Yeah. I'm not so sure you are." Zay grinned.

The two boys put their arms around each other and walked back into the classroom.

"People change people." Val smiled "Secret of life."

**Word count: 4749 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And wash your hands and stay healthy!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	18. Val Meets Pluto

**Val Meets Pluto**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val sat in class, next to Annie and Lucas and in front of Zay.

"Somebody read that." Cory told his class.

"'History will be kind to me for I intend to write it.' Winston Churchill." Lucas read aloud off the board.

"And he did." Cory nodded "Who's gonna write their own history here? What is history? I keep forgetting."

"History is time passing." Riley said.

"Oh yeah? How much time? Someone once said, '100 years from now, all new people.'"

Maya threw her hand in the air "100 years!"

"Wrong." Cory pointed at her.

"You set me up." Maya grumbled.

"When should you guys begin to make your own history?" Cory asked.

"History has its eyes on you." Val hummed.

"Right now." Riley bounced in her seat, cheerfully.

"Good. So, today we're talking about Winston Churchill. When the new people come, how do you want them talking about you?" Cory asked.

"Nicely?" Riley suggested.

"How long do we have before history makes its decision about us?" Maya asked.

"What if they're writing it down now?" Farkle questioned.

"Doesn't matter." Cory pointed to Riley "Chapter one: Introduction. Please read."

"'There is a comfort in knowing that history is fixed. You can no sooner change history than you can change the nine planets in our solar system from Mercury to Pluto.'" She read.

"Oh." The class, except for Riley, chorused.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Oh, no." Val groaned.

"Nice job, Mr. Matthews." Lucas congratulated the teacher.

"What'd he do?"

"He just showed us history books can be wrong. You can change history." Lucas explained.

Riley shook her head "I don't get it."

"How can she not know?"

"Look at the bird!" Maya shouted and Riley started scanning the room for the bird "She doesn't know because she has us."

"The Riley Committee." Farkle explained.

"The committee exists to keep certain information away from Riley." Maya told the Texan.

"Like what?"

"Everything, really."

Lucas looked at Val confused.

"Don't look at me. I'm not a part of the committee." Val sighed "I think it's time she knew."

"Listen, this committee can't protect her for the rest of her life. She's getting too smart." Cory said, leaning in to join the conversation.

"She's looking for a bird." Farkle protested.

"He's right, Dad. She is looking inside for a bird." Val nodded.

"Well, someone's gotta tell her." Cory commanded.

"You do it." Maya begged.

Cory shook his head "Nah, you do it!"

Maya sighed and turned to Riley "Hi, sweetie."

"Peaches."

"See, we've all been protecting you from something. You know Pluto?"

"Pluto? I love Pluto. Everybody knows that. Pluto's a little cutie-pie. The smallest planet with the biggest heart. I love Pluto so much, I would kiss it on the face." Riley smiled sweetly.

"Not doing it!" Maya shouted.

"You're doing it!" Cory replied

"Not doing it!" Maya repeated stubbornly.

"I'll do it." Val stood up and walked over to kneel next to Riley "Riles?"

"Val?"

"There's something we need to tell you." Val closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the heartbreak on her sister's face "I know you love Pluto, but they made a discovery a couple years ago, that Pluto isn't a planet anymore."

Riley's face crumpled "What's that you say?"

"Pluto is not a planet anymore. I'm sorry. Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine. I am too old now to flip out over something like that." But Riley was holding back tears "Dad, please continue."

"You sure, sweetie?"

"Please continue."

Val patted her sister's shoulder and went back to her seat.

"All right, guys. So, we're talking about who we are now, and who we hope to be someday. How will we write our own history and decide what's important to us?" Cory kept going.

"They found a 100-year-old time capsule in Boston last week. Could we do one of those?" Farkle suggested.

"I love that idea, Farkle. In fact, we did one of those when i was in high school. We were gonna see what became of us in 15 years. Wait a minute." Cory realized "We were gonna see what became of us right now! We were gonna go back and see how much we've changed."

"Yeah, well, I hope some of us never do." Maya said, looking at her heartbroken best friend.

That afternoon, the gang was sitting in Topanga's bakery, formerly Svorski's.

"How can they just do that? She works her whole life to become a planet and then it's just taken away from her. Do our hopes and dreams even matter?" Riley ranted about Pluto.

"Well, in 15 years, we're gonna find out." Lucas said, holding up a buffalo nickel.

"A buffalo nickel." Farkle asked skeptically "That's what you're putting in the time capsule?"

"Yeah, my grandfather gave it to me for..." Lucas paused when he saw Maya's evil grin "Anyway, my grandfather gave it to me."

Maya shook her head "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, for what? Pappy Joe gave it to you for what?"

"Don't call his grandfather Pappy Joe." Riley scolded her friend.

"It actually was Pappy Joe."

"You knew that?" Riley asked, surprised.

"Eh, it would've been anything I said." Maya waved her off "Why'd he give you the nickel? Why?"

"Nothing. He gave it to me for being a good little boy." Lucas tried to lie, but it was clear on his face that being a good boy wasn't the reason.

Maya shook her head again "No, no, no, no, no, no, tell us."

"I was a little kid, I went to a kiddie rodeo, and I was the only one who made it the whole eight seconds." Lucas spilled.

"You rode a bull?" Riley gasped.

"It was sort of like a bull."

"Here comes funny." Maya giggled.

"I rode a sheep."

Everybody laughed, even Val stifled a small giggle behind her hand before she said "That's actually pretty cool, Lucas."

"It's a real thing! It's called mutton busting." Lucas explained "I wanted to be a rodeo star. But, i got older and gave up on it."

Katy Hart walked over to the group "Aww, don't ever give up on your sheep riding dreams. You go out there, and you become the best sheep rider the world has ever seen."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Maya sighed.

"As long as I'm here, I've decided to give out valuable life-living advice, like Corey and Topanga. So, you all come to me when you're feeling lost in this world and I'm gonna fix you right up." Kay told them.

"Nah, we're good." Farkle tried to tell her.

"Do not let your sheep-riding disappointment prevent you from dreaming dreams. As I look back at my life, the only regrets I have are the dreams I gave up on too soon." Katy said sagely.

"Wow, thank you. That's good advice." Lucas smiled politely.

"Yes, it is!" Katy chuckled, seeming surprised at what she'd said herself "Hey, nice trophy, the Farkle."

"Thanks, the Maya's mom. It's my science fair lifetime achievement award."

"Forget science, you dream dreams!"

"But..." Farkle began.

"Okay." Katy walked off.

"What are you putting in, Maya?" Riley asked, turning to her friend.

"Nothing, no hopes, no disappointments." Maya shook her head "What about you?"

"I don't know why it's so important for me to care about something that's so far away. But, I do." Riley held up a small, orange ball "I'm putting in Pluto."

"Well, it's small enough. Ha!" Farkle honked and everyone looked at him "Too soon?"

"What are you putting in, Val?" Lucas asked, looking at the girl.

"I'm no sure yet." Val shrugged "But I've got a few ideas."

Cory, Topanga, and Shawn came into the bakery and walked up to where the kids were sitting.

"Road trip!" Cory shouted.

"Who wants to go instead of me?" Topanga asked.

"I'll go." Farkle offered "I'll do anything with anybody."

"No deal. There's not enough room in the car for you and all your words." Cory groaned "What's this here?"

"This is what we're putting in our time capsule." Lucas told him.

"Oh..." Cory peeked inside "Nope. Not good enough."

"These things are important to us." Riley protested.

"Why are there only three of them?" Topanga asked.

"I'm still trying to decide what to put in." Val shrugged.

"And I'm not playing." Maya added.

"Oh, you're playing!" Cory ordered.

"Nice shovel shirt."

"They got plenty left."

"I don't see how."

Katy looked up from the counter "Mr. Shawn." She smiled.

"Miss Katy." Shawn greeted.

"How are you? How's the writing?" Katy asked.

"Well, I was doing a story in Philadelphia till my friend here brought me to New York so we could go back to Philadelphia." Shawn said and Val snorted "How's the acting?"

"I was playing a waitress at the nighthawk diner and now I'm playing a waitress here."

"It's your real life." Maya called.

"It can't be."

"Well, I'm kinda liking this movie." Shawn said with a grin.

Katy shot him a small smile.

"Come on! It's a chance to go back and see what time has taught us." Cory interrupted, putting his arm around Shawn "Come on, it's our history. You and me, Feeny, Shawn and Angela."

"Give me a shovel. No reason. Give me a shovel and your head." Topanga dragged her husband back to where the kids were sitting.

"Who's Angela?" Katy asked, tentatively.

"Oh, you know. Someone who used to be in my life." Shawn evaded the question.

"Ah, yes. Well, we all have one of those, don't we?" Katy sighed.

"Do you miss her? I know I'd miss Riley and Maya if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get stirred up for her? And you'll miss her? And you'll go back and live wherever she is?" Farkle rambled on until Maya threw Riley's Pluto at him.

"Do you ever miss?" Farkle shouted.

"Thank you, Maya." Val sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Mr. Hunter, you gonna get some feelings all stirred up?" Katy tried to mask the nervousness in her voice with a playful tone.

"Maya, Val, all of a sudden, I think we should be going with them. Do you think we should go?" Riley asked, turning to her sister and her friend.

"We're going with you." Maya said, standing up and pulling Val and Riley with her.

"All right. Katy, do you mind if we take this one off your hands for the weekend?" Topanga asked.

"Have fun, baby girl." Katy kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"All right, girls, grab a shovel." Topanga ordered.

"We're digging up the past! Yay." Shawn said, clearly anxious.

Cory led the group out of the bakery.

Topanga and Val were digging a hole. Cory and Shawn were leaning on their shovels "motivating" them. Riley and Maya were digging elsewhere.

"Come on, Topanga! Put some back into it, will you?" Cory commanded.

"I have blisters!"Topanga hissed angrily "And it's not exactly like I'm wearing my shoveling shoes. What about you guys?"

"We're on a mandatory break." Cory defended.

"Hey, I thought we were only doing every other hole." Shawn shrugged.

"You said you knew exactly where this thing was buried." Topanga groaned.

"Well, it's in this general vicinity, yes." Cory smiled nervously.

"Ugh!" Val groaned "Anybody bring band-aids? My feet feel like they're bleeding."

Maya came over, she wore a flower crown that Riley had probably made for her "How is this fun? You said this was gonna be fun. How can anybody make this fun?"

Riley skipped over and placed a flower crown on Val's head "I made one for Val's head too!"

"You're supposed to be digging." Val scolded.

"Oh, but I was digging for an hour, and all I found was this old metal box." Riley held up the time capsule.

"Are you kidding?" Val rubbed her temples "That's the time capsule, sweetie."

"Oh."

Everyone dropped their shovels.

"Cory..." Shawn said nervously.

"What?"

"I'm concerned."

"What's there to be concerned about, Shawnie?" Cory asked, turning around.

"That." Shawn said.

Cory and Shawn pointed and gasped at the figure pointing a flashlight at them.

It was Mr. Feeny.

"Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter. We meet again." The old man said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Detention?" Cory asked, nervously.

"Big boy detention." Feeny smiled.

Cory shook his head "I won't do well in big boy detention."

Riley walked up to the adults old teacher "Feeny!"

"Fee-hee-hee-hee-heenay!" Maya joined in.

"What, what, what, what..."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..."

The two started hissing like cats.

Val slapped her hand to her forehead.

When Mr. Feeny didn't react Riley sighed "Okay, let's go."

She dragged Maya and Val off to the bench.

Soon Feeny followed them, he sat down in between Riley and Maya, Val was perched on the armrest of the bench " Excuse me. Is he a good father, you poor, poor, little girls?" He asked.

"We're very lucky." Val smiled and Riley nodded.

"Hmm..." Feeny turned to Maya "Is he a good teacher?"

"I think he's the best there is." Maya told him.

"Oh."

"But he says you are."

"Oh, and that's what you were digging for?" Feeny gestured to the old box Riley had found.

"It's our time capsule, remember?" Cory asked, walking up to join the group.

"I remember everything." Feeny smiled.

"We wanna see how time treated us, if we turned out like we hoped we would." Cory explained "Got any advice for us while we're all out here together, Mr. Feeny?"

"Well, yes. It's been a long time, and you're still together. What else do you need to know?"

After the long car ride home, Val, Riley, Maya, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga sat in the living room. The old time capsule sat in front of them.

"All right, I'll go first." Cory clapped his hands excitedly.

"Now, no one knows what anyone else buried, right?" Shawn checked.

"Yeah, that was the deal." Topanga nodded.

"Don't open it." Maya said quickly.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather believe your lives are perfect?" Riley asked.

"You make a good point, girls, you do. But, here's another point, have you even met me?" Cory opened the box "There it is."

"It's the jean jacket." Topanga smiled "It's the first time we said 'I love you.'" She put it on "And it still fits."

"Time has been good to you, Topanga." Cory wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Time has been good to us all." Topanga corrected.

"And that's how you do the time capsule!" Cory shouted, then turned to Topanga "Okay, your turn!"

"Okay, don't overreact."

"Why would I overreact." Cory scoffed.

"Because I know you're going to misinterpret this." Topanga handed him a letter.

"Let's see," Cory read aloud "'Dear Cory, if you would let it happen, I think you and I could have a future.'. Topanga, what's wrong with this? This is great."

"Oh, boy." Val groaned, knowing the story.

"It's not from her." Shawn told his best friend, awkwardly.

Cory looked at Topanga then back at the letter "Aah!" He flung it away with a high-pitched shriek.

Topanga picked it up "It's from Lauren."

"Who's Lauren?" Riley asked.

"Have you never heard this story?" Val raised her eyebrow "It was nearly the end of Cory and Topanga."

"Well, before we got married, your father met a girl at a ski lodge and she really liked him." Topanga told them.

"Matthews, you dog!" Maya exclaimed.

"Is this why we never go skiing?" Riley asked.

"Why would you do this, Topanga? I...I buried a symbol of our love." Cory questioned, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Cory, I was threatened by this because I was young. The jean jacket was the first time we said "I love you". But I almost let this little piece of paper hurt us because I was young. You always knew, but I didn't understand that our love will last forever and that nothing could hurt it. I buried this because I hoped that when we opened it, I would be next to you and that I could go like this." Topanga ripped the letter into tiny pieces and threw it in the box.

"Here goes." Maya whispered.

"All right, here goes." Shawn stepped over to the box and pulled out some stuff "Shakespeare's sonnets. Vivaldi's four seasons, a Van Damme movie ticket and lip gloss."

Riley grabbed the lip gloss "Kiwi mango." She mused.

"Ah, me and Angela, we were gonna be Cory and Topanga. I guess there can only be one Cory and Topanga. But, still..." Shawn paused "Me and Angela. I wonder what she's up to nowadays?"

"Bye, Shawn." Maya sighed.

Val and Riley wrapped their arms around the blonde.

Riley, Val, and Maya were sitting in Riley's bay window.

"See, life works out better if you don't get your hopes up. Shawn will get back together with his ex-girlfriend, Pluto is not a planet anymore and my mom and me are just my mom and me." Maya said.

Riley shook her head "Pluto is a planet."

"Sorry, Riley, but you're the only one who says it is." Maya told her.

"You heard them tell the story, Maya. There was a time when my father was the only one who knew he and my mother would always be together. Even when everyone else said that they wouldn't. He knew, and so do I, and so does your mother because she's right. Dream dreams, Maya. You're going to get everything you want in life."

"How is it possible that you can still have hope for me?" Maya chuckled.

"Hey...I have hope for something four billion miles away, you have always been right here." Riley hugged the blonde girl and Val joined in.

"What about you, Val?" Maya asked "Why do you still have hope for me?"

"Because, you're you, Maya. You can act as tough as you like, but deep down, I know you're a good person. You've hit some bumps, but you've always overcome them. I'm proud of you. I'm proud to have been able to be an influence in your life. I know you're gonna grow up to be amazing." Val smiled.

Maya hugged her tightly "Thank you." She whispered.

Shawn knocked on the door.

"Come in, Uncle Shawn." Riley called.

"How'd you know it was me?" Shawn asked, opening the door.

"Our family doesn't knock, they're pigs." Val shrugged.

"Okay." Shawn shrugged and sat down and noticed Riley staring at him "What?"

"You know how they say Pluto isn't a planet anymore?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, yeah I heard about that." Shawn nodded.

"Doesn't that kill you?"

"No."

"Pluto is still out there for me."

"I don't care."

Cory and Topanga came quietly through the open door.

"You weren't afraid to love somebody once." Riley told Shawn.

"Yeah, well, I...I'm done with that. I don't have that, I'm not going to have that." Shawn sighed.

"You are," Riley smield "there's someone out there for you."

"So, you're saying Pluto is Angela?"

Maya got up and sat down on the bed. Val moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"No, I'm saying that Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says, especially you because there is." Riley said.

"How are you not getting this yet, buddy?" Cory looked pointedly at Maya.

Shawn stood up and stood in front of Maya. Val moved back to the bay window to sit with her sister.

"You believe in me?" Shawn asked.

"I do." Maya confirmed.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be for you." Shawn shrugged helplessly.

"Can you just be out there for me?"

"Yes, I can do that, I want to do that, what do you call that?"

"It doesn't matter what you call it, I just wanna know that you're there."

"Okay." Shawn sat down next to Maya "I'm there."

Lucas, Farkle, Riley, Maya, and Val met up at Topanga's Bakery the next day to put their time capsule items together.

"Okay, I'll go first." Lucas started.

"You putting in your sheep nickel, Billy Bob?" Maya asked.

"No, I changed my mind about that, I'm not putting a reminder of when I gave up on a dream." Lucas held up his transfer slip.

"Your transfer slip." Riley smiled.

"I'd rather be reminded of when something good started." Lucas explained.

"Me next." Farkle bounced up.

"Your science fair trophy?" Riley asked.

"Wasn't important enough for this." Farkle held up a turtleneck.

"Your favorite orange turtleneck" Gasped Riley.

"It was the one I took off when I felt like I was nothing, but you guys wouldn't let me be nothing and since it's us that's gonna be together when we open this, I can't wait to see the something that I am." Farkle put the shirt in the box "Riley, Pluto?"

"Yeah, still Pluto." Riley nodded "Whenever we open this, I hope I haven't stopped believing in things"

Everyone looked at Maya and Val.

"Okay, I'll play, but you guys have to leave. Your parents and Shawn didn't tell each other what they were putting in and that's the way I want to do it. I'm hoping we'll all be surprised."

"I'm gonna do mine that way too." Val grinned "You go first, Maya."

Lucas, Farkle, and Val walked out of the bakery.

Before Riley left, she turned to Maya "Hey, whatever it is, I hope it works out the way you want it."

"Me too."

After a few minutes, Maya came out. Val went in. She reached into her bag and pulled out the picture Farkle had taken of the group last year during their 1961 lesson. She also put in a picture of her younger self in the hospital with pneumonia. She hoped that her health would stay good, that she'd have a long life with her friends, and be there to open the time capsule in the future.

A few hours later, Val, Riley, and Maya sat in Topanga's.

Shawn came through the door.

"Hi, Shawn. Um, we're closing up, but I could get you something for the road?" Katy asked, walking up to him.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." Shawn said and Katy started to walk away "Actually, no. Feel like sitting down for a second?"

"Yeah. No I do, yeah." Katy and Shawn sat down in a booth "Did you want to talk about something?"

"We don't have to talk, we can just...sit here. Will that be okay?" Shawn asked nervously.

They laughed, Katy shot him a quick glance before saying "That was great, now talk?"

"Yeah, would that be better?"

"Mm-hmm, It's certainly harder, but I found it can be, yeah." Katy started to apply some lip gloss.

"Lip gloss."

"Yeah, I put this on when I don't know what's happening."

"What flavor is that?" Shawn asked.

"Cinnamon spice." Katy told him.

"Is that better than kiwi mango?"

"It's different." Katy shrugged.

"Is different better?"

"Well, I guess that depends on the life you're having." Katy smiled "For me, yeah, I'd take different. I'm ready for different, how about you?"

"You hear they're talking about making Pluto a planet again?" Maya asked Riley.

"Yeah. How about that?"

**Word count: 3895 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Stay safe, inside, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	19. Val Meets Mr Squirrels

**Val Meets Mr. Squirrels**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"I apologized!" Riley shouted.

"I don't care!" Maya screamed.

"I apologized like 50 times."

"You don't do that to me."

"How many times are you gonna make me say I'm sorry?"

"Are you actually sorry?"

"No!"

"Oh, this one's bad." Topanga said.

She, Cory, Auggie, and Val were all outside Riley's room, listening to the fight going on between the two girls. It had been going on for hours.

"Really bad." Val nodded.

"It's Riley and Maya." Cory said, nonchalantly.

"They love each other." Auggie mimicked his father's tone.

From inside they heard Maya say "Fine, you don't want to sit by me? Fabulous."

"I will not stink up the integrity of our bay window with this ridiculous argument." Riley complained.

"You come here and stink it up right now."

"No, this one's really bad." Topanga shook her head.

"Really, really bad." Val agreed.

"It'll go away." Cory shrugged.

"They're gonna marry each other." Auggie copied.

"You stood up for Lucas and not me!" Maya cried.

It was the next day and they were at school. Val trailed behind the two fighting girls, rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"I'm not standing up for him." Riley argued.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya pointed out.

"Well, when you really think about it, he wasn't wrong." Riley said angrily.

"Who cares?" Maya shouted.

"Oh, right and wrong don't matter now?"

"The only thing that matters is you and me. When have I ever not stood up for you?" Maya asked.

"When I'm wrong!"

"You're always wrong!"

Riley gasped.

Or you're always right. Who cares? I don't listen, I just stick up for you automatically."

"Please stop." Val begged "This is ridiculous."

Zay walked up to the girls "Chick fight right here, ladies and gentlemen. One dollar to see the shocker by the lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux enterprises."

"Zay, please trust me, just don't get involved." Val pleaded.

"I'm not gonna be the cause of this." Lucas said, joining the group.

"Too late, huckleberry." Maya said menacingly.

Zay chuckled "Huckleberry."

"You know why it happened, Maya?" Lucas asked "All you do is call me names. I finally struck back once."

"This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later." Maya glared.

"Yee." Val, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all took a quick step back, away from the angry girl.

"This happened because she stuck up for you." Maya jabbed her finger at Riley.

"I didn't stick up for him." Riley protested.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya yelled.

"How could she disagree with him, he's right?" Farkle asked.

"You're next!" Maya warned.

"I wanna be first."

"Yee." Riley and Maya stepped back.

"He is right, you know." Zay pointed out.

"What did I say about not getting involved?" Val sighed "Does no one hear me?"

"Why does that mean so much to everybody?" Maya asked "When being right is more important than being friends... Then that's the end of being friends."

The bell rang and they walked into Cory's classroom. On the board was "Belgium, 1831."

Farkle took one look at it and said "Yeah, no chance."

He erased the board and took his seat.

"Is this still going on?" Cory asked.

"Look at 'em!" Farkle yelled.

Riley and Maya were glaring in opposite directions, angrily gritting their teeth.

"Yowzas!"

"I'm moving my seat." Maya announced.

"Yeah, you just do that." Riley grumbled.

"Mr. Friar?" Cory asked, turning to Lucas.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally called her a name. She's called me a thousand names. I called her one name." Lucas explained.

Maya walked up to Zay's desk "Move."

"Do it." Zay smirked.

"He's under my protection." Lucas said.

"And mine." Val warned.

"You want to tangle with us?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet." Maya went over to Yogi's desk "Move."

Yogi started to do a silly dance and Maya's face broke into a small smile. She went back to her seat.

"Why didn't you disagree with him, Riley?" Maya sighed.

"Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?"

"In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what." Maya said.

"What he said is true!" Riley protested.

"I'm not talking to you!" Maya shouted.

"Then I'm not talking to you!" Riley yelled.

"Well, that's the way it would work, wouldn't it?" Maya snarked.

"Not the way we're doing it." Riley pointed out.

"Dad?" Val pleaded "Do something, please."

"Okay, darlings. If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room... war. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, all my friends had a war, and it was great... until it wasn't." Cory told the class.

"I won't let it come to that, Mr. Matthews." Lucas assured him.

"Neither will I." Farkle and Val said together.

"Maya?" Riley asked.

"What?"

"Let me tell you how much I am not going to talk to you."

"You're pathetic at this."

"Well, we've never done this before."

"Sorry, guys, but I think this is gonna take someone a little better at this than us. This is gonna take someone with a very unique set of skills. This is gonna take..."

Val was visiting Annie who had just gotten her tonsils out.

"...And then Lucas called Maya a name and Riley didn't defend her and now they're in this huge fight, which I find completely ridiculous and silly." Val took a deep breath "I think this could be it if they're not careful."

"It?" Annie asked "It can't be it. They're Riley and Maya. There's nothing that can break them apart."

"This might."

"Look," Annie sighed "You know I don't like your sister very much. She treats you terribly, is completely self-centered, and doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

"I get it, Annie." Val groaned "But she's really not that bad. I love her, she's my sister and my twin. I love her and I can't change that."

"I know." Annie assured her friend "But you can't just give her everything she wants and let her walk all over you."

"She doesn't!"

"She kinda does."

"Look, I gotta go start dinner, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Val, wait." Annie tried to stop her "I'm just saying that your family all kind of revolves around Riley and her problems. You are the best at living your own life but you still let her get away with a lot."

"I know." Val smiled lightly "I know we do it because she feels Mom and Dad didn't give her enough attention when we were young because of my being sick, and I get that it's hard for an outsider to understand, but that's how it is. I wish it could change sometimes, but it can't right now." Val sighed deeply "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Val. Have a good night." Annie waved as Val left.

Val went into the hall and saw her Uncle Eric standing at the door.

It opened and he said "I have been summoned."

"STRANGER!" Riley's voice screamed from the apartment as she slammed the door.

"Hi, Uncle Eric." Val greeted.

"Niche Valentina!" Her Uncle swept her up in a tight hug.

The door opened again and Cory, Topanga, and Riley smiled.

"Ah, you missed the whole parade." Uncle Eric said, pulling out a ballon.

"My brother!" Cory shouted.

"My brother!" Eric repeated.

The two men hugged then broke apart.

"Hey, Eric." Topanga smiled.

"'Pangers! You're still here?" Eric asked, astonished.

"Yeah."

"Hey. Hello, niche." Eric greeted Riley.

"Uncle Eric." Riley said, nervously.

"Little 'Pangers!" They hugged.

Auggie ran into the living room "Uncle Eric!" He shouted.

"Oh! Oh! It's cousin Auggie!" Eric shrieked "Hey! How you doin', buddy?"

Auggie took in his Uncle's appearance. He wore a long whiteish robe, a long beard, and his hair was a rats-nest.

"Uncle Eric, how come you look like this?"

"Because they elected him mayor." Cory explained.

"Who would do that?" Riley questioned.

"The good people of Stupid Town." Topanga told them.

"Wow." Val giggled.

"It's not pronounced Stupid town!" Eric protested.

"How is it pronounced?"

"St. Upid Town." Eric smiled triumphantly.

"Oh. How St. Upid of me." Topanga joked.

"I don't get it!" Eric cried.

"And you're the mayor of St. Upid Town?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Yes! I was elected in a landslide. See, after the landslide, everybody that wasn't killed voted for me. It's a lovely little village right on the border of New York and France." Eric said happily.

"New York doesn't even border France. It borders Canada." Riley pointed out.

"Well, then why do they speak French? Why don't they speak Canadahoo?" Eric asked.

"It's Quebec." Topanga sighed.

"The jeopardy guy?"

"No."

"Who is the jeopardy guy?"

"No." Topanga groaned.

Eric chuckled "You have a stupid name. No, see I look like this because they look like this. When they elected me mayor of them, I wanted them to know that I was one of them. I mean, people go nuts for the way I look. Do people go nuts for the way you look?"

"I wore high-heels once. People have responded." Riley said slowly.

"You're too young. It takes away your vulnerability."

"Well, we know that now."

"Anyhoo, I've been summoned. Why have I been brought to here?" Eric asked, turning to Cory.

"Because Cory thinks when it comes to helping people, you somehow turn into a genius." Topanga sighed.

"I'm in a fight with my best friend." Riley explained.

"There will be no losing friends. Lose one friend, lose all friends. Lose yourself." Eric said sagely.

Auggie gasped "That's genius!"

"I told you. Have faith in him. They didn't elect you just because you look like that." Cory smiled.

"No, they elected me because people trust me on their issues. I don't have to look like this. Everybody look at me! Ow!" Eric ripped off his fake beard and wig and screamed.

They all sat in Riley's bedroom. Eric sat between Riley and Maya, Val sat on the bed, and her parents and Auggie stood in the doorway.

"I called in my brother to help because no one here wants to see your battle become a war." Cory explained.

"And Eric's really good at this, because you wanna believe that everybody has to be good at something." Topanga laughed lightly.

"Thank you, tuba." Eric said, completely serious.

"Eric's also good at this because he completely knows how to talk to people." Cory said.

"Right. Now..." Eric looked around "Which one of you is Riley's friend, Moesha?"

Val sighed and hid a giggle.

"It's Maya." Maya corrected.

"Oh, okay. So, what are you fighting about?"

"She didn't take my side." Maya accused.

"I couldn't take her side based on what was said, which is the problem with this whole thing, because Maya is making too big of a deal of what was said." Riley argued.

"Uh-huh, okay. Okay. Now, which one was she?" Eric asked.

"She's the one who used to be my best friend." Riley glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but your best friend is supposed to be the person you stand up for in front of people." Maya ground out.

"Okay..." Uncle Eric said something in gibberish " Look... listen, Riley. Look, in Margie's point of view... Right and wrong don't matter. There's nothing more important than the friendship."

"I just can't side with her this time. This time we just can't go into candy cane world. We can't just go skipping over the rainbow bridge with our underwear on our head." Riley sighed.

Eric nodded "Yeah. Yeah, I'm not doing that again. When a real friend comes into your life, I mean... if one true friend comes through this window, then sometimes to protect the friendship, then right and wrong, they have to go out the window. Do you understand?"

"No." Riley, Topanga, and Val all exclaimed.

"Honey, I think Eric's employing a broad-based concept of value of friendship taking priority..." Cory tried to explain.

Topanga turned to her husband, anger flashing in her eyes "I'm sorry, are you explaining something to me?"

"No." Cory said quickly.

"Smart choice, Dad." Val laughed.

"Yo, bozo." Topanga got Uncle Eric's attention.

"Yes?"

"A true friend always lets her friend know what she is really thinking. That is the definition of friendship. Is there anybody here who could possibly disagree with that?"

Cory started again "Well, I think what Eric's trying..."

"Are you kidding me?" Auggie grabbed his father's arm to shut him up.

"Yeah, okay, you know what no one can argue with there, tomato? Um, when I finally hear what this argument is about, and I fix it all up in like one second." Eric grinned "Yeah, okay, Malala, come here. Now, I need you to tell us what this fight is about, so I can fix it."

"Lucas called me short." Maya sighed.

"Fix it." Cory ordered.

Uncle Eric shook his head "Yeah, I can't fix that."

"Eric, I brought you in because you're the only one I know who can do the impossible. You're my big brother. Fix it."

Eric sighed and got up. He started pulling on Maya's ears, trying to stretch her and make her taller.

When it didn't work he grunted "Okay, you know what? Fine. Stay a hobbit. I'll just fix this one."

Eric moved to Riley and started pushing on her head to make her shrink.

"I don't think it works like that." Val smiled at her Uncle's silliness.

"Okay, you know, I can't do anything if no one's gonna help." Eric complained.

"Lucas called me a short little stack of pancakes, and Riley didn't say I wasn't. And I don't want to be a short little stack of pancakes." Maya cried.

"Oh, boy." Topanga whispered.

"I don't think I'm gonna grow anymore." Maya said sadly.

Eric hugged her "I might be done, too." He wiped his tears on Maya's long blonde hair.

"What are the primary causes of war?" Cory asked his class the next day.

"You may be wondering why I'm-" Eric began.

Cory cut him off "Not now."

"Freedom." Riley suggested.

"Honesty." Val tried.

"Religion." Lucas offered.

"Pancakes." Maya growled.

"You may be wondering why-"

"Not now."

"Ah..." Eric grumbled.

"Can't we be friends again?" Riley begged.

"We're at war, Riley." Maya said, glaring straight ahead.

"Why?" Riley questioned.

"Because when I knew I could count on you to defend me, I felt at peace. Now, I'm not at peace." Maya explained.

"Maya, what's the difference what anybody says?" Riley sighed.

"Because even if I am short, I never felt like I was until you didn't disagree."

"In any war, the immediate danger is escalation to other countries." Cory continued the lesson.

"It seems like this is about Riley and Maya. How could it escal..." Riley and Maya both turned to glare at Farkle "I get it now."

"Right. So, in order to avoid that, the next step would be to bring in a mediating body, like the United Nations. But, unfortunately, they said no, so I've decided to bring in a respected intellect from the North." Cory gestured to his brother.

Eric had tape all over his face.

Val sighed deeply "Now, Uncle Eric."

Quickly, Eric ripped the tape off his face "Oww!" He cried "Now, what was I going to say?"

"You may wonder what it is?" The class prompted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm doing here."

"Uh-huh." Eric asked, still lost.

"Who is this guy?" Zay finally asked.

"Well, this guy is my brother Eric, and, to be honest, there's no one that I trust more when it comes to the art of mediation." Cory explained.

"Mediation. Sitting cross-legged going ohm...my legs are killing me." Eric defined incorrectly.

"That guy's your Uncle?" Zay asked Val.

"Yep."

"Right," Cory took a deep breath "so, it's certainly no secret that war has broken out among us. I thought it might be an interesting lesson for you guys to see how rational and caring people can bring war to an end."

"Dad, are you sure?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Yeah. He's got this." Cory confirmed then turned to Eric "Uh, Eric, Eric? You do have this, right? I mean... I know we mess around a lot, but the stakes are kind of high on this one."

"Look, I just wanna thank you for believing in me." Eric patted Cory's shoulder.

"My brother."

"My brother. Okay, I need there to be as many people around as possible for this." Eric clapped his hands together.

"Why?" Cory asked.

"Well, as mayor, I'm around other people all the time. When you begin to understand them, you get that everybody has the same thing in common." Eric explained "Now, here we have two friends at war. Why? Who fired the first shot?"

Lucas raised his hand "I called Maya a short stack of pancakes."

"Okay, now was that really the first shot, or did Maya call you anything to make you say that to her?" Eric asked.

"She called me 'huckleberry.'" Lucas said.

"There's also a possibility I may have called him 'Ranger Rick' once." Maya admitted.

"Once?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, 'Ranger Roy' once, 'Ranger Rick' is every day." Maya corrected.

"Oh, don't forget about 'Bucky McBoingBoing.'" Lucas reminded her.

"Oh, that was a fun day." Maya smiled.

"Oh, and she comes up to my face and goes, ha..."

"Hurrr!" Maya finished.

"Like it's the way I talk."

"Oh. Okay, now why do you do that?" Eric asked.

"Because he lets me." Maya shrugged.

"Oh. Well, why do you let her?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself." Zay turned to Lucas "And all he do is call you a short stack of pancakes, and you're mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at her." Maya pointed to Riley.

"I'm sorry, Maya, but how can I possibly defend you from how tall you are?" Riley protested.

Maya stood up "The same way I defend you from how tall you are."

"What?" Riley asked, confused.

"Let's say somebody here called you...I don't know, 'Riley Superklutz.'"

"What?"

"It's okay, Riley. You know, maybe you got these big old gawky legs and arms that you're not really in such good control of yet. So, maybe sometimes you don't walk around so good." Maya demonstrated, mimicking Riley's goofy walk and tripping over her own feet.

"Do I do that a lot?" Riley asked.

"No, but sometimes you do this." Maya fell over.

The class laughed.

"Hey! Nobody laughs at her but me." Maya threatened, getting up.

"I've never once heard anybody call me 'Riley Superklutz'." Riley crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Because I've always had your back."

"Ahem!" Val cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay, because Val and I always have your back." Maya amended.

"That's how you all see me?" Riley asked the class at large.

"Yeah." the kids chorused.

"Okay, well, that kind of hurts." Riley frowned "Why does it hurt?"

"Because it's true, Riley. Some of these things are true about us." Farkle explained.

"But, you guys defended me?" Riley asked, looking between Val and Maya.

"You're my twin sister, even when we were fighting, I wasn't about to let anyone make fun of you." Val told her.

"Of course I defended you." Maya said.

"Even when it was true?" Riley asked.

"It doesn't matter." Maya insisted.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Why what?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Eric asked.

"'Cause we're best friends." Maya muttered.

Eric leaned in "I can't hear you."

"Because we're best friends!" Maya said louder.

"I still can't hear you. Something's wrong!"

"They're best friends, Eric. They realize that. You did it." Cory said, pulling Uncle Eric aside.

"No." Eric shook his head.

"No?"

"No, we knew that already. That's not it. This goes deeper."

"Do you think I'm a superklutz?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm super short?" Maya asked.

"I think you're regular short." Riley shrugged.

"Thanks." Maya rolled her eyes.

"So, you knew that everybody was calling me this, but you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Well, that didn't work." Riley sat down on the ground.

"I'd join you, but I'm already down here." Maya joked.

"What do you mean it goes deeper than that?" Cory asked.

Val sat down next to Maya "Do you ever feel so insignificant that if you disappeared nobody would notice?"

"Not really." Maya shook her head "Do you feel that way?"

"Sometimes." Val shrugged.

"What do you do when you feel like that?" Riley asked.

"I go to my friends and they remind me that if I vanished they'd miss me. And I remember that you and Mom and Dad and Auggie would be sad and I'd never get to see you guys again. And it's not like I'd ever do anything, but sometimes I think about what would happen if I did."

Farkle joined the girls on the floor "You know, I've never admitted this before, but sometimes I wonder if my desire for world domination actually comes from deep down feeling like I'm squeaky the mouse."

"What makes you feel like that?" Lucas asked, joining his friends not the floor.

"You do."

"How?"

"Just by being alive, ya freak!"

"I'm a freak?" Lucas chuckled.

"Look at you! Look at your freak face, and your freak hair. You make me sick!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Hey, you think this is easy? You think it's easy being me every day?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up!" Maya, Riley, and Farkle said together, Val just smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay." Lucas sighed.

"One dollar to look at the freak." Zay said, sitting down next to Lucas.

"Oh, be quiet, flat butt." Lucas laughed.

"What? Really? I had no idea." Zay started to twist and turn, trying to get a look at his backside.

"You got this?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, the people elected me mayor because they trust me with their issues." Uncle Eric nodded.

"You mean political issues?" Riley questioned.

Eric shook his head "Nope. Don't know anything about those. No, they trust me with their people issues, which, it turns out everybody has, and they all seem to show up right about now. The enemy's not each other, guys. You're all going through the same thing. It's part of growing up."

"I'm a klutz." Riley said.

"I'm a pancake." Maya sighed.

"I'm depressed." Val smiled sadly.

"Squeak." Farkle smiled.

"Freak." Lucas grinned.

"That's why it hurts to sit." Zay realized.

"Well, what a bunch of weirdos we are."

That afternoon, Maya, Topanga, and Val sat in the bay window, Riley stood next to them.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to get used to going through life looking up at people, and people looking down at me." Maya sighed.

"And I'm just going to sit here and never move." Riley said, sitting down next to Maya.

"I think it's about going through life with the right attitude, girls. I mean, I think we need to recognize people for who they are, not what they look like. Because it's only our contribution to the world and to each other that gives us any real stature." Topanga smiled.

Maya stood up "That's easy for you to say. Everybody looks up to you. Because you're this brilliant, strong, Amazon warrior."

"Oh, really?" Topanga stood up pulling Val with her.

They were both shorter than Maya.

"Woah, you guys are shrimps." Maya gasped.

"Yeah." Topanga nodded.

"Got it in one." Val smirked.

"You've always been like this?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Topanga confirmed.

"Always." Val agreed.

"You're not just doing this for me?"

"No, Maya, this is us." Topanga laughed.

"But, you're the fiercest woman I know." Maya protested.

"And so are you. Honey, a couple of short stacks of pancakes like us can do just fine." Topanga told the blonde.

"And a super klutz!" Riley said, throwing her arms around the group.

"Woah!" Topanga, Maya, and Val all said as they toppled over.

"You feeling any better about yourself?" Topanga asked Maya from the floor.

"Yeah."

"How about you, Riley?"

When Riley didn't answer Maya giggled "Yeah, she's unconscious."

Val laughed, stood up, and went downstairs. Cory was waiting for her.

"Val, honey, I wanted to talk to you about what you said in class today." He said, slowly.

"Yeah, I knew I hadn't heard the last of that." Val sighed

"Why wouldn't you tell us if you're feeling depressed?" Cory asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't know how. I'm okay though, Dad, really. I said I'd never do anything and I meant it. I've got my friends, and I know I've got you and Mom if it ever comes to that."

"You do." Cory nodded.

"I know, Dad. Trust me. I'm okay. I promise, if I'm ever not, I'll come to you." Val vowed "But that hasn't happened yet, and I don't think it'll ever come to that."

"Okay, sweetie." Cory nodded "I'm trusting you to come to us if it ever gets bad. Don't try to handle its yourself."

"I won't be handling it by myself ever. I've got Annie and Lucas and Farkle and Zay and Eric." Val smiled "I've even got Riley and Maya if it comes to that."

"I love you, sweetheart." Cory reminded her "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Dad, I promise."

**Word count: 4270 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And please wash your hands and stay healthy! I want everyone to be safe!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	20. Val Meets the Tell-Tale Tot

**Val Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

The Matthews family was eating breakfast and for once there was peace in their home. That lasted all of three seconds. But it was the quietest three seconds Val had had in a long time. Then Maya burst in.

"All right, weirdos. Listen up and listen up good. I got like a minute before he walks through the door." She announced.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Your Uncle Boing."

"Oh, Maya, you've got to get off of this." Riley sighed.

"Really?" Val rolled her eyes "He's not into you, Maya. That's okay."

"Nope. The reason he's not interested is because I've been playing it all wrong. See, my strategy of turning into a total nut job at the mere sight of him ain't working out as planned." Maya said thoughtfully.

"Maya, it's nothing you're doing. It's the age difference." Riley tried to tell her friend.

"Three years older. Your dad married your mom. He's like 20 years older."

Val choked on her waffle "Gross!" She coughed, hacking her lungs out.

"We're exactly the same age." Cory said.

"What?!" Riley asked, astonished.

"I just need to be caszh. How's this?" Maya put her feet up on the table right in Val's breakfast.

"That's okay, I wasn't that hungry anyways." Val said and her stomach growled loudly "Oh, quiet you."

Topanga chuckled and pushed Maya's feet off the table "Yeah, how's this?"

Val lifted her plate and headed to the sink to wash it off and put it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, family." Uncle Josh walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, hi. I don't care." Maya twirled her hair around her finger.

"My brother!" Josh greeted Cory.

"My brother!" Cory responded and they hugged.

"So, Riley, shouldn't we be like heading to school now, since there's nothing here for me of any interest?" Maya asked calmly.

"Sure. Let's go." Riley smiled.

"Think she'll make it out the door?" Auggie asked his sisters.

"I give her 10 seconds before she jumps on his head." Riley bet.

"Val?"

"Five seconds before she jumps on his head and rides him like a bull while he tries to buck her off." Val laughed quietly.

"I came up here because I wanted to do this in front of all of you. I hold in my hand an envelope from New York University." Josh said, holding up an envelope.

Maya stopped walking making Riley bump into her and say "Ohh. Are we stopping?"

"I'm not stopping. I'm resting." Maya lied and kept walking.

"What's in this envelope tells me where I'm gonna be for the next four years." Josh announced.

Maya stopped again.

"Ohh. Are we stopping?" Riley asked.

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Good luck, Josh." Riley said as she pulled Maya out the door.

"Yeah, hi. I don't care." Maya said quickly.

Josh looked confused "Is it just me or is there a new maturity in Maya that I haven't seen before? I find it intriguing."

Val held up her hand and slowly put down one finger after another until...

"Where will you be?" Maya shrieked, bursting back into the room and leaping onto Josh's back, holding his ears tightly.

"Hold on to your dignity, woman!" Riley shouted, following her friend back in.

"Too late for that." Val and Auggie laughed together.

"Get off me, you little ferret!" Josh hollered, bucking like a wild bronco.

"Give it!"

"It's my life!"

"It affects me, too!" Maya grabbed the letter, ripped it open, and began to read "'Dear Applicant Boing.'"

"It doesn't say that." Josh protested, still jerking around wildly.

"'This year we are only accepting married applicants.'"

"It doesn't say that!"

"'So...we regret to inform you that...'"

"Regret to inform me?" Josh asked, freezing in his attempts to get the blonde off his head.

Maya kept reading "'We regret to inform you that you will be spending the next four years in New York with Maya!'"

"I got in? I got in." Josh cried happily.

"We got in. Congratulations." Maya slipped off his back and gave him a quick hug.

"Yay!" The Matthews family gathered around Josh and they all hugged for a long moment.

"That's so great." Josh was grinning madly.

"I don't know what this means." Auggie cheered.

"Congratulations, Buddy. I'm so proud of you." Cory said, patting his little brother on the back.

"It means a lot, Cory." Josh smiled.

"All very exciting, I'm sure. But Riley and I have our own educations to which to attend... to which." Maya said, trying to be casual, and grabbing Riley's hand.

"This is so great. And my buddy who goes there invited me to his dorm Tonight to meet some college friends if I got in." Josh told them.

Maya stopped walking.

"Ohh. Are we stopping?" Riley asked.

Maya stopped her "Nope. We're doing something else now. When is this little party? Yeah, whatever, hi, I don't care." She asked Josh.

"Don't answer that." Val warned.

"Uh, 10:00 tonight?"

"Come on!"

"Where's this little party? Yeah, whatever, hi, I don't care." Maya asked.

"Greenwich Hall."

"Stop talking!" Val groaned.

Maya smiled widely.

"Are we smiling? I'll smile. I'll smile anytime. What are we smiling about?" Riley questioned.

"Bay window. Bay window right now." Maya grabbed Riley and Val's hands and dragged them up to Riley's room.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Maya asked.

"Yay!" Riley cheered.

"But not really?" Maya finished.

"Aww."

"I'm going to that party." Maya announced.

"No!" Val sighed "No. Maya, if you go to that party it won't end well."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I've seen what happens at these parties. There's drinking..."

"Good, hydration is important." Riley smiled.

"Not that kind of drinking, hon." Val rubbed her temples "My point is, it's not safe. You shouldn't go."

"What could go wrong?" Riley questioned "He said it could only go till 10:00."

"No, it starts at 10:00." Maya corrected.

"It starts at 10:00? Who even heard of such a thing?" Riley gasped.

"That bothers you, huh?"

"It starts at 10:00?"

Maya sighed "There are going to be college girls there. And they're pretty, and they're smart, and they're witches."

"I don't like witches."

"They're not witches." Val shook her head.

Maya ignored her "We can't let Josh fall under their spell, Riley. I'm sneaking out."

"You will be grounded forever, and I will lose my best friend. Don't do this." Riley begged.

"No. I'm not gonna look back and regret the things I didn't do. I want to look back and regret the things I did do."

"You can't do this. Your conscience will always bother you."

"I don't have a conscience." Maya shrugged.

"Everybody does. And until yours shows up, we're going with you." Riley decided.

"Oh, really? You're ready to sneak out this window and crash a 10:00 college party with me?" Maya asked skeptically.

"I am so ready." Riley nodded "It starts at 10:00?"

"So are you in, Val?" Maya asked.

"Somebody's got to keep you out of trouble." Val sighed "But why does it always have to be me?"

"Because you love us." Riley offered.

"Yeah," Val smiled "I do."

They'd finally gotten to school and were sitting in Cory's classroom.

"Okay, how are we pulling this caper off?" Riley asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Riley, if we snuck out for an adventure, I know you'd tell your parents." Maya argued.

"Yes, you would." Val sighed.

"I promise I won't." Riley vowed.

"Who's talking?" Cory asked.

Riley put her hand in the air "We are. It's us."

"You ain't going." Maya shook her head.

Cory started class "What is a lie? What are the effects of a lie on the human soul?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Riley asked nervously.

Maya and Val rolled their eyes.

"The man who summed up the price of a lie was Edgar Allan Poe in 'The Tell-Tale Heart.'" Cory pointed to Farkle "Farkle."

Butt before the genius could answer Zay spoke up "So... this guy chops somebody up, hides him in the floor. He's cool for awhile, but all of a sudden, Boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom! His guilty conscience made him hear the heartbeat under the floorboards. So, he gave himself up. Some people just ain't cut out for this stuff."

"He called on me, you know." Farkle glared.

"I know stuff. I know a lot of stuff." Zay got up and moved over to lean over Farkle's desk "I know stuff about you."

"You don't know anything about me." Farkle said, anxiously.

"Boom, boom."

"Why would you do that?"

"Boom, boom."

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"Boom, boom."

"All through kindergarten, I never fell asleep once. I was faking all my naps. Faking them. I can't do it. I don't know how Maya can just fall asleep anywhere."

Maya snored loudly, her eyes wide open but her expression vacant.

"Okay, so, guys, the point of the story is that the conscience is more powerful than we realize." Cory smacked his hands on Maya's desk loudly, jolting her awake.

"I never wake you up."

"For those of us who have one. Now, just as the truth comes out, so too will a lie. How will you live your lives? How strong is your conscience?" Cory asked.

Riley got a weird look on her face.

"We haven't done anything yet." Maya pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Riley realized and started to sway back and forth singing softly to herself.

"What are you going to do?" Annie asked, burning a hole in Val's head with her eyes.

"Don't ask."

At dinner that evening, Riley was pleading with Maya and Val to let her come with them.

"Before you give up on me completely, you've gotta give me a trial run at least. You gotta, Maya. You've just gotta."

Maya groaned and nodded.

"Yay. If I succeed..."

"I take you." Maya confirmed "And if you fail..."

"I'm out, and out like a light." Riley agreed.

"Okay." Maya noticed Cory looking intently at his plate "What's he doing?"

The twins shared a look "He loves his tots."

"Eight. Nine. 10? 10 tots." Cory counted "Auggie. How many you got?"

"Twelve." Auggie smirked.

"Gimme." Cory held out his hand.

"Do I have to?"

Cory nodded and Auggie passed him a single tot.

"He counts the tots on everybody's plate to make sure nobody gets more than him." Riley explained.

"That's not what I do. I know one thing for sure about life. 10 tots is one tot too little, and 12 tots is one tot too much." Cory argued.

"Watch this, Riley." Maya turned to the twin's father "Mr. Matthews, you're looking good. You wearing your hair different?"

"How would that even be possible?" Topanga asked.

"Thank you, Maya. A lot of work." Cory smoothed his hair as Maya grabbed a tot from his plate and put it on Riley's "This doesn't just happen."

Riley got a scared look on her face.

"What's the matter with Riley?" Auggie asked.

"Don't worry about her, just eat your tots, buddy." Val patted his shoulder.

"I don't know, Auggie. Riley, is there something wrong?" Maya asked.

"Yeah-huh." Riley nodded "You know what? I'm not really hungry. Does anybody else want this?"

"No, Riley. She's yours, Eat her." Maya growled "Eat her."

Riley leaned into her plate and whispered "What happens if I eat you?"

"Who are you talking to?" Val asked.

"Riley, are you going to eat this? Or are you not going?" Maya raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going." Riley said, determined.

Maya picked up the tot and shoved it in Riley's mouth and chewing for her "Swallow her." She ordered.

Riley swallowed.

"Good for you." Val sighed "I guess you're going."

"So I'm in, right?" Riley asked.

The three girls were sitting in Riley's bay window.

"Yes." Maya groaned.

"Squee!"

"All right. First thing we're gonna need is another Riley." Maya stood up.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Your parents are going to open the door to check on you, and it needs to look like you're in here."

"Why don't we need a fake Val?"

"I told them I'm at a party." Val shrugged.

"What?!" Riley and Maya shouted.

"Relax, they think it's one of Annie's parent's parties." Val reassured them "That way I'm not technically lying. I am at a party, it's not my fault they make assumptions."

"Okay." Riley nodded and turned to Maya "Maya, how could it possibly happen where anyone would ever believe that was actually me under the covers? I mean, who would be dumb enough to fall for-" Maya shoved a fake Riley under the covers " How did I get over there?"

"'Cause I'm the best there is at what I do." Maya boasted.

"Night, night, Fake Riley. I was once as innocent as you. But now all I have to do is climb out that window and then I am just like this wicked woman over here." Riley put an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Riley, if you just let it happen, there's a chance we can actually get away with this." Maya said.

"Right. Sure. I'm letting it happen. First time I ever try something like this, and I am going to get away with it. You know why? Because I, like you, have no conscience."

"Great. Let's go." Maya climbed out the window.

"Okay, this is going to be an interesting night." Riley sighed.

"You can say that again." Val giggled, turned out the light, and followed her twin out the window.

"I can't believe we snuck out the window. I've never been to a college before. They're going to know I don't belong here." Riley was freaking out.

They'd walked all the way to NYU and were in the dorms hallway.

"Don't talk. Just act like you fit in." Maya ordered.

"I want to talk so bad."

"You don't know what to say. You've never been to a college before." Maya said.

"Beat Notre Dame!" Riley yelled and was picked up by a crowd of football players "Maya! Val!"

"Give her back." Val and Maya called.

They brought Riley back and she shouted "See you at the game, boys."

"You're not going to the game." Val shook her head.

"Riley-" Maya sighed.

"If you talk here, they pick you up and they carry you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh, yeah? Gamma Gamma Nu!"

Riley and Val were quickly picked up by a group of sorority girls.

"Help!" Val shrieked.

"Give 'em back." Maya called.

The twins were brought back. Riley was grinning from ear to ear.

"I just pledged. I don't want to wait for college to be real. I'm staying."

"So much pink!" Val shivered "And sparkles! I think I went blind."

"We're leaving." Maya said sadly.

"Why?" Val and Riley asked together.

"We got here too late."

Val and Riley peaked inside the dorm and saw their Uncle Josh talking with two girls and a boy.

"So how long did it take for you guys to get comfortable around here?" Josh asked.

"It's about the people you meet, really?" The first girl said.

"It's nice to meet you." Josh flirted.

"You too." The girl smiled back.

"How did I think I could ever compete with them?" Maya sighed.

"Maya... Gamma Gamma girls do not let thier sister give up at the first sign of trouble." Riley announced.

"You're not a Gamma Gamma girl." Maya pointed out.

"Ry-Ry! Vee-Vee! You totally ditched us." Harriet, one of the sorority girls, said coming up to them.

"Don't call me Vee-Vee." Val glared.

"We're dealing with some stuff, Harriet." Riley told the girl.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but you were already voted best friend to have." Harriet squealed.

"I thought Gretchen had that." Riley questioned.

"Nope. You! Gamma song?"

"Of course, Gamma song."

"Never Gamma song." Val shook her head.

"We are the sisters of Gamma Gamma Nu. We are humble, but we're better than you. We help people everywhere, but we still love our hair. 'Cause we're Gamma Gamma Nu. Whoo!" Riley and Harriet sang then flipped their hair "Stop it."

"That's ours!" Maya protested.

"Grow up little girl." Riley said rudely.

"Riley!" Val scolded.

"Don't call me a little girl, I'm leaving." Maya started to leave but Riley grabbed her hand.

"You're not."

"Riley, how do I even begin to compete with those girls in there?" Maya asked.

Inside the dorm room, the boy said "See, Josh? Nothing to worry about at all. You're going to fit right in here."

"Yeah, you've got new friends already, and a new life waiting as soon as you get here." The girl said.

"Yeah, he's gone." Maya shook her head "Please take me home."

"Bold women make bold choices." Riley told her.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's a Gamma thing. It's what we say right before we shove a sister into a bold choice." Riley explained and shoved Maya into the dorm room where Josh was.

"Maya, Riley, Val?" Josh asked, confused.

"You know these girls, Josh?" The boy walked uptimes to them and tried to flirt "How you doing?

"Eww!" Val coughed.

"We're in middle school." Maya stopped him.

"Oh! They can't be here, Josh." The boy freaked out.

"No kidding. Riley, Val, what are you thinking? You have to go." Josh ordered.

"You're right, Josh. We're sorry. This was a bad idea." Maya tried to pull the twins out of the room.

"Wait. Intrigued." The first girl pushed Josh out of the way and stopped the girls "Maya, right? What was your bad idea?"

"He's their Uncle Josh. I call him Uncle Boing, because look at him." Maya gestured at Josh.

"She made us sneak out a window to come here. That's how much she likes him. Because she was afraid that you guys were witches, and that you would steal him from her." Riley explained.

"They're not witches, Riley." Maya sighed "They're girls who don't live at home anymore and know a lot more than we do."

"Sorry we interrupted your evening." Riley said.

"Oh, I think our evening has just begun." The second girl smiled.

Harriet ran in and screamed "Initiation!"

Riley squealed as she was picked up and carried away. They tried to pick up Val too, bu she kicked and screamed until they dropped her in the doorway.

"Oh, thank God, I don't have to go through that." Val groaned, rubbing her sore butt that she'd been dropped on.

"All right. Bring her back." Josh said, as he pulled the boy with him to go get Riley.

"Andrew? You told me you died." Harriet asked, very confused and probably a little tipsy.

"I did. I am." Andrew said awkwardly then whispered "Don't forget me."

Harriet sighed as Josh tugged Andrew out "They all die." She followed them to Riley's initiation.

"Hey." The first girl sat Maya down on one of the beds.

"Hey." Maya sighed.

"Hey." Val gave a little wave and plopped down next to Maya.

"So, Maya, what do you see in this guy?" The first girl asked.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" The second girl questioned.

"It's not a crush. It isn't." Maya argued "Maybe I'm not as old as you guys, but I know what I feel."

"Hey, I've never done anything like what you're doing." The first girl put her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, it makes you pretty grown-up to me." The second girl agreed.

Maya sighed "I just thought if I did something like this, then he might take me seriously and then maybe we could come to some kind of understanding."

Josh came back with Riley and Andrew "We have an understanding. I stay here, you go home."

"Sit down." The two college girls ordered.

"Okay." Josh sat down.

"I'm just stupid, right?" Maya asked.

"Hey. I would love if somebody did something stupid for me." Andrew smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, it's not the big gestures that we do for other people that help us grow up." The first girl nodded.

"But the small choices you make for yourself." The second continued.

"Ohh. Maya told you guys about her crush." Riley realized.

"It's not a crush." Maya protested.

"Maya, can you name one thing you know about him that you love?" Riley asked.

"He's part of your family, Riley. I love your family." Maya shrugged.

"And we love you. What about Josh in particular?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Maya, you don't- you don't even really know me." Josh pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't pay attention to anything you do. I don't know that you drive from Philadelphia to New York, not even looking if you got into NYU just so you could open your acceptance letter in front of your older brother because you love him, and you want him to be proud of you. And I see the way you are with Auggie. A little kid who looks up to you who you always have time for. Or how you are with Val. A girl who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. How you treat her like an adult even though she and Riley are the same age and how she respects you so much. And I know that even though you'd rather stay here with these girls, you're going to walk Riley and me home. Because that's just the kind of guy you are. I like you." Maya declared.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Andrew asked.

Josh jumped up "She's three years younger than me."

"Sit down." The college girls commanded again.

"Yep-No! No, because I sat down the first time, and I feel like if I sit down this time it won't reflect well on me."

"Yeah? How's this reflect on you? If you don't sit down, I'm gonna tell every girl on campus that you belong" The girl put her arm around Maya "to the bravest girl that I have ever met. I'll make sure that no one goes out with you the whole time you're here."

"Sit down, Uncle Josh." Val sighed.

"Okay. I'll sit down. But only because I want to." Josh clarified.

"Maya, he's 17 and you're 14?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah."

"That might seem like a really big age difference now, but here in college, we learn a really difficult math." The first girl told the blonde.

"Yeah. And when you get here, you'll be 18 and he'll be 21. And the good news is that he'll be smarter because he'll be in college." The second agreed.

"And he just may be smart enough to look at you differently."

"Okay. Thank you guys for figuring out my entire life for me. But this has been the worst party of my life." Josh stood up "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh, you're leaving?" The first girl asked.

"I'm gonna walk them home." Josh left with Riley and Maya.

Val stayed put.

"Can we help you?" The second girl asked, confused.

"Yeah, actually you can. Can you explain to me why you think it's a good idea to get my friend's hopes up? For a dream that's impossible?" Val asked.

"It's not impossible."

"Yes, it is. Uncle Josh has told her over and over that he's not interested in her like that. You don't get to tell him how to spend his life or who to spend it with. If we don't know our own minds, we aren't safe from ourselves. Uncle Josh knows how he feels about Maya, threatening him with a terrible college experience is not the way to get him to change that. He can't just flip a switch and decide he likes her. It doesn't work like that. Trust me if it did, in my life that switch would be off 24/7."

"Why?"

"Long story. My point is, you can't make someone like someone else just because you think they should be together. And I think I finally get that."

"Huh?"

"My sister likes a boy, the boy likes me. I turned him down because I thought he should be with Riley." Val explained.

"Wow." The first girl gaped "That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I know." Val sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." The first girl apologized "I know how hard that is. And if you ever need help," She grabbed a pen and Val's hand and wrote her name and number on it "Give us a call."

"Thanks," Val squinted at the name on her hand "Charlotte."

"You're welcome." Charlotte smiled "And I'm sorry we threatened your Uncle. We shouldn't have done that."

"Thanks, apology accepted." Val grinned "I better go, they'll realize they forgot me in three, two, one..."

"Val!" Josh's shout could be heard across campus.

"Coming!"

"I want to tell my parents what I did." Riley said.

Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window. Val was reading on Riley's bed.

"Too late." Maya smiled.

"I want to tell them how much I'm looking forward to going to college someday." Riley tried to explain.

"Because you loved those college girls you met there?" Topanga asked, coming in with her husband.

"They were so great." Then Riley realized "What?"

"Because one day you hope to be those kinds of girls yourselves?" Cory continued.

"You knew. They knew. Parents know everything." Riley grumped.

"No. Someone told us." Topanga corrected.

"Val?"

"Not Val." Cory shook his head.

Josh came in "I just wanted to say goodbye. Very interesting visit."

"Josh, you told them." Riley accused.

"Told them what, Riley? That nothing happened? Why would I tell them nothing happened if nothing happened? Why would I tell them that?" Josh tried to lie.

"You're a terrible liar, Uncle Josh." Val giggled.

"It's okay, Josh. Maya told us." Cory said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Maya told us everything." Topanga smiled.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't rat you out, Riley. Sorry, Cory. Guess I'm still your little brother, huh?" Josh shrugged.

"No, Josh. You were so looking forward to making new friends at that party. But you left. Just to make sure that Riley, Maya, and Val got home safely. You're not so little anymore, Josh. I guess I have to stop looking at you that way." Cory grinned.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Josh said and the brothers hugged.

"Maya, why did you tell them?" Riley questioned.

"It was a choice I made for myself. I thought it was the grown-up thing to do." Maya explained.

"It was." Josh nodded "You're not so little anymore, Maya. I guess I have to stop looking at you like that."

"Thanks. Means a lot to me." Maya smirked.

"Riley, are you ever going to pull something like this again?" Topanga asked.

"No." Riley shook her head "Even though it may have been a great night, it isn't worth how terrible I feel for not telling you."

"Riley, we're happy that you liked your college experience." Topanga told her daughter.

"And we're sad to give you a grounding experience. Two weeks." Cory finished.

"Deal." Riley nodded.

Auggie came in "Good night. I brushed my teeth."

"Auggie. You are grounded for one week for not telling us your sisters snuck out of the house." Cory scolded.

"How's that a bad thing? I was protecting her." Auggie asked.

Maya got up "See you guys in a year."

Val stood up too.

"Hold on, Val." Topanga stopped her "You're in trouble too."

"Why? I told you I was going to a party." Val pointed out "You just assumed it was one of Annie's parents' parties. You should have asked more questions."

Topanga paused "Ooh." She groaned "You're right, we should have. But you're still grounded."

"I figured. What am I grounded from?"

"Um, Cory, what is she grounded from?" Topanga asked, turning to her husband.

"Uh, I'm not sure, she doesn't watch a lot of TV or use her phone for much. Ah! I know! Val you're grounded from reading." Cory decided.

"Have fun moving all my books out of my room." Val shrugged.

"Ooh." Cory groaned "Okay, you can keep your books, but, uh, you're grounded from leaving the house except for school. For two weeks."

"Okay." Val nodded "Seems fair."

"Good, have a good night girls." Topanga smiled and left, pulling Cory with her.

**Word count: 4735 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And stay home, stay healthy, and stay happy! We will get through this difficult time. **  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	21. Val Meets Rules

**Val Meets Rules**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

The class was waiting for Cory to arrive.

As the minute hand of the clock moved, Lucas asked the twins "Alright, where's your father?"

"Are we getting a sub? I don't want a sub. You never know where they've been." Farkle freaked out.

"Will you calm down? He's one minute late. Stop overreacting." Riley told them.

Annie chuckled softly and Val elbowed her.

"What if he never shows up? What if I never learn anything else? I'm going down, sir! Oh, he's not even here." Farkle fell over.

Riley stood up "We lost Farkle. A little help, Maya?"

Maya got up, but instead of helping Riley, she went to Cory's desk "Matthews is out, Farkle is down, it's Maya time."

"Farkle's fixed. No Maya time." Riley tried to prop the genius up but he fell over to the other side "You may proceed."

"During Maya time, we open the confiscation drawer and take back all the stuff from the land of unfairly taken toys." Maya opened the drawer.

"Maya, don't." Val warned.

"Maya! I don't think anybody really wants..." Bu Riley was interrupted by the class's loud cheering.

Maya pulled out a frisbee "All right, whose is this?"

A student raised his hand and Maya threw the toy to him.

"What'd I miss?" Farkle asked, standing up just in time to be hit by the frisbee and fall over again.

"Maya! He is going to walk in and catch you and you're going to be in trouble and I am here to keep you out of trouble, and I will have failed. Do you want me to fail?" Riley asked.

"Do you want me to show you how to have fun?" Maya laughed.

"Behaving is fun."

"Come here!"

"I really don't want to."

"You come here right now. Ring power!" Maya ordered.

"When we say 'ring power' you have to. It's a rule." Riley told the class as she moved to the front of the class with Maya.

"Why would you make that a rule?" Val asked.

"Tell me this isn't fun." Maya said, taking out a ping-pong shooter and firing all the balls at the class.

"Yeah, that seems like fun, but now you did it, so I don't get to do it, so are we sitting down now?" Maya passed Riley a second ping-pong shooter "Of course there's another one!"

"Do it!" Maya commanded.

"There is nothing in this world that can make me do it." Riley shook her head.

"Ring power."

"Ahhhhhh!" Riley screamed and fired the toy.

"What'd I miss?" Farkle asked, standing up only to be hit by a barrage of ping-pong balls shot at him by Riley and Maya.

The rest of the class, except for Lucas, Val, and Annie went crazy. Screaming, laughing, and throwing things.

Cory came in.

He looked incredulously at Val who shook her head and sighed "I have no explanation, sorry, Dad."

"When did you guys decide there are no rules in here?" Cory asked "When did my generosity in allowing you express yourselves make you think you could turn my class into a zoo?"

"I'm sorry." Riley and Maya muttered and sat down.

Farkle blew a ping-pong ball out of his mouth "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." The rest of the class said.

"Lucas, Annie. Why are you the only ones here that didn't say I'm sorry?" Cory asked "And Val why did you say you were sorry?"

"Because I couldn't stop them." Val shrugged "I figured that warrants an apology."

"Lucas, Annie?"

"Because it's not my fault." Annie smiled.

"Because I never do anything." Lucas said at the same time.

"No. Because you respect the rules. Because you know without them, civilization becomes chaos. The rest of you are gonna spend the afternoon thinking about that, with the exceptions of Lucas the good, Annie the 'innocent', and Val the wise."

"Oh, boy! Is that gonna stick?" Lucas asked.

"I'm already making t-shirts." Maya snickered.

"You put me in a real bad position here, sir. I gotta do something."

"You can fight this, Lucas."

"No, I can't, sir." Lucas sighed "Everyone's looking."

"Okay. Do what gotta do what you gotta do." Cory shrugged.

"How bad could the cowboy be?" Annie whispered.

Lucas took out his phone and texted Cory something.

"Detention." Cory said, slightly impressed.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"How do you have my Dad's phone number?" Val questioned.

"And what did you say?" Annie asked.

"I'm not supposed to say it out loud."

"Feel better, Huckleberry?" Maya teased.

"I'm just like you now." Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, we're exactly the same." Maya scoffed.

"Yeah, you're all the same. Detention, all of you!" Cory shouted.

Riley raised her hand.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to be home late today, Daddy."

"I know, honey."

After class, Cory pulled Val aside "Honey, can you stay for detention after school?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Val asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm gonna need another pair of eyes today."

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Val shrugged "I'll be there."

"You're the best, thanks sweetie."

"Anytime, Dad."

It was detention time. Val walked into the classroom with her father and sat down on top of his desk.

"I've always allowed you to bend the rules. But the best of students know just how far they can push before those rules are broken. Today you are not the best of students." Cory said, looking at all the kids sitting in front of him.

"But you know we're good people most of the time, don't you, Daddy? Daddy? You're my Daddy." Riley begged.

"Why do we need rules at all?" Maya asked.

"You think you could make it in a world without rules?" Cory asked.

"Oh, I know what you're doing." Val smiled evilly.

"I think I could do fine in any world." Maya ignored Val.

"The rest of you believe that?" Cory asked and everyone nodded "Okay. School's out. You've got the whole place to yourselves. No rules. One hour to behave however you want. Let's see what becomes of you."

"Well, I think we'll be perfectly behaved ladies and gentlemen." Riley said, folding her hands on her desk.

"And I think within one minute you'll be eating each other." Cory laughed.

"I have to agree." Val said.

Cory whispered to Val "Honey, you stay here but don't interfere with what they do, got it?"

"Got it, Dad." Val whispered back.

Cory walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked, panicking.

"I'm locking you in. The best punishment I can give is to force you to spend some time with yourselves. I'll see you in an hour. Whoever's left." Cory closed the door and locked it.

"I can't believe it. He locked us in." Riley said in disbelief.

"That's fine. I don't have a problem with that. I'm not claustrophobic or anything. We're trapped." Farkle freaked out and started hyperventilating "I can't breathe. There's more carbon dioxide than oxygen! The ratio is all wrong!"

"Okay, Farkle gotsa go." Maya said, standing up.

"I gotsa?"

"Stop." Riley stood up "This is exactly what my father wants. He wants us to panic and fall apart. We have to show him that we can get through this without turning into a pack of wild animals. Val, back me up here."

"No." Val shook her head "I'm not getting involved, Dad's orders."

"I'm hungry." Lucas complained.

"What do you mean by that?" Farkle asked nervously.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry." Lucas got up and stood behind Farkle.

"Because we're best friends." Farkle pointed out.

"Yeah, you know what else? I don't think I've ever been this hungry." Lucas mused.

"I feel ya, Ranger Rick." Maya moved to stand next to Lucas "I'm kinda hungry, too."

"And it's not like a regular kind of hungry, right?"

"No, no. This one's deep. It must be attended to."

Riley walked over to Lucas and Maya "Oh, guys, can we just show a little discipline? I mean, how much more time in here could we possibly have?"

They all looked at the clock to see only a minute had passed.

"You know I could eat, too."

Farkle looked at his friends who were slowly advancing on him, ravenous looks in their eyes "What? What are you looking at? Guys! What are you seeing right now?"

"Stop talking, chicken." Lucas ordered, practically drooling.

Riley shook herself out of the trance "All right, come on! Let's prove my father wrong. Let's form our own perfect society. Rileytown is a land of goodness and rainbows where everyone folds their hands nicely like so." She folded her hands "Who wants to live in Rileytown?"

"Nobody wants to live in Riley-town! It's too lollipop!" Maya protested.

"You're too lollipop!" Riley retorted.

Val snorted "She is not lollipop."

"Sister, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't no lollipop." Maya laughed.

"Riley-town has order, structure and our hands folded like so! What do you got?" Riley asked.

"I got Mayaville! No rules, no laws, no hand folding and nobody says no!" Farkle looked up at Maya "No."

"You got chaos is what you got! I got order, you got chaos!" Riley shouted.

"You got lollipop, I got whoo!" Maya whooped.

"Okay, detention may be bringing out the worst in us, but at least we're making the time pass."

The minute hand of the clock ticked to the two mark.

"Eat Riley!" Maya ordered.

"Okay." Riley held out her arm "But no biting."

The class had split into two groups. Maya's group was stacking desks on one side of the classroom and Riley's group was sitting in a circle watching them. Val sat on her father's desk eating an orange.

"Why are you guys over there? Why can't we just be one happy society that runs the way I think it should?" Riley asked.

"Because you want us to be all you." Maya pointed out.

"We're not all you, Riley. I mean, you know the only reason I've never been able to choose between you? Because if it was you all the time, life would be like, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Farkle sang.

Riley joined in "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

Farkle turned to Maya "And if it was you all the time, life would be like" He growled loudly "Descensus in cuniculi cavum!" He screamed like a crazy person.

Maya snarled back.

"Easy, Farkle!" Val cried "Easy!"

"I need to be both of you guys." Farkle told them.

"But who are you going to be with right now, Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Before you answer that, you may want to consider a little thing I call this." Maya walked to the back door and opened it.

Val smacked her hand to her forehead "I owe myself five bucks. I bet you wouldn't notice it for two more minutes."

"He forgot to lock the back door?" Lucas asked.

"Maya, we're in detention. You can't leave." Riley protested.

"Hey. School's out. He said we get the place to ourselves. He said to make our own rules. Rule number one: See you around, Suckers." Maya said, walking out the door with most of the class following her.

"Farkle?" Riley pleaded.

"Hey. What part of 'descensus in cuniculi cavum' do you not understand?"

"All of it."

"It means we drop down into the rabbit hole, man." Farkle left the room.

"Lucas?" Riley asked.

"I never do anything, Riley." Lucas followed the rest of the class out and they heard him screaming in the hallway "Yeah!"

"Okay." Riley sighed.

Another minute tricked by, making the clock read 12:04.

"Oh, boy." Val groaned.

"We don't need them. We can just be in here, hands folded like so." Riley sat down with the students who remained "So, what do you guys want to talk about? Oh, that's right. You guys don't talk, do you? Well, the first rule of Riley-town is that everybody in here gets to talk. You there." She pointed at Dave "What do you have to say?"

"Hi. My name is Dave. I like corn chips and i'm sorry I didn't go with the other group." Dave said.

"Dave!" Riley admonished.

"I mean, don't get us wrong." Another student, Isabelle said quickly.

"We really do respect you and everything." Sarah smiled.

"You do?"

"You're one of the good ones and we'd follow you anywhere." Sarah continued.

"Thank you." Riley smiled proudly.

"It's just that without the others, we're kinda bored out of our minds." Dave finished.

"Dave!" Riley scolded again "We're safe and sound and not getting into trouble."

"Yeah, but with the problem with that is, all the good kids are in here." Isabelle sighed.

"We just know that they're having a lot more fun out there." Sarah said longingly.

Janitor Harley came in "What are you doing in here? They're having a lot more fun out there. Hi, Val."

"We're in detention, janitor Harley." Riley told him.

"How 'bout that? Little zippy crossed the line." Harley laughed "What did she do, Val?"

"She shot a ping-pong ball gun at the class."

"Maya influenced me."

"I've noticed that over the years." Janitor Harley paused "You do realize the back doors open don't you, Zippy?"

"We're aware." Riley nodded.

"And yet this group stays in here, while the other group is rampaging down the hallway." Janitor Harley mused.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Riley asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out. This lesson has your father written all over it." Harley made his way to the door and made tot shut it.

"You're supposed to lock the front door." Riley told him.

"Actually, I'm not. It's time to find out what Maya is up to. Goodbye."

"Maya will be fine. Lucas and Farkle won't let her get into trouble." Riley tried to convince herself.

"She's stronger than them." Dave said softly.

"She's better when you're with her." Sarah told Riley.

"Oh, please. Fourteen years of good influence can't possibly come apart in..." Riley looked up at the clock which now read 12:05.

A scream came from the hallway.

"Yes, it can." Val sighed.

"Duck. Duck. Duck."

Riley patted the heads of each person in her group. They were playing Duck, Duck, Goose. Val still sat on Cory's desk, now snacking on an apple.

"She's actually too nice to make someone the goose." Dave groaned.

"Without Maya around, she's actually getting worse." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Duck."

"Oh, my God." Val sighed.

Maya's group of rebels rushed in shrieking and hooting threateningly. They tossed nets over Val and Riley and tried to lift them up to capture them.

"Wait!" Riley shouted, making their attackers pause "Duck. Okay."

"Seriously?" Val tried to slap her hand to her forehead but found that she couldn't in the net.

The wild children picked up Riley and Val and carried them out of the classroom, into the hallway.

"Everybody clean off your faces, you look ridiculous." Riley ordered when they were set down.

She passed Farkle a cloth and Val started handing out her own.

"Lucas, I'll get you." Val said "Come here."

Lucas came over to her with a smile "You know, they call me Mad-Dog."

Val snickered "Mad-Dog?"

"Mad-Dog." Lucas confirmed.

"Of course they do." Val smiled.

"Would you call me Mad-dog?"

"That depends." Val teased "Would you call me the Queen of musical theatre references?"

"No, I would not."

"Well, there's your answer."

"I've missed talking to you, Val." Lucas grinned.

"I've missed you too." Val said softly "I think we should talk some more sometime."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good. Lunchtime, tomorrow?"

"That works for me."

Riley watched as her sister and her crush talked and laughed. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear that they were perfect for each other.

The original wild bunch and Riley and Val were back in the classroom. Maya and the "good" kids came in, chanting and shouting.

"You have fun?" Riley asked.

"I did. It was quite enjoyable." Maya confirmed "And you?"

"Someone had the idea to put us in bags. Did you hear about that?"

"Really? Well, you know, there's some bad kids out there."

Cory entered the classroom "Okay, guys. Detention over."

"Dad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you told us that people change people?"

"Secret of life." Cory nodded.

"Well, when you're not with those people, how do you keep from changing back?" Maya questioned.

"You went a little wild, did you?"

"Whatever I got is strong in me, Matthews." Maya shrugged.

"Yeah, me too, but the other way." Riley nodded.

"Harley! Val!" Cory called.

"Reporting for duty, Dad." Val hopped up and saluted her father jokingly.

"Right here." Harley said, walking in.

"You watched them?"

"Like a hawk." Harley confirmed.

"They kidnapped me, I didn't have a choice but to watch them." Val shrugged.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You're with him?" Maya frowned.

"Yeah. He's my good kid." Harley nodded.

"He's my Dad, of course I'm with him."

"What do you got?" Cory asked them.

"Everyone went nuts, except for Zippy." Harley told him.

Val snorted at the nickname "Why didn't you go nuts, Zippy?"

"I was without Maya. Without Maya, I don't think I'd ever unfold my hands." Riley explained.

"What about this one here?" Cory pointed to Maya.

"Maya was the ringleader. Maya was the first one out the door." Harley said.

"I was without Riley. Without Riley, I may never come back."

"Okay. Well, detention over, guys. Everyone out." Cory sent the rest of the class on their way.

"Dad." Riley tried.

"Everyone out." Cory said and the class left, leaving only Cory and Maya inside.

Val and Riley waited outside the door. Cory came out and locked the door.

"Riley! Val!" Maya's voice came from inside.

"Right here." Riley said, peaking through the window.

"We'll always be right here." Val said, joining her sister.

"Thanks, guys."

"Anytime." The twins said together.

**Word count: 3013 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! I hope you like this update, I really should be doing schoolwork and stuff but I'm a terrible procrastinator. Please, please, **_**please **_**stay safe, healthy, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	22. Val Meets Hurricane

**Val Meets Hurricane**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val, Riley, Cory, Shawn, and Maya sat in Topanga's bakery. Shawn and Maya were laughing.

"They're so cute together!" Riley sighed.

"We're cute together, Riley." Cory tried, he picked up a piece of cake Val had just given him "Whoa-ho-ho... Oh!" He tried to fly it to her.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked, putting up her hand to stop the cake.

"Why do they shove cake and we don't shove cake? Riley? Is it over between us?" Cory sounded so hurt that Val gave him another piece of cake.

"It's not me, Dad. It's you."

"Riley!" Val scolded.

"Okay!" Cory jumped up "Evening over!"

"Hey!" Shawn and Maya shouted.

"Did you girls do your homework?" Cory asked.

"I did excellent work." Val and Riley smiled.

"I also did excellent work." Maya crossed her legs proudly.

"One of us is completely lying." Riley told them.

"Can you guess who?" Maya asked.

"Give them a hint." Val offered.

"You guys need a hint?" Riley and Maya asked.

"Nope." The two men shook their heads.

Over at the counter Topanga was talking to Katy "They really get along together, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. The sound of my daughter's laughter has always been my favorite song." Katy said.

"You and I have the same taste in music." Topanga laughed.

"You know, a little discipline isn't a bad thing, Maya." Cory told the girl.

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Matthews. I'll ponder on that." Maya said.

Riley started to move her head the way a giraffe does when it's trying to get a leaf off a tree.

"What are you doing?" Val asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maya shook her head and Riley did the weird movement again "eah. Just because you do the same weird gesture twice doesn't mean I get it."

"You know, this is usually the part of the evening when people give out fatherly advice." Riley pointed out.

"Oh!" Shawn laughed nervously, getting up "No! No, it's not my place."

"Go ahead. What advice you got for me? I can take it." Maya asked, standing up too.

"Oh, come on! We were having such a good evening. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"What's the matter?" Maya punched Shawn's arm "Boom!"

"Oh!" Shawn rubbed his arm and winced.

"You don't think I can take it? Go ahead. Ping! Go ahead. Pong! Ka-Blam!" Maya punched Shawn three times in quick succession "Come on! Let's do this! Tell me to do my homework. Maybe I will just do it. You don't even know it. Come on! Let's do this."

Cory laughed and turned to Riley " Why don't you ever do something all cute like that?"

"Okay! Pow!" Riley punched her father so hard he fell off the bench and landed on the floor.

"Ow!"

Val helped her father up and shot Riley a stern look.

"Come on. You got something for me? Out with it. I dare you." Maya was really pushing it.

"No. No, no. I have this wonderful instinct for too far. And we have arrived." Topanga said, coming over to join the group.

"There is nothing he could say that would bother me." Maya protested.

"It's not going to happen." Shawn shook his head.

Maya started to cluck like a chicken.

"Oh, right, right. Because chicken noises work on a grown man."

Maya kept clucking.

"Cluck! Cluck! I'm a chicken! Cluck!" Riley shouted, getting up and flapping her arms.

Everyone stared at her and she slowly sat down.

"All right. You want one piece of fatherly advice?" Shawn asked.

Topanga threw up her hands "And here comes the end of everything."

"Sure, give it your best shot." Maya taunted.

"Oh, how bad could it be?" Katy scoffed.

"I think you should dress differently." Shawn shrugged.

Val slapped her hand to her forehead "Uh-oh."

Maya looked stunned "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh. You see...You asked me for advice. I told you...but you pushed." Shawn tried to stop the tears about to fall "Are you crying? I made you cry? Maya, you asked me for advice and I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"

"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me." Maya wrapped her arms around Shawn.

"Well, now I would take exception to that, but wow, I like where this is going." Katy smiled.

"Mm-hmm." Topanga said.

Maya was now sobbing loudly.

"Make it stop. Can we make it stop? How do I make it stop?" Shawn asked loudly "How 'bout I buy you some new clothes?" He offered.

The crying immediately stopped and Shawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Riley leaned her head on Cory's shoulder and started to cry crocodile tears "You're right. Maybe we should be more like them. Now you say I get new clothes."

"You had your chance, Riley."

"POW!" Riley shouted punching her father again, pushing him off the bench again.

Cory and Shawn took Riley, Maya, and Val to Demolition. Cory sat in one of the blue chairs and Shawn paced in front of him. The girls were in the dressing rooms.

"Sit down, Shawnie! Relax yourself. Tryin' on clothes is all day." Cory patted the chair next to him.

"No, I'm just here to buy a kid an outfit." Shawn argued.

"I know. Not gonna change you at all when she steps out from behind that curtain, with a look on her face that says, 'Do you think this makes me look beautiful, Dad?'"

"I'm not going to sit in one of these Daddy chairs and wait for a kid to spend my money."

"I know! Sit in the chair, Shawn."

"I am never going to sit in that chair!" Shawn cried.

Riley came out of the dressing room "Gentlemen, may I now present the new and definitely improved Miss Maya Hart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on out. Let's see what you put together." Shawn waved the girls out.

Maya came out, Val behind her. The blonde was smiling shyly and her eyes sparkled. She was wearing a very nice black dress with a white collar.

Shawn sat down in the chair and Cory made to say something.

"I know." Shawn stopped him.

"Do you like it?" Maya asked.

"Wow. Look at you." Shawn stammered.

"She looks good, doesn't she?" Val asked.

"Yeah. This might be my favorite day ever." Cory smiled.

"Shawn, you really don't have to do this." Maya told him.

"I want to. I want to be responsible for this, if you'll let me."

"Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Maya grinned.

"You're welcome. Now, pick something else out and go back into the dressing room and be happy and come out with that face on." Shawn waved Maya back into the dressing room.

"You'll be okay?" Maya asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. I- I have this chair."

Riley came out of the other dressing room wearing a different outfit.

"No!" Cory said.

"But my face!"

"No!"

"But I love you!"

"NO!" Cory turned to Shawn "I'll teach you that next."

Val walked over to a rack and started thumbing through it.

"I'm not buying you anything either, Val." Cory warned.

"Don't worry, Dad. I brought some money. I'm only getting one thing." Val smiled "I've had my eye on it for a while."

She pulled out a shirt that said 'I can't, I have rehearsal.'

"Okay." Cory shrugged.

"Why does she get something and I don't?" Riley asked.

"I brought my own money, Riles. So Dad's not buying me anything, I'm buying it."

"That's not fair!" Riley protested "I don't have any money."

"You would if you saved your allowance instead of spending it the second you got it." Val pointed out calmly.

"But-!"

"Riley." Cory warned "Val has a point. You have to learn to manage your money."

"Okay, okay!" Riley groaned "I'll work on it, but for now can't you just buy me one, its-bitsy outfit?"

"No."

"Hmph." Riley grunted.

The group walked into Topanga's. Shawn, Maya, and Cory all had big smiles on their faces.

"I went shopping for girls clothes and had a good time." Shawn paused "What is happening to me?"

"What do you think?" Maya asked her mother, walking up to her and showing off her new dress.

"Wow! New look, Maya. You look great." Topanga complimented.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." Katy hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Can I have your T-shirt with the big tongue? I like that big tongue." Auggie said, sticking out his tongue "Blah!"

Riley and Val stumbled in carrying a dozen bags each.

Topanga assumed the bags were for her daughters "Cory!"

"No! It's not hers. I got her nothin'! Val got herself one thing with her own money." Cory defended.

"Shawn! That's all for Maya? It's too much." Katy said, shocked.

Shawn pulled Katy aside "Katy, why do you work so hard?"

"To keep the lights on, Shawn."

"Katy, why do you work so hard?" Shawn repeated.

"Because I have a daughter to take care of."

"There you go. And I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich, 'cause of that I've been able to put a little money away." Shawn explained.

"How much money?" Val and Cory asked.

Shawn pointed at the Demolition bags Riley and Val were carrying "That much right there. And now it's all gone. I like taking care of somebody besides me."

Katy pulled Shawn farther away "Maya adores you. And the deeper that this gets, the more it's going to crush her when-"

"'When' what?" Shawn asked.

"Her legs get cut out from under her." Katy finished sadly.

"Katy, can we just have a good day? You keep the lights on. Right? And I dress the kid up a little bit. Can't we just look at her and smile?" Shawn pleaded.

Katy sighed "Yeah. I guess we can."

"We good?"

"We're good. Thank you."

Topanga walked over to them "Yeah, you didn't tell him that keeping the lights on isn't quite as glamorous for your daughter as a whole new wardrobe, did you?" She asked Katy.

"He did a kind thing. I stopped hoping for any glory long ago." Katy smiled softly.

Shawn walked over to Maya "Hey. You. Who's your mama?"

"That pretty blond lady." Maya said, pointing to Katy.

"She does all the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun." Shawn put his arm around Katy's shoulders "this stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. Thanks, Mom." Maya hugged her mother.

Topanga put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What's this for?" Cory asked.

"Nothing. Everything."

"You know, Maya, you can borrow any of my clothes whenever you want." Riley offered.

"Thanks." Maya pointed to the bags "You can never touch any of this stuff."

"Val, you can borrow any of my clothes anytime you want." Riley tried.

"I wouldn't fit in any of your clothes, I'm to short." Val pointed out "And you can't borrow mine either, you're to tall."

Riley pouted.

The next day, the girls were in Cory's class.

"It came out of nowhere. The winds were blowing at 175 miles an hour. A 'Category 5' hurricane. There is no category six. Who knows what a levee is? Riley." Cory called on his daughter.

"It's like a hill or a dam that's supposed to keep water out." Riley answered.

"'Supposed to.' So, we build these protections to keep out the elements, but sometimes the storm is stronger than we are. Who knows anything about New Orleans geography?" He called on the resident genius "Farkle."

"It's below sea level." The boy responded.

"So where does the floodwater go?"

"Down. Right into the city."

"And what's the result? Lucas."

"Parish after Parish was destroyed. People lost their homes. People lost everything." Lucas told the class.

"Lucas went there from Texas to help out." Riley smiled.

"I told you that?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Nope." Riley said.

"Okay, creepy." Annie whispered "How does she know that?"

Lucas kept talking "You know, when it ended, there were jazz bands playing on the street. Other people came out of what was left of their houses to dance. You know what they do in New Orleans? They have Hurricane barbecues. Hurricane picnics. Their city drowned but they still celebrated each other."

"Thank you, Lucas. So, their homes are gone. They have no power. And they live in a city where even geography tells them it's a sucker's bet to stay. What do they do?" Cory looked at Maya "Maya, raise your hand."

"I don't know the answer." Maya shrugged.

"Stop hiding out in my class, Maya. You know the answer. What did they do?"

"They stayed and they believed things would get better. And they did. They got better." Maya answered.

"How come?"

"Because they had hope." Maya whispered.

"New Orleans is one of my favorite cities in the world. Even in devastation, they didn't miss a Mardi Gras. The clothes look nice, Maya. But it's the hope that looks great on you." Cory complimented.

"He's right, Maya. You're amazing, not just because of the outfits, but because you are happy. That's a big deal." Val reached forward and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Val."

"Anytime, Maya."

Shawn walked into Topanga's Bakery and up to Katy. Val was behind the counter helping a customer.

"Thanks for coming. You need to stop being nice to me." Kay ordered.

"You need therapy." Shawn told her.

"Uncle Shawn!" Val scolded.

"No kidding. Listen, I love the way you are with Maya and I believe you may even be sincere, but there's no need to be nice to me." Katy explained.

"I don't think you and I have ever even had a normal conversation." Shawn pointed out.

Katy tried to continue "When Kermit left me-" Shawn and Val snorted "What?"

"I'm sorry. I never pictured your ex-husband as a 'Kermit'." Shawn giggled.

"When Kermit left me-" Katy repeated.

Shawn laughed again "I'm not even sorry."

"Mm-hmm. When he left-"

"Who? When who left? Who?" Shawn teased.

"I decided to shut that part of me off. You know, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on-"

"Me? Shame on me? Why?" Shawn asked "Katy, I have no idea where this conversation's coming from."

"You're confusing your affection for Maya with affection for me and you don't need to do that." Katy told him.

"Wait. When did I affection you?" Shawn asked, confused.

"You put your arm around me!" Katy reminded him.

"Oh. Katy. Come on. Sometimes an arm around somebody is just an arm around somebody." Shawn shrugged and Katy wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Um... What is that? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Katy asked.

"Oh, boy." Val said, looking out the window and spotting her sister and Maya, she walked out and shook her head "What are you doing?"

"Kermit?" Riley asked, looking at Maya incredulously.

"Topanga?" Maya shot back.

The twins shared a look "We're even."

"Seems like it's going pretty good in there." Riley said.

"I'm hoping." Maya whispered.

"Good." Val smiled "You deserve a little hope." She looked at her phone "Oh good, my surprise is on it's way."

Riley and Maya stared at her "What surprise?" They asked together, nervously.

"You'll see. It's not for me, it's for Shawn."

Back inside, Katy was almost yelling "I know what things mean. I'm a woman and I have instincts. And your charity does not extend to me, so you don't need to ask me on a date-"

"Wait a minute." Shawn put his hands up to stop her "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No!"

"Katy, you seem mad at me for no reason. Do you think there's a chance that you're actually mad at somebody else who's not me?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't view my marriage as disposable. I was all in. I said those things to him in front of God and I meant it." Katy said wistfully.

"Yeah. I get it. I thought my first real girlfriend was going to be the one forever. I wanted Angela-"

Katy scoffed "Angela? What kind of name- No, Angela's a fine name. It's my mother's name, actually."

"I wanted us to be some version of Cory and Topanga. But I guess there's only one of those. Katy, relationships end. Sometimes out of nowhere, on a sunny day. But you pick yourself up, and you rebuild. And you don't look back." Shawn shrugged.

Cory rushed past the girls and into the bakery "Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?" Shawn asked, confused.

"The only person who could change your life from things are going pretty good right now to... AHHH!" Cory shrieked.

"The only person who could change my life from things are going pretty good right now to..."

"AHHH!"

"Who?"

Angela walked past the girls.

"Who's that?" Riley whispered.

"You'll see." Val whispered back.

"Hi." Angela greeted Shawn.

"Angela. Boy. Look at you. You're here." Shawn put his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I need to talk to you." Angela hugged Shawn.

Cory stepped between them and placed his hands on their shoulders "Awkward. I now pronounce you awkward. Hey! Remember in high school and" He pointed to Shawn " he found your purse? Remember he got handcuffed in the boathouse? That was a good one. Remember you and him for a while then you went away? Let me show you what that looked like." He made a mad dash for the door.

"Well, he's calmed down." Angela laughed.

"That's Angela?" Riley frowned.

"Is that the surprise?" Maya asked Val angrily.

"Just wait, this is a good surprise." Val stopped her.

"How is this a good surprise?" Maya shouted.

"Val, you called Angela?" Cory asked.

"No, actually, she called me." Val smiled "She wanted to know how to get in touch with Shawn. She explained everything to me, and don't worry, she's not her to get back together with him."

"How do you know she's not lying?" Maya growled.

"Because I believe her. Just watch."

Inside the bakery Katy shook Angela's hand "Hi, Angela. I'm Katy. Shawn speaks highly of you."

"Well, I think highly of him." Angela grinned.

"You know what? So do I. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Katy left the bakery and joined the girls and Cory outside.

"I really missed you." Angela sighed.

"Yeah? You've got a funny way of letting someone know."

"She seems nice. She's very pretty." Maya said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Maya." Riley patted her friend's back.

"For what?"

"It's my fault. You hope for things and you get smashed. You're right. I'm wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Riles." Maya turned to glare at Val "It's hers."

"Would you let this scene play out before you jump on me?" Val asked, rolling her eyes "It's gonna be fine. Everything will turn out the way it should."

"How can you say that? That's Angela. She's going to take him away." Riley cried.

"I'm not giving up hope yet." Maya whispered.

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"I just got it."

Riley stood up and stormed inside "Hello." She greeted Angela, slightly rudely, and walked behind the counter.

"Well, did you hear my dad died?" Angela asked.

"Oh, no, Angela. I'm so sorry." Shawn consoled.

Angela sighed "A military man. A war hero and he dies fishing."

"I liked him."

"Oh, he liked you."

Riley walked past again carrying a plate of snacks "Bye." And left the bakery.

Angela paused "You know I think about him every day. Hey! Do you still have that thing where you can feel your dad standing right next to you?"

"I do. Yeah, he was barely there for me when he was alive, but now that he's gone, I can absolutely depend on him to show up at the most important times of my life. Angela, why are you here?" Shawn asked quickly.

"I need someone to talk to. I talked to Cory's kid, Val, and she helped me realize it can only be you. How about that?"

"Okay."

"What do you call this?" Cory asked, Riley, referring to the snacks she'd brought them.

"Well, we've got a storm going on, so a hurricane picnic."

Everyone took one of the croissants and toasted them.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"I'm married now." Angela said, holding up her hand to show off the ring.

"Yay!" Maya shouted.

"I told you not to worry." Val's voice echoed.

"How long have you been married?" Shawn questioned.

"Four years. He's a military man."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I wasn't ready."

"And then you were?" Shawn asked.

"Well, life goes on, Shawn. You know, I think life puts people in front of us, so that we can be prepared for what comes next. I was ready because of you." Angela told him.

"I hope life knows what it's doing." Shawn muttered "Why did you come see me?"

"Okay. My husband wants to have children. And you know that I've always been scared of being somebody's mother because my own mother left."

"Yeah, we were both broken that way." Shawn sighed.

"Yeah, now he's trying to convince me that I'd be a good one and I need somebody who understands me to tell me if that could be true. I mean, I can't talk to my father. He doesn't just show up for me like yours does. You're the only one I can trust with this." Angela pleaded.

Shawn stayed silent for a moment "Have kids, Angela." He told her "Put more of you in the world. And then sit in a chair and watch them. You'd be amazed. We're here to make somebody else happy."

Thank you, Shawn. I knew I could count on you to tell me what's right. Hey, can I tell you something right?" Angela walked over to the window.

"I wish somebody would."

Angela pointed at the top of the window where Maya's face was pressed against the glass "Who's that?"

"It's Maya." Shawn chuckled.

"She has not taken her eyes off you since I walked in."

"Yeah. She's somebody I've grown very fond of."

Angela rapped on the window and Katy popped her face up next to her daughter's "And that's her mother?"

"Katy, yeah. That's her Mom." Shawn nodded.

"Mmm. Is she the one?" Angela asked.

"What? No."

"Is she the one, Shawn?"

"No. I don't know her enough to know anything." Shawn protested.

"Well, let me tell you what's right. Let what we had make you ready for something." Angela put her arm around Shawn "Life knows what it's doing."

She gave Shawn a quick peck on the cheek and left the bakery. She smiled ay Cory, Val, Riley, Maya, and Katy as she left. Val got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the help, Val." She said softly into the girl's ear.

"Anytime, Angela."

Riley wrapped her arm around Cory.

"What's this for?" Cory asked.

"Nothing. Everything. I think we're cute together." Riley smiled.

"I know." Cory wrapped his arm around his younger daughter "We all are." He pulled Val into the hug.

"Love you, Dad." Val whispered.

**Word count: 3900 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay healthy, stay home, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	23. Chapter 23

**Val Meets Mr. Squirrels goes to Washington**

**I don't own Girl Meets Word!**

"Current events. Somebody tell me what's going on in the world." Cory started his class.

"Stuff happened in some country, some team won a game, and it's cold somewhere with a chance of I don't care. Am I all caught up?" Maya snarked.

"Yeah. Your education's complete. Anybody who's gonna turn out well got something to say?" Cory begged the rest of the class "Lucas."

"All the news is about the elections." The Texan sighed.

"So are all the commercials." Farkle shrugged.

"Why should we care about the elections when we don't get to vote?" Riley questioned.

"Who else feels that way?" Cory asked and the whole class except for Val and Annie raised their hands "Well, that's a shame, guys, because this world's gonna belong to you soon."

"The one you messed up?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, thanks anyway." Lucas scoffed.

"Oh, so you got problems with this planet you're inheriting?"

"When I read the news, it makes me feel like this isn't even a world I'd want to rule." Farkle sighed.

Val whipped her head around to look at the genius so fast she cricked her neck "What? Ow."

"Wow, Farkle. I've never heard you say anything like that before." Riley gasped, concern etched on her face.

"I'm a visionary, Riley." Farkle shrugged "I look ahead. You. Me. Mars. Let's do this thing."

"Have fun with the seven month flight." Annie giggled.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Cory paused the discussion "You guys are supposed to be optimistic. Future leaders. You don't get cynical until high school."

"I think you mean depressed." Val and Annie intoned.

"Why don't you elect people who care enough to make things better?" Lucas asked.

"I like to think I do every time I vote. But the truth is, I'm not responsible for the quality of people running for office."

"How are these people even chosen?" Riley asked.

"Well, the parties choose the best candidates they can come up with." Cory explained.

The door to the classroom was flung open and Uncle Eric burst in. He stood there panting for a moment then clapped Cory on the back.

"I am running for senator of the grape state of New York." He huffed "And I need your votes."

"Hi Uncle Eric." Val grinned and waved.

"He's your Uncle?" Zay asked "I don't believe that."

"Hello Niche Valentine." Eric grinned.

"By the way, kids don't vote." Val said.

"Then uh-oh!" Uncle Eric shouted in her ear.

"Everybody close your books, it's the end of the world." Cory sighed.

"I'm really dizzy." Eric smiled "I've done this in every classroom." He slumped over Val's desk and started snoring.

"Oh, boy." Annie groaned.

They were all at Topanga's Bakery after school with Uncle Eric and the rest of the Matthews family plus Katy Hart.

"So they plucked me off the street and they hustled me into a limousine like I was fancy." Uncle Eric was explaining how he got nominated.

"I think you got kidnapped a little bit." Val told him.

"Who was in the limousine?" Riley asked.

"The bow-tie man with the big glasses." Eric said ominously "He was a whisperer, right? He was one of those whisperers."He moved in between Cory and Topanga "He came up to me he was like, 'Eric, you are the only one that has a chance to defeat Senator Jefferson Davis Graham in the primary!'" He shouted.

"That's not a whisper, Eric." Cory said, rubbing his ear.

"I also don't know what a primary is!"

"The primary is the first election where voters select each party's candidate." Lucas explained.

"Oh, that's wrong." Eric exclaimed.

"Then the winners of the primary run against each other in the general election to see who goes to Washington." Farkle told them.

Eric leaned down to look Farkle in the eyes "Are you a robot?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm a real boy." Farkle said, uncertainty clouding his eyes "Aren't I?"

"Yes, Farkle, you're a real boy." Val smiled.

"Birth certificate?" Cory asked skeptically.

"Still looking."

"Eric, Davis Graham is a six-term senator." Cory said.

"Eric, you don't have enough money to run against him." Topanga pointed out.

"Eric, the bow-tie man said he would help me with all of that." Eric yelled, straightening up.

"Eric, you can't beat this guy." Cory told him.

"He's done bad things. People who do bad things shouldn't be in power. I wanna beat him."

Cory turned to his wife "I don't know how he does it, but tell me you're not on his side."

"Not." Topanga shook her head "Eric, you don't even have a campaign team. Who's your team?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I want Riley and Val and their friends to run my campaign." Eric explained.

"Awesome!" Annie said, jumping up "I've always wanted to be involved in politics. Val remember when we ran for Diarchs last year?"

"Yep, I remember. Those outfits you made me wear looked ridiculous on me."

"I mean, tell me you're not on his side now." Cory begged Topanga.

"Not. Yet." Topanga held up her hand "Eric, they're kids. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Don't rain on my parade, Topanga!" Annie sighed.

Val opened her mouth but Annie stopped her.

"I heard it, I regretted saying it the moment I said it, but I heard it."

Val smirked and crossed her legs.

"It's a great idea." A man nearby said "The senator took money from schools and gave it to his rich friends."

"Why would he do that? Who are you?" Uncle Eric asked.

"Priorities, Uncle Eric." Val reminded him "But those are both good questions."

"Because his rich friends are the ones that got him elected." The man told them "I'm TJ. TJ Murphy."

"So he chose his own future over ours?" Riley asked.

"Beat the bad bad man, Eric." Maya ordered.

"I'm gonna do my best, Moesha."

Annie snorted "Moesha?"

Maya glared at her.

"How do you know so much about this?" Farkle stared at TJ.

"I'm the one that caught him. I have a website called 'Thorn in your side.' I'm the thorn." TJ said proudly.

"So letting the kids run Eric's campaign-" Topanga started connecting the dots.

"Would show that Eric would rather build schools." Lucas realized.

"Would show that he cares about our future as much as his." Farkle finished.

"What's your deal, man with the ideas?" Eric asked.

"I believe in you." TJ got up and walked over to the group "I'd like to help."

"Hmm." Eric hummed "I need to have a secret meeting with my team behind closed doors." Eric dashed out the door, slammed it, and shoved his face against the glass "What do you think?"

"It's a good idea!" Annie shouted back.

"Clearly, we need all the help we can get." Maya sighed.

Eric opened the door and gave TJ a thumbs up "Welcome aboard PK."

"As you're about to see, we've had our share of election surprises." Cory said the next day, as Janitor Harley wheeled a TV into the classroom "But America loves an underdog."

"Matthews," Harley interrupted "You mind if I stick around for this class?"

"Of course, Harley. You're interested in politics?" Cory asked.

"I'm interested in why school budgets are being cut. I'm interested in why they take away art and music."

"You like music?"

"Without music, I'd do something." Harley said.

"I know, Harley." Cory nodded "I know you would."

Eric came in "Hey, you guys. We don't need to be afraid. We can win this thing. We just need to remember the wise words of President F. Doctor Oosevelt, who said, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear'-" Eric turned around and say Harley "Wow! Ha ha! This looks just like Harley Keiner. Oh, Harley Keiner. Harley Keiner. If I could do my whole life over again, I would give that guy such a what-for. You do. You look a lot like Harley Keiner."

"Are you sure that's your Uncle?" Zay whispered to Val.

"Yep."

"You got like the whole Harley Keiner head. The Harley Keiner face. It says Harley on your shirt." Realization hit Eric like a ton of bricks "Oh, this is terrible."

"Uncle Eric is running for senator." Riley said, trying to defuse the situation "Can we count on your vote?"

"I don't know." Harley shrugged "What are you gonna do for the little guy?"

"I never really thought of you as a little guy, Harley." Eric joked "You know something? I'm sure this school is really well taken care of."

Eric moved forward and planted a kiss on Janitor Harley's cheek with a loud smack.

Val smacked one hand to her forehead and used the other to stifle her giggles.

"What are you doin'?" Harley asked.

"I'm supposed to." Eric tried to explain.

"Babies. You kiss babies, you maroon." Cory groaned.

But Harley said "Okay, Matthews. You kiss nice. You got my vote."

"Alright, well, hey, there's one!" Eric cheered "Now how many do we need, robot?"

"Three million." Farkle answered.

"And how many do we have, robot?"

"One."

"Now burn me with your laser eyes. No, don't. Okay, do it. Do it. Let's not. Let's not. Let's not. Okay. Okay. Phew. You know, we get along really well, don't we, robot?"

"Yes, because around you I feel really good about myself." Farkle smiled.

"Ha!" Eric laughed and they high fived.

"Okay, everybody, up here please." Cory said, drawing attention to the front of the room, he turned on the TV and on it there was a photo of President JFK "In the 1960 presidential election, a young senator from Massachusetts was not expected to beat Richard Nixon, the current vice-president. But then they held the very first televised debate. And John Kennedy, the underdog, became the 35th president of the United States. That's how powerful the media is."

Eric spilled popcorn all over himself and Val.

They were back at Topanga's that afternoon, working on Uncle Eric's campaign, when an older man wearing a suit and a second man wearing a bow-tie and glasses came in. Val immediately got a bad feeling about them.

"Senator Graham." Topanga greeted them politely.

"Oh, no." Val sighed.

"Topanga Matthews, isn't it?" The senator asked and Topanga crossed her arms "I never forget a face. Especially one that came out against me."

"My law firm opposed the senator's plan to charge admission to parks and recreational areas that were previously free." Topanga told the group "A dollar for kids to run around and play, wasn't it, Senator?"

"It's all about making money for the state." Senator Graham smiled widely.

"At the expense of our children?" Topanga asked.

"Well, we don't have enough money and there's so many children." Graham shook his head.

"That's enough." The second man said warningly.

"Okay." Graham put his hands up in surrender.

"Eric," Cory leaned over the counter "Is this bow-tie, big glasses, whisper man?"

"Um..." Eric walked over to the man and looked him up and down "Could you say something?"

"I believe we're here to discuss the finer points of the campaign."

"This is him." Eric confirmed.

"He works fo Graham!" Cory shouted.

"No." Eric scoffed "He likes me."

"Oh, I do like you." Bow-tie man said, reaching over to straighten Eric's tie.

"Keep your hands off my Uncle." Val said warningly.

He quickly removed his hand "Who's running your campaign?"

"The children." Eric told him.

"The children. Ha!" Senator Graham laughed.

"Interesting." Bow-tie man mused.

Graham cleared his that "Yes, interesting."

"I thought you'd like that." TJ said from the counter.

"Murphy." Bow-tie man ground out.

"Wolff." TJ raised his coffee cup to Wolff.

"I'm sorry. You guys know each other?" Eric asked.

"Another face that came out against me." Graham said "This guy's a little instigator who just won't go away."

"Three debates." TJ demanded.

"As many as you want." Graham declared.

"One debate." Wolff said.

"One debate." Graham copied.

"Are you sure he works for you?" Val asked "It really seems like you work for him."

"Quiet, little girl." The Senator commanded.

"Excuse me?" Val raised her eyebrow.

Annie grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat "Easy girl, he's not worth getting arrested for."

"We have held this office for three decades. We will dictate all terms." Wolff said.

"I'm sorry. You work for him?" Eric asked.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"But you picked me to run against him. You said I was the only one that had a chance." Eric protested.

"That's correct. You are the only one who has a chance to make the Senator look good again in the eyes of the public."

Graham looked like he wanted to say something but Wolff stopped him. Instead, Graham walked towards the door and stopped behind Riley and Maya.

"See ya at the debate, kids."

Wolff followed him out.

"They played me. I'm just supposed to lose." Eric said dejectedly.

"Supposed to." TJ nodded.

"Like Kennedy was." Riley agreed.

"To Nixen." Maya finished.

"Yeah, but those guys weren't real!" Eric shouted "I'm done. I'm going home." He looked at Lucas "I'm gonna miss you Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy, Toto. Robot. I think I'm gonna miss you most of all." Eric left leaving the bakery in utter silence.

A little while later, Val was sitting at the counter, sipping some lemonade, when Lucas joined her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Lucas, hi." Val suddenly felt very nervous "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk much since detention. I'm sorry."

"It's cool, you've been busy." Lucas assured her.

"I'm free now." Val offered "You wanna hang out?"

Lucas's face broke into a grin "I'd like that." He sat down next to her "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, how about you?"

"I'm pretty good." Lucas paused "I think we need to talk-"

"About the elephant in the room?" Val finished "Yeah, we should."

"I really like you, Val." Lucas confessed "Like, like you like you. If you don't feel the same way I'll understand, I just don't want this to mess up our friendship. 'Cause I like hanging out with you and talking to you. You were the only person I told about my past and you kept it secret even though it could have hurt your relationship with Riley and I really appreciate that."

"Lucas, you're rambling." Val smiled.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. It's kinda cute." She blushed.

"Thanks...wait, what?"

"I said, you're cute. And I think I might like you too."

"Really? You're serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Val nodded "Is that okay?"

"Totally!" Lucas laughed "I just, I've waited so long to tell you and after you turned me down last year I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way-"

"I know. I did it for Riley. She still likes you, you know." Val said softly.

"Yeah, I know."

"I was wrong to do that then, and I realize that making you go out with my sister wasn't the smartest move. I shouldn't have pushed you to go out with someone you didn't feel romantically inclined to. I'm sorry." Val sighed.

"You don't need to apologize." Lucas told her "I understand why you did it."

"That doesn't make it right."

"It doesn't need to be made right." Lucas smiled "I'm just glad we've talked now."

"Me too."

"So, what are we now?"

"We don't have to be anything yet." Val shook her head "In fact, I'm not quite ready for us to be anything yet. But I'm glad to know that you like me and you know that I like you. So for now, should we just leave it at that?"

"I'm okay with waiting for a while." Lucas nodded "I don't think I'm ready for a real relationship either. I mean, we're only in the eighth grade, there's no need to rush."

"Exactly." Val agreed "So for now, let's focus on getting Uncle Eric back in fighting form."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas nodded.

"I'd better go, I promised to help Riley and Maya try to cheer up Uncle Eric." Val said, standing up and smiling "I'm really glad we talked, Lucas."

"Me too, Val."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Val left, waving as she walked out the door.

The next day, Cory was in front of his class.

"Current events." He said "Somebody tell me what's going on."

Riley raised her hand "We should always have parks to play in."

"We should always look out for the little guy." Maya nodded.

"We should lower the voting age." Lucas smacked his hand on his desk.

"We need to treat this planet better." Farkle said "I don't wanna go to Mars. I wanna rule an Earth that has good air and good water. A good Earth for our children."

"Our children?" Riley and Maya asked.

"I want eleven. Split 'em up however you want."

Riley turned to Maya "How do you want-"

"You get eleven." Maya told her.

"So suddenly you guys are involved in your world." Cory said.

"It's the only one we've go, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

Cory pointed at him "That's true. So what can we do too make it better?"

"You have the vote." Maya shrugged.

"Why don't they let us vote?" Lucas questioned "They don't trust us?"

"I would vote to make sure everybody takes care of each other." Riley decided "Everybody should have food and shelter and a warm coat for the winter."

"I approve that message." Maya agreed.

"Well, I agree with you girls." Cory nodded "And, Lucas, you wanna lower the voting age? Show us you can be trusted. Find your issue. Find you passion. Because we don't have enough. In the last election, the voter turnout was the lowest in our history. Change that. Teach us to care."

"Well how do we do that if we can't vote?" Lucas asked.

"Find somebody you know who can."

"Our parents?"

"Yeah, your parents." Cory smiled "And we'll listen to you. You know why?"

"You love us." Riley nodded.

"Yeah, we do. You guys live in an age where you can send your messages with just one click. The media is even more powerful now. So have a message. Because it's your world too."

Riley, Maya, and Val all shared a smile. They knew exactly what they had to do.

Riley, Maya, and Val were in the kitchen of the Matthew's apartment. Maya was pouring chocolatey cereal into a big bowl. Riley was grabbing chocolate sauce and milk from the fridge. And Val was preparing towels for the mess she knew would be inevitable.

The trio walked over to where Uncle Eric was laying on the living room's bay window.

Riley was the first to speak "Uncle Eric, it's Riley. You've been sleeping here all day."

"Uncle Eric, it's Valentine. You need to get up." Val ordered.

"I'm sad." Uncle Eric grumbled.

"Eric, it's Moesha. We need you." Maya said.

"So sad." Eric moaned.

Riley knelt down next to him "Did the big bad political men scare you?" She asked.

"They made me sad."

"Oh, it'll be okay as soon as you get up and get back in the race." Val smiled "All you gotta do is put on a smile and kick their butts."

"Too sad."

"Well, get up. We need a voice!" Maya shouted.

"No, not getting up." Eric said stubbornly.

"Time to bring in the big guns?" Val asked, referencing Annie who was outside in case they needed backup.

"Not yet." Maya shook her head.

"There is nothing you could that's gonna make me possibly get-" Maya put the chocolatey bowl of cereal in front of his face "Oh! Oh. That's just a big chocolatey bowl of goodness, isn't it?" He lifted his head off his pillow.

Maya started o sing "Get back in the race, you can put this in your face."

"No, no, I will not be bought by your catchy jingle."

Riley elbowed Val.

"Not doin' it." She shook her head and her friends gave her a stern look "Okay, fine."

Together Val and Riley sang "Get back in the race, you can put this in your face."

"Oh, man, not that's gonna be in my head all day," Eric complained, sitting up "You mind witches. Give me that."

"Could be worse." Val shrugged "I've got about twelve full length songs in my head on a good day."

Maya passed him the bowl of cereal and Riley handed him the chocolate sauce and milk. Uncle Eric poured the chocolate into his mouth then guzzled some milk. He shook his head wildly to mix them together.

"Yuck." Val muttered.

"Oh, that's the stuff." Uncle Eric whispered.

"So you're in?" Maya asked.

"Hold. Hold. Hand." Eric passed Riley the chocolate sauce and Val the milk and Maya passed him the chocolate cereal and tried to give him a giant spoon "I won't be needing that."

Eric shoved his whole face in the bowl.

"Uhh..." Val groaned "Gross."

"Quiet, Valentina!" Eric said, his voice muffled by the chocolate.

He pulled his head out of the bowl, his face dripping with chocolate and several pieces of cereal stuck to his temple.

"You know they set us up to lose, Maya." Eric told the blonde.

Maya paused "You know my name?" She asked.

"Of course I know your name. I like you very much."

"Then help me grow up in a better world." Maya pleaded.

"How?" Eric scoffed.

"Win." Riley said.

"Wha-you think we can?"

"Yeah, we do." Val smiled.

"Why?"

"Because we completely believe in the impossible." Maya explained.

"We believe that we can change the world." Riley nodded.

"We believe in heroes." Val told her Uncle.

"Why?"

"Because we're kids." Maya smiled.

"Isn't that why you wanted our help?" Riley asked.

Eric slowly passed Riley the bowl of chocolate.

"Okay." Riley shrugged and shoved her face in the bowl with a scream.

"I'm so glad I got extra towels." Val sighed.

"Those are my Niches." Eric said proudly.

Val passed him and Riley towels "Please clean your faces. You look like chocolate monsters."

"Do you need me yet?" Annie asked, coming in.

"Nope, we got him." Val grinned.

It was debate night. Cory was asking the questions. Val had gotten Eric into a suit which was a relief as he'd wanted to wear his mayor of St. Upid town garb, and he was standing on the stage next to Senator Graham. The kids were all int he audience watching them.

"Okay." Cory began "First question to Senator Graham. Please identify yourself." He said, turning to the audience.

Janitor Harley stood up "Thank you. Harley Keiner, head custodian. I'm proud of my school and the environment I help create for my kids." The kids started to applaud, led by Val "Aw, really? Thank you, my kids. My question is, what are you gonna do for the little guy?"

"I have never believed there are little guys." Senator Graham said pompously "I've always believed that all voters are equal win stature."

"I already don't believe you." Harley told him.

"What about non-voters?" Lucas asked.

"This election isn't about them." The Senator waved Lucas off "They'll have elections of their own soon enough."

"Lucas, you're not allowed to interrupt." Cory told the boy "The Senator has one minute."

"Thank you." The Senator smiled.

"Time." Cory slapped his hand on the clock "Mayor Matthews, your response?"

"Of course this election is about them." Eric said "Every election is about them. We have children and we make our whole lives about them."

"I'm sorry. Hold on a minute. Did you just say you had children?" The Senator asked "Because you don't actually have any children of your own, do you, Matthews?"

"No, I don't. I have two niches and their brother who's my COUSIN AUGGIE!" Eric shrieked the last two words.

"I have come here to this fine school to stand in front of you children, even though you do not vote, because you're too young to understand what's important in this world." The Senator began condescendingly.

"Well, we understand that we want our chance to get to live in it." Farkle interrupted.

"And that's what should be enough to lower the voting age." Lucas agreed "Se we can get a chance to vote against people like you."

"To vote for whom? Him?" Senator Graham scoffed "This man-child who doesn't even have experience in his biggest issue? He has not raised children. Convince me you have the right to lead them, and I will concede the future to you and to them."

Eric hesitated "You're right. I don't have the experience that you have, but you've been doing this for a very long time, Senator, and we down see anything getting any better. And, no, I don't have kids yet, but I care about them very much."

"But you can't prove it."

Val tried to get up but Lucas and Annie pulled her back into her seat and Lucas put a hand over her mouth.

"But I can." TJ Murphy stood up in the front row.

"Excuse me?" The Senator asked.

"My name is TJ Murphy. Thomas Johnathan Murphy. Eric Matthews knew me once as-"

"Tommy?" Eric asked in amazement.

"Hi, Eric." Tommy smiled "The best thing Eric ever did for me was one of the hardest decisions he had to make. He gave me up to a wonderful family that raised me, but I've never forgotten what I learned from Eric, either. Kindness, honesty, and more respect for human beings than I've ever known anyone else to have. Eric Matthews sacrificed himself for the future of a child. You sacrifice the future of children for yourself, Senator. So here's my question: is there really any choice here?"

"Tommy." Eric whispered, he walked off the stage to hug the man "Man. Look at you. You grew up to be a really good person."

"Yeah, I learned from some really good people." Tommy nodded.

"And now you may applaud." Cory told the audience.

Everyone stood up and began to clap. Val smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister.

"I love you, Riles. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Riley hugged her back "I love you too."

"Well, maybe we don't have a vote, Lucas." Maya said.

"Did you just call me Lucas?" The cowboy asked, stunned.

"I've always known your name. I like us all very much." Maya grinned.

"Maybe we do have a voice." Farkle mused.

"So, what do you wanna say, robot?" Riley asked jokingly.

"You. Me. Earth. Let's do this thing."

They giggled and moved to hug Uncle Eric in congratulation.

Back at the Matthews apartment the kids were sitting on the couch.

"Eric, what's the first thing you're gonna do if you win?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to adopt Tommy." Eric said immediately.

"Cant. But you can hire me." Tommy offered "I'd like to keep being part of the campaign, if it's okay with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Cory and Topanga dashed through, carrying suitcases.

"Guys, did you hear?" Riley asked "Uncle Eric could win. He could be one of our countries leaders."

"Yeah, we know." Cory nodded.

"So where are you going?" Val asked.

"Far." Topanga shouted.

"Far far away." Cory agreed.

"As far as we can go. Good luck to you." Topanga said.

"Bye!" Cory waved and they rushed out the door.

"I don't know if I'm offended or relived that they didn't take me with them." Val whispered to Lucas.

Lucas laughed out loud and Val grinned. She was really lucky.

**Word count: 4622 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Please stay safe, stay home, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	24. Val Meets the New Teacher

**Val Meets the New Teacher**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

It was time for English, one of Val's favorite subjects. Not only was she an avid reader but she loved poetry too.

The class was waiting in silence for Mr. Garaboski, their teacher.

Maya spoke up "Where's Garaboski?"

"Uh-oh." Lucas muttered.

"Did we do it?" Riley whispered.

"Did we finally break him?" Farkle asked.

"I hope so." Annie smiled "He hates kids, why'd he become a teacher anyway?"

"Ya broke him." Cory announced, coming into the room.

This announcement was met with wild cheers and whoops from the students.

"Quiet!" Cory shouted "Mr. Garaboski retired yesterday." More cheers "Quiet! The guy survives Vietnam and Mrs. Garaboski, and he can't get past you. Now he left a letter here that expressed his feelings. 'Dear you little-' Okay, I can't read this." Cory closed the letter.

"I can!" Annie offered.

"Annie!" Val scolded "I think I know what it says and you're not reading it."

"Aw, boo."

"He always talked about the good old days before 1985." Lucas laughed.

"What happened in 1985?" Riley asked.

"That was the year the New York Board of Education said you couldn't hit a kid with a ruler." Farkle answered.

"Never stopped him." Val muttered thinking of the times Garaboski had smacked her and her friend's hands with the wooden stick.

"'Bored' of education?" Maya asked "I do believe I am."

"Well, now you're gonna need a new English teacher." Cory told them.

"That's okay, thanks."

"Uh, I don't know, Maya." Lucas said, looking out the window "You may want to consider this one."

An Asian woman with her black hair in a bun on top of her head and wearing a leather jacket was walking towards the classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Ms. Harper Burgess." Cory announced.

Ms. Burgess came in carrying a motorcycle helmet with flames on it and set it on the desk.

"You got a bike that goes with that outfit?" Lucas joked.

"1800 CC twin cam fat bob fuel tank wide glide." Ms. Burgess retorted "What do you ride?"

"Her rode a sheep." Riley said, trying to be helpful.

Maya giggled "62-pound quad hoof white fleece, kind you count before you fall asleep. Baa baa."

"Wanna race?" Ms. Burgess challenged.

"No."

"Ms. Burgess is here to teach you about great books and great ideas." Cory told the kids "Please give her the same respect that you give me."

"Oh, we can do better than that." Riley scoffed.

Cory gasped, hurt, then turned around and marched out of the classroom.

Ms. Burgess pulled out a stack of books and put them on Maya's desk "Frank Miller, _The Dark Knight Returns_." She said.

"This is Batman." Farkle said, excitedly.

"Holy Musical Batman!" Val sang softly.

"A future Batman." Ms. Burgess corrected.

"What's the difference?" Lucas asked.

"This story is the continuation based on an original series of characters. Do you guys know what that means?"

"Yeah." The class responded.

Riley raised her hand "Um, aren't you supposed to be teaching us the important books?"

"Mmm, this graphic novel was as important to its style of literature as any book you can think of." Ms. Burgess told them.

"What's it about?" Farkle asked.

"It's about a world that's become so tough that Batman fights Superman." Ms. Burgess looked at the class "You will tell me why he does that."

"You're gonna start by teaching us a comic book, Miss Motorcycle?" Lucas questioned.

"Don't complain." Val said "I think I get where she's going with this."

"You must be Valencia."

"Val, please, Ms. Burgess."

"Alright, Val, don't spoil my lesson." Ms. Burgess joked "And you're gonna start by not calling me Ms. Anything. You can call me Harper."

Farkle raised his hand "Harper?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to see if it would work." Farkle shrugged.

"Farkle?"

"You know my name, Harper?"

"I know all of your names." Harper smiled "Mr. Matthews told me all about you."

Riley looked up from her planner "When is this due, please?"

"Hi, Riley." Harper gave a little wave.

"Hi." Riley waved back.

"How do you like having him here?" Harper asked.

"It's terrible." Riley sighed.

"It's wonderful. My father gave me my love of books." Harper told them.

"He did?" Riley quirked her head to the side.

"He's why I became a teacher. It's why he named me Harper."

"Oh, like-!" Val began but was interrupted.

"Don't ruin my lesson plan." Harper warned.

"Okay."

The rest of the class looked on, confused.

"You figure it out." Harper ordered.

"Riley, stop me right now." Maya said.

"From what?"

"I can't like a teacher, I'm Maya."

"It's a good day, Maya." Riley grinned "School got better and nothing bad is ever going to happen again."

"That's not gonna last." Val sighed, as she spotted the principal outside the door.

"So, I'm passing by your classroom on this, your first day, and I can't help noticing that somebody has a comic book-That everybody has a comic book." The principal said, coming in.

"They're graphic novels." Farkle corrected.

"Pipe down, Farkle."

"Hey!" Val said, trying to stand up but Annie pulled her down.

"I think Harper's trying to teach us something important." Farkle continued.

"Oh, Harper is? Hmm? Well, she's not. It isn't literature, it's comic books. Which are against school policy, Ms. Burgess."

"That's a form of literature." Val pointed out.

"Quiet, Valencia. And so is calling Ms. Burgess by her first name." The principal grabbed the book from Riley's desk "You will gather these up, and you will teach something important." He noticed a book on Harper's desk "_To Kill a Mockingbird_? Are you familiar with this?"

"I know the book." Harper nodded.

"Then teach it, Ms. Burgess." He pushed the book into her hands and left.

"So..._The Dark Knight Returns_. Read it tonight, and tomorrow we will learn something important."

The class started cheering.

"Ah, stop it." Harper said, pointing to Maya "You're not supposed to like a teacher. You're Maya."

"Oh, no, what are you doin' to me?" Maya stood up and clapped louder.

That night, at dinner, Riley and Maya were shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could. Val, had already read the book and was eating more politely.

"Girls, slow down. What is the rush?" Topanga asked.

"Dinner is keeping us from our homework." Maya said, her mouth full and food spilling over her lips.

"Gross." Val groaned "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"The new English teacher wants us to read this." Riley pulled the graphic novel out of her bag and showed it to her mother.

"Well, this looks like a comic book."

"Yes." Cory nodded.

"Didn't we have a teacher who taught us-"

"Yes."

Topanga leaned forward "Tell me more about this new English teacher."

"Motorcycle." Riley said, awe in her eyes.

"Leather jacket." Maya smiled.

"Sounds familiar." Topanga looked at her husband "Weren't you on the committee to hire the new English teacher?"

"Yes."

"Principal Yancy doesn't like her very much." Riley told the table.

"She's a young idealist. You think she's gonna win him over." Topanga concluded, still looking at Cory.

"I'm just looking for a little action." Cory shrugged.

"Not all history repeats, Cory."

"Why, what happened to you guys?" Riley asked.

"You don't know this story?" Val was shocked "I love this story."

"Well, we had a pretty cool teacher once." Topanga explained.

Riley grinned "Feeny!"

"No," Topanga corrected "We actually had one other teacher."

"Did that teacher get along with the principal?" Maya asked.

"Feeny was the principal."

"Feeny taught you every year and was also your principal?" Auggie asked in amazement.

"Yes." Cory nodded.

"That would never happen today." Auggie said, turning to Val "Right?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Val shrugged.

"Our principal won't let her teach us this." Maya said, pulling out the book.

"But she is anyway?" Topanga asked.

"It's a more complicated world now." Cory tried to explain "Heroes and villains aren't as easily recognized. Maybe its takes different teaching methods to tell them apart. She thinks this will help, and I like that she believes in something."

"But Cory, the world isn't so different that the principal doesn't still make the final decision." Topanga pointed out.

"Yeah, that's interesting, isn't it?" Cory asked "Yancy has a lot of power. He's like...Who's a guy with a lot of power, girls?"

"Superman." Riley realized.

"Whoa." Maya gasped.

Riley's eyes widened "Then Harper's like-"

"Batman!" Maya shouted.

"Whoa!" Riley yelled.

"What's the difference between the two?" Topanga asked.

"Well, one has superpowers and one doesn't." Cory explained.

"Well how can that be a fair fight?" Topanga questioned "I mean, that's like a fight between you and me."

"I know." Cory agreed.

"You know, I don't want Harper..." Riley began.

"Batman." Maya interjected.

"...to lose."

"Well, maybe you should do your homework and find out what happens next." Cory suggested.

Riley and Maya looked at each other, eyes wide.

Topanga laughed "Yeah, like they're gonna run-"

She was interrupted by Riley and Maya racing out of the kitchen with their books.

"Huh." She paused "Val, aren't you going with them?"

"I read the book during my free period." Val shrugged "And I promised I'd help Annie with her math after dinner."

"What did you think of the book?" Cory asked.

"It was interesting. I like how the characters aren't all black and white." Val shrugged "It's not my favorite, but it's a good story, with a good message."

"Hmm." Topanga hummed.

The next day in Harper's class, Harper was walking around the room with the book in hand.

"Can good change?" She asked.

"Good is good." Riley answered.

"Can evil change?"

"It seems like just when we've seen the worst that there can be, somebody comes up with something." Lucas shrugged.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Harper asked.

"Because it's evil that fascinates us." Maya responded.

"Butt doesn't good have to win in the end?" Lucas protested.

"Does it?"

"So I'm passing by your classroom, on this, your second day," Principal Yancy said, coming in "And I see no _Mockingbird_. But I still see comic books."

"Yes, we're studying the nature of good and evil." Harper nodded.

Principal Yancy gasped sarcastically "I don't care. Class dismissed."

"Excuse me?" Harper asked.

"Study hall, all of you!" Yancy shouted "Except Farkle and Valencia. You...go sit in some garbage cans."

"Yay!" Farkle grinned.

"Yeah, not a chance." Val scowled.

"Leave now." Yancy ordered.

The class remained in their seats.

"Go." Harper told them.

Slowly everyone got up and left the classroom.

"Riley." Maya asked.

"Yes." Riley agreed.

"Val?"

"On it."

The girls rushed out of the room and down the hall to the twins' father's classroom.

"Dad!" Riley and Val shouted, as they burst into the room.

"Ahh!" Cory shrieked, startled "Oh, it's you. What's wrong?"

"Yancy came into our English class." Val said quickly.

"It doesn't look good." Riley cried.

"Wanna give us a hand, Matthews?" Maya asked.

"Okay, class dismissed, go to study hall!" Cory told his current class "Let's go, girls."

He allowed them to pull him down the hallway back to Harper's class.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Cory asked, as he was pushed into the room.

"I've been fired." Harper told him "I wanna thank you for believing in me."

"You're welcome. Oh, wait. That hasn't changed. Uh, how can you possibly fire someone like her, Yancy?"

"Go back to your class, Matthews."

"You're right, this isn't history, this is English, but...You know what history has in common with great books? It turns out there are heroes and villains. All through them. And the villains will always cause trouble. But there's always gonna be heroes to fight back."

"You ruined my entire lesson." Harper teased.

"She was hired to teach literature, but she's not." Yancy protested "She rides a motorcycle and she teaches comic books. How is that a teacher?"

"That can be a great teacher." Cory sighed "A passionate teacher who doesn't believe that kids just come and go. And if you let her go, then...You have to be prepared to let me go as well."

"Let you go?" Yancy asked "Well, I wasn't prepared for that at all. Just Gove me a second-Okay, I'm good. You're fired too."

"You can't do that!" Val shouted and Lucas and Annie quickly dragged her off to the library to cool down.

"How was everybody's day today?" Topanga asked at dinner that evening.

"It was a good day." Auggie smiled "And then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measured me, and I'm growing and then Jenny Lewis loves me."

"I thought you were with Ava?" Val asked.

"I am, but that doesn't stop Jenny Lewis."

"Wait a minute, this already happened." Topanga realized.

"Yeah, I'm out of stuff." Auggie shrugged.

"He's right." Cory lied "Nothing new happened at all."

"Dad got fired today." Riley and Val said together.

Topanga raised her eyebrows as she looked at her daughters.

Cory laughed awkwardly "Well, there's that. You know how you thought there might be trouble between Yancy and the new teacher?"

"The young idealist who was gonna win him over?"

"She didn't...so much." Cory groaned.

"But you defended her?"

"I did."

"So Yancy fired you?"

"So much." Cory shook his head.

"Yancy can't fire you." Topanga told him.

"That's what I'm saying!" Val sighed.

"According to statue 3028, teacher dismissals have to come from the state." Topanga explained.

"Mom, do you know everything?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"So Mr. Matthews is safe?" Maya checked.

"Aww, Maya...you care?" Cory grinned.

"No," Maya shrugged "I just haven't spoken yet."

"I've met Principal Yancy." Topanga muttered "He can be pretty stubborn."

"Yeah, he's gonna pursue this." Cory nodded.

"Good, then he'll get what's coming to him." Val crossed her arms.

"What will we do next?" Riley asked.

"Well, he has to take it to his boss." Topanga explained "He has to take it to the Superintendent of Schools." She grinned widely.

"Doesn't that make you guys nervous?" Riley shook her head in disbelief at her parents and sister's chill attitude.

"Um, they don't seem nervous." Maya whispered.

"We're not." Val smiled.

On the board in Cory's classroom were written the words "You're Fired!" Yancy was teaching them today.

"Today's lesson." He said, punctuating each word by underlining what was on the board.

He turned around to face Cory and Harper who were sitting in the front row.

"Okay. So I've learned it's more difficult to get rid of rabble rousers than I thought. Too bad for you, I've got a great relationship with the Superintendent of Schools." Yancy chuckled "How's your relationship, Matthews?"

The door opened and Jon Turner walked in. Cory hid a smile.

"Okay, so why do I have to do anything?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Mr. Turner and I go back a bit." Cory nodded.

"So, I hear you wanna dismiss a couple of educators, Yancy?"

"She's here one day, and she's teaching comic books!" Yancy shouted.

"Yeah?" Mr. Turner smirked "My first day I taught _The X-Men_."

Yancy laughed "That's funny." When he saw Mr. Turner's stony face he groaned "Oh, no."

"Now, why would I do that, I wonder?"

Cory raised his hand.

"Matthews."

"Well," Cory began "You took the characters we already loved to show us that good and evil wasn't always so back and white."

"How come?"

"So we'd understand it better when you taught us real books."

"Cory," Mr. Turner smiled "You were listening."

"How could I not? I mean you wore a leather jacket to work every day. You taught comic books and you rode to work on a motorcycle."

Yancy slapped his hands to his head.

"Right up until the day the bike and I both got totaled." Mr. Turner confirmed "But things happen for a reason. I married my nurse."

"Aw." Yancy cooed "You fell in love with her?"

"Nah, in case it ever happens again."

"I-" Yancy spluttered.

"There's a pretty cool bike parked next to your sensible sedan." Mr. Turner told Cory "What did you buy that from Feeny?"

"Well, it only had four miles on it." Cory defended "The roll-up windows are a real workout."

"Hey, Burgess, you be careful on that bike, okay?"

"Thank you, sir." Harper nodded.

"Jon, I just want her to teach _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Yancy begged.

"Your Mom or your Dad?" Jon asked taking the book.

"My Dad." Harper nodded.

"What about him?" Yancy questioned.

"He named her Harper Lee Burgess." Jon showed the idiotic principal the book "I figure she'll get around to it."

"Isn't this the one about understanding that people turn out pretty good if you give them a chance?" Harper asked.

"Don't ask me, I read comic books." Jon smiled "Look, Yancy, I'll observe Harper's class, I'll make my decision then. I already made my decision on Matthews long ago. I hired him, you know."

Yancy's face crumpled "I did not know that. I withdraw my objection."

"Too late for that." Jon muttered "Too important. What a kid is taught is what a kid becomes. That's the job we have. You ask me to see if it's being done, and I will." He walked over to the board "Hmm. Interesting lesson. Let's see what comes of it."

Jon walked to the door and opened it, only for Val, Annie, and Eric to fall through.

"Hi, Uncle Jon." Val smiled sheepishly.

"Valencia!" Yancy shouted "Detention!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Uncle Jon put his hand out to stop the red faced principal "I don't think its a crime for a girl to worry about her father. And why are you only giving her detention when she's got two friends with her?"

"Becuase...because...um."

"That's what I thought. Come on, Val, up you get." Uncle Jon helped the kids up "Don't let me catch you spying again, got it?"

"Got it." Annie and Eric nodded.

"Sure, I won't...let you catch me." Val smirked.

"That's my girl."

The next day, Harper stood in front of her class with Cory, Jon, and Yancy in the back.

"We have some special guests in our classroom. Please behave as you normally would." Harper asked.

Riley stood up "Hi."

"Hi." Uncle Jon greeted.

"We love Harper." Riley told him "Do you understand, Uncle Jon?"

"Real Uncle, or do you just call him that?" Yancy asked quickly.

"He comes over like a million times a week." Riley smiled.

"I withdraw my complaint."

Val stood up and pulled Riley gently back to her chair "Go on, Harper."

"You got them calling you by your first name?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I wanted them to put together the _Mockingbird _thing to see how much I care about what I'll be teaching."

"Who's got it so far?"

"As far as I know, only Val."

"Good for you. And you haven't told anybody?"

"Not a soul." Val sealed her lips and smirked.

"All right, does anybody else understand the significance if Harper's name in regards to the author of _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Uncle Jon asked.

"Harper's first name is Charles Twain!" Maya shouted.

Val smacked her hand to her forehead.

"You're doing a bang up job with her, Matthews." Uncle Jon laughed.

Cory shrugged.

"Look," Maya spoke up "She was told by the principal not to teach us something, but she did anyways. That's gotta mean something."

"Psst, will you stop helping us?" Cory hissed.

"Yeah, it means something." Uncle Jon agreed "Now may I see what you've learned? Because that's what means everything."

Farkle jumped up "Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first!"

"Stuart Minkus' kid?"

"Yeah."

"Super genius?"

"Outer space."

"Real human boy?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Yes, we are." Val groaned "He's human."

"Sit down." Uncle Jon told the genius.

"I'll make the presentation." Lucas said, standing up.

"You like this teacher?"

"I like both of these teachers."

"Are you familiar with the material?"

"Me? No, I never saw this thing before. I never saw this thing before in my life." Lucas turned around "Yeah, I read it. I read it, actually, a lot."

"Thanks for telling the truth."

"Yeah, I can't help myself." Lucas sighed.

"Now, I prefer someone who is unfamiliar with the material." Uncle Jon mused "Someone who is notoriously unteachable." He looked at Maya.

"How you doin'?" Maya asked.

Uncle Jon waved her up to the front of the classroom and Maya and Riley stood up.

"Not you, Riley." Cory sighed.

"I only looked at the pictures." Maya told them.

"I read the words." Riley smiled.

"It's a duet." Cory laughed.

"I hope you learned something" Harper grinned.

"I learn something all the time." Riley said.

"I come here because my apartment leaks." Maya did a little dance.

"Come here." Harper beckoned the blonde towards her.

"Yes...?" Maya asked.

"I know you just say this stuff. I know you're a lot smarter than you want us to know."

"Shh!"

"We got this." Riley told her best friend.

"I hope so." Cory murmured "Our future's in your hands."

Riley and Maya turned to face the class "In Frank Miller's _The Dark Knight Returns_ the keyword is dark. He doesn't write heroes or villains that you are used to. You have to really think about what's right and what's wrong."

"The pictures make you work too." Maya continued "You have to look up, down, across, and sideways, but I believe he's trying to get us to look at what our own world has become. Up, down, across, and sideways."

"Heroes that should be friends with a common goal, fight each other instead." Riley told the class.

Farkle stood up "One hero was trying to inspire his old friend to take a look at the world, and realized that it's changed. So he needed to change too." Farkle sat back down.

But he wouldn't," Lucas joined in "So he fought against him. Which was hard to look at. Because the world is dark enough and heroes are supposed to bring light."

"Everyone in this room knows that someone with real power doesn't need to hit a kid with a ruler to get the kid to want to learn."

"Because this is a new world, and we don't do that here." Maya spread her arms "Frank Miller turned a comic book into-what's the word?"

"You know the word." Harper told her.

"Literature." Maya mumbled "And Harper here, is named after someone who gave us a great story."

Riley walked overt to Cory "Which her father taught her to appreciate, and it means everything to her that her father taught her that. She's taught me so much already."

"You did that in two days?" Uncle Jon asked, shocked.

Harper laughed "They're smarter than they want us to know."

"She did that in two days! Shape up, Matthews."

"Yes, sir."

"Jon, comic books are against school policy." Yancy said, coming forward.

"Yeah, and you can hit a kid with a ruler in 19 states."

Yancy sighed, knowing he was beaten, and left the classroom.

"Hey, Matthews," Uncle Jon said "I know it was you that chose Harper for these kids. Is that because maybe she, uh...reminded you of someone?"

Cory quickly shook his head "No."

"Okay."

Val sat in her room that evening after dinner. She was re-reading a Harry Potter book when Auggie knocked on her door.

"Hi, Auggie, come on in." Val put her bookmark in the book and held out her arms for her little bother.

"Val, what's your favorite book?" Auggie asked, settling in next to Val on the bed.

"Well, Augs, there are a lot of good books."

"But which one's your favorite?"

"It's hard to just pick one, but if I had to choose, I think I would say the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series'." Val paused "Why do you ask?"

"Riley said she wanted to start me on the road to good books." Auggie smiled "I wanna know which ones to read first."

"Well, these might be a little hard for you to read right now." Val said kindly.

"Then would you read them to me, Val?" Auggie stuck out his lower lip pleadingly.

"Of course I will." Val got up and went over to her bookshelf to grab the first books in each series "Which do you want to start with?"

"What are they about?"

"Well, Harry Potter is about magic and wizards. Percy Jackson is about heroes and Gods and monsters." Val explained.

"Let's start with the wizards!" Auggie bounced up.

"Harry Potter it is." Val laughed as she sat down on the bed.

Auggie snuggled up to her as she opened the book to the first page.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were happy to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..." Val read.

Riley walked past the door and paused as she heard her sister reading aloud. She poked her head around the doorframe and saw Val and Auggie sitting on the bed, Val had a book in her hand and Auggie was smiling cheerfully as he listened to the oldest Matthews sibling read the story.

Riley sighed and continued on her way downstairs. She'd wanted to be the one to introduce Auggie to books, although she didn't know what book they were reading, she was still slightly bitter that Auggie had gone to Val instead of her. Riley knew she shouldn't be upset, it wasn't like she'd told Val that she wanted to teach Auggie about books. But still...

**Word count: 4272 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And stay home, stay healthy, and stay safe!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	25. Val Meets Yearbook

**Val Meets Yearbook**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val and Annie were sitting on the bench in the hallway of John Quincy Adams Middle School when Farkle and Riley came down the hall, lugging a large box between them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the hallway..." Farkle announced.

"It's yearbook time!" Riley cheered.

"Oh joy." Annie muttered darkly "Another year, another crappy photo."

"Maybe this year will be different." Val tried to assure her friend.

"Nope, it won't be."

"Well, not with that kind of attitude." Val teased.

Riley started handing out books "Hi, page 42." She smiled at a girl.

Farkle passed a boy his yearbook "Hi, pages 27, 34, and 58. You're doing too much. You should calm down."

"Yearbooks!" Riley exclaimed "Find out who we are and what we really think about each other."

Maya, who was sitting on top of the bench next to Val, turned to Lucas "You wanna know what I think about you?"

"No, I do not." Lucas shook his head.

"But I wanna tell you." Maya whined.

"I don't think you need to."

"I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Don't do it." Lucas pleaded.

"It's been a while." Maya sighed.

"I'm asking you not to do it." Lucas begged.

Maya shook her finger in his face "I'm gonna do it. You wanna run, or you want it straight in the face?"

"Well, I wanna run, but how would that look?" Lucas asked.

Maya started to hum her scales "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hurr."

"You guys wouldn't judge me if I run, right?"

"Never." Val giggled.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hurr."

"Come on, man. There's always another option."

"Ha-HURRRRRRR!" Maya screamed in the Texan's face.

Val stifled a chuckle as the force of Maya's shout blew Lucas's hair wildly.

"You okay now?" Lucas asked when the blonde finally stopped screaming.

"Hmm. That was good." Maya smirked.

"Not bad." Annie commented "But I'd do it more like-"

"Val!" Lucas interrupted pleadingly "Help!"

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough torment for now." Val said, still laughing.

"Fine." Annie fake pouted "But I'll get you one day."

"You know what else is good?" Riley interrupted "Yearbooks. All of our classmates say what they think of us."

"Yearbook, find out how we'll be remembered." Farkle grinned and handed Lucas a book "Guess what. You took another great picture, ya freak."

"Thanks, Farkle." Lucas laughed "How will you be remembered?"

"Did they do it to you again?" Maya asked.

"Most likely to be Farkle..." Lucas read aloud "Farkle."

"I didn't think I'd win it again this year, but I did." Farkle shook his head.

"What does that mean exactly, Farkle?" Riley asked.

"How should I know? They turned being me into a category."

"Hey," Lucas laughed "Riley won most likely to smile herself to death."

"Aw." Riley smiled "Well, who wouldn't wanna go that way? I mean, when the time comes, why you gotta be a gloomy Gus?"

Maya scoffed softly "Um, Riles, I don't think they meant this as a good thing."

"They're making fun of me, and they're making fun of you too." Farkle sighed.

"What?" Riley asked, still smiling.

"Would you stop smiling?" Maya groaned.

"I'm not smiling, Maya." Riley corrected "This is my upset face. This is smiling." She stretched her lips in a strange wide smile.

"Okay." Annie's eyes widened.

"You know what? I don't care what they say." Farkle said.

"Neither do I." Riley agreed.

"I don't care what they say at all."

"Neither do I at all." Riley growled like a caged animal "How did this stuff even get in here? We're the editors."

"Wow, we must have very poor quality control." Farkle sighed, looking at a yearbook.

"What'd you get, huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"I got most likely to be okay with anything that ever happens."

"How do you feel about that?" Maya teased.

"Well, actually, I'm okay with that. Oh." Lucas realized.

"What about you, Val?" Maya asked.

"It doesn't matter." Val shut the book "I don't care what I got."

"I'm not all sunshine and rainbows." Riley interrupted "I have a dark side."

"Let me see your dark-side face." Maya commanded.

Riley made a face that could have been that of a sad puppy.

"Aw." Everyone cooed.

Riley smiled proudly.

"Look, guys, we're not gonna make a huge deal out of this, are we?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, who cares?" Farkle shrugged.

"It's only what everybody thinks of us." Riley pointed out.

"No it's not, we don't think of you like that." Val insisted.

"What's more important to you?" Lucas asked "What you think of yourself or what other people think of you?"

"What I think of myself." Riley mumbled.

"Yeah." Farkle agreed.

Riley plowed on "And what I think of myself is that it really bothers me what other people think of me."

"Yeah."

"Well, forget about it." Lucas ordered "It's not like you can just turn around and be someone new."

"Yeah." Farkle spun around, ripping off his turtleneck to reveal a black tee-shirt on underneath and put on a black beanie.

Everyone's mouths hit the ground.

"Hubba Hubba!" Annie whispered.

"Annie!" Val scolded then turned to the genius "What did you just do?"

"This is me now." Farkle shrugged.

"Farkle?" Riley asked, worry creasing her brow.

"Nope, Farkle is gone. You will never see him again." Farkle walked into the classroom without another word.

"Um...What the heck just happened?" Val asked, eyes wide as dinner plates.

They were sitting in their seats in Cory's classroom, except for Farkle who was leaning on the teacher's desk, when Cory walked in. Farkle gave him a little head jerk in acknowledgement.

"Okay, what have we got here?" Cory asked.

"I haven't got a clue what's happening." Val sighed.

"I'm Donnie Barnes." Farkle introduced himself.

"Really, Farkle, of all the names int he world you could pick for another personality, you pick Donnie Barnes?" Maya questioned.

"You don't get it, do you?" Farkle shook his head "I'm Donnie Barnes, regular guy."

"I'd see that movie." Cory shrugged.

"Not helpful, Dad." Val groaned.

"Donnie Barnes is the real me." Farkle said "Farkle Minkus is my goofy other personality."

"No, you're Farkle." Lucas said, standing up "Look, I'll prove it to you."

He flipped the nameplate that read "Mr. Matthews" so it read "Farkle."

"See?"

Farkle flipped the nameplate again so it read "Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy."

"How did you possibly do that?"

Farkle shrugged "I don't wanna be most likely to be Farkle. Face it, cowboy. There's a new pretty boy in town."

"You can say that again." Annie whispered.

Farkle prepared to do his signature bow "Thank you, I am..." He stopped himself "Donnie Barnes."

"Are you gonna do something?" Lucas asked, turning to their teacher "Because this is where you do something, right? Are you gonna do something? Is there a lesson? You got a lesson? Is there a lesson?"

"Iceland." Cory said.

"Iceland!" Lucas cried "You all fixed? No? I don't think he's all fixed. If that was Riley or Val, you know you'd fix them."

"Sit down, Lucas."

"Oh, you know I'm right."

"Iceland and Greenland." Cory said, starting class "What do you think about them, Mr. Barnes?"

"When I look like this, I don't have to think, right, Lucas?" Farkle laughed.

"Dude, I won the scholar athlete award." Lucas reminded him.

"Ooh, nerd alert!"

"Iceland and Greenland, anybody?" Cory tried to bring the attention back to the lesson.

"Iceland is a land of ice." Riley offered.

"Wrong."

"Then Greenland is a land of green." Maya smiled.

"Wrong."

"Then who cares? Stupid countries don't even know who they are." Maya grumbled "Stupid countries."

"The vikings discovered this beautiful green country." Cory said.

"I come from Vikings." Farkle joked.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"You don't know me." Farkle defended.

"Well, I know you and you don't come from vikings." Val told him.

"So, the vikings, they didn't want anyone else taking their new country, so they decided to name it Iceland. Everyone figures it must be cold. Nobody wants to go there."

"So they made everybody think of it in that way even though it wasn't true?" Riley asked.

"That's right." Cory pointed at her "Then another Viking comes along, Erik the Red, and he discovers a land of snow and ice. And he wants everyone to go there instead, so he names that Greenland, and everyone goes there. The jerks!"

"So you're saying the perception of a thing doesn't make it so?" Lucas asked, looking pointedly at Farkle.

"I'm saying people are always gonna say stuff. How you react to what they say is what makes you the person you are."

"So don't react?" Riley asked.

"That's right."

"Just keep on smiling."

Cory spread his arms "Would you, please? Lesson over."

"And nothing anybody else says is ever gonna make me feel any different." Riley grinned.

"Hey, Val, Lucas, congratulations on winning favorite couple." A girl near the back said.

Val's eyes widened "Um, what?"

"You and Lucas, you won favorite couple."

"But we're not a couple."

"Well, you should be." The girl shrugged.

"I feel different." Riley whispered.

"How is that possible?" Lucas asked.

"How are we a couple?" Val asked.

"I don't know, but everybody sees you as one."

"But we're so much alike." Riley protested.

"And they're so different." Darby sighed.

"But we're like a summer rain." Riley cried.

"And they're like fire." Sarah grinned.

Riley turned around "Daddy, remember when you told me not to react?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna react." Riley got up and dragged Val into the hallway "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Val asked.

"You stole Lucas!"

"Riley, Lucas and I are not a couple." Val sighed "I just said this."

"But you won favorite couple, that should have been Lucas and me." Riley shouted.

"Riley! You and Lucas aren't a couple either." Val pointed out "If you would just calm down for a minute I can explain-"

Riley shoved Val backwards so she hit the lockers. She was fine but really mad.

"Riley Matthews!" Cory said, he and the rest of the class had followed them out into the hall "Principal's office, now."

"No." Val said "We need to finish this."

"Okay." Cory stepped back, scared of how much his daughter looked like her mother.

"Riley, what is really the matter?" Val asked calmly.

"It's-!"

"Don't say this is my fault because you and I both know it's not. Now what are you so angry about?"

"It is your fault!" Riley shrieked "You took everything from me when we were kids, Mom and Dad's attention, friends, everything! If you hadn't been so 'sick,' which I don't believe you really were, everything would have been fine! I wish you weren't my sister! I wish you were never born!"

"Riley, what makes you think I wasn't really sick?" Val asked, stunned.

"You loved the attention, don't pretend like you didn't. If you couldn't have the attention you didn't want anyone else to get any, that's why you made up the story about pneumonia and all those hospital visits."

"Riley, I was three!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, then you get your wish. We aren't sisters anymore."

"Good!"

Val turned to her father "I'm taking a sick day, Dad, call me out, please."

"Okay, honey."

Val stalked off to the office where she signed out and walked home.

"Val, honey, your father called me and told me what happened are you okay?" Topanga asked as soon as her eldest daughter walked in the door.

"No." Val broke down "I'm not."

"Oh, sweetheart." Topanga hugged her daughter tightly "What can I do to help?"

"I don't want to be around Riley for a while." Val sniffed "Can we call Grandma and Grandpa and see if I can stay with them for now?"

"Of course." Topanga reached for the phone "I'll call now. Why don't you go pack your things?"

"Thanks, Mom." Val wiped her eyes and headed upstairs.

**Meanwhile**

"How could you say those things?" Lucas was shouting "Val and I aren't a couple, I told you."

"Hey, back off, Texas!" Maya said, wrapping her arm around Riley.

"I'm sorry." Riley muttered.

"Are you?" Lucas asked "'Cause you don't seem very sorry."

"Yeah, Riley, what you said wasn't okay." Farkle joined in.

"What do you care?" Riley snapped "You're supposed to be Donnie Barnes, regular guy. Regular people don't get involved in things like this."

"Well, if that's who you think I really am, then you aren't who I thought you were." Farkle glared and marched off, leaving Lucas to yell at the girls.

Farkle pulled out his phone and hit Val's contact to call her. As he pushed the button, he heard Annie's voice join Lucas' in berating Riley.

"Hello?" Val answered on the second ring.

"Val, are you okay?" Farkle asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing, Farkle."

"Packing? Why?"

"I-I decided to go to my grandparents' house for a few weeks." Val told him "I can't be around Riley right now. I think it's for the best."

Farkle sighed sadly "Have you told Lucas?"

"Not yet." He could almost hear Val shaking her head "I will though. You-you know about us, don't you?"

"Yeah, I figured out Lucas liked you last year and I always had my suspicions about you." Farkle confirmed "Val?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be okay?"

There was a long pause before Val sighed deeply "I honestly don't know, Farkle. I'm really hurt. And I already told you guys I suffer from depression. I'm afraid this won't help that."

"Promise me something, Val?"

"Of course."

"Call me if you ever need to. I don't care what time it is. Call me. I don't want you to have to deal with this alone." Farkle said.

"I promise." Val sounded slightly choked up "I love you, Farkle, you're my best friend."

"Love you too, now feel better and don't worry about Riley, Lucas and Annie are taking care of her. I think Eric will join in when he learns about all this too." Farkle smiled.

"Thanks, Farkle. Just make sure they don't hurt her too badly, I don't want them to get in trouble." Val said.

"Talk to you later?"

"I'll call you when I get there." Val confirmed.

"Bye, Val."

"Bye, Farkle."

They each hung up and Farkle went back to where Lucas and Annie were shouting at Riley.

"You are insufferable!" Annie screamed "You don't understand anything, you're such a child!"

"What don't I understand?" Riley asked.

"You don't see how much this hurts your sister, your twin. She straight out told you she has depression then you go and tell her you wish she was never born? What is wrong with you? Are you so immature that you don't realize your actions have consequences?"

"Val will be fine, she always is." Maya said trying to calm down the angry girl.

"No!" Annie shouted "Do you know how many times I've had to comfort her after one or both of you do something like this? For God's sake, you trashed her room! Riley hit her! There have been countless other times when she's come to me and I've helped her pick up the broken pieces."

"She-"

"She is my best friend." Annie glared "And if you say one word against her, I will personally beat you into the ground. Do you understand me?"

Maya nodded slowly.

"You can't always fix things when they're broken." Annie sighed "I'm afraid this time, I won't be able to help her."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, seeming scared.

"I mean she doesn't feel safe around you, and who can blame her? She's probably heartbroken and hurt."

"She is hurt." Farkle interjected "She's leaving for a while."

Lucas turned to him "What?"

"She's going to stay with her grandparents for a while."

"She-she is?" Riley asked, sadness flickering across her face.

"Yeah."

"What if I apologize?" Riley asked.

"I don't think a 'sorry' is gonna fix this, Matthews." Annie scoffed "I need to call Eric, he's gonna want to get in on this."

Riley's phone dinged and she looked down at it. She'd gotten a text from Val.

'Riley, I'm sorry you hate me. I'm sorry I ruined your life by being born, believe me when I say it wasn't my choice. I won't be here when you get home. I'm going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, so you won't have to live with me anymore, at least for a while. I hope you're happy now. -Val.'

Riley quickly tried to text back but the next text she received said the the Val had blocked her.

"Oh, no." She whispered "What did I do?"

**Word count: 2794 words **  
**So quick question, how do you all want the next chapters to go. I can do a few things. **  
**1\. Tell Val's story at her grandparents. **  
**2\. Tell Riley and the gang's story while they're still at school. **  
**3\. Skip to when Val comes back. **  
**What do you want? Comment on the one you want. The one with the most comments for will be the one I do. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, stay healthy, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	26. Val Meets Philadelphia

**Val Meets Philadelphia **

**I don't own Girl Meets World! **

**Most of the votes were for a combination of 1 and 2 so here's what I'm gonna do. I'll do one or more chapters of Val's point of view and one or more chapters of Riley/Lucas'. Here's Val's first chapter!**

Val stared out the window as her mother drove her to Philadelphia and her grandparents. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and swiped it away angrily. Instead, Val pulled out her phone and looked at the text she'd gotten from Lucas.

'Val, Farkle told us you're leaving, I'm sorry. I should have stepped in sooner and stopped Riley. Can you please answer your phone? I really want to talk to you. Please be safe.'

Val sighed and closed her eyes, feeling more tears prick the corners of her eyes. Maybe she should call Lucas. But she was afraid if she talked about it any more she'd start crying and never stop.

"Val, honey?" Topanga said softly "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." Val whispered "I feel sick."

"Do you need to stop?"

"No, keep going." Val shook her head "It'll go away."

"Don't ignore your feelings, Val." Topanga said "They're important. Ignoring them doesn't make them go away, it'll just make them worse."

"I know." Val nodded "I just need a little processing time."

"Okay." Topanga said softly, not wanting to push her daughter.

They drove on in silence until they reached Alan and Amy's house. Josh came out when they arrived and helped Val bring her stuff in. Together they carried her bags up to the guest bedroom and put them on the bed.

When they came back downstairs, Topanga was explaining what had happened to Alan and Amy.

"Oh, sweetheart." Amy said, tears filling her eyes as she wrapped Val in a tight hug "I'm sorry."

"We all knew this was coming. Riley and I had to have it out." Val sighed "Doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"I know." Grandpa Alan joined the hug "It's not fair."

Topanga left and Val joined her extended family for dinner.

"Come on, Val." Josh pleaded "Just eat a little bit more." He pushed the mashed potatoes towards her.

"I can't eat anymore, it was delicious though, thank you." Val slid the bowl back to him.

Her plate was barely half empty. Josh, Amy, and Alan all shared a concerned look.

"Okay, but if you get hungry later let us know and you can have whatever you want." Amy finally told her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Grandma." Val paused "May I be excused?"

"Of course, dear." Alan said "We can watch a movie tonight if you want."

"Maybe in a bit." Val said noncommittally "I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"Alright, call us if you need anything." Amy said.

"I will." Val promised.

She went upstairs to the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed. She pulled out her phone and looked again at the text from Lucas. How he could be so understanding and sweet was amazing to her. But she didn't want him blaming himself, it wasn't his fault. Val had seen this day coming for a long time, she didn't know how or when it would happen, just that it would.

With a sigh, Val decided to text Lucas.

**'Hey, Lucas, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I needed to get away from Riley and all the...'**

She groaned and erased the text. Then started over.

**'Hi, Lucas, don't blame yourself, please. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I haven't answered my phone but...'**

Val sighed and erased the text again. Why was this so difficult? Lucas was her friend, he would understand. But Val didn't know what to say without it sounding like she was making excuses for her own behavior. Running off and not telling him goodbye wasn't her smartest move.

After another twenty minutes of typing out a text then erasing it and starting a new one, Val settled on saying this.

**'Hey, Lucas, I'm really sorry I left without saying goodbye. I should have let you know I was leaving. I just want to say that what happened wasn't your fault at all. Riley and I have had our problems for years and I guess this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm sorry.'**

She shut her eyes and was about to send the text when Uncle Josh knocked on her door and called out "Val? You okay in there?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Josh." Val called back.

"Can I come in?"

Val hesitated for a fraction of a second before she responded "Sure."

Uncle Josh opened the door and came in. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"How you doing? You holding up?" He asked.

"I don't know." Val sighed "I'm trying to text a friend and I can't seem to find the right words."

"Let me see what you have." Josh said and Val handed him her phone, he read the message quickly "This sounds good. You always had a way with words."

"Thanks, but it still doesn't feel quite right. I feel like I'm making excuses." Val grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest "I don't want him to think I'm trying to place the blame on Riley because I don't want to do that. She may be horrible to me but she's still a person and he deserves to form his own opinion of her."

"You're too nice, Val."

"I know." Val groaned "But I don't know how to stop."

"I'll tell you how." Josh grinned and passed her the phone "Send this text. You are not placing the blame on anyone. In fact it almost seems like you're blaming yourself with how much you apologize."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Val." Josh grinned "All you have to do, is send the text."

Val took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and hit the send button.

"It's sent!" She cried, tossing her phone down on the bed.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." Josh hugged her "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

"What are we watching?" Val asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that. There's a reason my family never lets me pick the movie." Val laughed evilly.

"I don't care, as long as it keeps that beautiful smile on your face." Josh said.

"Thanks, Uncle Josh."

"Anytime."

Val didn't look at her phone for the rest of the night. Even though it kept buzzing. After watching "Chicago" and dancing to all the songs, she was just too tired to do anything but sleep. When she woke up in the morning she had five unread text messages from Lucas, four from Farkle, twelve from Annie, and six from Eric.

She read Lucas' first.

'Val, don't be sorry, you had every right to leave. Where are you now? How long will you be gone?'

'I know you said not to blame myself but I still feel like I should have protected you. You're my friend, it's my job.'

'Val?'

'Val, you there?'

'Oh, Lord, please tell me you didn't do something stupid.'

She quickly messaged him back.

**'Hey, sorry, I got distracted last night and didn't look at my phone until this morning. I'm staying with my grandparents in Philadelphia for a while, I'm not sure for how long.'**

Then she moved on to Farkle's.

_'Hey, Val, I hope you're doing okay. Lucas just called me and he's freaking out, he says you're not responding to your texts.'_

_'Val please text us back, we're pretty worried.'_

_'Look, Riley is really sorry, she got your message and feels terrible. Maya just called me to say she won't stop crying or leave the bay window. I just thought you should know that she regrets what she said.'_

_'Please answer me.'_

She sent him a quick message.

**'Hey, Farkle, I'm sorry, I fell asleep and didn't check my phone until just now. I'm sorry Riley feels bad, but I can't help her with that right now.'**

She got a message back immediately.

_'Oh, thank God, you're okay. I know you can't help Riley right now, I wasn't trying to suggest that you do. I just wanted you to know she feels sorry.'_

**'Thanks, Farkle, I appreciate how much you care about her.'**

_'I care about you too, Val. Remember that.'_

**'I will.'**

She spent the next hour texting with Lucas, Farkle, Annie, and Eric at the same time. Finally her stomach started to growl and she sent a quick goodbye to let them know she was going to go have breakfast.

Downstairs Grandma Amy had made pancakes. Josh was already shoveling them into his mouth.

"Hey, Val?" He asked, when he saw her come in.

"What's up?"

"So, we were thinking, instead of lounging around here all day, why don't you come to school with me for a week and see what high school is like." Josh suggested.

"Would they let me?" Val asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

"Sure, Mom already called and got the okay from the principal." Josh told her.

"Really? Thanks! I'd love to." Val cried and hugged her Uncle.

"Well, then you'd better start eating. We leave in half an hour." Josh grinned.

Val quickly ate her pancakes then rushed upstairs to get dressed.

She wore a striped black and white top, a red skirt, and black flats. Then she rushed back downstairs and out the door.

"Ready to go?" Josh chuckled.

"Yep." Val grinned and buckled up in the passenger seat "Let's do this."

They drove to Josh's high school, Val getting more excited and more nervous the closer they got. When they arrived the first thing they did was sign Val in at the office. Then Josh led her to his locker, where a number of people were waiting fo him.

"Josh!" One boy shouted "Good to see you, man."

"Hey, Cody." Josh greeted the boy with an elaborate handshake "Guys, this is my niece, Val. She's gonna shadow me for the week."

"Really? Cool." Cody turned to Val "I'm Cody, nice to meet you."

"You too." Val smiled politely.

"I'm Veronica." One of the girls introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Val nodded.

"Charlie."

"and Hazel." A pair of identical twin girls were next.

"Actually," Josh corrected "That's Hazel and that's Charlie. They like to switch names to confuse people."

"Cool." Val laughed.

The bell rang and everyone scurried off, shouting goodbyes over the din of the hallway.

"Follow me, Val. My first class is AP World History." Josh led her through the throngs of people until they reached a classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Matthews." The teacher scowled "And who is this?"

"This is my niece, Val, she's shadowing me this week." Josh explained.

"Well, I hope you like our school, Miss Matthews." The teacher gestured to two empty chairs in the back "Take your seats and we'll begin."

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was talking about the kid shadowing Josh Matthews. The girl was always polite and courteous but seemed distant, as if she had something on her mind.

Of course, Val had a lot on her mind. She sat down next to her Uncle and his friends with her lunchbox and pulled out her sandwich.

"Hey, Josh." A flirtatious voice said from behind them.

"Hey, Tori." Josh smiled "What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about Val here." Josh wrapped his arm around Val.

"No, I haven't." Tori's voice turned cold "Isn't she a little young for you, Josh?"

Val choked on her sandwich "Ew!" She coughed "He's my Uncle!"

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry." Tori quickly apologized "I totally see the family resemblance now. Sorry again." She scurried off.

Josh thumped Val's back as she coughed "Sorry about her." He chuckled "We've been friends for years, she's just overprotective."

"Okay, now I know where I get my cluelessness from." Val sighed.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"She likes you, dummy." Val exclaimed "It's so obvious."

"Nah," Josh scoffed "she doesn't. You're crazy."

"Maybe, but I still have eyes and ears."

"She'd never be into me like that." Josh protested.

"But she is."

"I've been saying this forever, he doesn't believe it." Hazel laughed.

"He just laughs and says that it's impossible." Charlie agreed.

"Hey." A new voice was behind them "You're Josh Matthews' cousin, right?"

"Close, I'm his niece. My name's Val." Val said, turning around.

"Oh, oops." The boy flushed, he was clearly a freshman "Sorry."

"It's fine, what can I do for you?" Val smiled.

"Well, my friends and I wondered if you'd like to come sit with us. You know, get to know some kids your own age." The boy offered nervously.

"I don't know." Val hesitated "Do you mind Uncle Josh?"

"Not at all. Have fun." Josh told her.

"Well, okay then, I guess."

"Cool, we're over here." The boy led Val towards the edge of the cafeteria, to where another boy and three girls were sitting "My name's Jackson, you can call me Jack. That's Nick, Jenny, Lydia, and April."

"Nice to meet you all." Val said, sitting down.

"So how old are you, Val?" Jenny asked.

"I'm thirteen, in the eighth grade."

"Where do you go to school? I've never seen you around town before." Nick said.

"I'm not really from around here, I live in New York, I'm just staying with my grandparents for a while." Val shrugged.

"New York?" Lydia asked in disbelief "That's awesome!"

"It's pretty cool." Val said shyly, not wanting to sound like she was bragging "But this place is pretty amazing too."

"So, um, what's your Uncle like?" April giggled.

"He's nice." Val said awkwardly "Did you just want to talk to me because of my Uncle?"

"No, of course not." Jack assured her "April just has a crush on him."

"You sound like my friend, Maya." Val laughed "She has a crush on him too."

"Ooh, sounds like you've got competition." Jenny teased her friend.

"Hardly." Val giggled "She's three years younger than him."

"I'm fifteen, he's sixteen almost seventeen, I think I've got a shot." April sighed dreamily.

"Good luck." Val told her.

The group finished lunch and were talking when Josh came over.

"Hey, Val, come on, it's almost time for class." He said.

"Oh, sorry. Bye, guys, I'll see you later." Val waved as she got up.

"So, you making new friends?" Josh asked.

"I don't know if we're friend-friends yet, we just met, but they seem really nice and I'd love to be friends with them." Val shrugged "The people at your school are really nice."

The rest of the week Val would go to school with Josh, eat lunch with Jack, Nick, Jenny, April, and Lydia, and attend classes with her Uncle. Even though his classes were much more advanced than anything Val had taken before, she really enjoyed the challenge. On Friday, she sat down next to Lydia.

"Hey, Lyd." She greeted.

"Hey, Val." Lydia smiled "We're having a sleepover tonight, wanna come?"

"I'd have to check that it's okay, but I'd love to. Let me text my Grandma." Val pulled other phone and texted Grandma Amy.

Within moments she got a message back.

'GHF ILY'

"Okay, I can go!" Val grinned, showing Lydia her phone.

"How do you understand that? What does GHF mean?"

"Go have fun." Val sighed "Grandma's been trying to learn how to text."

"Oh, well, at least you can understand her, my Mom just sends me gibberish and cat pictures." April groaned as her phone beeped "Here's Mr. Muffiins." She showed them the picture.

Josh drove Val over to Lydia's house that evening.

"And remember, don't let hem pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." He reminded her.

"I won't and don't worry, Lydia promised all we're doing is makeovers and scary stories." Val assured her Uncle "I'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you, Val. Have fun." Josh said as they pulled up to the house.

Val hopped out of the car "Thanks, Uncle Josh, I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." Josh waited for Val to get to the door before he drove away.

"Ahhh!" Lydia squealed when she opened the door "You made it!"

"I told you I would." Val laughed "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"We decided to do mega makeovers." April grinned "We're gonna look so good when we're done. Especially with your help on the makeup. I can barely do mascara."

"Let's get this party started!" Jenny shouted.

**Word count: 2809 words **  
**So I know the sleepover is a little cliche but it's going to be important for Val's character in the future, so bear with me. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, stay healthy, stay safe, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	27. Riley Meets Anger

**Riley Meets Anger**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

You could say Riley felt bad about all the stuff she'd done to her sister. Or you could say she felt bad because of the consequences of all the stuff she'd done to her sister. Either way, Riley was in a terrible mood.

Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie weren't speaking to her, she was grounded for three months, had been suspended for three days for fighting, and Val was gone. Riley didn't know what was worse, her crush hating her or her sister hating her. Maya was her only real friend.

"Peaches?" Riley asked.

It was the last day of her suspension and she would be going back to school tomorrow.

"Yes, Riles?"

"What's it gonna be like for me at school tomorrow?" Riley asked "I mean, are people still gonna like me?"

"Honey, I have no idea what's gonna happen." Maya sighed "But I know it's not gonna be pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley, Val had a lot of friends at school. She was popular and, well, after everything that happened, I think a lot of those people are gonna be mad at you." Maya explained.

"I messed up, Peaches." Riley whimpered.

"Yeah, but you can fix it. You just have to make the school like you again."

"How?"

"Oh, I have an idea." Maya smiled devilishly.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

The next day Lucas was walking down the hallway to history class, texting Val as he walked.

**'Hey, Val, I hope you're doing okay. School's not the same without you. Farkle and I really miss you. When are you coming back?'**

"Lucas!" Riley's voice rang down the hallway "Wait for me!"

"Uh-oh." Lucas muttered and ducked his head pretending he didn't hear her.

"Lucas!"

Lucas closed his eyes, this girl just couldn't take a hint.

"Lucas!" She shouted right in his ear.

"I can hear you, Riley." He rubbed his ear "Well, kinda."

"Lucas, I wanted to apologize." Riley spread her arms wide as if that was all it took.

There was a long silence "So are you going to?" Lucas asked.

"I just did."

"No, you didn't. And you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Val. She's the one you hurt." Lucas ground out.

"But I want-"

"I don't really care what you want, Riley." Lucas groaned "Just...don't talk to me. I don't want to talk to you."

"But why?" Riley whined "I apologized."

Lucas rolled hie eyes "No, you didn't. You said you wanted to apologize. That's not an apology. I have to get to class."

Riley pouted and followed him like a lost puppy into Cory's classroom.

"But, Lucas-" She tried to say.

"I said, don't talk to me!"

"Easy, buddy." Zay said, gently taking Lucas' arm and pulling him into his seat "It's not worth getting in trouble over."

Maya walked in and stood up on Cory's desk "Listen up, losers." She called

"Oh, no, Lucas, hold me back." Annie sighed.

"'Cause I've got an announcement to make. You all probably blame Riley for what happened with Val, but what you don't know, is that Val is a complete and utter-Ahhh!"

Annie had broken out of Lucas' grip and lunged at the blonde "You wanna talk about my best friend like that? Huh?" She screamed "You're gonna regret that!"

Annie pulled Maya's hair. Maya shrieked and kneed Annie's side but Annie didn't seem to feel it. She socked Maya in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Enough!" Cory shouted, standing in the doorway looking shocked "Andrea, get off of Maya. Maya let go of Andrea."

The girls reluctantly released each other, but not before Annie kicked Maya's shin.

"What is going on here?" Cory asked.

"She was talking shit about Val!" Annie shouted.

"She attacked me!" Maya screamed.

"Annie, no cursing." Cory scolded "What do you mean, she was talking about Val?"

"She said that the class had no idea what had really happened between Riley and Val, and then she was about to call Val a name!" Annie cried "If you think I'm gonna let someone badmouth my best friend when I can do something about it, you're dead wrong." She glared daggers at Maya.

"Okay, Maya is that what happened?" Cory asked.

"No!" Maya protested "She's lying, she just attacked me out of nowhere."

"That's a lie!" Lucas shouted, standing up "Annie's telling the truth. Ask any of us."

"Alright, class, is that what happened?"

"Yes!" The students shouted, calling out over each other.

"Maya, principal's office."

"But-"

"Now!"

Maya stomped out.

"But, Daddy, she was just sticking up for me." Riley tried to excuse her friend's behavior.

"She was going to discredit Val to try and make you look better." Annie growled "And if you don't want to taste my fist, you're gonna shut up."

"Stop threatening people, Annie." Cory ordered.

"I'm without my best friend who happens to be the only one who can help me stay calm when I'm around her!" Annie cried "This is exactly what happened during detention only this time, I'm actually going to get in trouble because you favor your daughter and her friends above the rest of us. All we want is a good, solid education and you aren't giving us that because you're so concerned about your precious little girl that you can't see what's happening under your own nose!"

Cory was stunned into silence.

"You know what?" Annie sighed "I'm out of here, see those of you who aren't jerks tomorrow. Maybe some of you can get your act together by then."

Annie left, dialing Eric as she went to get him to pick her up.

"Um..." Cory shook his head, speechless for a moment "Well, let's start class. Everyone take your seats please."

The remaining students glared at him but did as he said.

Maya sat in the principal's office, arms crossed and red-faced. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, and her knee hurt. As much as she hated to admit it, maybe she had been wrong to say those things.

At least Yancy wasn't the principal anymore, he hated Maya. The new principal was a man called Casey.

"Miss Hart." The secretary said "The principal will see you now."

Maya got up and shuffled into the office.

"Miss Hart," Mr. Casey said "Take a seat." Maya did so "Do you want to tell me why you're here?"

"Not really." Maya scowled.

"Well, then we can sit here until Mr. Matthews finishes his lesson and joins us." Mr. Casey folded his hands together "Would you prefer that?"

"No." Maya shook her head.

"Then I think its would be best if you told me what happened."

Maya hesitated "Fine."

"Get started." Casey told her.

"I-I-My best friend is Mr. Matthews' younger daughter, Riley." Maya began.

"I know Miss Matthews." Mr. Casey nodded.

"Then you know what happened between her and Val." Maya said "I guess ii just wanted to make coming back to school easier for Riley."

"So what happened?"

"I went into Mr. Matthews' classroom and I was going to call Val names and say mean stuff about her." Maya muttered.

"What? I couldn't quite catch that."

"I was going to call Val a liar and a bunch of other stuff in front of the class." Maya growled.

"And then what?"

"Annie tackled me before I could."

"Annie?" Mr. Casey asked.

"Andrea Carson." Maya explained.

"Ah, Miss Carson, I'll have a word with her when she comes back." Mr. Casey mused.

"What do you mean? Where's she gone?" Maya asked.

"Miss Carson has gone home for the day." Mr. Casey told her "Now, tell me if I'm understanding this right. You were going to discredit Miss Matthews the elder and Miss Carson stopped you by starting a fight?"

"I guess." Maya sighed.

"Well, I appreciate you telling the truth." Mr. Casey rubbed his temples "I hope you understand that we can't allow the bullying of another student to slide."

"I wasn't bullying-!"

"Miss Hart, you were going to call Miss Matthews names, yes?"

"Yes."

"You were trying to make her seem like the bad guy in the fight that happened between Miss Matthews and her sister?"

"Yes."

"You were trying to make her feel less than what she is?"

"No, I just wanted to make Riley feel better." Maya protested.

"By making Val feel worse?"

"That wasn't what I wanted." Maya argued.

"But it's what would have happened." Mr. Casey pointed out.

"I guess." Maya murmured.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are going to be suspended for three days. You can have in-school suspension where you sit in the office all day doing the work you miss or you can take the work home. Which would you prefer?"

Maya didn't want her mother to know she was suspended and she would definitely notice if Maya didn't go to school for three days, so Maya shrugged "I guess in-school suspension."

"Very well. As it's the beginning of the day, this will be your first day of suspension, go collect your things and come right back."

Maya got up and started towards the door.

"And, Miss Hart, I'll be calling your mother."

Maya froze. She spun around.

"No, please don't!" She begged "I don't want to bother her with this."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hart, but I have no choice, it's school policy."

Maya hung her head, she would be grounded when she got home, she knew it.

Farkle was walking down the hallway after Mr. Matthews' class, he checked his phone. Val had texted him that she was going to a sleepover with some new friends that night and he was excited for her. He knew she'd been going to school with her Uncle Josh for the past few days and he hoped she was doing better.

"Farkle!" Riley called.

Farkle turned around "Yes, Riley?"

"Do you know where Maya is? She never came back to class." Riley said worriedly.

"Well, I assume she got in trouble. She's probably still in the office." Farkle told her.

Yes, he was mad at her but he felt kind of bad for ignoring her for the past few days, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

"I'm going to go get her out of trouble." Riley announced.

"Riley, it doesn't work like that."

"Why not? I'll just explain that Maya was sticking up for me."

"But she wasn't. She was trying to make you look better by bringing Val down and that's not okay!" Farkle shouted.

"Please, don't yell at me." Riley whimpered "I'm sorry for what I did to Val."

"Are you really?" Farkle scoffed "You say that, but if you were really sorry, you would have tried to stop Maya from doing what she did."

"I didn't know she was gonna say those things." Riley argued.

"Then you should have asked more questions." Farkle scolded "You know what they say, the devil is in the detail."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Riley started to cry crocodile tears "I just wanted people to like me again."

"Stop crying!" Farkle sighed "You just-you don't know when to stop."

"Farkle!"

But Farkle walked away. He couldn't deal with Riley anymore today.

Topanga sat with Auggie at home, her youngest child was hurt and upset. He missed his oldest sister.

"Do you wanna call her?" Topanga offered.

Auggie looked up from the sweets Topanga had gotten him to try to cheer him up "Can we?"

"Absolutely, Josh's school is out so she should be free." Topanga pulled out her phone and dialed Val's number.

_"Hello? Mom?" _Val picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, honey, we miss you, Auggie wanted to call and talk to you." Topanga passed the phone to her son.

"Vallie?"

_"Hi, Auggie!"_ Val squealed _"How are you? I miss you."_

"I miss you too, Vallie." Auggie sniffled "When are you coming back?"

_"Oh, sweetie, I'm not sure. But you can call me anytime. Do you want me to read to you over the phone for a while?"_ Val suggested.

Auggie looked at his mother who nodded that it was okay with her "Yes, please, Val!"

_"Alright, you go to my room and I'll start a video chat so you can see me, okay?"_

"Okay." Auggie got up and ran to Val's room "What are we gonna read?"

_"I have the first Harry Potter book here, we can read that. There's another copy on my bedside table, do you wanna follow along?"_ Val asked.

"Sure." Auggie nodded and as he opened the door to his sister's room and Val started the video call "Vallie!"

_"Hi, Augs!"_ Val wiped a tear from her eye _"Oh, I miss you, I'm sorry I had to leave."_

"It was Riley's fault, not yours." Auggie assured her.

_"How do you know that?"_ Val asked.

"Lucas came over and talked to me."

_"Really? What did he say?"_

"He said I had to know that what happened wasn't your fault or mine. It was Riley who made the choice to say mean things to you and hurt you. I'm sorry she did that, Val." Auggie said.

_"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to be sorry."_ Val insisted _"Like Lucas said, it wasn't your fault at all."_

"He's nice." Auggie said softly.

_"Yes, he is."_ Val smiled wistfully.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Auggie asked.

_"No, not...not yet at least._" Val's smile was bright_ "But maybe someday. Come on, get the book and we can read for a while."_

Auggie grabbed the book and opened it to chapter 5 and Val started reading.

They read for an hour before Val had to go for dinner. Auggie blew her a kiss and waved goodbye as they ended the call. When she was gone, he curled up not he bed and squeezed Val's favorite blanket tight to his chest. The door opened.

"Go away, Mommy." Auggie whispered.

"It's me."

"Riley?" Auggie sat up "What do you want?"

"I-I just-" Riley sighed "I wanted to see Val's room, I thought maybe if I did it would seem like she was here."

"It doesn't work." Auggie told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've been trying."

"Well, it's almost dinner time." Riley paused "Do you want me to read to you for a while? I've got some time."

"No, thanks." Auggie shook his head "Val and I just finished a few chapters of our book."

"Oh." Riley looked crestfallen "Well, maybe another time?"

"I don't think so." Auggie frowned "I don't really like you right now."

"Oh."

"Bye, Riley." Auggie got up and, still holding Val's blanket, went back to his own room.

Riley looked around the room and saw on the bed, her mother's phone. Val must not have blocked their mother like she had Riley, she realized. A plan formed in her mind and she grabbed the phone and found Val's number.

_"Mom?"_ Val's voice came from the speaker_ "Did you need something else?"_

"It's not Mom," Riley said quickly "Please don't hang up!"

"Oh, my God, can't you take a hint?" Val's voice was angry.

"Val, I just wanted to-"

"I blocked you! Don't you understand? That means I don't want to talk to you!" Val shouted.

"Please, Val just let me apologize!"

"Why should I?" Val hissed "I told you, you got your wish, we are not sisters anymore."

"But, Val-"

"Shut up! Don't call me again!" Val said "I don't have to put up with this anymore." She hung up.

"Riley," Topanga stood in the doorway, arms crossed "What did you do?"

"I just wanted to-"

"Stop right there, young lady. Your sister told you she doesn't want to talk to you. Why would you disrespect her wishes like that?" Topanga asked.

"I wanted to apologize so she would come home."

"Riley, an apology won't fix this. You said you wished she was never born, that she wasn't your sister!" Topanga raged "That's not okay. You knew Val has problems with depression, but you don't seem to care!"

"Because I don't know what that is!" Riley wept.

"What?" Topanga stared.

"I don't understand depression. Why can't she just be happy? It's not that hard."

"Go to your room." Topanga sighed "No dinner for you tonight."

"But, Mom-"

"No buts! Go. Maya's in your room. You can have a snack later but that's it."

Riley raced past her mother up to her room. She flung open the door and threw herself into a shocked Maya's arms.

"Peaches!" She wailed.

"Riley? What happened?" Maya asked.

"I tried to call Val and she hung up on me then Mom came in and now I don't get dinner tonight and-and-and..." She hiccuped herself into silence.

"Easy, sugar, it's okay." Maya soothed, rubbing her friend's back "It'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Of course." Maya said "Look, there's something I've gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just won't be at school for a few days. Well, I'll be there, but you won't see me. I got in-school suspension." Maya said.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Riley sobbed.

"I have an idea." Maya's eyes brightened "Let's go see Shawn!"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"My Mom has his address. We can go visit him, I'm sure he'll be on our side." Maya exclaimed "Pack a bag, we're going."

"Okay." Riley sniffled but got up and put some clothes and toiletries in a bag "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course!" Maya cried "Come on, out the window."

"Okay, then." Riley followed the blonde out the window and this time, her father wasn't waiting to stop them.

**Word count: 2966 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, stay safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	28. Val Meets Home Again

**Val Meets Home Again**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

_Previously_

"Ahhh!" Lydia squealed when she opened the door "You made it!"

"I told you I would." Val laughed "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"We decided to do mega makeovers." April grinned "We're gonna look so good when we're done. Especially with your help on the makeup. I can barely do mascara."

"Let's get this party started!" Jenny shouted.

_Present_

Lydia and Jenny pulled Val into Lydia's room and started pulling out various articles of clothing. They tossed the shirts, skirts, and shoes behind them making April and Val duck and dodge to avoid the flying clothing.

"Watch it!" April joked "We're right behind you!"

"Sorry." Lydia laughed "Didn't mean to hit you."

"Who's going first?" Val asked.

"You! You're the newest and the youngest, you're going first." Jenny grinned and pushed Val in front of the vanity.

"Okay," Val agreed "No need to twist my arm."

"Lydia is gonna start on your makeup, and April and I are going to find you some fabulous clothes."

Lydia grabbed Val's cheeks and studied her face for a moment before releasing her "I know just what to do." She declared.

"Nothing too drastic, okay?" Val requested.

"Don't worry, you'll look great, and if you don't like it we can try something else." Lydia assured her.

Lydia rummaged through the drawer until she pulled out a large makeup case. She opened it and pulled out the makeup she would use. Lydia had a lot of makeup, Val had to admit, and she really hoped she knew how to use it.

When Lydia had finished Val's makeup, she turned to try and get a look in the mirror, but April grabbed her shoulders "Nuh-uh, you get to see when we're all done and not before."

Jenny held out an armful of clothes and sent Val into the closet to get changed. Val rolled her eyes but put on the clothes anyways. The shirt was a little lower cut than she was used to, but it wasn't indecent. The skirt was a short cute jean style with a zipper up the front. She glanced at the shoes, they were two inch high blue wedges with sparkles on the sides.

When Val came out of the closet, her new friends gasped.

"Oh, my God! Val! You look amazing!" Lydia shrieked.

"I love it!" Jenny cried.

"At least they didn't make you look like a sl-" April teased.

"Shut up, April!" Lydia laughed and pushed her friend off the bed.

"Can I see what I look like now?" Val asked.

"Oh, sure." Lydia giggled sheepishly "Come here."

She shut the closet door, there was a full length mirror on the back and Lydia turned Val to face it.

"Wow!" Val gasped "I-I look so different."

It was true, her hair was curled, her makeup was dark and dramatic, and her clothes clung to her body in a very pretty way.

"Is different good?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Val grinned "I love it!"

"Great! It's my turn!" Jenny bounced up "Val, can you do my makeup?"

"Sure, how do you want it done?"

"Give me something sparkly and pretty." Jenny laughed "I don't really care, just as long as I'm glowing."

"Got it."

The girls were up all night laughing and joking around.

"You've got to let us take you shopping before you leave." Lydia told Val "You've got such a great body and you're hiding it."

"Well, I've got some money put by, and if I talk to my parents, they'll let me buy some new things." Val said thoughtfully "I guess I can go shopping, but I'm not spending too much money."

The three girls squealed and squeezed Val in a hug. Josh drove up outside and came up to the door.

"Val, your cute cousin is here!" Jenny said, being the first to notice him standing at the door.

"Shut up, Jenny." Val laughed.

"Come on in, Josh." Lydia opened the door "Val, you can keep the outfit from last night, it doesn't fit me anymore anyways."

"Thanks, Lydia!" Val grinned "Hey, Uncle Josh, what do you think?" She twirled, showing off the new outfit.

"You look amazing, Val." Josh complimented.

"Doesn't she?" April poked Val's side making her laugh.

"April!"

Two weeks passed with Val messaging her old friends, hanging out with her new friends, attending school with Josh, and generally having a good time. She got to go shopping, and learn about what high school was like. Overall, it had been a very fun, exciting, and drama free two weeks.

But, Val was missing her parents, Annie, Lucas, Eric, and of course Auggie. They video chatted every night, but it just wasn't the same. So she decided, int might be time for her to go home. She was still mad at Riley, but she knew she was in a better place than she had been when she first came to Philadelphia. It was time to go home.

When the Topanga came to pick her up, Val was sad to say goodbye to her new friends, Uncle Josh, and Grandma and Grandpa, but she was excited to see her old friends, and Auggie again. The one thing she worried about was how they would see her, now that she was dressing differently, wearing a little more makeup, and was bolder and less afraid to say what she was thinking.

Val had to keep reminding herself that, they were her family and if they loved her, they would accept the changes to her appearance and understand her feelings.

As Topanga drove her daughter home, she couldn't help but notice how different she seemed. It wasn't a bad difference, in fact, Topanga was glad in a way. Val seemed more willing to stand up for herself and that would hopefully mean Riley wouldn't be able to push her sister around as much.

They finally reached their apartment building and made their way up the stairs. Val paused before reaching for the door handle.

"You okay, Val?" Topanga asked.

"I'm fine." Val nodded "Just a little nervous."

Topanga reached over and pulled her daughter into a tight hug "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Mom." Val smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes "I really hope you're right."

She stepped forward and opened the door. Inside was Uncle Shawn, arms crossed and glaring angrily at Riley and Maya. Auggie heard the door open and dashed down the stairs to see his big sister and mother standing there in confusion.

"VALLIE!" Auggie shouted "You're back!"

He ran into Val's outstretched arms and wrapped himself around her as she knelt down to his level. Auggie could smell a sweet, flowery perfume coming off her and buried his face in her hair. He'd missed her so much.

"Oh, Auggie!" Val laughed "It's good to see you too!"

"Val?" Shawn questioned "You're back?"

"Hi, Uncle Shawn, yeah, I'm back." Val glanced over at Riley and Maya who were both gobsmacked by her appearance.

"Hi, honey." Cory was the next person to engulf Val in a bear hug "I'm so glad you're back."

"Cory, what's going on?" Topanga asked, noticing the guilty expressions of Riley and Maya "What happened?"

Shawn stepped forward "I think I can explain. Unless you girls want to?"

Riley and Maya shook their heads.

Shawn cleared his throat "So, these two ran off last night and rode a bus all the way to my place, thank God I'm in New York for a while, and told me this story about how Riley was upset that she'd gotten in trouble and how it was all Val's fault. Of course, I knew this wasn't true, because Cory had called me after Val left and told me everything. They said Maya was suspended because she was trying to bully Val and the school wasn't buying her 'I was defending my friend' story."

"I'm sorry, what was that about bullying my daughter?" Topanga looked outraged.

"Mom, let him finish." Val gently placed a hand on her mother's arm "Go on, Uncle Shawn."

"Thank you, Val. Anyway, I called Cory and he drove over to get them. There was a really serious scolding. I've never seen him look so much like Feeney in my life! Then Cory told me you were coming home today, Val, and invited me over to greet you."

"Riley, you're grounded for six weeks for sneaking out and lying to us and for continuing this behavior." Topanga sighed "Maya, I'm recommending the small punishment for you. I'll be calling your mother."

Maya rolled her eyes "I wasn't trying to bully her. I just wanted people to like Riley again."

"Maya, they have good reason not to like her now. And they have plenty of reasons to dislike you too. After this, I'd be surprised if anyone liked either of you until you redeem yourselves and earn forgiveness."

Val's calm tone surprised everyone, but the words she said shocked them more. She hadn't said anything untrue or said it in a mean why, but the fact that she was standing up for herself was a new thing.

It was then that Cory and Shawn actually took in her appearance. Winged eyeliner, tinted lip-gloss, a v-neck shirt that scooped a little lower than usual, and blue jean shorts, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Wow." Annie's voice came from the doorway "I can't believe it. You finally stuck up for yourself!"

"Annie!" Val turned around and was crushed into a hug by her best friend.

After a long hug, Annie pulled back and studied her friend's outfit "Looking good!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, why don't you look good?" Val gestured to the ugly bruise forming on Annie's forehead "What happened?"

"Ask the blonde."

Val's eyes widened in realization and she rounded on Maya "I'm sorry, you did this? How dare you?"

"I'm-"

"Don't talk. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to my friends. Don't talk." Val grabbed Auggie's and Annie's hands "Grab a bag and help me unpack please?"

They both nodded and Val passed Auggie the lightest bag, Annie got a medium sized one and they both carried the luggage upstairs.

Val moved in so she was nose-to-nose with Maya "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to make sure you regret it." She warned "If you mess with my friends, you mess with me. Got that?"

Maya nodded quickly. Val nodded back once and went upstairs.

"Wow." Shawn said "She's really grown up, hasn't she?"

That night Val messaged Lydia, April, and Jenny about what had happened that day. They were shocked by her sister's treatment of her and outraged at Maya's audacity and rudeness. The four girls texted for a while before Val decided she had to put her phone away and get some sleep if she wanted to be alert for school tomorrow.

**Word count: 1829 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've had really bad writers block and some awful anxiety. Hopefully it's better now and I won't be as freaked out. Thank you all for the support over the last few months, I'm grateful or everyone who has read and commented on or voted for this story. It means so much to me. **💜💜💜  
**Love always,**  
**The Author**


	29. Val Meets Semi-Formal

**Val Meets Semi-Formal**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val was chatting with Annie as they walked down the hallway on Val's first day back at school. Heads turned to stare at the girl they hadn't seen in weeks. Whispers erupted in their wake.

"Is that Val?"

"She looks so different!"

"Has anyone told Lucas she's back?"

"Val?!" Farkle's voice echoed above the others "Is that really you?"

"Farkle!" Val cried and flung herself into the genius's arms "Oh, my God, it's so good to see you!"

"You-you're really here? You're really here!" Farkle was stunned.

Lucas came up behind the genius and froze when Val spun the smaller boy around in circles. She stopped when she saw Lucas though.

"V-Val?" Lucas stuttered "What? You're back? You came back?"

"Of course I did." Val smiled "It's good to see your face."

She hugged Lucas and the cowboy lifted her up and spun in a circle holding the girl he cared for in his arms and blinking back the tears that filled his eyes. Neither of them noticed when Maya ran past, chased by Cory, covered in chalk dust.

After a long moment, Annie cleared her throat "As much as I ship you two, and I do ship you two, we've got to get to class."

"She's right." Val gently pulled away, disentangling herself from Lucas "But, let's eat lunch together. I'd love to catch up."

As she allowed Annie to pull her into her father's classroom, Val heard Zay come up behind Lucas and say "Dang, dude, you got it bad."

"Semi-formal coming up." Cory announced "Young men and young women interacting. Mixing in a social situation. So, to avoid any casualties, I thought we could discuss etiquette. Can anyone here tell me what etiquette is?" Maya raised her hand "No, you can't." Cory shook his head.

"Etiquette is treating people politely and with respect." Farkle moved to the front of the classroom and Val joined him "Val and I will demonstrate in a short play we put on before every dance. It's called, 'No.' Miss Matthews, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the semi-formal festivities?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but no." Val smiled gently.

They turned to face the class "Etiquette. Thank you." And they retook their seats.

"We'll see you at the holidays for 'A Christmas No.'" Farkle joked.

Cory pulled down the projector screen "Okay, so The school board sent me this film. It's called, 'He Asked Me, He Asked Me, He Really Asked Me.'"

"This is supposed to teach us how to act at the dance?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"They sent it. I'm showing it. You're animals."

"Oh, there's a dance, and you're planning to attend this dance that you never mentioned in my general vicinity, that dance?" Riley smiled sweetly at the boy, trying to gain his attention.

"Oh right, that reminds me, could I talk to you, V-?" Lucas turned to Riley's twin.

"Go on." Riley shut her eyes and held her hand out as if waiting for the Texan to kiss it.

"Psst. Talk after class." Cory said in a stage-whisper.

Riley opened her eyes "Have you no sense of anything?"

"Have you?" Val sighed.

"Nope. Let's watch." Cory pulled out an old film reel "Oh, what's this here? Well, enjoy the old-time picture show."

"Well, if it isn't our old friend, Billy." A peppy, male narrator said "Last time we saw you, Billy, you were teaching us that our bodies go through strange and horrifying changes. Uck. But today, we're here to talk about the biggest night in a young person's life. The semi-formal. Billy's been looking forward to it all year. Isn't that right, Billy?" The boy on the screen did a little dance "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Billy. Because you know who hangs out at dances? Your old friends polio, typhoid, and the devil."

"He's mean." Billy said.

"Sweet Jesus." Val muttered "This is so bad, it's causing me physical pain."

The narrator continued "Now, let's meet your best gal, Sally, who, since you're a gentleman, you asked to the dance at least 10 months in advance."

"Billy gets it." Riley muttered.

Maya rolled her eyes "Billy's dead, and all of his friends are dead too. Except one. No, wait, now he's dead too."

"It does seem like relationships are a little more complex now than they were in the 1950s." Farkle mused.

"Not really, this is a really simplified version. You want to know what real love is like, watch Hamilton." Val joked.

"I just want to be asked to the dance." Riley sighed.

"You wanna go to the dance?" Farkle asked.

"No."

"Oh, you've seen my play. I don't know why I asked you actually, I'm still mad at you."

"Meet Sally. She's a good girl. Sally's dreaming of her handsome prince sweeping her off her feet. Did he ask you, Sally?" The narrator asked.

"He asked me, he asked me! He really asked me!" Sally bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"You and me, Sally. Front of the notebook, baby." Riley pointed at the screen.

"Because everybody knows the semi-formal is the dance that determines the rest of your life." The narrator continued.

"Oh, there's nothing like a beautiful gown that makes you feel like you're in a beautiful gown." Sally gushed.

"What. The. Hell?" Val whispered to Annie.

"How you enjoying the picture show, Sally?" Maya asked Riley who was gazing transfixed at the screen.

"Life is so much simpler in black and white." Riley sighed.

"Look how Billy holds the door open for Sally so she won't develop unsightly arm muscles. Now that's etiquette."

"Oh, my God." Val groaned as she rubbed her temples "This is the worst."

Cory got up and turned off the projector "Yikes. Okay. So, can anyone here tell me if they possibly learned anything from that?"

"Yes." Riley turned in her seat to face Lucas "Time to make some choices, Billy. Simple enough for you, Billy?"

Val had to take a deep calming breath.

There was a knock at the door of the Matthews residence. Cory hurried over to answer it.

"Stand aside, underpants." Uncle Eric strolled through the door.

"Underpants?" Cory asked, offended.

"You're the brother of a Senator now. Security issues." Uncle Eric explained.

Val came down the stairs "Dad, who was at the-? Uncle Eric!"

"Valentine!"

"Valentine?" Val asked as she hugged her Uncle "I thought I was Valentina?"

"It's your codename." Eric giggled and pointed to Cory "He's underpants."

"Underpants!" Cory shouted excitedly.

"Yeah. As a new Senator, I need protection. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, there's a lot of people out there that would like to do me harm." Eric explained.

"And in here." Cory joked.

"Plus," Eric leaned in conspiratorially "Ever since I was elected, some guy's been stalking me."

Cory and Val shared a concerned look. Eric gestured to the door and they all snuck over to peak around the edge.

"He's here!" Eric whispered and a tall man in a dark suit came into the doorway "Oh, he's walking through the oorway-day."

"Agent LaChance, Sir and Ma'am. Secret Service." The man introduced himself "I'm assigned to Senator Matthews' security detail."

"Whew, you had me worried there for a second." Val huffed "Would you like a glass of water or something, Agent LaChance?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"You're welcome. You can repay me by never calling me 'ma'am' again." Val laughed.

"Wait, you are?" Eric caught up to the conversation "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've told you several times, Senator." Agent LaChance sounded very tired of this conversation "I keep saying 'Secret Service,' and you keep saying 'I'll have the hummus.'"

Val snorted as she got the glass of water.

"And I never got my hummus." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I'm not room service, I'm Secret Service."

"I haven't eaten in THREE DAYS!" Uncle Eric shouted.

"Jeez, chill, I think we have some hummus here, would you like that?" Val offered.

"Thank you, Valentine, at least somebody cares about my empty stomach." Eric glared at Agent LaChance.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with him." Cory shrugged helplessly.

"Actually, he's the smartest Senator I've ever worked with."

"Really?" Cory was stunned.

"The bar's not that high, Dad. Remember how dumb Senator Graham was?" Val passed Agent LaChance his water.

"Good point."

"Ask him why he's here..." Agent LaChance said and took a long drink from the glass "Underpants and Valentine."

"I'll play along." Cory nodded "Why are you here?"

Eric looked out into space and recited in a robotic voice "Senate Resolution 328-17 awards a multi-billion dollar natural gas pipeline to either the good company or the evil one. I'm in town to meet with the guy from the evil company. He's going to try to buy my vote." He sneezed and grinned at Cory and Val.

"Can you be bought?" Cory joked.

"I don't know." Uncle Eric shrugged goofily and pulled out his earpiece.

"Eric, is that even connected to anything?" Cory asked.

"This? No, this is candy." Eric put it in his mouth and felt the electric jolt "It's not the candy one! It's not the candy one!"

Val smiled "Just take it out of your mouth." She turned to her father "Now we know where Riley gets that trait."

Riley and Maya walked down the stairs at school towards their lockers.

"You know what I think?" Riley asked "I think he's waiting until the very last minute, and then he's gonna do the big ask."

"Sure he is." Maya scoffed "First there'll be balloons in your locker."

Riley opened her locker for a pile of balloons to fall out "Ooh!"

"Then people will hand you roses until you have a big bouquet." Maya said.

Students started to walk past and hand Riley roses "Ooh!" She squeaked.

"What the?" Maya asked.

"Keep making things happen, Maya!" Riley pleaded.

She slammed her locker door and Cory screamed from inside the classroom where the chalk dust had flown all over him.

"Okay, um, disco ball?" Maya tried.

A disco ball descended and lit the area in soft pink light.

"Music?"

Romantic music started to play.

"Yogi on skates!" Maya shouted.

Yogi skated down the hall.

"Drop a banner! And then Lucas is right there next to you."

Charlie Gardner walked around the corner as the banner dropped "Riley-?"

"Yes, yes!" Riley cried before she looked to see who was asking her "I would love to go to the semi-formal with you!" She looked and her face melted to one of horror.

"Good. I was hoping you would." Charlie said, relieved.

Riley silently walked over to the bench and laid down on it, holding the flowers on her chest.

Maya started to mimic the narrator from the film they watched in class "Meet Riley, a swell gal who finds herself in quite the pickle! What will she do? What will she do? When we last left our hero, she said she'd go to the dance with Charlie Gardner."

"That's me." Charlie smiled.

"Oh, Charlie."

Riley sat up and Charlie moved to sit next to her "I can't believe that you actually said yes. I waited because I was sure Lucas was gonna ask you, but when he didn't, I figured there was a problem. So, I asked you because I think a girl like you deserves to be swept off her feet."

"Uh-oh." Maya muttered.

Riley stood up and walked over to Maya "What do I do?" She asked, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Are you asking me?" Charlie asked "Because if you're asking me, I say you give me a chance."

"Uh-oh." Maya repeated.

"Charlie, I want to thank you for the flowers and the banner and Yogi on skates." Riley said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I had to teach him."

"Ahh!" Yogi shouted and crashed into Val who was walking by with Annie.

"Yogi!" Val gasped as she sat up "Are you alright? What's going on? I thought you didn't know how to skate?"

Yogi sat up too "I don't." He sighed "Charlie Gardner taught me so he could ask Riley to the dance. Why, I couldn't tell you. We're all still mad at her and Maya for what they did to you."

"That's very sweet, Yogi." Val said, getting up "But you don't have to be mad at Riley for me. Though I appreciate the sentiment. And in the case of Charlie Gardner, I think he may be blinded by his crush on Riley."

Yogi laughed and Charlie came over to pick him up.

"Hey, Charlie," Val greeted "Did she say yes?"

"No, she said her parents need her to baby-sit your guys' little brother that night." Charlie said sadly.

"Really?" Val was skeptical, she knew Auggie hadn't wanted anything to do with Riley when Val had returned and, though their father was a chaperone at the dance, Topanga had nothing on that night "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for the advice in planning the ask though." Charlie picked up Yogi and carried him off like a princess.

"Anytime." Val joked.

Lucas walked over "Hey." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, Lucas." Val grinned "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um, I'll just come right out and say it. Val would you like to go to the semi-formal with me?"

Annie squealed making them both look at her "Oh, sorry." She giggled "You guys are just so cute."

"Thank you, Lucas." Val grinned widely "I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Really?" Lucas smiled "Thanks, Val!"

"Pick me up at seven?"

"Of course. I'll see you then." Lucas walked away with an extra skip in his step and a face-splitting grin plastered on.

Val turned to Annie and they squealed loudly, jumping up and down for a moment before they composed themselves and kept walking to class. Riley and Maya were watching this whole exchange.

"Riles, I'm so sorry." Maya sighed.

Riley's eyes were wet with tears of rage and sadness.

Val was getting ready for the semi-formal in her room. her dress was pink and the pop was bejeweled in intricate patterns.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Cory opened it a crack "Lucas is here." He called.

"Thanks, Dad." Val got up and opened the door "How do I look?"

"You look amazing, sweetie. You're gonna knock his socks off." Cory kissed the top of her head "I might not be able to let you out of the house."

Val laughed "Don't worry, you'll be at the dance so what could go wrong? We should probably get downstairs before Mom scares him off."

Cory snorted "I think your Mom sent me up here so I wouldn't scare him off. I wouldn't worry too much about her."

Cory led the way downstairs and into the living room. Auggie was sitting on the couch talking to Lucas.

"And if you _ever_ hurt my sister I will hunt you down." He threatened "Got it?"

"Got it." Lucas nodded, pretending to be scared.

"Good." Auggie sat back and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Lucas." Val smiled as she stepped into the room.

Lucas was speechless for a long moment, Val was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen "Um...Hi. You-you look incredible."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, cowboy." Val teased.

"I, um, I got you a corsage." Lucas held out the small wrist corsage his mother had helped him find.

"Aw, it's beautiful. Thank you, Lucas." Val hugged the Texan and smiled "We should get out of here before Mom gets back with her camera or Dad starts to cry."

"I'm not crying!" Cory sniffled.

"Bye, Dad." Val pulled Auggie into a quick hug "Bye, Augs."

"Bye, Val." Auggie whispered to her then turned to Lucas "Don't forget our little talk."

"You are too cute." Val smiled.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Never."

"How are you getting there?" Cory asked.

"Annie's Dad rented us a limo and we're both going with our dates." Val explained.

"What time will you be back?"

"Well, the dance is over at 10, so 11 at the latest."

"Make sure you stay safe, sweetheart." Cory blinked back tears.

"I will, Dad. Love you! Bye!" Val pulled Lucas out the door and they walked across the hall to Annie's apartment.

The door was flung open and Annie stood there with Zay.

"Zay?" Lucas asked "You asked Annie?"

"Actually, I asked him." Annie corrected "We're just going as friends though."

"Too bad, you guys would be cute together." Val teased.

"And look at you! You guys are so adorable!" Annie laughed, ignoring Val's comment "The limo is already downstairs, let's go."

They rode to the dance, laughing and talking the whole way. Lucas thought about how much easier it was to open up to Val than it was with Riley. Riley always seemed to judge him, like she had when Zay first came and told everyone what had happened. But Val, she just listened, she gave good advice, and she made him feel the butterflies in his stomach that his Mom said she got when she looked at his Dad.

They arrived at the dance and entered the gym. Val pulled them over to the snack table to get cupcakes and sodas. Hanging around nearby was the rejected Charlie Gardner.

"Hey, Charlie." Val smiled "You enjoying the dance?"

"I'd enjoy it more if your sister was here." Charlie laughed "By the way, thanks again for helping me figure out how to ask her."

"You helped Charlie ask Riley out?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Riley might not be the person for you, but there's someone out there for her and Charlie is a good guy who actually does like her. So I thought I'd help him out." Val shrugged "If she didn't want to go with him, she could've just said so."

Riley was at the dance. It was her punishment for lying Charlie Gardner. But, like always, she had Maya by her side.

"Riles, look, big turnout." Maya danced her way over to the punch bowl.

"Good. Maybe there's a chance I won't run into Charlie or Val and Lucas." Maya spun Riley around to see Val, Charlie, and Lucas all right behind her "Oh, this is my punishment. My parents are smart. Hi."

Farkle slid in front of Val "Val, dance?"

"I'd love to."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Maya stepped between them "Val's busy. I'll dance with you."

"That okay with you, Val?" Farkle asked.

"Go ahead, dance with her." Val nodded.

The two danced off.

"I owe you all an apology." Riley said nervously.

"If we didn't know who you really were, Riley, then maybe you would." Val sighed.

"You don't owe me anything." Charlie smiled.

"So, you guys are both just gonna let me off the hook?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Ha! As if." Val snorted.

"Well, then what are you gonna do?" Riley blinked, her eyes wide.

"Well, see, we talked to Charlie," Val said "Because he wanted advice on how to ask you to the dance and I gave him some. The balloons, roses, music, and the disco ball. He added Yogi on skates himself."

"You know what? I gotta give you points for that." Lucas added "That was a good one."

"Thanks, man." Charlie smirked "After I saw you put her on a white horse, I knew I had to bring it."

"This little bromance is adorable but I think Riley has a question." Val pointed to her twin who was waving her hand wildly in the air "Yes, Riley?"

"What is going on here?"

"I really like this guy, Riley." Lucas clapped Charlie on the back "He's alright."

"I wouldn't have helped him if I didn't think he'd treat you right." Val said gently.

"Yeah, new friendships, thanks to you." Charlie grinned.

The trio started to walk off but Riley called "Wait a minute! What do I do here?"

"Oh, well, that's up to you, Riley." Lucas joked.

Charlie gave his trademark quirk of the eyebrow "Yeah, why make it easy for you?"

Val stifled a giggle at her sister's horrified face and led Lucas towards the dance floor but was quickly roped away by none other than Uncle Eric.

"Uncle Eric!" She cried, laughing "Let me go!"

"Never, Valentina!" He squeezed her tightly one more time before he let her go "Who's this pretty man?" He pointed to Lucas.

"That's my date, Lucas. Don't you remember him? He helped with your campaign."

"Sorry, who's this?" A new voice asked.

Val turned to face the man "Evil company?"

"Oh, my God! It's a mini Topanga!"

Val grinned "Thank you. Wait is that your way of saying I'm short?"

"No, just young."

"Valentina, this is my old friend Jack." Eric introduced "I brought him back in time."

"Oh, okay." Val shrugged, deciding to just go with the craziness "I'm Val, nice to meet you Jack."

"You too, Val." Jack smiled and shook her hand.

"Well I think it's long past time we danced, but it was good to see you, Uncle Eric." Val laughed.

"Have fun, Niche."

"Oh, trust me, I will." Val took Lucas's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Your family's kinda nuts, you know that, right?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh, I do. I heard Auggie threatening you when I came downstairs."

Lucas blushed "Your brother may be small but he can be pretty fierce when it comes to you."

"He's a very important person to me." Val said seriously "But I know you care about him. He told me about how when I went away, you came and told him not to be mad at me. I don't think I've thanked you for that yet."

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I think I do. You made sure that I didn't lose a person who matters to me. And that, I think, is when I realized how much I like you."

They swayed gently to the music.

"And, Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

**Word count: 3717 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, stay safe, stay healthy, and wear a mask!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	30. Val Meets Creativity

**Val Meets Creativity**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Art class was one of Val's favorite classes. Except for the fact that she sat next to Riley and Maya. Neither of the twins was speaking to the other and Maya was, of course, on Riley's side and not speaking to Val. Thus, Val was trying to ignore their conversation and focus on the assignment, the doorways of New York with a focus on unique door handles.

"Wonderful work, Val. I love the colors you chose." Ms. Kossal smiled.

Val looked down at her painting. The door had a large circular blue glass window with several colored glass circles inside it. The handle was a hand reaching out, holding a knob as if it were about to turn it.

"Thank you, Ms. Kossal, I saw it walking to the subway today. I'd never noticed it before." Val explained "I don't think it's quite perfect though."

"Well, you're doing it from memory and if you've only seen it once, I think it looks amazing." Ms. Kossal moved towards Riley and Maya.

"I'm better than you now. I am Riley, the artist, and you are Maya, the artist's best friend." Riley bragged, her arms, up to her elbows, were covered in purple paint.

"Thank you for working on light and shadow, Maya." Ms. Kossal nodded appreciatively.

Maya smiled "Yeah, I look around outside now. I watch the light move during the day. Thanks for teaching me that, Ms. Kossal."

The art teacher sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maya asked.

"I get emotional when I'm around talent." Ms. Kossal walked around to look at Riley's artwork "And now I'm fine."

"Come on!" Riley groaned.

"What did I tell you about only using purple?"

"Are we gonna do this again?"

"Why is everything purple?"

"Because you hide the purple from me and I find it!" Riley waved her violet fingers in the teacher's face.

"Are you finger-painting?" Ms. Kossal sighed in exasperation.

"I believe you favor Maya and Val over me." Riley scowled.

"Oh, yeah?" Ms. Kossal crossed her arms "Well, let's explore that. Let's see if I have unfairly judged you. Today's assignment..."

"Uh-huh."

"...Was the doorways of New York."

"Yep. Yep."

"You were asked to specifically focus on..."

"Unique doorknobs. Uh-huh. Yeah."

"And paint it from memory."

"I did." Riley insisted.

"You painted a cat." Ms. Kossal picked up the canvas and turned it around revealing a very badly painted purple cat.

Val rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's a door." Riley smiled.

"It's a cat." Ms. Kossal shook her head.

"The whole thing's a door." Riley pulled the painting towards her and stuck her head around it "Anybody home? Okay, I'll come back later. Don't let the cat out."

Ms. Kossal put the painting back down "Maya and Val have something very special, Riley. They paint from a place that few of us are able to reach."

"That's because Maya has an awful life." Riley explained

"I love it when I'm reminded." Maya laughed.

"And Val's just trying to be better than me at everything."

Val set down her paintbrush heavily and sighed "You know what? If you're going to be this self centered, then fine I'll leave, I don't have to put up with you anymore. Ms. Kossal, may I have a transfer slip to ballet class?"

"Yes, Val, you may." Ms. Kossal handed Val a slip and Val hefted her bag over her shoulder and left.

Riley pouted, she didn't know Val did dance.

Val strolled into the dance studio and was immediately bombarded by crying girls and one, very distressed Zay.

"Oh, Val, it's awful!" One of the girls wept.

"What is?" Val asked, confused "What's going on?"

The girls all blubbered on incoherently so Val turned to Zay. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ms. Jenny just told us that the arts classes are all being cut." Zay sighed "Art, music, dance, everything."

"What? Why?" Val gasped.

"The same reason the arts have been loosing funding for years." Ms. Jenny came up to them, her face wet with tears "Money issues, and the board doesn't believe that time should be wasted on things like dance or the arts in general."

The other dancers wailed loudly.

Val closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Okay, don't worry. Zay, let's go, we're gonna figure out a way to fix this."

The few girls who had hiccuped themselves out of their sobs bust into tears again.

"So dramatic." Val smiled "It'll be okay."

Val and Zay walked into Cory's class, whispering conspiratorially, and took their seats.

"The Dark Ages-" Cory began.

"They're cutting art class and you want to talk about the Dark Ages?" Maya asked angrily.

"They're cutting more than just art, Maya, they're getting rid of everything." Val sighed.

"The Dark Ages was a time of cultural deterioration." Cory continued.

"What does that have to do with me?" Maya grumbled.

"Not everything is about you." Annie growled.

"The Dark Ages was the decline of the creative spirit of an entire continent." Cory rolled on.

"What about me?" Maya shouted.

Val put her hand over Annie's mouth to stop her snarky reply.

"The Dark Ages is when they cut the art class at this middle school right now." Cory put his hands on Maya's desk "And you, Maya Hart- Yes, you, Maya Hart, the one I'm looking at right here- Can't paint anymore."

"You know, a good teacher lets the students get there on their own." Maya glared.

Riley raised her purple-painted hand "Daddy?"

"Riley, if you put another purple cat on our fridge, I swear I'm moving to Brooklyn." Cory sighed.

"Take me with you?" Val begged.

"Scratch my nose. I won't be dry until math, and Mrs. Kravitz and Val scratch my nose like they don't want to."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Val rolled her eyes.

Cory gave in and scratched his younger daughter's nose.

"That's like a Daddy would." Riley smiled.

"So... Why were the Dark Ages dark, Pippin?" Cory asked Farkle.

"But we're not putting on Pippin?" Val whispered "What did I miss in art?"

"So, so much." Annie sighed "I'll tell you at lunch."

"People lost interest in art and music because it was taken away from them." Farkle answered.

"Well, I know Val dances and paints and sings and performs. She shouldn't lose that stuff. I don't want that that for Val. I want Val to be happy." Lucas said.

"Hey, Val, it looks like Lucas here's gettin' all fired up on your behalf." Zay teased.

"You're sweet, Lucas, and I'm gonna try and fix it, so don't worry."

"I still feel bad. They're taking away something you're very good at."

"Thanks, you're a really good artist too."

"You have a real talent. And I want you to be able to get better and share it with people." Lucas stared deep into Val's eyes.

"Now they're just lookin' at each other and not sayin' nothin'. Are they saying anything? No? Well, I wonder that they're thinkin'." Zay joked.

In an attempt to pull the class's attention back to herself, Riley said "I don't want them to take away your art class, Maya. Bay window, bay window right in five hours."

"Okay." Maya nodded.

"Girls, it's gonna be hard to fix this." Cory told his children "The decision comes directly from the New York City school board."

"Keep going with the lesson, Dad. What got us out of the Dark ages?" Val smirked.

"Ah. Funny thing about that. You know who did get us out? Artists." Cory grinned "Michaelangelo, Da Vinci... There was an explosion of creativity called the Renaissance. Maya, Val, I would think you'd have something to say about that."

"Cut the art classes; don't cut the art classes." Maya shrugged "What have I ever been able to do about my life? And now my little purple friend will go crazy."

"Not this time, Maya. You're the artist, and I'm just the artist's best friend." Riley felt the beginnings of a plan form in her mind.

But, for her plan to work, she'd have to get Val on board. That would be a big task.

Riley and Maya sat in the bay window after school.

"You think you're gonna outlast me? You think I'm gonna do something? You think I'd actually care about something?" Maya was saying, waiting impatiently for her best friend to do something.

"I don't care what you care about." Riley shrugged mildly.

"You're gonna break first, and you're gonna fix this whole thing somehow because you can't help yourself!" Maya shouted.

"You know, for somebody who doesn't care, you are most certainly talking to me in all caps." Riley mused.

"I will never be a great artist." Maya sighed.

"You're probably right."

"You don't believe in me?" Maya asked, hurt.

"Not if you won't." Riley shook her head.

Maya sat back down "Well, I can't, Riley. You know? It's just 'cause don't believe, don't get hurt."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. Be safe. You're right, I'm wrong. Be safe. Let's just go to a movie or read a book or maybe listen to some music." Riley smiled.

"You mean let's just go to art, or read some art, or listen to some art, because movies and books and music are art?" Maya paused "I do go outside, Riley. I watch the light move during the day. And you know what happens at 5:30? You turn gold. Everything is more beautiful at the beginning and the end of the day, and I want people to see that. I want to capture that. I didn't mean to believe in something."

"I know you didn't, peaches."

"But I do. And you knew it. You knew this was in me." Maya realized.

"Mm-hmm." Riley grinned widely.

"You did it. You broke me. I broke first. This is the first time this has ever happened! How close were you to breaking?" Maya asked.

"I almost died!" Riley shouted.

"I'm so proud of you!" Maya chuckled.

"Me too, you!" Riley pointed to her best friend "Something is finally important to you."

"Yeah." Maya nodded.

"How come?"

"Because I don't want to live in a world of stupid purple cats!"

"No, wait. What?" Riley took a moment to realize what her friend had said.

"We need a plan. You got a plan?" Maya said quickly.

Riley scoffed "Do I have a plan? Gee, I only have about nine of them. And each plan has a little sub-plan and each sub-plan has a little baby plan. Do I have a plan? But I've got one plan that I'm sure will work, if we can get everyone we need onboard."

"'Kay. What's your plan?"

"Can you keep it down?" Val came into her sister's room "Zay and I are trying to find a way to fix this!"

"Well, I'm waiting for Riley to fix this!" Maya rolled her eyes "So why don't you leave us alone?"

Val took a deep breath, "You know what, Hart? You are the most-"

"Wait!" Riley cried "Val, why can't we work together?"

"Excuse me?" Val raised an eyebrow "Why do you wanna work with me? Better question, why should I want to work with you?"

"Because this is something that matters to both of us. And you know we work better together." Riley offered.

"And...?" Val prompted.

"And...I'm sorry. I've been immature and silly and possessive of something that isn't mine." Riley finally apologized.

"_Someone_." Val corrected "But it's a good start. Alright, let me grab Zay and you can tell us your master plan with the sub-plans and the baby plans."

"Great, meet us downstairs in five minutes."

Val nodded and left the room.

Riley faced an astonished Maya "Wow, I didn't think that would really work."

The girls were downstairs in the kitchen, Zay had left when he had gotten a call from his parents that they needed him.

"Mommy!" Riley shouted, even though Topanga was sitting less that five feet away "What's our plan?"

"This is your plan?" Val asked incredulously "Ask Mom?"

"I'm sorry, girls. I can't wave a magical lawyer wand this time. The schools only get so much money every year. It's not a legal issue." Topanga shook her head "They can spend it on whatever they see fit."

"I could have told you that." Val sighed.

"Are you telling us to give up?" Riley asked.

"Would I ever tell you to do that?" Topanga rolled her eyes.

"No." Riley realized "So, what are you telling us?"

Topanga leaned forward "You have an opponent. Your opponent is thinking logically. If you think logically, you're gonna lose the creative arts."

"Okay, but are they right?" Maya asked "Are academics so much more valuable than the arts that we should just let them do this to us?"

Auggie hung a drawing he'd just finished up on the refrigerator and turned to face his sisters, mother, and Maya "Do you guys like it?" He asked proudly.

"I do, Auggie. I love it." Riley smiled.

"It's great, kiddo." Val picked up her little brother and swung him around, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head "Good job."

"No one should take it away from you." Maya shook her head.

"Someone's going to take it away from me?" Auggie asked, confused.

"No." Maya declared, slamming her hands down on the kitchen table "Let's get 'em."

"Let's get 'em." Auggie agreed.

He grabbed Val's hand and pulled her towards the door as he screamed loudly.

"Okay, bye." Val called "We'll be back!"

Auggie pulled her across the hallway into Annie's apartment, still shrieking at the top of his lungs. He pulled her in circles around the living room until Annie and Eric came down.

"What is going on here?" Eric asked, concerned.

"We need to get 'em!" Auggie shouted.

"Hold up." Annie knelt down in front of him "I'm always up for kickin' butt, but who's them? Is it Riley or Maya? 'Cause I'm happy to beat them up for you."

"No." Auggie sniffled "It's the person who's gonna take away my art."

"No one is gonna take anything away from you, Aug." Val knelt down in front of her little brother, next to Annie "Not while I'm around."

"Do you promise?" Auggie mumbled.

"Pinky swear. Anybody who wants to take your art away is gonna have to get through us first." Val promised "And if they manage that, then something tells me, you are gonna put them in their place."

"No one's taking away your art, kid." Eric smiled and patted Auggie's shoulder "We got your back."

Auggie sniffled and flung himself into Val's open arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and sniffled, letting the tears fall.

"Thanks, Vallie." He whispered.

"Anytime, Auggie."

Finally, Auggie fell asleep on the couch in Annie's apartment. Annie made the remaining three of them hot chocolate and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Who told Auggie that someone's taking away art?" Eric asked.

"It was Maya, but she didn't mean to freak him out." Val explained "We're kinda working together to fix the whole 'losing art, music, and dance' situation."

"You and Maya?" Annie asked.

"No, Riley, Maya, and I."

Annie and Eric exchanged a look before they turned to Val and asked "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am." Val shrugged "I know it's hard to understand, but honestly, I kind of miss being friends with my sister. I know I have you guys and I love you, but Riley is my twin. I can't stay mad at her forever."

Eric sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair "I still think you're crazy, but if this is what you want, then okay."

Val smiled and hugged her friend tightly then turned to Annie "Please tell me you understand?"

"I don't like it, but I do. Kinda." Annie shrugged "I understand that with family things are different, especially with your family, but what I don't understand is how you've forgiven them so quickly. They've done so much to you and hurt you and your mental health in ways that other people would find unforgivable."

"I never said I forgave them." Val stopped her.

"What?"

"In time, and with lots of change, maybe I could forgive them for good. Right now, all I'm doing is giving them a chance to change. And a chance to start down the road of forgiveness." Val explained.

"But you've given them so many chances before, what makes you think this time will be different?" Annie rubbed her temples "You're our best friend, Val, and we don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, and I love you both for that." Val smiled "But I have a feeling this time might be different. If I'm wrong, then you have my permission to do whatever you see fit that won't end with you expelled or in jail."

"Way to take all the fun out of it." Eric joked.

Everyone laughed softly trying not to wake Auggie. They failed.

"Val?" Auggie asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"

"Past your bedtime, buddy." Val teased "You wanna go home?"

"Mm-hmm." Auggie mumbled.

"Eric, can you get the door?" Val said as she picked Auggie up and carried him towards the door.

"Sure. Have a good night, Val." Eric said, opening the door "Night, Auggie."

"G'night, Eric." Auggie murmured.

Val took her brother across the hall and back into their apartment, she had texted her parents to let them know where they were and now sent them another message saying they were home.

As Val tucked Auggie into bed she could hear him mumble "Love you, Vallie."

"I love you too, Auggie." Val kissed his forehead and turned out the light.

The three girls and Cory stood in the art classroom with Jon Turner. In front of them was a blank canvas and people were cleaning out the room.

"You brought me here to watch this?" Uncle Jon complained.

"Enjoying the show, Uncle Jonathan?" Riley asked.

"No, I'm not." Uncle Jon turned to the twin's father "Matthews, why am I here?"

Maya raised her hand "It was my idea. If you're gonna do this, then you should watch it happen."

"Cory, why would you tell them I'm doing this?" Uncle Jon asked crankily.

"Because you're a bad, bad man, and I love it when it's somebody else's fault." Cory grinned evilly.

"What are they donna do with the art room-" Maya began.

Val interrupted "And the dance classroom, and the theatre, and the-"

"Okay we get it!" Maya cut her off "What are they gonna do with all these arts classrooms that is more important than art?"

"This will be a test taking class." Uncle Jon sighed.

Val gagged "A class for taking tests? That's the best you could come up with?"

"We need to be tested on how to take a test?" Riley asked slowly.

"We're testing it out."

Cory walked around to Uncle Jon's other side "Why do you hate art so much?"

"Matthews!" Uncle Jon shouted then calmed himself "Girls, I am not for this."

"What?" Riley asked.

"My hands are tied." Jon shrugged "I'm the superintendent of schools. I answer to the panel for educational policy. I mean, all this, it comes from them. I'm not the enemy here. Val, didn't you already know this?"

"Oh, I did." Val nodded "But Dad gave me twenty bucks to let this play out."

"Matthews!"

"Turner!" Cory mocked.

A janitor grabbed the blank canvas and took it away, leaving Riley's purple cat painting behind.

"You wouldn't get rid of this?" Riley asked, pointing proudly at her artwork.

"Ah, I'd get rid of that forever." Uncle Jon swiped at the painting.

Another janitor took it away, leaving Maya's piece in view.

"But that's a real loss." Uncle Jon pointed.

As that painting was taken away, Maya looked down and blinked back tears. Riley and Val shared a look, then together, the twins put their hands on Maya's shoulders and nodded to each other. They would fix this.

The group sat in their regular seats at Topanga's Bakery. Val sat between Farkle and Lucas.

"Well, you are harder to watch than usual." Zay complained "I mean, all broken and pouty and stuff. Lucas used to call me in Texas and tell me about you guys. You were legends. The genius who's loyal and kind...The blonde beauty..."

"Lucas talks about himself like that?" Maya laughed.

"He was talkin' about you." Zay rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Maya realized what that meant "Oh..."

"He said you were all full of fire." Zay pointed to Riley "The pretty brunette who never gives up on anyone or anything. And no sacrifice is too big for her friends. But you've all given up. Where's the fire? Because I don't see any of it. You know what, Lucas? These aren't the people you told me about."

"Yeah," Lucas leaned forward "Except you've been here long enough to know that they are."

Farkle thought for a minute "Einstein said we cannot solve our problems with he same thinking we used when we created them."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed "We need a different kind of thinking."

"Well, what's another way to think?" Riley asked.

"We're trying to save the creative arts." Maya shrugged "Why can't we start thinking creatively."

"There's my little artist." Riley grinned.

They started to come up with a plan. It wasn't long before everyone slowly left to prepare their part of the plan. Soon, it was just Val and Zay.

"So...?" Zay asked.

"So...what?" Val joked "What's going on?"

"Don't you want to know what Lucas told me about you?"

"Well, I mean, I would, but I'm not going to put you in a position where you have to break his trust." Val stood up and stretched "You want a drink? I'm dying of thirst."

"You were the kindest, most beautiful, sweetest, most helpful, and loving person he'd ever met." Zay said, leaning back in his seat "I told him he must be crazy, there was nobody who could be that amazing. But now that I've met you, he was right."

"Zay..."

"No, I'm serious. You hadn't even known me a week when you helped me with my anxiety. All you knew about me was that I was someone who had messed up Lucas's past and it was my fault he got expelled. But you still talked me through it and helped me. I really appreciate that."

"Zay, you and Lucas may not have seen each other for a while, but he still cared about you. You were still his best friend. And I will always help my friends." Val smiled and put her hand on Zay's "Now, about that drink, lemonade?"

"Sounds good, thanks, Val." Zay grinned.

Val went to the counter and placed the order. The thoughts running through her head were going a mile a minute.

"Two lemonades please, Katy." Val ordered.

"You got it Val." Katy turned and fetched the drinks and came back "So, since I have you here, I wanted to apologize for my daughter's behavior towards you. I'm sorry. I've tried to tell her how what she did was wrong and I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive her."

"Thank you, Katy, but I don't blame you at all." Val smiled "Maya is her own person and I hope that she can grow and mature as we all get older. We're in middle school, we all make mistakes. And I think she's finally figured out why what she did was wrong."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that, Val."

"Of course." Val took the lemonades and went back to Zay to keep discussing the plan.

They were at the school board meeting, Uncle Jon was standing in front of the board and pleading with them.

"I'm asking you to slow down before this vote becomes final." He begged "Once these cuts are official, then art and music and drama and dance-they're gone. I mean is that really acceptable? It's not too late to do the right thing here. Thank you, Chairperson Sanchez."

"Thank you, Superintendent Turner. That was a lovely, impassioned speech." Chairperson Sanchez said "Let me just check and see if it changed any of the numbers. No, I'm afraid not."

Uncle Jon sat down, disheartened.

"Our next speaker is Mr. Isaiah Babineaux. Mr. Babineaux?" Chairperson Sanchez asked.

Zay stepped up to the microphone and smiled deviously "Hello, Chairperson. Thank you for seeing me."

"You're welcome, Mr. Babineaux. We are happy to see a young representative of our school community, who is, I trust, going to address us with great respect for our process." Chairperson Sanchez said warningly.

Zay shook his head as Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Val all strolled in "No. That's not what's gonna happen. We couldn't reach you with logic, so we decided to think...differently."

"Oh. Super." Chairperson Sanchez groaned "Okay. Wait a second. What exactly are you gonna do?"

The group shared a look then Lucas started to snap and sing "Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da." The rest of them joined in.

Riley and Farkle began doing a weird dance move, changing sides and swinging their arms.

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da."

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da."

Maya stepped forward and posed in front of the board before moving back.

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da."

Val did a triple pirouette and landed, sliding down into a perfect 180 degree splits. Lucas and Zay moved forward and picked her up by her arms and Lucas dipped her then Zay. Val broke away from the two boys and twirled back to her position.

"Oh, Mr. Friar." Zay spoke to the rhythm of the song as the others kept singing.

"Yes, Mr. Babineaux." Lucas snapped his fingers to the beat.

"I like this room." Zay nodded.

"This is a nice room." Lucas agreed.

"So what do we do too a room if we want to kill the..."

"A-R-T-S, arts?" Lucas spelled.

"We do this." Zay and Lucas moved to the side of the room and took down some of the paintings.

Val, Maya, Riley, and Farkle all did the same with the other paintings around the room.

"Gentlemen, what are you doing?" Chairperson Sanchez asked.

"The same thing you're doing to us." Lucas explained.

"Not as interesting a room anymore." Zay smiled "Get the picture?"

Riley stepped forward "That's a very colorful scarf you're wearing." She pointed to Chairperson Sanchez's purple scarf.

"Thank you."

"May I?"

Hesitantly, Chairperson Sanchez passed Riley the scarf.

Riley lifted the fabric over her head "A dance to the loss of purple."

With one hand she dropped the scarf, still holding it in her other, and began attempting to mimic Val's triple pirouette from earlier. Lucas hurried forward and stole the scarf when it was in midair. Riley looked around, acting confused for a moment before she crumpled to the ground. She quickly stood back up and did jazz hands as she moved back in line.

Maya stepped up to the microphone "My name is Maya Hart. This committee relies on charts and graphs. I have information to add to them."

"Please share it with us, Ms. Hart."

"You want numbers?" Maya asked "The United States ranking in math, science, and reading has done nothing but drop for the past 50 years."

"Your proposal?" Chairperson Sanchez questioned.

"Get rid of 'em."

"Cut math, science, and reading?"

"Why not? We stink at 'em." Maya moved away from the microphone and closer to the panel "But you know what we're number one at? Movies and music! People all over the world are inspired by our creativity. But hey, I don't wanna get rid of anything. You started it."

"My hands are tied." Chairperson Sanchez protested.

"Yeah, it's so funny." Maya chuckled "Everyone keeps saying that, but they're not. Look at 'em. Your hands are free. You just think they're tied."

"I'm afraid you're out of time." Chairperson Sanchez frowned "We have a long list of speakers on the list today and we need to be getting back to them. Topanga Matthews."

The twin's mother stood up with her law pad in hand, smiled at her son and husband, and moved to stand in front of the microphone.

She cleared her throat and opened her pad then closed it as she said "I yield my time to these children."

"Uh, Cory Matthews." Chairperson Sanchez called.

"Yield." Cory smiled.

"Gabriella Kossal."

Ms. Kossal stood up "Yield."

Chairperson Sanchez threw down her pen "Yes. Super. Okay. Wouldn't now be a good time for an adult point-of-view?"

"Yield!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, come on!"

"The adults have failed them." Cory spoke up "Especially Superintendent Turner!"

"Matthews!" Uncle Jon cried, annoyed.

"Bomp, bomp, bomp." Lucas began snapping again.

"Ba, da, da."

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da."

"Oh, Mr. Farkle." Lucas said.

"Yes, Mr. Freakface." Farkle grinned.

"Although you are a scientist, we are also told that you have great creativity."

"Why, yes. I sing and dance and am the greatest Pippin the stage has ever seen."

"I love Pippin." One old man on the end of the panel smiled.

Val couldn't help herself as she whispered "Same!"

Zay stepped forward "May we see some of it, please?"

"No, you may not! There are no longer plays or concerts in this school. Instead," Farkle looked to the panel "I shall perform for you a list of prime numbers."

"Oh, that's disappointing." The old man scowled.

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da."

"Bomp, bomp, bomp."

"Ba, da, da, bomp."

Farkle walked to the microphone and said "Two. Three. Five. Seven. Eleven."

The crowd groaned loudly.

"Thirteen."

"Boo!" The crowd shouted.

"Okay, okay. I think we get you point, Mr. Farkle." Chairperson Sanchez said, pleadingly.

"With all due respect, Chairperson Sanchez, I don't think you do. And like I said, I can also do this." Farkle burst into a dramatic tap dance.

He pulled Val out of the line and they danced to rival Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers.

Farkle moved back to the microphone "Seventeen."

The crowd groaned again.

"Nineteen. Twenty-three."

"Boo!"

"I hate twenty-three." Auggie growled and stood up "Let's get 'em!" Topanga pulled him back into his seat.

Farkle moved away from the microphone and he and Val started to dance again to loud cheers and applause. When they stopped, Farkle moved back to the microphone.

Before he could say anything the crowd called "Boo!"

"Creativity feeds science, and science feeds creativity." Farkle declared "That's what you're missing because you're not thinking creatively. Thank you."

Auggie stood up and walked up to the school board. He set down all his artwork on the table in front of Chairperson Sanchez.

"I've taken all my art off of the refrigerator. Do you have kids?" Auggie asked.

Everybody on the board nodded.

"When you get home, please take their art off of the refrigerator, too. Otherwise you're hippopotamuses."

Chairperson Sanchez furrowed her eyebrows "Hypocrites?"

Auggie leaned in "Please don't cut reading." He ran back to his parents, stopping to hug Val first "How'd I do?" He whispered.

"Great, good job, Auggie." Val smiled.

Riley stepped forward "A dance in which a hippopotamus returns home to find his art taken from the refrigerator."

She shuffled backward, head down, before she moved forward again, stomping loudly with each enormous step she took.

"Ahh, ooh, mmm...woop, woop."

Suddenly, she turned around and put her hands up in surrender. She turned her face to the side and looked as if she were about to cry. Slowly, she slumped down, folding in on herself. Then the "dance" was over and Riley straightened up with a smile on her face and did jazz hands back to the side of the room.

Lucas moved forward carrying a boom box "Ms. Matthews, Ms. Hart, I'm told that you can sing."

"We can carry a tune." Val chuckled.

"Would you do us the great honor?" Zay asked.

The two girls nodded and stepped up to the microphone. Lucas pushed a button on the boom box and orchestral music started to play.

"Once I had a dream," The two girls harmonized "That dream had just begun-"

There was loud microphone feedback as Zay stole it and Lucas turned off the music.

"Yoink." Zay smiled.

"Sorry, no more music." Maya shrugged.

Val stepped forward with Zay "Chairperson Sanchez, with respect, you seem uncomfortable."

"Could that possibly have to do with your background?" Zay asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? Let us be more specific." Val offered "Where did you do your undergraduate work?"

"Princeton." Chairperson Sanchez answered.

"Oh. Good school. Good school." Zay mumbled "What'd you study?"

"I don't see how these questions are relevant to todays proceedings." Chairperson Sanchez tried to divert them.

"Oh, you were an art major!" Zay shouted.

The crowd gasped.

"Yes, Mr. Babineaux. I have a degree in studio art." Chairperson Sanchez sighed.

Riley stepped forward "A dance in which I graduate with a degree in studio art from Princeton University but then ii get my hands tied."

"I don't need to see that one. I lived it."

"Does it hurt a little?" Val asked.

"It does. Especially since one of the paintings you took down was mine."

"Chairperson Sanchez, got a favorite book?" Lucas asked, as the rest of them joined Val, Riley, and Zay in front of the board.

"_Bridge to Terabithia_."

"Unread it." Val ordered.

"Favorite movie?" Zay asked.

"_The Wizard of Oz_."

"Un-watch it." Maya told her.

"Well, you've just kinda taken away my whole childhood, haven't you?" Chairperson Sanchez's voice broke.

"When does it happen?" Maya asked.

"When does what happen?"

"When do you stop being able to think creatively?" Val clarified.

"When do you get your hands tied?" Riley asked.

"We don't want that to happen to us." Lucas said.

"You went to a great school." Zay pointed out "I'm sure all of you did."

"You're very smart." Maya said "You know that this is the wrong way to think."

They all turned around to walk out.

"You didn't ask me who my favorite artist is." Chairperson Sanchez called them back "It's Picasso. Do you have a favorite artist?"

Maya thought about it for a moment "All of them. Everyone who ever tried...Including you."

"You know, Picasso painted a masterpiece called _Guernica_. Adults going to war on horses with swords. Except for one horse who was horrified at what the adults were doing. He's horrified because he knows it's wrong. I've always loved that horse." Chairperson Sanchez told the room at large "And when I was as young as you, I made a promise to myself that if I ever go to war, I would never forget _Guernica_ and the horse that knew better. Thank you, Ms. Hart, for reminding me."

"No, thank you." Maya shook her head "I love learning about art. I would have never known about _Guernica_ if someone didn't care enough to teach me."

Chairperson Sanchez took a deep breath "Superintendent Turner...You have been requesting all along that we remain patient."

"Well, we're all teachers here." Uncle Jon stood up "I think we can appreciate the value of a good lesson."

Cory stood up and pointed to his old teacher "Turner! My man!"

"Would you tell him to stop?" Uncle Jon begged and Cory sat back down.

"I can't promise an immediate solution, but I can promise that we will try and think differently. To think as creatively as these students. Thank you all for coming. This meeting is adjourned. But our next meeting begins ring now, and we will stay here until we come up with something that unties our hands and we begin to think differently. Ms. Hart?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Maya asked, turning around.

"Please hang up my painting."

"Yes, ma'am."

Maya and Riley hung up the painting together then walked out with their arms around each other. As they left the room, they saw Val and Zay surrounded by sobbing girls. Val was gently patting each on the back and smiling. Zay just looked very uncomfortable.

Riley and Maya shared a look before they walked up to them "Val?" Riley asked.

"Hey, Riley, good job in there." Val smiled.

"Thanks, and thank you, for working with us. You didn't have to do that. This was your idea, your plan. You could have pulled it off with anyone, but you chose to do it with us." Riley smiled.

"Well, I don't think I could have pulled it off with just anyone." Val shrugged "I think we're better when we work together."

"Me too." Riley agreed.

The twins shared a smile before Riley and Maya walked off, leaving Val and Zay with the crying ballerinas.

**Word count: 6137 words **  
**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this book yet. I've just moved back to college so if updates are slow please forgive me. For now, please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay safe, healthy, and home, and wash your hands! One more thing! #BlackLivesMatter**  
**Love, **  
**The Author **


	31. Val Meets I am Farkle

**Val Meets I am Farkle**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val sat in class in between Annie and Lucas. Her Dad stood in front of the board, written on it were the words "Geniuses: Mozart, Einstein, Jobs."

"A) Every human being is a unique collection of atoms." Cory started the lesson "B) Some of you in this room, might be human beings. C) When you mess with atoms, or human beings, they blow up."

Farkle slammed his hands down on his desk and shouted "Belgium, 1831!"

"Okay, everybody, it's happening right now. Under your desks, Farkle's gonna blow!" Cory called.

Everyone dove under their desks in fear.

"I know everything except Belgium, 1831." Farkle cried "And once I know that, I'll know everything! And then my name goes on the board with those three idiots!"

Riley and Val shared a look "Breathe, Farkle." They said together.

"Too late." Farkle started to wobble "I taste blue." He toppled over into Annie's lap.

"Can I-?" Annie asked, turning to Val.

"No." Val cut her off "Give him a minute then say something factually incorrect, he'll be fine."

"But can I at least lay him down, I don't think this position is very comfortable. For either of us." Annie argued.

She had a point, Farkle's back was bent weirdly and his head lolled.

"Fine, but give him a pillow." Val nodded.

"But-!"

"No buts!" Val scolded "You have two others in your locker, you can lend him one."

Annie sighed and passed Val a small pillow. Val got up and laid it on the floor next to Annie's desk. Annie gently shoved Farkle off her lap and Val caught his shoulders and set him on the ground.

"You know, with anybody else, that would have been strange." Riley mused.

"But with Farkle, we don't even lift him off the floor anymore." Maya finished "Oh, here's your book." She dropped a notebook on Farkle's stomach.

"Ugh!" Farkle groaned.

The guidance counselor, Miss Oben came into the classroom "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Matthews, I'm here to speak with Farkle Minkus."

"Farkle, guidance counselor." Cory called.

Farkle sat up "Well it's about time."

Before Miss Oben could take Farkle into the hallway, Riley, Maya, Annie, Lucas, and Val all stepped up and moved in front of her.

"Are you finally taking him away?" Riley asked.

"He goes, we all go." Maya added.

"No one is taking away my friend." Val warned.

Lucas and Annie sighed "We're here so it's not just them."

"There are no secrets in our group." Riley shook her head.

"Hmm, is that so?" Val joked "Well, I'm not part of your group anymore so I guess that's okay."

Maya jabbed Val in the side with her elbow "Nothing can come between-" The bell rang "Okay."

Maya led Riley out. Val, Annie, and Lucas stayed until Riley and Maya came back and dragged them outside.

"Why would you do that?" Val asked angrily "We were supposed to stick up for Farkle together."

"We're just gonna listen from outside." Riley shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we are supposed to be there to support Farkle through thick and thin. You can't just run off when the bell rings." Val argued.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to listen." Maya had her ear pressed to the door.

There was a small scuffle as Val, Riley, Lucas, and Annie all tried to get an ear to the door separating them from their friend.

"Farkle," They heard "I have the results..."

Farkle interrupted "Of my I.Q. and Aptitude tests? I'm a genius right? You know how I know? 'Cause I'm a genius. It's not conceited when it's true. Right, Mr. Matthews?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm barely literate." They heard the twins father joke.

"Your parents have given me permission to tell you that yes, you scored in the superior range." Miss Oben said, sounding very proud.

"And my Aptitude test says I should consider a career in..." Farkle prompted.

"'Ruling the world.'" Miss Oben answered then laughed "Never seen that one. The rest of the class falls within a more traditional range of careers. Although we did get one bunny farmer..."

"Yay!" Riley couldn't help the shout of joy she gave, Annie elbowed her in the ribs "Ow!"

"And 'Armpit sniffer #5 in a deodorant factory." Miss Oben continued.

"I got a job!" Maya cheered, then "Ow!" As Annie elbowed her too.

"But I expect there's going to be further testing, is that right, Miss Oben?" Cory asked.

"Yes. When someone scores this high, the experts usually want to confirm the testing."

"And then, more specialized schools with gifted programs, like Einstein Academy, might approach you." Cory warned Farkle.

Riley stuck her head inside the door "Now, Farkle says..."

"I'd never leave my friends behind." Farkle finished.

"Who's a good genius?" Riley asked.

"I am!" Farkle smiled goofily.

"One more thing, Farkle." Miss Oben said, stopping him from leaving "It's important not to react to your score in any way that might make your friends feel-"

"Inferior. Of less value. Like dum-dums."

"We're talking about my daughters!" Cory said, offended.

"Who's fault is that?" Farkle laughed.

He walked to the door and opened it, causing Val, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Annie to all fall through.

"Heh heh." Val chuckled sheepishly "Sorry."

"Actually, Miss Matthews, I need to talk to you next." Miss Oben smiled.

"Me?" Val asked "Why?"

"You have also scored in the superior range, and I'd like to warn you that Einstein Academy has already sent the school letters offering you a tour of the place."

"What?" Val looked to her father.

Cory hesitated "I think you should at least take a tour, honey. Einstein has great programs and more funding and-"

"But I'd be leaving all my friends!" Val protested "I don't want to leave my friends."

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but you should think about it." Cory assured his oldest daughter "We can discuss it with your Mom tonight."

Topanga's was decorated for Farkle's genius party. His parents had even included Val's name on the banner, making it her party too, though she was happy to sit back and let Farkle gets the glory.

"Welcome to our Farkle and Valencia-" Stuart Minkus began.

"Ahem." Val cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry." Stuart corrected himself "Welcome to our Farkle and Val genius party. I'm Stuart Minkus, the original genius, very proud to welcome my son and his friend to the club. I'm sure his mother, who is unexceptional, would like to say a few words representing her people."

Stuart turned to his wife, a beautiful tall blonde woman in a red dress. She got up and wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm unexceptional. Who does what I say?" She asked.

"Everybody." Stuart smiled.

"Hi, Cory." Farkle's Mom waved to the teacher.

"Nyah!" Cory squeaked.

"Stop it." Topanga warned.

"Look at her." Cory protested.

"What? I like her now. She's a lot less scary than she was in high school."

"Uh-huh." Cory still looked terrified "Are you not lookin' at her?"

"I hold in my hand the answer to the question everybody's been asking." Mrs. Minkus stepped forward with an envelope "Is Farkle a clone? A robot? Or a real boy?"

"Real boy, real boy, real boy, real boy." Farkle prayed.

"Twenty bucks on real boy." Val whispered to Annie.

"I'll double that for clone." Annie scoffed.

"Please, he's a robot." Eric said, completely serious.

"Any other takers?" Val asked the room.

Everyone shook their heads, knowing better than to bet against Val Matthews.

Mrs. Minkus opened the envelope "This is the birth certificate of Farkle Minkus. Real boy!"

"Yes! Pay up." Val laughed.

Eric and Annie groaned "Will you take an IOU?"

"Sure." Val rolled her eyes and went over to Farkle "Congratulations, Farkle. I never had any doubts."

"Thanks, Val. And thanks for having me, Mom."

"Any time, kiddo. You make me proud every day." Mrs. Minkus kissed her son's cheek "Stuart and I want to thank all of Farkle's friends who care about him. You're all he ever talks about."

"We hope you'll keep encouraging him to be as unique as he's always been." Stuart said, getting up "The Minkuses have always been simple, incredibly rich people. Please enjoy our party, and don't forget your complimentary penguin."

Cory and Topanga walked over to the Minkus parents.

"Hey, Minkus, great party." Cory clapped Stuart on the shoulder "Nice shirt. I don't care about any of that. You married Jennifer Bassett. Did you know that?"

"We fell in love." Stuart shared a loving look with his wife "She told me."

"Maya, when I rule the world, I'll give you half because you're my lovely fake wife." Farkle offered.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Riley protested.

"Since when?" Annie asked, making Riley glare at her.

"Yeah, Farkle, you love them equally." Lucas reminded the genius, ignoring Annie's comment "Marry them both. Wouldn't that be the genius thing to do?"

"See why I keep you around!" Farkle pointed "Make it happen, Face."

"Here we go." Maya stood up and ran around the couch.

Farkle joined her.

Lucas whispered to Val "I promise, I'm just doing this for Farkle." Then he knelt down in front of Riley "Riley Matthews?"

"Yes?"

"Would you..." Lucas tried.

"Absolutely."

"...Do me the honor..."

"Any time at all."

"...Of becoming..."

"Whatever you want."

"...Mrs..."

"Do you not understand 'yes'?"

"...Farkle Minkus?" Lucas finished, looking relieved.

Riley paused "You're gonna be there, right?"

"A yes is a yes. Here's your ring." Farkle pulled the ring from Maya's hands.

"Hey!" The blonde called.

"You get two penguins." Farkle bargained.

"Okay." Maya shrugged.

Farkle placed the ring on Riley's finger and the brunette was immediately transfixed by the sparkling stone.

"Maya, marry us quick while she's still distracted by the sparkles." Farkle ordered.

Farkle dashed around the couch and shoved Lucas gently out of the way.

"Okay." The Texan sat down and wrapped his arm around Val's shoulders.

"Blah, blah, blah." Maya said officially.

"I do." Farkle grinned.

"Blah, blah, blah."

"There it is." Mrs. Minkus came over and took the ring from Riley and put it on her own finger.

Riley looked up now that the ring was gone "What do you want?" She asked Farkle.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined-" Maya said quickly.

"I object, yes." Smackle burst onto the scene.

"Smackle." Maya greeted.

Riley leapt up "You made it to the wedding, Smackle!" She tried to give the genius girl a hug but Smackle simply stood there awkwardly "Still having trouble with the hugging thing, aren't ya?"

Val untangled Riley's arms from around Smackle.

"Thank you, Val. The average middle-schooler spends nine minutes a day engaged in hugs. Do you know what I can accomplish in nine minutes?" Smackle asked.

"No." Riley shook her head.

"Ask NASA." Smackle said proudly.

"Good for you, girl!" Val grinned.

"Smackle, here to mock my recent membership into the genius club?" Farkle asked.

"On the contrary, Farkle. I welcome you and Val with open arms." Slowly and awkwardly, Smackle held her arms out wide "My arms. They are open."

"What do you want me to do with that?" Farkle asked.

"We are both geniuses now." Smackle explained.

"Yep. That makes us even more alike than we were." Farkle nodded "And as all of us know..."

"Like forces repel." Smackle lowered her arms "Yes, science says we may never be together."

"But love isn't science." Val reminded them.

"And science never makes a mistake." Farkle agreed.

"Really?" Riley walked up to the three and held up a picture of the blobfish "Have you seen the blobfish? Why, science? Why?"

"Why do you carry that around if it freaks you out so much?" Val asked.

"I don't know." Riley shrugged and walked away from the three geniuses.

"I am here to ask you both to consider transferring to Einstein Academy." Smackle said, getting her bearings.

"That's not happening." Lucas pointed at the dark haired girl.

"Stop hitting on me." Smackle glared.

"Ha." Lucas laughed uncomfortably "Okay."

"What would be the benefits of our going to Einstein?" Farkle asked.

"Whoa, you mean 'you' going to Einstein. I'm not leaving my friends." Val shook her head "Sorry, Smackle."

"Actually, honey..." Topanga waved her oldest child over "I think it would be smart to look into Einstein Academy."

"Why?" Val asked.

"Why?" Topanga looked confused "It's a good school, you could get better teachers, work with kids who like what you like, and, let's face it," She lowered her voice "Riley hasn't been very nice to you these past few years. I think a change might be good."

Val's mouth was hanging open "I'm sorry, so because she doesn't like me, I have to uproot my whole life, change schools, and loose my friends? How is that fair?"

"Life isn't always fair, Val." Cory joined in "And we're not saying you have to go, we're just asking that you think about it."

Val took a deep calming breath "Okay, I get that you guys just want what's best for me, but I don't want to leave. I like my school. I like having Dad as a teacher. I like getting to see my friends every day. And I don't think it's fair that you are trying to make me give up these things."

"Val, we just want you to have a bright future."

"I know, and I love you for that. But my future will always involve my friends. And that's not changing."

Val walked back to Lucas who was sitting on the couch, watching the interaction between the Matthews parents and Val.

"You okay?" He asked slowly.

"I'm fine, just irritated. I can't believe they actually want me to transfer." Val complained "I know it's a good opportunity, but my whole life is my friends. You, Farkle, Annie, and Eric. I don't want to just up and leave."

"It isn't like you wouldn't see us." Lucas pointed out "You would still have weekends and holidays and summer-"

Val cut him off "Lucas, how much do you know about Einstein Academy?"

"I know it's where Smackle goes to school."

"Einstein Academy is a boarding school. You need a special reason to get special permission to leave. Smackle gets it because her Uncle is the principal. I wouldn't. I'd only see you on holidays and in the summer."

"Whoa."

Cory stood behind his desk. On the chalk board were the names "Genius: Mozart, Einstein, Jobs, Farkle, Val." Farkle sat all and proud in his seat. Val was slumped over, resting her head in her hands. Lucas was keeping a close eye on her.

"Farkle, Val, what are you?" Cory asked.

"Geniuses. We're on the board." Farkle answered proudly.

"Wrong." Cory looked at his other daughter who for some reason looked overly happy "Riley, what are you?"

"Bunny farmer!" Riley squealed.

"Wrong." Cory shook his head.

"Then don't go into my room." Riley smiled nervously.

Cory gave her an incredulous look then shook his head "All these things that you guys have been told you are this week? That's only a piece of what makes you an individual. This I.Q. test produces a number that puts you in a category. A label. Don't live under a label. It just gets in the way of who you are."

"But if you get called something enough, don't you start believing it?" Lucas asked.

"Believe in what you contribute to others. We expect great things from you, Farkle. You too, Val." Cory smiled.

But Val didn't respond, she just sat there staring into space.

"I'l try my best, sir." Farkle answered.

"But, I also expect great things from everybody else. Remarkable people have I.Q.'s all across the board." Cory gestured to the board "Everyone has great gifts. And everyone in this class has the potential too impact our world. So just be yourself. It's the only label that matters."

Miss Oben came and knocked on the door "Mr. Matthews? If it's alright with you, I need a moment with Farkle."

"Okay. Farkle?" Cory called.

Val sat up, suddenly aware as Farkle got up and followed Miss Oben out. She glanced at Lucas and the pair shared a worried look.

It wasn't long before Miss Oben came back "Val? Can I have a word?"

Val nodded and got up. Lucas gently grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine." She whispered, not knowing if it would be true.

Lucas nodded and let her go. Val followed Miss Oben out of the classroom and into her office. Inside was a tall man in a suit.

He held out his hand for Val to shake "Hello, you must be Valencia Matthews. I'm Mr. Grace, I'm here to give you a few more tests since you scored so high on your I.Q. test."

"Hello, Mr. Grace." Val shook his hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Certainly." Val nodded.

By the time the testing was done, school was over and Val decided to walk home by herself. She had pepper spray and stayed around people, but the thoughts that swirled through her head were dangerously frightening. Something told her that Farkle was having the same thoughts go through his head.

Swallowing her fear, Val took out her phone and texted Farkle.

_'Where are you? I think we need to talk.'_

**'I just finished my testing. I'm going over to your house.'**

Val sighed and put her phone away as she walked up the steps to her apartment. She opened the door and came inside to find everyone sitting on the couch waiting. Lucas, Annie, Eric, Riley, Maya, her Mom and Dad, and Auggie.

Val bit her lip.

"Val?" Lucas asked "What happened?"

"I think we should wait for Farkle."

Less than five minutes later, Farkle and his parents knocked on the door. Val grabbed Farkle's hand and whispered to him.

"Do you want to tell them?" She asked.

"I think I have to. I don't think I can handle this on my own."

"You're not on your own. I'm right here with you. Always." Val reminded him "But if you want to tell them, I will too."

They sat down on the kitchen bench.

"So, they did more testing on us." Farkle began.

"How big of geniuses are you?" Riley joked.

Val squeezed Farkle's hand as she felt the fear well up in her throat "Riles, they're-they're..."

Cory stepped in "Riley, they're considering some behavioral traits in Farkle and Val that warrant a more specific kind of testing."

"What? They just noticed Farkle's a little Farkley and Val's a little weird?" Riley asked, confused.

"I could have told them that." Maya shrugged.

Val blinked and bit her lip again "They want to see if we have autism, guys."

Maya's smile dropped and she stood up "You don't."

Riley joined her friend "Let's go tell them you don't."

"We might have a type of autism called Asperger's Syndrome." Farkle said.

"You don't." Maya repeated.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, getting up and moving towards Val.

Val shifted away, slightly afraid of the upset tone of voice the boy was using.

"It's a disorder that affects a persons behavior." Farkle explained, grasping Val's hand.

"Farkle, when I said you were a little Farkley, what I meant was..." Riley tried to excuse her earlier words.

"Yeah, that you behave just like a perfectly normal Farkle." Lucas said.

"You do." Maya insisted.

"And Val, you are not weird." Lucas continued.

"Aren't I?"

"We'll get the results from todays interview, and we'll know." Stuart Minkus said calmly.

"We know." Farkle sighed.

"We don't know!" Maya shouted.

"Guys, we've passed every single test we've ever taken." Val whispered.

"Farkle made us come right over." Mrs. Minkus smiled wetly "He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to do anything except be with you."

"Of course." Topanga smiled "That's who he is."

"I see it in my classroom every day." Cory nodded.

"The most important thing to him was that you were a part of this." Stuart told them.

"Because he's Farkle." Riley smiled.

"That's who you are," Maya said "No matter what anybody says.

"Why didn't you come right home, Val?" Riley asked, confused.

"I needed a moment to myself, to process what's happening, so I walked home." Val tried to explain.

"You didn't want us to be involved?" Maya asked.

"Well can you blame me? All you've done is make it seem like having autism is the worst possibility!" Val blinked back tears "I'm not upset that I might have autism. I'm upset because this has proved that if I do, you are all going to treat me differently." She turned to her parents "You know, Einstein Academy might not be a bad idea."

She got up and left, walking upstairs to her room so no one could see the tears streaming down her face. The silence in her wake was deafening.

Auggie slowly got up and followed his big sister upstairs.

"Vallie?" Val heard Auggie's voice through the door "Can I come in?"

She muffled a last sob and wiped her eyes "Sure, Auggie. Come on in."

The door slowly creaked open and Val saw her little brother's figure in the frame. She blinked back more tears and smiled at him sadly.

"Are you going to go to Einstein Academy, Val?" Auggie whispered as he climbed up onto her bed with her.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. But now, it's a real possibility."

"You know I love you no matter what, right?"

"I do. Thank you, Aug." Val sniffled "I'll be alright. Tomorrow, I'll call Smackle and set up a tour at Einstein and we'll see how it goes."

"I'll miss you if you go." Auggie whimpered.

"I'd miss you too, but I'm not gone yet, so let's not dwell on it." Val sat back "Do you want me to read you a chapter?"

"Who will read to me if you go?" Asked Auggie.

"I would call you during my free time and we would read then." Val offered "It'd be like when I stayed with Grandma and Grandpa."

"But that wasn't the same."

"I know, but it's the best I can do."

There was another knock at the door and Lucas stepped inside "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Val shrugged "I guess I'll have to be okay with whatever happens."

"You know, I had a friend back in Texas, her name was Charlotte, she had Asperger's syndrome. And she was one of the kindest people I knew. She loved animals, cooking, and her friends. No one treated her weird or different. The other thing, she was in her thirties with a two year old daughter named Claire. They lived life to the fullest and were able to do everything the rest of us did." Lucas knelt down next to Val's bed "And I promise, I will never treat you any differently if you have this. I like you Val, that's not going to change because you might have autism. I will stand by you and help you with whatever you need help with. I promise."

Lucas looked deep into Val's eyes and they slowly, leaned in about to kiss when Auggie stood up.

"Gross!" He exclaimed "No kissing my sister, mister!" He pushed Lucas teasingly and smiled at Val so she would know he was joking.

"You are too cute, Augs." Val swept her little brother up in a hug "I'll read to you in a bit. Why don't you go tell Mom what we're doing?"

"Okay." Auggie nodded then turned to Lucas "But no funny stuff."

He hopped off the bed and skipped down the stairs. Lucas and Val laughed lightly at the sweet little kid.

"Now, where were we?" Lucas joked.

"I think..." Val pulled him a little closer "We were right about here."

Lucas leaned in and kissed the girl he loved softly on the lips. There was a spark of something that lit a flame inside him. He knew in that moment, that Valencia Matthews would forever be in his heart.

"Would you guys be upset if Val and I transferred to Einstein Academy?" Farkle asked.

The group was sitting at their usual spot in Topanga's Bakery.

Riley and Maya shared an upset look at the question "Yes!" Riley cried.

"Would you still be our friends?" Farkle asked.

"Boy, for someone who's gonna rule the world, you sure ask some dum-dum questions." Maya laughed.

Val glared silently at the blonde.

Smackle walked in, she held two Einstein Academy uniform jackets in her hands. She set them down when she saw the group and walked over to them.

"Farkle. Val." She greeted "People who aren't Farkle or Val."

"Hey, Smackle." Lucas greeted distractedly staring at Val.

"Stop smothering me."

"Okay." Lucas nodded.

Riley got up and hugged the Einstein Academy girl, making her very uncomfortable. Val sighed, got up, and untangled Riley from Smackle.

"Friends. Hugging. I suppose this is all very important to people like you." Smackle mused.

"You love us, Smackle. You just don't know it yet." Riley insisted.

"Noted." Smackle smiled tightly "Farkle, Val, I'm here to see how you enjoyed your tour of Einstein Academy."

"You guys went?" Lucas asked, hurt.

"They spent the day with us. They fit." Smackle grabbed the jackets she'd set down when she came in "And so will these."

Farkle pulled his on first "How does it look?"

"I'm swooning." Smackle grinned "Perhaps we could indulge in our established ritual of sharing a smoothie?"

"Thanks, but I'm not really thirsty right now." Farkle shrugged.

"Nor am I really interested in the consumption of a frozen treat." Smackle took off her glasses and winked at Farkle with both eyes.

"What are you doing? What is she doing?" Maya started to panic "Who do we call?"

"I believe she's winking at me." Farkle told her.

"How do you like it?" Smackle asked robotically, flipped her hair, leaned her chin on her fist, and tried to wink again.

"Yeah, let's see it with one eye." Farkle suggested.

Smackle made a strange face. Everyone begged for two eyes again, except for Val who was staring down at the Einstein Academy jacket in her hands.

"Why don't I get us a table outside." Smackle suggested, putting her glasses back on.

She left, doing several different, uncomfortable poses on her way out the door.

Riley leapt up "Farkle, Isadora Smackle loves you!"

"But I'm loyal to both of you." Farkle argued.

"Well, your two fake wives want you to spend time with one real Smackle." Riley laughed.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Maya shoved him toward the door.

Farkle paused "Why are you doing this?"

"Did you ask us to help you understand love?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Farkle nodded.

"Then go figure it out." Riley pointed to the door, where outside Smackle sat smiling contentedly.

"Yeah, we heard you're a genius." Maya joked.

"Val?" Lucas asked, as Farkle left "What's going through that head of yours?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Lucas asked, confused "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I went to Einstein without telling you."

"You don't need my permission to do anything." Lucas told her.

"I know that. But I think maybe I should have discussed it with you. You know, after the kiss?" Val finally looked up.

"I don't care where you go, because no matter where you end up, you will always be right here." Lucas pointed to his heart "With me."

"That was super cheesy, but also really, really cute." Val laughed.

"So, have you made your decision?"

"Not yet. But, wherever I go, you'll be with me too."

"Hey, Annie." Val said, sitting down next to her best friend in history class.

"I'm sorry." Annie immediately apologized.

"What for?"

"I didn't follow you. When you were upset. You're my best friend and I wasn't there for you."

"You're always there for me, Annie." Val assured her friend "I know you won't treat me any differently, whatever happens."

"Val!" Farkle called from the door "Miss Oben wants to see us."

"Wish me luck." Val got up and passed Riley, Maya, Smackle, and Lucas on her way out.

She stopped Lucas and quickly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked, happily surprised.

"Luck."

Lucas smiled dopily and Val followed Farkle out.

They had the conversation with Miss Oben and got back to class. Farkle went in first.

"Farkle time?" He asked.

"And Val time?" Val joined him.

"Absolutely." Cory nodded.

Farkle flipped the nameplate so it read 'Farkle' "Asperger's syndrome is an autism spectrum disorder. A.S.D. This is a pretty complicated label, so we want to explain it to you."

"People with A.S.D can fall anywhere on a spectrum of different behaviors. They talked to us for a long time. And you know what?" Val asked.

"We don't have Aspergers." Farkle smiled "But they also said they don't know what to make of me. And I like that. So what am I? I'm Farkle! Thank you."

Smackle looked down sadly.

That evening Val invited Smackle over, she could tell the girl had had a hard time watching the class.

"Hey, you in there?" Val asked, leading Smackle to her own bay window.

"I'm disappointed."

"Because Farkle and I aren't like you?" Val nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Smackle, I've known you for a long time. I finally did some research on Asperger's when I thought I might have it. And I wanted to say, that it doesn't change you in my eyes."

"Really?" Smackle asked.

"Really. I'm sorry if you felt like you couldn't tell me. I'm sorry if I haven't been supportive enough."

"You-you are though." Smackle tried to find the words "You know when I'm uncomfortable with your sister hugging me and you make her stop. You don't judge me at all. You don't let my bluntness bother you. You're kind and supportive and-what's the word?"

"Friend, Smackle. I'm your friend."

"So will you be coming to Einstein Academy?" Smackle asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't leave my other friends. But, I could help you come to John Quincy Adams. I think you'd thrive there." Val suggested.

"I will think about your offer." Smackle smiled "Thank you, Val."

"You're welcome, Isadora. And remember, if you decide not to come to school with us this year, there's always next year. High school would be better if you were there." Val reminded her.

"Life is always better with friends." Smackle agreed.

**Word count: 5116 words **  
**So I'm back at college and I'm online until the end of September. It's also currently about to snow. I'm really sad about Chadwick Boseman. #WakandaForever. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Stay healthy, stay safe, and stay home! Also #BlackLivesMatter and #SaveOurChildren. **  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	32. Val Meets Cory and Topanga

**Val Meets Cory and Topanga**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Val sat at the kitchen table, working on homework and studying for her math test and an English. They were big ones. If she passed, she'd be put in A.P. courses in high school next year. Her mother sat across from her, working on a new case and her father sat at the head of the table grading tests and homework. It was peaceful and quiet, as it was almost midnight, and Riley and Auggie were in bed.

Riley walked down the stairs, her eyes closed, and bumped into the doorframe. She had her arms out and was clearly pretending to be sleepwalking. Cory, Topanga, and Val watched as she opened the fridge, grabbed a large plate of the spaghetti Val had made for dinner, and sat down at the table. She proceeded to stuff the noodles in her face.

Val almost snorted at the fat, chipmunk cheeks her sister made but stopped herself.

"Yeah...I'm not buying the sleepwalking bit for one second." Topanga shook her head.

"Would you let me have cold spaghetti at midnight if I was awake?" Riley asked.

"Nope." Cory said, not looking up from the test he was grading.

Riley growled and shoved more spaghetti in her mouth, using her hands as utensils.

"Thanks, now the spaghetti's gonna go to waste." Val laughed.

Riley swallowed "What are you three doing up anyway? It's midnight."

"Is it?" Val looked at her phone "Wow, I lost track of time."

"They're trying to throw out those people who own that wonderful old bookstore over on Jane Street." Topanga explained "They want to put in another fast-food Super Cluck."

Riley shivered "But they're the world's most powerful bucket of food people!"

"They don't scare me." Topanga grinned.

"Get 'em, Mom." Val laughed.

"Who are you?" Riley asked amazed.

"I am no friend of the Super Cluck!" Topanga frowned "They're trying to take over the whole neighborhood. But I will be there everywhere they want to go."

"So you stay up late and protect our community?" Riley asked.

"Trying."

"What are you doing, Val?" Riley turned to her sister.

"I'm studying for a math test. If I pass it, I can take Advanced Placement calculus next year." Val explained "When I finish this problem, I can move on to studying for my English test that can help me get into A.P. Lit."

"So you stay up late to learn and try and get a brighter future?" Riley was amazed "I thought freshman couldn't take A.P. courses yet?"

"They don't usually. But I talked to the guidance counselor at Abigail Adams High and they said if I pass these tests they set for me I can go into the sophomore math and English A.P. classes and take the tests for college credit." Val sighed "It's important to me to get as much practice in as I can so I do well."

"Yeah, well, you know what I do at night?" Riley asked "I sleep."

"Well, that's very important, honey." Topanga reassured her younger daughter.

"Well, a kid like me needs 15 hours." Riley shrugged then looked at her father "Dad, Mom's trying to save our whole city and Val's learning so she can have a bright future. How're you gonna beat that?

"I'm trying to get through Maya's paper."

"He beat you."

Topanga and Val nodded.

"Oh, we know." Val smiled.

Cory started to read aloud "'America's Foreign Relations at the Dawn of the Cold War,' 250 words by Maya Hart. What's up, Matthews? It's me, Maya. I owe you 218 words. Good luck with that.'"

"So, you guys are staying up and protecting our city and our minds? And Val is preparing her mind to help protect the city?" Riley asked "While what I do is sleep."

"Well, honey, you're really very good at it." Topanga tried to comfort her daughter.

Cory picked up another paper "'Why no one should talk but me' by Farkle Minkus."

Riley stared then slowly got up with her plate of cold spaghetti and went upstairs. Val stayed at the table until two am, working hard studying for her tests. She'd had the same routine for the last two weeks, come home from school, make a snack, go study at Annie's, come home and help make dinner, read to Auggie before he went to bed, study and finish her homework until two in the morning, and finally, finally go to bed.

"Val, are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Topanga asked as Val started to pack up her things for the night "You're doing an awful lot."

"I'm alright, Mom." Val assured her "Really. I just want to do well so I can get into these classes. Once I do that, hopefully everything will settle down for a while."

"Alright, if you're sure." Topanga said hesitantly.

The next morning, Val met up with Annie and they headed to school together. As they walked into the History classroom Val stifled a yawn.

"How late were you up last night?" Annie asked "That's the fourth yawn in the last five minutes."

"I had to study and finish my homework." Val defended "I was only up until two."

"You're doing too much."

"That's what my Mom says."

"Well, your Mom is usually right." Annie pointed out.

"I can handle it. It's only for one more day, then I take the test, pass, get into the A.P. classes, and then I can finally sleep more than four hours a night." Val argued.

They took their seats as Cory started the lesson "Ferdinand Magellan. What did he do?"

"First bull with a last name!" Maya called out excitedly.

"First man to circumnavigate the globe." Farkle corrected.

Maya shrugged "Who are you gonna believe?"

Cory sighed "Everyone thought the world was flat. Why?"

"They could only see the horizon." Lucas answered.

Val's attention started to drift and she leaned her chin on her palm, slowly her eyes fluttered shut. She was still awake, just so, so tired.

"They were too scared to go out." Riley added "They thought they'd fall off the world. I don't blame 'em."

"Well, what about you guys?" Cory asked, he walked over to Val and put his hand on her shoulder "Wake up, sweetheart."

"'Mm awake." Val mumbled not opening her eyes.

"Why is she so tired?" Lucas whispered to Annie.

"She's studying for some tests to get into a couple A.P. classes next year." Annie explained.

"It's a big deal to me." Val opened her eyes "If I don't do well on these tests I won't be able to take the classes next year. And if I don't take the classes next year I can't take the A.P. tests and get college credit for them until my sophomore year. If I wait until my sophomore year, I won't get as many college credits because I won't be able to take actual college classes until my senior year." She took a deep breath "Missing this chance could really drag down my plan for my future."

"What is your future plan?" Lucas asked "I mean, I think I want to be a veterinarian, Farkle wants to rule the world, what do you want to do?"

"My plan?" Val shrugged "I want to be the next Evelyn Rand. I want to run a big company, learn how business works, help people and the environment, and be able to take care of those I love. Eventually, I might want to get a degree in political science and be a lawmaker or someone high up in the political world."

"Wow." The class stared.

"You've got your future all planned out, don't you, Val?" Riley asked.

"No, I know what I want, but how I'm going to get there is another story. If I take the classes and do well, I can get an internship with a company and get some experience. Once I'm in college, if I do everything I can to get involved and build my resume, I can get a job working for Ms. Rand, she'd already offered to help me with a startup once I'm ready. But I think first I want to get some real business experience and learn how it operates."

"But you still know." Riley protested "I have no idea what I want to do with my life or how to accomplish it."

"What's your guys' horizon line?" Cory asked, bringing the class's attention back "Write down the one thing in life you consider impossible. Where do you fall off the earth?"

Everyone took out a paper and pencil and started to write. Val didn't hesitate, what did she consider impossible? Perfection. Everyone always said she was perfect, and it wasn't true. Val worked hard to do well in school, in life, and in her relationships. She often felt that she put more into her relationships than others. There were exceptions of course, Lucas, Annie, Eric, and Farkle, for instance. But with Riley, Val was always doing more, she was giving advice, listening to problems, and trying to help. It was draining and often ended badly. But when she tried to defend herself or leave Riley to deal with her problems alone, she feared people would say she was a bad sister, people being Maya.

"Well, it looks like everyone found something pretty easily." Cory remarked "That's too bad. Because when you think you can't do something, your world is as flat as a piece of paper. So, crumple 'em up."

The class did so. Some people looked confused but followed the instructions anyway.

"Now, look at 'em." Cory ordered "You hold your world in your hands. Nothing's impossible if you take a shot." He held up a recycling bin "So, take a shot."

Cory walked around the class, letting them all throw their papers in the bin. Farkle was the only one who didn't.

"Take a shot, Farkle." Cory prodded.

"Oh, that's okay, sir." Farkle shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'd only miss." Farkle shrugged.

"It's two feet in front of you." Annie sighed "Give it a try."

Cory set down the bin and walked over "Do you mind?"

Farkle handed over his paper "Hey, it's not like it's a big surprise."

"'Athlete.'" Cory read "You don't think you could be an athlete like Lucas if you tried?"

"I'm not sure you can be as good as someone just because you want to be, sir." Farkle frowned.

"Well..." Cory picked up the recycling bin "You'll never know unless you take a shot."

Farkle bit his lip, picked up his wadded up paper, and tried to throw it in the trash. It wound up getting stuck in Maya's hair. Slowly, dangerously, Maya turned to face Farkle with a smile on her face.

"Why you smiling at me so pretty?" Farkle asked.

"Because I want the last thing you ever see to be nice." Maya tried to leap up from her chair but Lucas and Val stepped in front of Farkle.

"He's under our protection, blondie." Val frowned "Back off."

Maya humphed and let Lucas guide her back to her seat.

"Okay, so...Farkle has just given us a great idea for an assignment." Cory said.

The class groaned and Farkle said "Yay."

"Farkle, you're gonna become an athlete." Cory decided.

"Yay!" The class cheered.

Farkle groaned.

"Mr. Friar..."

"Oh, no." Lucas shouted and shook his head.

"Your assignment, is to help him get there." Cory continued "I'm sorry if this changes what you thought was impossible."

"No." Lucas laughed "That's what I had."

"Ha ha." Farkle rolled his eyes.

"That's what I had." Lucas repeated.

Val gently poked his arm "That's not very nice." She looked to Farkle "I'll help you, Farkle. We'll find you a sport."

"Riley...Is there anything in your sweet Riley mind that you consider impossible?" Cory asked.

"There is no future to look forward to to where I'm anywhere near as good as you guys." Riley crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Cory asked, confused.

"You and Mom and Val, Cory and Topanga-You're my impossible thing."

"I don't understand." Cory shook his head.

"Maybe some people do just fall off the world, Dad."

"What do you mean, Riley-?"

The bell rang, interrupting Cory's question. Everyone started packing up.

"It's just today's thing. It'll be gone tomorrow." Maya tried to assure the confused teacher.

"The only thing going away is me." Riley scowled "Can somebody please direct me to the edge of the earth? I assume it's near the river."

"You do know the earth isn't flat, right?" Annie asked, walking past with Val.

"Now? You're falling off the world now?" Cory asked.

"I can't compete with you!" Riley cried.

"In what?"

"Life. So, I have to go and find my own way." Riley decided "I have to go and create my own individual path and I must do it all alone, by myself. Come on, Maya."

"Um, we'll be at the river." Maya shrugged.

Riley pulled Maya out of the classroom.

"I'm on it, Dad." Val sighed.

"Oh, no you're not." Cory shook his head "You're doing to much as it is. All this studying, trying to make Farkle an athlete, on top of your regular school work. It's too much, honey."

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise."

"Just, don't overwork yourself, sweetie, please." Cory begged.

"I won't."

"Yes, you will." Annie called.

"Annie!"

Riley and Maya walked up to a convent. Maya's jaw dropped.

"Here? You think this is falling off the face of the earth?" Maya asked incredulously.

"My only chance at peace and serenity is a sanctuary of solitude, away from Mommy, Daddy, and sissy perfect." Riley declared.

A nun walked up to the gate "Hello. Is there something I can do for you young ladies?"

"I'd like to renounce all of my worldly possessions, except for all of my stuff!" Riley shouted.

A snort was heard from behind them.

"You know that's not how it works, right?" Val asked, joining them.

"How did you find me?" Riley asked angrily "Did you follow us?"

"No." Val shook her head "You forgot to turn off your location on your phone. It was pretty easy."

"Hello, Val." The nun greeted "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Sister Mary Beth." Val smiled.

"Studying hard?"

"Always." Val nodded.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Riley asked.

"I volunteer at a soup kitchen with a few of the nuns on the weekends." Val shrugged "I've asked you if you want to join me but you always remind me about that time we worked in the school cafeteria for" She gasped "A whole forty-five minutes in a row! Then you say no."

"Oh." Riley sighed "Let me in, sister!" She begged "Life out here holds no promise for me."

Sister Mary Beth opened the door "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. What's your name?"

"Riley. But I want my nun name to be Sister Riley of perpetual bleh."

"Sorry, but that name's already been taken. How about Sis Ri Per Bleh 84263?" Sister Mary Beth offered "Or Blinky?"

Riley gasped happily "Blinky was my second choice!"

"Congratulations, you're Blinky the Nun. How about you?" Sister Mary Beth asked Maya.

"You don't want this." Maya shook her head.

"All right, ladies. May I ask what's really going on?" Sister Mary Beth questioned.

"Sister Blinky is upset because her parents and sister are perfect and she'll never live up to them." Maya explained.

"Riley, let me help you." Sister Mary Beth offered "Human perfection is unattainable. In all of my experiences with people, there's only two who've ever come close."

The Mother Superior walked past the gate with a nod to Val and Sister Mary Beth.

"Oh. The Mother Superior." Riley nodded.

"No, Val and the next one." Sister Mary Beth corrected.

Val smacked her hand to her forehead. Topanga walked out of the convent.

"Thank you, Topanga." Sister Mary Beth smiled "You have saved our orphanage from becoming a Super Cluck."

"It was a group effort." Topanga smiled "I'm only one Topanga. Oh, hi, girls." She put her hands on her hips in a heroic pose and Riley and Maya waved "Cab!"

"Now, if she and Val were your mother and sister, I'd understand why you'd wanna-"

Riley looked at Sister Mary Beth, completely devastated.

"Oh, Blinky. Oh, you poor thing." Sister Mary Beth enveloped Riley in her arms.

Val rolled her eyes "As fun as this is, I have to go help Farkle find a sport."

"Yeah," Maya scoffed "Good luck with that."

Val raced into the gym wearing shorts and a tee-shirt just in time.

"All right, Farkle. Let's see what you've got." Lucas tried to throw the genius a ball but it hit his chest and he toppled over "I quit." Lucas sighed.

"Well, I don't." Val helped Farkle up.

"I will not fail this assignment." Farkle tried to storm towards Lucas but stepped on the basketball, slipped, and landed flat on his back.

"I quit again."

"Again, I don't." Val helped Farkle stand up again "We'll find you a sport, Farkle."

"You know what sitting in the stands, watching those games you play makes me realize?" Farkle asked.

"You love sports?" Lucas asked hopefully "Admit it. You love the thrill of competition."

"Ha!" Val laughed.

"Every sport is the same." Farkle corrected "Being good at sports is just a matter of physics."

Lucas looked offended "Don't you mess up America's most favorite thing with America's least favorite thing!"

"With the correct angle and velocity, I should make every shot every time." Farkle explained.

"Is that right?" Lucas smirked "Let's try a foul shot."

Just put this ball here through that hoop there." Farkle asked as Lucas handed him another basketball.

"That's it." Lucas confirmed.

Farkle studied the hoop for a moment "Got it."

"Shoot it." Lucas waited, looking at the hoop.

Val stood on the other side of Farkle with a smile, waiting for what she knew was coming.

As she'd predicted, the ball hit Lucas in the back of the head, it didn't even come close to the net.

"Huh." Farkle squinted, confused.

"Huh." Lucas agreed.

"Ha!" Val finally let out a laugh.

"I probably should have considered the X-Factor." Farkle mused.

Lucas turned to him "And what's the X-Factor?"

"I stink."

"I've gotta say." Lucas nodded.

"Oh, yeah?" Farkle asked "Well, I'd like to see you..." Lucas took a shot and the net swished "Do..." Swish "Better." Swish "New sport!"

"You know, there are other sports out there that don't involve chucking a ball at a hoop." Val offered.

"Yeah, let's try wrestling." Lucas nodded.

"Not what I meant."

Lucas and Farkle were on the mat, Val stood to the side, Farkle was underneath Lucas who had one arm around Farkle's midriff and one on his shoulder.

"Oh, please." Farkle scoffed "All I need to do is compact my body into a solid mass and then you can't pin me."

"What is that? Physics? Okay." Lucas grinned.

Farkle squeezed himself into a ball. Lucas simply hefted him up and dropped him flat on his face onto the mat. Val sighed and flipped Farkle over.

"New sport!"

"Okay, how about baseball?" Lucas suggested.

Val smacked her hand to her forehead again.

"I've never even understood this game." Farkle complained.

He was holding a bat and Lucas had a glove, Val had a ball.

"You run around the bases and try to get home, right?" Farkle checked.

"Yeah."

"Well, why do you need the other bases?"

"Because you can't get home until you get around all of them." Lucas explained calmly.

"But the quickest way between two points is a straight line."

Lucas blinked, processing what his friend had said "You want to get rid of the bases?"

"Yeah." Farkle nodded "Game's over sooner and we can all get back to physics."

Val bit her lip to stop the giggles bubbling up bin her chest.

"Farkle, not everyone lives for theories and numbers." Lucas smiled.

"Well, they should." Farkle grabbed a basketball and led Lucas to the other side of the gym "Come here. Shoot."

Lucas scoffed "It's a waste of time. It's an impossible shot."

"Running the bases is a waste of time." Farkle corrected "This impossible shot..." He started adjusting Lucas's stance and position "Is not impossible at all."

"I don't know Farkle." Lucas shook his head.

"Shoot it!" Farkle insisted.

Lucas took the shot. It was nothing but net.

Val clapped excitedly "Whoo-hoo!" She cheered.

Lucas turned to face Farkle, stunned "I believe everything you say now."

"And I believe basketball may not be so bad." Farkle smiled "Wanna do it again?"

"Whoa there, smarty pants." Val joked "We still gotta find you a sport and I believe it's my turn."

"It's not gonna work, Val. I'm not athletic." Farkle argued.

"There are other sports out there, you know." Val smiled "Ones that don't involve as much upper body strength."

"Like what?" Lucas asked "All sports involve some sort of strength."

"You're right." Val agreed "But there's things like dance, ice skating, and gymnastics that require more balance and practice than chance."

"But, Val, you don't dance." Farkle pointed out.

Val pointed at him "Ah, that's where you're wrong. I've danced for years. In fact..." She held out two tickets "These are for you."

The boys took the papers and looked at them, they were for a dance competition.

Lucas looked up, confused "What's this for?"

"It's my first competition." Val grinned "And I'd love it if you were both there. It's in three weeks so you have plenty of time to plan."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you danced?" Farkle questioned.

Val looked down "If I'm honest, I think I wanted something without all the pressure to be perfect."

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked confused.

"All my life, I've always been described as perfect. The perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect big sister, the perfect daughter." Val sighed "It was exhausting. I just wanted something that I could do for myself, without all the pressure to do it right. In dance, there's not necessarily a 'right' way to do things. There's the correct forms and motions but that's to make sure you don't hurt yourself doing it wrong. In dance, you create something, you make it your own and nobody knows if you mess up because they're seeing it for the first time."

"That's amazing, Val." Farkle whispered, then he realized something "You said you felt pressure to be the perfect friend. What did you mean by that? Do you not want to be our friend?"

"No!" Val gasped "Not at all. That's not what I meant. I meant with people like Riley, she seems to expect me to be more than her twin, she wants a friend too but she doesn't want to put any effort into it like she does with Maya. I think she believes that, as her twin, I owe her my friendship and my loyalty. I love my sister, don't get me wrong, but I always felt like I was giving more than she was. But it's not like that with you guys or Annie and Eric. You all know that friendships require work, that loyalty and friendship aren't just given, they're earned."

"Thanks, Val. I'm sorry if we've ever made you feel like you have to be perfect." Farkle hugged the girl.

"What about your parents?" Lucas asked "Do they know about this?"

"They know I take lessons. They don't know about the competition." Val bit her lip "Auggie knows, I told him about my dancing last year."

Realization spread across Lucas's face "The painting you did for the art show...it was a dancer...it was you?"

"Yeah." Val nodded nervously "But if I tell my parents about the competition, they're gonna want to come, then Riley's gonna find out, and I don't think I could handle it."

Lucas nodded, he knew if Riley were to find out, with everything that was going on with her not feeling good enough, Val would wind up being the one who was hurt, and he didn't want that

"Okay." He nodded "We won't tell anyone. Right, Farkle?"

"Right." Farkle agreed.

Val's eyes grew wet "You guys are the best friends ever."

"Yeah, we know." Farkle grinned.

The three hugged and when they stepped back, Val wiped her eyes.

"Gosh, I have to go." Val smiled "I'm supposed to help make dinner tonight. I'll keep helping you find a sport tomorrow, okay, Farkle?"

"Bye, Val." Farkle waved "Have a good night."

"You too."

Val made pork chops that night. She had just finished and headed up to Riley's room to let her know dinner was ready.

"My parents and sister are superheroes." Riley complained.

"Calm down, Blinky." Maya groaned.

"Dinner's ready." Val said, knocking on the open door.

"She saves orphanages and bookstores, he dedicates his life to clowns, and she does community service on the weekends even though she can barely keep her eyes open. What do I do?" Riley asked, ignoring her sister.

"You make your bed." Maya booped her friend's nose.

"No, she doesn't." Val laughed.

"Not really. All I do is pull the comforter up over everything." Riley pulled back the blanket revealing a mess of clothes and Auggie with cold spaghetti in his mouth "Get out of here!"

"But this is where the spaghetti is." Auggie protested.

Riley glared and Auggie sighed. He grabbed the plate of spaghetti and a flashlight and ran out of the room, bumping into Val.

"Why don't you go eat what I made for dinner, Augs?" Val offered "And put the spaghetti in the trash! It's no good anymore!"

"Riley-" Maya tried.

"I can't compete with them, Maya. I have reached my personal horizon line." Riley plopped down in the bay window "There's nowhere for me to go."

"What about downstairs for dinner?" Val offered, rolling her eyes.

"Honey, you gotta get them out of your head." Maya sighed.

"I can't." Riley groaned "I know all of their stories. The keep repeating over and over."

"Were they always so perfect?"

"Look, when you're done, come downstairs, your dinner will be cold, but you can reheat it yourselves." Val snarked.

She left and went back downstairs. Her parents and Auggie were sitting at the table, waiting for her and Riley.

"I don't think Riley's going to be joining us tonight." Val smiled "She's going through another crisis. So dig in."

"It smells delicious, honey." Topanga smiled "You're a very good cook."

"Thanks, Mom." Val squinted "What do you want?"

"Seconds please?" Cory held up his plate.

Val passed him another pork chop "What do you want?"

"I want to know what this is." Topanga held up three tickets for Val's competition "What is this?"

"Where did you get those?" Val gasped.

"They fell out of your bag and I picked them up. What are they?"

Val sighed "I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh? They're for my first dance competition. It's in three weeks. I got some tickets for my friends."

"You compete?" Cory asked, his mouth full "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Relax, Dad. It's my first competition." Val tried to smile "I just didn't tell you because I was nervous. I always get told I'm perfect and in dance, it's less stressful, I guess."

"Didn't you want us there?" Topanga questioned.

"Of course I want you there." Val rubbed her temples "I just don't want Riley to find out and if you go then she's going to and it's going to turn into a whole mess."

"Why don't you want you sister to know?" Cory asked.

"She's already feeling bad, saying things like she can't live up to us, she's not as good as us, and on and on and on. I don't want her to feel worse because if she does she's going to take it out on me. And I'd rather not have to leave again. Maybe it's a selfish reason, but I think I've earned the right to be a little selfish."

"Oh, honey. Why didn't you just explain this to us?"

"It's the anxiety I guess. It's just making me think of only the worst case scenarios." Val shrugged "But you're right, I'll get you guys some tickets. I'd love it if you could come."

"How can you beat the impossible?" Lucas asked.

It was several days later, Val had taken her tests and helped Farkle find a sport (gymnastics), and now the three were standing in front of the class giving their report.

"Can you? Did you? Is Farkle an athlete now?" Riley asked.

"Not as good as Lucas." Farkle joked.

"Oh. Well, will you ever be?" Riley grumbled.

"You're talent lies in a different kind of sport." Val reminded him.

"And he doesn't have to be good at the same things I am." Lucas shrugged.

"You don't have to be a great athlete to like the game." Farkle grinned.

"Oh, really?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. The fun of the game is running the bases."

Maya laughed "Farkle, you actually ran?" She held her hand up for a high-five and Farkle obliged, they stayed there for a moment before Maya shook her head "Nothin'."

"I don't get the moment, but I'm very disappointed." Farkle moved back to stand between Val and Lucas.

"Well, what happens if you get home and realize you're not as good as the rest of the team?" Riley asked.

"You keep playing." Lucas smiled.

"Things like basketball or baseball are team sports, Riley." Farkle nodded "You just run the bases. The rest of your team will help you get home."

"What sport did you end up doing, Farkle?" Cory asked.

"Val helped me figure out that I'm actually pretty good at gymnastics." Farkle grinned "I'm flexible and quick. She's part of my team."

Val wrapped an arm around the genius's shoulder "I'm always on your team."

The next day, Riley stood in front of the class "I'm not going to fall off the face of the Earth."

"Yeah, 'cause the Earth's not flat!" Annie whispered, making Val bite her lip and roll her eyes.

"There is no end to my horizon." Riley continued.

"'Cause the Earth's a circle." Annie groaned.

"My parents are Cory and Topanga, and they gave me the best parts of both of them. I'm not going to be you or Mom, Dad." Riley looked to her father.

"We don't want you to be, Riley."

"I'm going to have my own stories."

"And I can't wait to watch them." Cory nodded.

Riley reached back and pulled out an old red hat and put it on.

"Riley?" Cory asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that hat?"

"Oh, you gave it to me a long time ago. Don't you remember?"

"No. It looks great on you."

"Thanks, Dad. It's going to help me run the bases."

"You know he didn't give it to you, right?" Val interrupted "He gave it to me."

"What? But it was in my room." Riley argued.

"Yeah, 'cause I gave it to you. Right before I had to go back to the hospital when I was four." Val said "You had loved that hat, and I wanted you to have something to remember me by, just in case." Her voice cracked.

Riley's jaw dropped open, she didn't remember that, but it seemed right "I-I'm sorry. I don't remember that."

"You were four, Riley. I don't expect you to." Val smiled sadly "I'm glad you kept it."

The bell rang and Val hefted her bag onto her shoulder. She knew Riley would be okay.

**Word count: 5295 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also stay home, healthy, safe, and wear a mask! #BlackLivesMatter #SaveOurChildren**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


End file.
